Death Can Be A Beautiful Thing
by Chiri
Summary: Gigantic Hellsing Saga: Continuation from Episode 13! AxS all the way, baby! (slight OOC, but it's good, dont worry!) Integral has become one of the undead, and the relationship between Alucard and Seras gets quite interesting...egad..so much happens @_@!
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Hellsing story...Alucard and Seras are main charas...smidgen of undead romance maybe? ^^'' see for yourself..._

_Rating: PG/PG-13_

Death Can Be A Beautiful Thing

_Story based off of RPG by myself and a friend_

_I play Seras Victoria "Police Girl"_

_Melissa plays Alucard_

Chapter 1

                Alucard, a true, immortal nosferatu, walked down a long hall, his face stern and his eyes concealed by means of his orange glasses. His hat cast a dark shadow across most of his features, and his deep red trench coat billowed slightly as his gait quickened. He saw a door slightly open, and recognized the room to belong to Police Girl. 

"Seras...it is early yet to be awake." Alucard passed by her room and stopped to look in, seeing her door open and she awake, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was holding her head; but looked up only when his voice was heard.

                "Hai, master," She rose and walked over to the open door, approaching him, noting the sky darkening as the sun was setting. "I know."

                Alucard looked her up and down, his glasses moving down to reveal his startling blood-red eyes in a piercing gaze. "Come with me," He walked to his study, and sat down in a wooden chair next to a table. Seras followed him with no hesitation, wondering what he could be planning.

                "There is a new collaboration of freaks, I've heard...super freaks..." He paused, sitting back in his chair. "They're strong...almost as strong as I am...Category A." 

                Seras' pupils dilated, as she stood adjacent to the table he sat at.

                He grinned widely. "This should be fun...don't you think so, Police Girl?"

                Seras' mind was preoccupied with other thoughts, and she seemed to not have heard him question. She just averted her gaze to the floor, thinking deeply. Alucard noticed she did not answer, and he looked out a near window and grinned even wider.

                "The red moon is out ...let's go outside and enjoy it ..." He rose from his chair, in all his 6-foot-tall glory, and walked to the closed door of his study, and opened it, allowing Seras to exit before he.

                "Arigato, master," He thanked him and walked out, and he closed the door behind them both. It clicked, the sound echoing strangely down the corridor. He wasted no time, and walked briskly down the hall and out of the castle, onto the castle grounds.

                Alucard stopped completely and looked straight up at the moon, his insane grin becoming full, as he took in the beautiful sight before him.

                "The red moon...isn't it wonderful," He stated more than questioned.

                Seras looked from him, to the moon above her head. Her eyes mirrored the image and color of the moon brilliantly. "Hai, master. It is wonderful."

                "My master is out...I can smell blood...she is becoming stronger, but she is in need of help...and yet she does not call..."

                Seras was silent. She looked away at the mentioning of Integral.

                "Like myself, you can call to me, as well."

                She looked back up at him. "Really?" She blinked, then raised her two hands and put her two first fingers on her temples and squeezed her eyes tight shut. She stood this way for at least a minute.

                "It's not working, master..."

                Alucard laughed throatily, and patted her on the head. "Not like that, you fool..." Seras smiled. She was only kidding around with him.

                His hand left her head and he ripped out his guns from inside his trench coat, firing behind him. Seras jumped from the sudden unexpected sound.

                "Just warning shots...there are ghouls surrounding us, Police Girl," He cackled insanely as he shot wildly at the nearby brush, floating around in midair.

                Noticing he had disappeared from her side, she grabbed at her cannon, that was so conveniently located resting on her back, and brought it forth in front of her. Aiming it at a huge sanction of ghouls in her sight, she fired and blasted them and the entire scenery in her path away. 

                She grinned, finding this mass destruction ver y appealing all of a sudden.

                Alucard laughed at every gunfire from Seras, enjoying the feel of bloodshed and the thrill of the slaughter. She was getting stronger; it made him more attracted to her. He shot madly at anything that moved, other than Seras. 

                "Having fun, Police Girl?!" 

                She grinned sideways up at him, taking a moment to load her gun and to acknowledge him. "Hell yeah!" He yelled, adrenaline kicking in and she used all of her ammo in the cannon as quick as she had loaded it, shooting blindly. One bullet barely missed Alucard, still hovering somewhat in the air.

                Seras, taking out a dozen more invading ghouls, fired another gunshot. 

                There was a sudden rush of wind, then darkness surrounding her from behind, as Alucard slid in behind her and closed in on her. "You wouldn't be aiming at me, would you, Police Girl?!" He whispered in her ear.

                She cackled in her throat and looked at him through the corner of her right eye. "No, Master, it was a fluke..." 

                There was another rush of wind, and he zipped back to slaughter some more. Blow after blow, he plunged his hand straight through each one, making them all disappear. He cackled and grinned, his eyes popping out of his head. He was enjoying this immensely.

                Seras aimed at him this time, and shot at him, wondering if he'd escape the fire.

                And he did. She shot again, and again, and again...and he missed each blow. One fire, however, wiped the edge of his coat clean off, and blood spattered on his grinning face.

                "More, Police Girl, don't stop my fun!" He cackled again and watched Seras fire shot after shot at him, until she was out of ammunition once again.

Suddenly, in the break of the masses of ghouls, he sensed Integral's presence. "Master...she's here!" He darted over to a larger brush area on the opposite side and readied his guns in both hands.

                "Master...come out and fight me like a real vampire!" He blasted the brush twice, one from each of his guns, and then stopped. 

                Meanwhile, Seras fell to her knees, the onslaught of ghouls halting, and wiped her forehead with the back of her gloved hand. She held her oversized cannon in her other hand.

                Alucard's dark form suddenly engulfed Seras, his body leaning over her and his trench coat blowing around her body. "My Master won't come out and play with me..." He still held his two guns in his hands, grinning down at her.

                Seras grinned up at him, loading her gun and then closing it back up with a click. She rested it on her shoulder. "Why don't we play, master?" 

                He slunk back from her and his hair flew out wildly from his head, getting longer and longer and longer until it surrounded Seras in a portal of pitch-blackness. The moon was blocked out, and all she could see was black all around her. She growled and blasted once in front of her.

Alucard's large Cheshire-cat grin appeared behind her.

"You must practice, Police Girl..." Seras looked around for the origin of the voice, but it seemed to surround her and come from all over. "Try and sense my presence, then shoot...if you cannot...you are just but a mere human."

Seras cocked her cannon and spiraled in a tight 360-circle. She stopped.

"I think...right..." She fired once in that direction. "...there!"

Having shot right at the pivotal part of Alucard, the surrounding blackness of his hair disappeared, and his menacing grin disappeared as well.

Seras lowered her cannon as the darkness disappeared, and the moon and the scenery came back into view. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her...that she had killed her own master.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Far in the distance, she heard a familiar deep, throaty cackle. "Mwahahaha..." Seemingly coming from nowhere, a deep black dog with six deep red eyes comes toward her, a silver glinting cross between it's teeth.

Seras knew right away who this was, and she looked down at it with wide eyes; a grin spread across her face.

"It IS going to be a long time until I'm as strong as you, master..." He bent down and patted the crown of his head.

The Alucard-dog looked up at Seras, remembering his former human body, dropped the cross he held in his mouth and licked her hand affectionately.

Seras blinked, then kneeled down a little more to pat his head more, and her face broke out into a bigger grin. "And I thought you were going to bite me, too..." She continued to pet him.

"Seras..." He looked up at her with his six eyes.

She looked down at him, looking past her arm that rested on his head. "Master?"

"Hmmmm…" Alucard just nodded his little dog head and rolled his eyes around lazily, wagging his tail.

Seras let gravity kick in, and she dropped to her knees and let go of her cannon, which created a loud rumble from the force it hit the ground. She smiled; petting and watching her master roll his many eyes around.

He dog-purred again as she scratched his neck, wagging his tail a little more. "Hmmmmmm..."

Leaning forward a bit, she scratched his neck with both of her hands. As a surprise, she took those same hands and wrapped him up in a doggie-style hug. He grinned insanely as she rubbed his back, and he opened his mouth to yawn.

"Seras..." He stared at her with those six eyes in an incredibly affectionate way. As she scratched his back, she looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"Yes, master?" He looked at her through every one of his eyes. He tried to talk, but he was having trouble talking. He was enjoying himself too much.

"Seras......e..n...j...o..y...?" He continued to wag his tail. She laughed slightly and continues scratching his back.

"Hai, master..." She cocked her head at him, much like a puppy would, actually. "You're quite different, master, you seem to like this in your dog form..."

Alucard rolled his eyes over to her and tried to act upon his true evil nature, but it was failing miserably. 

"Seras...If...you...pet...me...as...a...vampire…I...won't...like...it...as...much…...This...is...rare…" He wagged his tail and gleemed at Seras, who squeezed him real hard and scratched him behind the ears.

"Are you sure of that, Master?" She had an evil glare in her eyes.

She looked at her through his left forefront eye sinisterly, his tail thumping against the ground. "Have...you...ever...seen...me...like...this...before…?" And he howled at the bright red moon.

"No, master..." She leans back a little, sitting fully on her knees, scratching his ears, making them flip-flop around. She was still hugging him, however, and Alucard was about to change to his human form.

"Seras, move..." He said quietly, and turned into his human form, not on purpose, and left Seras to dangle from her grip around his neck. She looked up at him, hatless and with no glasses, realizing he was no longer a dog, of course. Her eyes widened as she got a better grip as she wouldn't fall...he was pretty tall, of course.

Alucard looked down at the dangling Seras and grinned insanely. "Seras..." He picked her up and held her in his arms, preventing her from dangling like she was. She loosened her grip only a little bit as she's held by him, but just in case, she kept her hold nonetheless.

"Hai...master? What do you require?" She responded as he had said her name, sounding like he was going to say something else. She looked up at him with wide, anticipating eyes.

He held onto her and looked back up at the red moon once again, as they had done when they first gone outside the castle. "The moon is still red...there is still more to be done...but it is lowering."

She took a last look at the red moon, leaning her head against him. "More to be done, master? As in?"

Alucard moved his eyes toward Seras, enjoying the fact she was leaning against him...like when he first met her...

"The super freaks are still out there, Police Girl...they are strong...many...but it shall await another night..." And he started to make his way back to the castle, Seras watching him the entire time.

"Yeah...it can wait another night." 

She gazed at him.

He stopped at the gate. "You did well, Police Girl..." He sounded, for once, awkward...almost embarrassed to say so.

And she grinned, a fang poking out from her top lip, happy to hear a word of praise from her master. "Arigato, Master...but I'm sorry I had to shoot you..." She eyed him.

"Mwahahaha..." He cackled, eyeing her again. "As I told you...you need more than guns to kill me." He grinned evilly.

"That's true, master," She poked him in the chest, the nearest place she could, at least. "What are yeh grinning about, eh?" A wide, evil smile spread across her face.

He did something he wouldn't normally do, and he poked her right back...but on the nose. "Mwahahaha...grinning relieves pressure…" He let out another throaty cackle. "The moon is so glorious...it makes me want to drink...hmmm..."

Seras blinks as her nose is poked, clearly not expecting that from a master such as he. She cocked her head to the side at what he said, and blinked, her eyes glinting seductively.

"'Pressure,' master?"

Alucard glanced at her neck, and then eyed her with trepidation. "Pressure of the jaw, makes for happier killings..." He bared his teeth and smiled.

However, she watched him with skillful, knowing eyes. "What would you like, master?"

By this he was very taken aback, but he kept his intent gaze upon her. He cackled. "Enjoy yourself, I would not...there is more than that...I feel the blood in your body, Police Girl...enjoy the warmth of it..." He still looked a bit startled, but he looked on at her with care.

Seras looked more up at him, looking right at him with piercing red eyes and grins with a fang sticking out. "Mm hmm..." She leaned her head against him, her eyes not breaking away. "Why do you look so shaken up, master?" Her voice was sounding more and more evil...

Looking a little ashamed for a moment, he ignored the question and kept walking through the gate, to the castle. Seras kept watching him, wondering if he'd answer her question, but she felt him start to move again. She then realized he wouldn't answer that particular question.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Master."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alucard walked stealthily through the castle and entered his chambers, quietly shutting the door. He placed Seras down, and sat next to her on his coffin-shaped bed. He eyed her in a way with evil intent.

"You are still very much human..."

Seras looked up at him, and found him physically closer to him than she found normal...for him, at least. She didn't mind. "I realize that...and I can't say that it's hard not to change...but I will also say that I am quite different from what I was before..."

"Hmmmm..." He looked at her, then averted his gaze and looked away. "Things change, times, people, we live on..."

She nodded. "I believe I've changed at least a little bit in all of those...but I still can't help feeling partially human..." She stood up from her chair and walked over to him, which was but only two steps, trying to get his attention as he looked away.

He looked back up at her through slightly widened eyes. "Seras...it's not too safe to know a little of something, but not the whole thing...these super freaks are dangerous..." He looked at her with more intensity. "...even to me."

Seras' eyes showed understanding; she knew what he was talking about.

"I know...I know something bad will probably happen to me when we're fighting to rid of them..." She blinked slowly as her voice cracked unexpectedly. "I just have to accept that, and work harder to make myself stronger..."

The whole time his eyes never left her, even when his grin broadened, and when he rose from his bed-standing right in front of her. He eyed her. 

                "My master will have trouble...you are stronger than she..." He made his trademark insane grin and said in a joking voice, "The worst that can happen is you ending up with my head again..."

                However, Seras cringed at that being said, it resurrecting memories. He tried to hide this sudden body movement as best as she could, and watched him rise and stand over her. "How would I be stronger than her? I wouldn't have thought that I would be stronger than your master, who has been in the organization longer than I have..."

                Alucard grinned greatly at his servant's ignorance. "Hmmm...Integra knows more of the categories, been around longer in human years, but as a vampire...she is fresh, vivid, foolish...you are more experienced than her with that." And he grinned side long to look at her.

                Her eyes glazed over momentarily, and she brushed the hair out of her eyes, then looked up at him and smirked with a fang. "Well...that's good to know..."

                "Is it?!?!" He smirked widely and made an insane little laugh in his throat. "You...I...we still have to protect her..."

                Seras looked up at him as he got a laugh in. She also noticed his stammering, as if he was looking for something to say. His eyes met hers momentarily, a look of longing in them. "Come, Police Girl...it is time to sleep...there shall be no more attacks tonight."

                She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes and shadowing part of her face. "Hai, master..." She reached back and unfastened her halconnen from her back, as it was a huge obstruction, and got heavy on her back after awhile.

                Alucard watched her do this, deciding to walk her to her own room.

                "...She did not want to play..." He looked slightly saddened as he looked at Seras, and they left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

                "Nani...master?"

                Seras looked up at him as she heard him speak, and her being herself...she knew what he said as well. Her eyes sparked quite noticeably, and she stopped walking and turned around to him. They had just exited the room; Alucard hadn't even closed the door behind him yet.

                "Hmmm...nothing, Police Girl," He kept his eyes on her, noticing he got her attention.

                Seras grinned evilly at him, determined to get him to talk. She approached him, only needing about two or three steps, and she made a very bold move-she wrapped her arms around his middle, the only part she could reach, because of his height. "Play, master? So you want to play?" Something was coming over her.

                He looked down, an insane grin on his face. "Mwahahaha..." He wrapped Seras in his coat...then transformed into many bats. She felt the coat envelop her body, then felt his body take a different form—the hard-to-hold form of a swarm of bats. She stumbled forward as her grip was lost when his human body disappeared, and the black bats flapped around her.

                The many bats swarmed around her, slowly closing in, and his voice sounded. "You wanted to play...let's play..." And the blackness of the bats surrounded her in a whirlwind.

                The wind blew her hair all around her face, her bangs whipping her on the cheeks a few times, and she tried to blink them away. A grin spread across her features as she heard his voice.

                Moving at an incredible speed, one of his bats moved and closed in behind her, baring its teeth. "Try fighting, Police Girl...do not ruin my fun yet..."

                Seras heard a high-pitched squeal of a bat behind her, and she whipped her head around. "There!" Using her quick reflexes, she elbowed the creature square in the face, crushing it upon impact. She looked around quickly for her halconnen, but seeing it lying in Alucard's room, she grabbed her backup weapon, her handgun, and locked on-making it click.

                She blasted over and over again, her eyes darting around as the bats tried to confuse her. 

                Alucard moved himself all over-left, right, all around...but to no avail. "Mwahahaha...faster, Police Girl...more bullets...more power...hmmm..." He was going insane again...but this was all good practice for Seras Victoria.

                Seras aimed her gun and shot one fire after another, her finger a blur against the trigger. "Heh...you like that, master?!" She started firing quicker, if that was even possible.

                The bats fluttered around madly, one by one, dropping from being shot down as her accuracy was getting more and more on-target. The bats thudded dully to the stone floor as they were shot.

                "Yes...faster...don't stop my fun..."

                She rose slowly to one knee to get better aim, fired, but all her gun did was click loudly. "Shit!" She opened her gun and saw it empty. She reached into her pocket to find some stray bullets she had stored away. She had, so far, found none.

                Seeing that she was all out, and the bats came to one spot, as if sharing one mind. Alucard's face slowly emerged as the bats started to form his body. His hair flairs out, longer than ever, and his teeth were bared for blood.

                "Ammo again, Police Girl..." He looked at her with a deadly, red-eyed stare.

                "No ammo..." She growled at what she could see of his form, baring a feral look upon her features.

                He stares, his arms outstretched and his hair blowing behind him, he stands completely on end. His features looked sharper than normal, and his teeth still showed. "Ammo would not work against undead nosferatu..." He says with an evil grin, full of malice. She glared hard at him right back, rising to her feet, holding her empty gun.

                He saw that she would not do anything more, and he made his way over to her and said in a sarcastic voice, "No more play.…."

                She bares her fangs, and looks RIGHT up at him, her eyes clearly giving away that she is not done with him just yet. "What do you mean, 'no more play,' master?!"

                He grinned, seeing her strength unwavering. "No bullets...fight…mwahahaha..."

                She flew like a bullet into his room, grabbed her halconnen, and appeared where she stood in front of him in a split-second. She aimed the cannon at his face. "You want to play...master?" She said in a seductive voice.

                He glared at the gun in front of him. "Always..." He said heartily and his eyes glowed a brilliant red.

                She clicked her gun, her grin growing bigger...


	5. Chapter 5

_Gomen for not mentioning earlier! Since this IS an RPG I'm doing with a friend...we kinda altered the characters' personalities (more on Seras' side than anybody else, tho..) a bit to our liking…which explains why Seras is acting a little..differently than she would ^_^'' Hehe…Okkkk...I'll go now..._ Chapter 5 

                His eyes transfixed on the bullet, suspending it in midair. "So...you want to play with big guns...Seras..." 

                Seras blasted again, sending another bullet at his head, afterwards shouldering her cannon, making it a little more comfortable for her. She gritted her teeth, growling deep in her throat, unsatisfied that he stopped the second bullet, now having two hovering before him. He laughed mockingly at them, and made them turn towards Seras.

                "What do you do when bullets do not work, Police Girl?!" He grinned evilly, all of his razor-sharp teeth showing.

                Her eyes widened, not quite knowing what to do at this particular stage. "Che..." She gritted her teeth together again, now growing more and more impatient with her own stalling.

                He kept grinning, staring at Seras with his glowing red eyes. Suddenly his hair seemed to explode from his head, extending all over the ground forming a black ocean with the many strands. 

                "Now what...do not tell me this is over...we just got started..." He said sarcastically, making sure the bullets didn't fall from where they still hovered.

                As a sudden splurge of energy and adrenaline, she gripped the cannon close to her body and dove quickly out of the way...only she dove straight at Alucard's form. She rolled forward once and landed on her back, and held her gun up at his face, the tip pressing against the bottom part of his chin, pushing his head up. She cocked her gun, making it click loudly.

                Alucard was motionless, and just stared down at Seras as best as he could manage, forming an insane smile of appreciation. He cackled and willed his hair to encircle Seras' body, leaving her with no way to escape from him.

                Seras pulled the trigger over and over, shooting him from her lying position. The shells fell all around her head, but this did not distract her one bit. Her eyes narrowed at him as she concentrated on just him. Soon the halconnen clinked dully once, twice, three times...the cannon was empty and she was out of ammunition again. 

                "Damn it..."

                As she shot him, his body became more and more of a mass of blood. Soon his head, sitting in a pile of his blood, stared up at Seras. 

                "Seras..." And the blood gathered more around his disembodied head, slowly forming his body again. Seras sifted through her pockets for more ammo, but there was, so far, no luck. 

                Alucard's body, covered in darkness, slowly grew up from the ground. His body was indistinguishable, and all that one could make out was his deep, chilling red eyes and his teeth, from a wide grin, protruding from the darkness.

                "Bullets still do not work, Police Girl..." He cackled. She drew her hand out of her pocket.

                "I have come to realize that, Master..."

                Alucard slowly turned back to his regular state, with his trench coat, hat, and glasses back. He stared evilly down at Seras as he loomed over her. "Ran out of ammo...no more play..." She looked at him with hard eyes, and he moved toward her with a serious and focused expression across his face.

                "Things are coming...shouldn't waste ammo..." He bent his head, so his glasses covered his eyes, seemingly glowing orange. "I need a better gun...but guns do not suit old vampires..."

                Seras dropped her gun to one side, holding it with one hand now. The proximity between them was little. "You're right, Master."

                He sensed that this made her sad...but sensing something out of the ordinary distracted his thoughts, and he saw the round yellow moon, once red. 

                "Valiant bastards..."

                Seras looked over at him, wondering what he could be thinking of. "Master?"

                He looked down at her as she questioned him. "The time has come...the priest is killing."

                "We will fight him..." She stated more than questioned. Her eyes glinted mysteriously.

                Alucard widened his grin. "Have you never faced a regenerator?" He eyed her with seriousness, but his face indicated otherwise. Seras answered that with a simple point at him.

                "You, master."

                They slowly made their way down the hallway, their footsteps creating an eerie echoing sound. By this time, Alucard had taken lead, because of his long legs he walked much faster; Seras following suit. The edges of his grinning face twitched as he sense a presence, and approached the room at the end of the corridor. He opened the door, finding it to be the same place he was locked up for those many years. 

                His grin widens as he sees his master sitting inside, reason yet to be known, lazily sitting and staring at nothing with a blank expression in her cast out eyes. She had a cigarette lazily plucked into her lips, and there was a small smoke trail leading up to the ceiling, dispersing around the ceiling.

                 "My master..." 

                Seras followed up behind him, holding her empty halconnen. She looked around, wondering why Alucard had taken her here...

                Upon seeing Integra, Seras' face drew back, and she was silent.

                Integra looked up for the body of the voice, and notices Alucard and Seras' appearance. She grinned a bit, but as quickly as her grin appeared, her eyes turned cold as she started to speak. 

                "It's getting hard to think..." She removed the cigarette from her lips and held it between her to first fingers, staring at it. "Super freaks have made appearances...Anderson as well...the vaticant is unhappy...me being a vampire and such, a demon with logic..."

                Alucard looked at his master and felt sorry for her. But he also knew...that nothing could have been done. 

                "Order, my master," He said, just like in the old days. Seras just kept her eyes looking from one to the other.

                Integra looked up from her cigarette in her hand that was still lit. 

                "Assemble the remaining troops, keep them here. Anderson has been making attacks on us," She paused. "Take Seras too, you two are working better together these days..."

                Alucard looked from his master, to Seras.

                "Order accepted, my master."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

                Seras looked at Integra and forced a small smile, and bowed a little at the waist politely. "Order accepted," She straightened herself and glanced up at Alucard's form, not quite sure of what to do next. Alucard glared at Integra, then at Seras, silently telling her that they would leave now. Because Seras could not move through walls, Alucard was forced to exit the old-fashioned way – by means of using the door.

                He led the way, once again, to find Walter and inform him of Integra's given orders. Walter bowed, and left Alucard to walk outside, Seras following him silently the entire way. 

                "Seras..." He stopped in his tracks once he had gotten outside. His eyes were of a golden red.

                "Hai?"

                He looked down at her and sighed. "...Anderson is around...I do not know if you are up to him..." He paused, thinking and remembering. "Last time..." He hung his words there, looking more down at her with concern, not malice. 

                Seras raised her free hand and touched her throat gently, wrapping her fingers around the spot where she had been stabbed clean through by Anderson's blessed sword. "Hai, master...I remember him."

                He looked at her underneath his glasses, his long deep-red trench coat blowing slightly in the wind. "You would still try...?" He tried to look hopeful, but he failed miserably, and she smiled reassuringly up at him.

                "Yes, master...I wouldn't make myself any stronger if I hid away and avoided the fight...would I?"

                Alucard turned away and looked at the moon, as if in thought. "No you wouldn't, but...he's a regenerating pig..." He grinned wickedly. "A fun target."

                Seras' eyebrows furrowed. "I remember when I was new in this organization...I was deathly afraid...but I still went with everybody to fight him..." She felt her large backpack-type thing that helped hold her cannon and her ammunition; it rested heavily upon her back. "I want to go and try again, and see if I have advanced any more from what I used to be..."

                He looked at her again. "Alright..." He grinned widely, his form slowly starting to fade out. "Hurry, I will not stop the fight for you..." He faded almost completely into the blackness.

                Seras rooted through her halconnen-supporter on her back and grinned, hissing with excitement that she had found extra ammunition. She reloaded her cannon, filling it until it couldn't hold any more bullets, and clinked it shut tight. 

                As she held it in her arms in ready position, she looked both possible ways, and finally choosing to go left.

                "Here goes..." She flew through the bushes and other assorted brush, hiding herself, and every few moments she would lay low and aim her gun at the sign of possible movement. For about the fourth time of this process, she noticed her master's appearance through the blackness. He knew Anderson was nearby, for he smelled the blood of many of the human Hellsing troops being slaughtered by Anderson's many swords.

                "So..." He grinned widely as he advised the priest. He pulled out his Jackal. "You still think you can attack those weaker?" He cackled.

                Seras lay on the ground, hidden by numerous brush all around her, and propped up the gun on its stands that were located near the middle-portion. Closing one eye for accuracy, she pulled the trigger twice, shooting him once in the heart, and the second time in the face.

                Alucard turned to see Seras behind him.

                "Nice shot...but that will not do..."

                No more than a second later, Anderson was up again, cackling and pulling out swords from his never-ending collection inside his large white trench coat, and attacked Alucard head-on. Alucard blocked most of the oncoming swords with his Jackal, but most hit the intentioned target.

                Seras growled from her spot on the ground. "Fuck...if shooting him won't work...what will?!" She, nevertheless being the only semi-productive thing she could do at the moment, kept firing Anderson from her hiding place. Each shot exploded and blew away remnants of scenery that was once there. The impact of firing these bullets caused Seras to jerk back, keeping her face from being smashed from the cannon.

                But the shooting barely stopped Anderson from plunging a dozen or so blessed swords into Alucard. Alucard fell to his knees, another sword that jutted out from his neck coming into better view to Seras.

                "Seras...back..." He managed, until Anderson came but an inch away from his face. Anderson lifted up above his head one of his last knives.

                "Time to go back to hell where you came from, Vampire." He brought it down hard, straight into the crown of Alucard's head. Having done that, he immediately turned to where Seras hid.

                Seras twitched with rage that he could do something as bad as that to her master...even if she knew her master would be back as quickly as he had gone. She jumped up swiftly from lying in the brush.

                "BASTARD!" She held up her halconnen and fired until she was out of ammo, hitting every spot she could on his body.

                Anderson received hits in the arms, which blew off upon impact. However, they grew back at an even quicker pace. He grabbed his knives and pointed them at Seras.

                "Fool."

                Alucard was a black puddle of blood on the ground with millions of eyes, and engulfs Anderson's legs, turning into a dog as he bites him.

                Seras blocked Anderson's knives with her halconnen, it being bigger than her, and dove underneath his legs and behind him, reloading her cannon in a flash. By the time she appeared behind him, she was poised on one knee and aiming her gun at his head. Alucard, in full dog form and angry as hell, stood behind Seras, facing Anderson.

                "I come in many forms, priest...and it is your turn to die..."

                Seras pulled her finger against the trigger, firing over and over at Anderson's body once again, the grass and shrubbery and everything in front of them were all blown to bits.

                Alucard's dog form grinned widely. "I think...you may have overdone it, Police Girl," He stared at what used to be Anderson: a part of his head and his chest left...lying there.

                She lowered her halconnen and blinked at the mangled corpse. "Yeah, I think I got him, Master..." She sweatdropped.

                Alucard walked over and dragged the remains of Anderson, which were screaming and thrashing, trying to regenerate. When he couldn't drag him away anymore, he dropped him, and rolled all of his eyes over to him in pure disgust. 

                "You think you can escape still, priest...Go back to your master, report there, it is too easy to kill you now..." 

                Alucard had barely enough time to finish, when thousands of strange pieces of paper flew wildly around, surrounded him, and he disappeared. Everything grew deathly silent once again.

                Seras lowered her gun completely to her side and wiped her forehead with the back of her gloved hand, just as she had done before. "So we'll let him live, master...Is that such a good idea?"

                Rolling all six of his eyes over to her, he says, "No...It's for enjoyment. Who do you think will be left to play with when all these freaks are gone...hmmm?!" 

                She looked down at him. "I guess you're right," She took a few steps forward and attached her halconnen to the proper place on her 'back-pack', rather than carrying it. Alucard, behind her, was forming into his human form, but for some reason he had difficulty...

                "Huh..?!..." He was rather startled by something...

                Having her back to him, she heard his cry out and whipped her head over her shoulder, "Master, what is wrong?" He usually did not sound as surprised or confused as he did then...something must have been wrong.

                He turned his head toward Seras again. He felt a breeze waft through the trees and past him and Seras, his coat blowing like ripples in a pond, and his tie swaying this way and that.

                "Hmmmmm...Oh," He looked concerned, yet mysterious at the same time, "That took more than it should have...I must be getting rusty, or thirsty..."

                She turned her body more toward him. "...'Getting rusty', master? You?" She said, not believing THAT would ever happen.

                "Mwahahaha..." He laughed. "You think not, Police Girl...But even you noticed that took a bit longer than it should have..." He looked at her over the rims of his glasses, as they slid down his nose a bit. Her face changed immediately, and she lowered her head politely, regarding him.

                "I noticed, Master."

                Alucard looked at her intensely, and lifted her chin up with his gloved hand, which bore the Hellsing symbol.

                "Hmmm...I'm probably just tired, I have been overworking you and myself for the past week..." He then added, as if to himself, "Haven't had a great deal to drink lately either..."

                Seras looked up at him, having only to move her eyes, since her master kept her chin up. "You want something, Master?"

                He grinned and bared his teeth as if to bite, then shakes himself out of it and decided otherwise. "No...Seras...I think sleep is best," He looked up as if suddenly aware of something. "The moon is setting...time to sleep..." He looked somewhat warily at Seras.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

                YYYYYYAWWWWWNNNNNN...

                Aw hell, she tried to hold it back. But she was tired, and she needed rest; her body felt weak.

                Alucard averted his gaze toward her, looking at her funny as she broke the serious air around them. "I think it's time for a nap...sun's coming up..." He walked with her to his room. Seras with a hand over her mouth, she nodded. She unhooked her halconnen and her heavy-duty backpack and sat it in front of Walter's room as they passed it, Alucard leaving his two guns there as well. Walter had asked them previously to leave their weapons with him, as he would upgrade them for the next night...

                Seras, being behind Alucard, knocked twice on his door, afterwards jogging to catch up with her mentor.            

When he reached his room, he noted the medical blood in a bucket of ice on his center table, and he poured it, offering Seras a glass.

                "You still drink right...Hmmmm?" He held up a glass for her, holding his own in the other hand.

                Seras took the drink and held it close to her mouth, hesitating as her brain battled with itself. Alucard studied her.

                "It's medical...mwahahaha...I would not give you human blood yet, you need training before that..." His glasses moved down the bridge of his nose as he studied her better, with his feet lazily propped up on the edge of the table as he sat in one of the wooden chairs. 

                "Hmmmm..." She tipped it closer to her lips and sipped it gingerly, afterwards pulling it back. Her face showed neither disgust nor pleasure; however, she found it strangely appealing...

                He grinned widely towards her. "That's it, enjoy...aristocratic medical blood, type o...very rare..." His voice was unusually perky and clipped; he was becoming excited that she was drinking again. The hint of a grin was ever-present on her master's face. She smiled at him after swallowing, and held her glass up in the air towards him.

                "Cheers, then, Master," And she drank more, no longer intimidated by the red substance. Alucard did likewise, and took a big swig, his eyes wandering over to his window. The sun was slowly making a breakthrough.

                "Time to sleep, Seras...we need to rest..." He looked at her, setting down his glass lightly on the table, and added as an afterthought, "Oh...and I will be training you more."

                 Seras finished her glass and stared at it, little red droplets scattered all around the glass on the inside. She couldn't believe she had drunk...the entire glass. As stubborn as she was, she still drank. 

                "Hai, master." She set the glass down on the table; across from Alucard's empty one. 

                Having heard the light clanking sound of her glass hitting the table, Alucard knew she was going to depart to her own quarters.

                "Seras..." He thought, debating whether or not to ask her one question, but he ending up deciding not to. His face turned very dark. "...Never mind." He turned heel and walked to his coffin, a convenient few steps away from the table. Seras turned around and looked at him from over her shoulder. 

                "Master...what do you need to say?" She remembered him saying her name, sounding like it wanted to say something more...but he'd leave it be and to himself, and he'd shrug it off as if it were nothing. For some reason, this bothered her.

                Alucard lay in his coffin-shaped bed now, on his side, and his hat and orange glasses lying on the table next to their empty glasses. 

                His voice was heard from across the room. "Oh...it's nothing...only..." He rolled over partially and looked at her seriously, his eyes the color of the blood he had just consumed.

                She eyed him from across the room, cocking an eyebrow. "'Only...'?"

                Alucard kept his hard gaze, and then his face lightened up, bearing a huge, and rather silly, grin upon his face.

                "How about a nightcap?! Hmmmm..."

                 Donk.

                She turned around fully at him and dropped her head as her shoulders sagged and her arms hung limp, going semi-chibi-ish for a moment or two. 

                "Aw...what the hell...sure, I guess," She scratched her head, which was partially dropped now. "Are you SURE that's what you wanted to say?! You looked too serious for that..."

                Alucard grinned evilly, all of his teeth showing. "Yes...that is the element of surprise, Police Girl," He got up in one swift motion and slipped in right in front of Seras in a second, and leaned over her, looking into her eyes...

                Seras' face changed from that of chibi dumfounded ness to that of particular surprise. She straightened her back and met his gaze. Alucard stared at her a little longer, his strands of hair falling slowly around his face, brushing against his cheeks. He then wrapped his arms around her shoulders and lower back, catching her in an embrace.

                "Seras...I think I'm losing it..." He said quieter than he usually speaks, still holding her. Seras' eyes were wider than dinner plates as her master hugged her...and so affectionately, to boot! She listened as he whispered to her, as she leaned her head against his chest, his bright red necktie tickling her nose. 

                Her voice caught in her throat. "...What do you mean...Master?"

                He looked down at her in his arms, and said somewhat awkwardly, "I...am losing energy. I don't quite know why...battles are still fun, but harder...I must make you learn of your powers..." He stares at her, clearly concerned.

                She nodded her head up and down against his chest, his necktie moving a little away from her face. 

                "Master...we need to get you back to the way you used to be, though...I don't want anything happening to you...and it's not normal to hear that you are feeling weak...you out of anybody..."

                He stood up, reluctantly letting go of her, and looks at her lovingly, as if to a new child. His jet-black hair still fell all around his face. "I know...I am an elder vampire, but still no reason...Well, I should sleep then..."

                He turned away, and said to himself, "Damn...things aren't like they used to be..." He stared at the wall in a daze of remembrance. "I would have to return to the place where I was sired..." He lie down on his bed for the second time, totally avoid of Seras, deep in thought. 

                Seras watched him as he lay down, wondering what had gotten into him. At this point, she decided to go; it was best. 

                "Well...oyasumi nasai, master," She held the door handle.

                "Night...Seras...tomorrow more blood will flow..."

                Her face was bland of expression and emotion, although she was still a little flustered about the sudden and unexpected hug she had received. She shut the door behind her as she walked out, taking a few steps away from the door, then bolted down the corridor to her own room and slammed the door behind her. 

"Fuck...what the fuck is going on..." She grumbled, changing into something more comfortable, and crawled into her coffin-shaped bed. As she situated herself, the lid came down and sealed her inside protectively.

She was exhausted, however, and fell asleep almost instantly as her head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

                As the moon slowly rises, Alucard is up, and sitting with his feet propped up on the edge of the table right next to his glasses and his wide-rimmed hat. He grimaces and enjoys the feeling of being slightly stronger than the night before. He lolled his head back and stared at the ceiling.

                "Hmmmm...Now where is Seras..." He grinned. "Time to play hide and seek...mwahahaha..." He floated from his chair to the ceiling, slowly turning black, reappearing into Seras' room.

                Seras lay dead asleep still in her sealed coffin tangled in her blanket, her arms outstretched to her sides, and her mouth wide open and fangs showing as she snored.

                Alucard dropped into her room upside down, staring at her coffin and grinning. He slid over and disappeared, his head popping into her coffin. Slowly his body appeared, and he hovered right over her inside the coffin and watched her strange way of sleeping. 

                However, she was out cold, and in the middle of her snoring her mouth shuts, but her teeth are bared in a funny fashion, as if she were making faces at him. Alucard slowly dropped down, and gently lay on top of her, his black hair covering the sides of his face from view, surrounding his face in black hair...all except the front part, however. 

                "Morning...or rather...evening, Seras..." He grinned at her, cackling the way he usually did.

                Seras cracked her eyes open a little, one more than the other, clearly not quite awake yet. "Ahum-eh?" She said, disoriented-like. "Whaa...Master?"

                "Hehehehe...Time to get up, Seras..." He added sarcastically. "Unless you would like to do something else in this position..." He raised an eyebrow.

                Seras, fully awake now, blinked at his mischievousness and his suggestion, and then grinned. "Gee, master, you sure are lively when you wake up..." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned on her as he was hugged, and he hugged her back around her middle. The lid of the coffin slowly rose.

                "Hehehehe...I was human once...a long, long time ago..." He started to get up, but he was choked by Seras' locked grip around his neck, so picked her up and carried her as he stood, and looked at her. She did the same, a strange look in her eye, and a mischievous grin upon her face.

                "So master...you are intimidated by being so close...?" She had no intentions of letting go of him. And he had no intentions of letting his gaze wander somewhere else, as he kept his own eyes on her. He became so close to her face that their lips almost touched, a wide grin spreading across his face as he kept the proximity.

                "Does this look like I'm intimidated, Police Girl?" She could feel the long strands of his black hair on her forehead and tickling the sides of her face. 

                "No, not at all, Master..." The slight movement of her mouth brought them even closer...

                "Hmmmm..." He tightened his hold he had on her, and to her surprise, put her down slowly, sitting her on the bed. His grins, baring all of his teeth in a glorious smile, and stared off into nothingness, coming back to normal after a few seconds. "Time to go see how everything is going with the freaks...Walter has managed to get new information on them..." He grinned. "Tonight will be exciting either way..."

                "Hai, master, demo..." She tugged on her PJ shirt. "I have to get changed first..."

                Alucard looked at her, then turned away so that she could change. He crossed his arms.

                "Hmmm...a bit warm tonight...training will be easy," He tried his best to make decent conversation as Seras changed behind him. She looked at him awkwardly, wondering if he'd use any of his voodoo, creepy powers to spy on her, and grabbed her blue 'police-girl' uniform, buttoning down the front of her form-fitting shirt, snapping down the buttons that held her high collar together. She grumbled as she put on her skirt, and buckled her black leather belt around her waist comfortably.

                She rolled her eyes at the back of her master, as he tried to make conversation---but failed miserably. Having already pulled on her thigh-high stockings, she pulled on her combat boots, stomping her feet into them, also giving the signal she was decent enough for him to turn around. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly, and the strands fell into place neatly.

                Alucard turned around, hearing her stomping her boots around, and magically obtained his hat and glasses. He slipped his glasses on his face, and tipped his hat on, grinning like he usually did. 

                "Police outfit again...mmmmmm..." He walked up to her, in one of his playful moods again. "Time to go see my master..." He started to walk out of her room, opening the door and leaving it open for Seras to exit.

                She grabbed her white gloves as she jogged out the door to catch up to him, and once she did and slowed to a normal walk speed, she started pulling her gloves on, one glove shoved into her mouth to hold it as she put the other one on.

                Alucard noticed the glove and took it, looking preoccupied by it for some odd reason. "Mmmm... You shouldn't put things into your mouth that isn't blood..." She blinked as she felt the glove be ripped out of her mouth, wearing one glove now instead of two.

                "Nani, Master?" She blinked a few more times, wondering if she would get her glove back. And he did give it back to her, once he saw she had gotten the first one on. He continued to walk silently down the corridor, seeing Miss Hellsing in her study.

                "Evening, my master."

                Seras walked in behind Alucard, almost crashing into him as she grumbled, having a bit of trouble with putting on her glove; it was half inside-out, goddammit!

                As she finally shoved it on her hand, she corrected her posture politely.

                Alucard looks at his master as he stands in front of her desk, Integra sitting at her desk and looking at reports on damages caused by the priest. 

                "Master..." Alucard looked at her, as a servant would do to their superiors. "I would like to help train Seras more...would you like to join...become stronger than you already are?!?!" He says, a grin upon his face. Integra looks up at him, her eyes contracting as she focuses on his being, and notices Seras on the side.

                "No...Paperwork to do..." Her eyes wandered back over to the papers and she remembered. "...Walter has made some new additions, he didn't tell me, I think he is a little more scared of me these days than usual."

                Alucard looked at her. "Yes, my master."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

                Seras smiled at Integra kindly but kept silent, even as she noticed Alucard slowly turned towards her. Integra went back to her work, adjusting her glasses and she filed through many assorted papers on her desk. Alucard slowly turned and exited, Seras following suit. She shut the door silently behind them, just making it click.

                In the corridor, Alucard looked outside a window of his height, as Seras walked over to where he was, looking at him.

"Hmmm...so that is why my master did not want to join us tonight...mwahahaha..." He noticed Seras looking at him, but he kept his gaze out the window.

"Hmmm? Nani, Master? What do you mean?" She jumped up and down, trying to see what he was hinting about...and whatever THAT was...it was outside, and she wasn't tall enough to see.

He turns his head and chuckles, remembering that he happened to be so much taller than she, and he lifts her up so she could see just like he could.

Holding her close, he spoke, "Look at the clouds, Police Girl...the slight wind makes them shift over the moon...it is a myth that this would bring bad tidings...my master must have sensed this," He grinned evilly and happily. "...This means fun tonight, Police Girl!"

Seras looked out the window, watching the clear, bright moon break in and out of many clouds that seemingly floated across the sky, sometimes blocking out the moon altogether. 

"She's awfully perceptive..." Seras grinned up at her master.

He mimicked the grin and brought up a hand, rubbing her head in appreciation. "You will be too, Seras Victoria..." He ruffled up her hair quite a bit, some of the ends sticking out here and there crazily, and she laughed.

"Eventually, I will...I need to practice more...It'll take time," She wandered her gaze back out the window, getting some last looks, since she would never be as tall as her master to see out of the window again.

"You know...I do sense something bad coming, now that I think of it..." She kept staring out the window.

He looked at her, mystified. "It's true, Seras...another, master of super freaks..." He set Seras down on the floor again and turned, his coat making a low flapping noise as he turned and walked down to Walter's. "I wonder what Walter has for us this time..."

                As her feet touched the floor she caught up with him. "Hmmm..." She started joking around. "I'm guessing it won't be something good, Master."

                He looked at her, joking around as she was, and said in a sarcastic voice, "No, Police Girl, it is never good when the Angel of Death is around...mwahahaha..." While looking at Seras, who was nodding with a chibified/serious face, he floated through the closed door to Walter's room, totally forgetting about -

                WHAMMO!

                - Seras. She walked full-force into the door, slamming her face into the paneling.

"Itaiiiii..." She groaned and rubbed her nose, opening the door and walking in the old-fashioned way. Alucard noticed her come in, noting her unusually flushed face.

"Mwahahaha...Police Girl, you should have walked through the door...not into..." He looked at her some more, until he noticed Walter standing in front of them both as if to say something. "...Huh..." He looked a tad confused, and Alucard walked over to him.

Seras' eyes narrowed over to Alucard, giving him the 'look-of-death.'

"Har har..." She laughed sarcastically, seeming quite perturbed as she sat in a chair near the door, rubbing her nose. She left Alucard to do his thing, as she looked over at the door, examining it for a dent...it seemed like she could have left a biggie that would have been shaped like her face.

Alucard walked over to Walter. "You have something for me...?"

Walter nodded; taking a box from his bookshelf that was pretty small in size and presented it to Alucard. "Due to the invasion of the freaks, a new type of bullet was made for your Jackal 454 Magnum...They are now plutonium-tipped, good for an added explosion to them."

Alucard looked at the bullets. "Hmmm...That'll do, Walter...anything for Seras?"

She looked up at the sound of her name, a hand over her nose.

Walter looked over at Seras, sitting by the door, and held out a much bigger case. "Yes...Victoria...to help with your halconnen, I have made a small adjustment to it, making it faster-acting, and lighter, for easy access...and the bullets are all in there at once, no more loading..." Seras' face lit up at that bit of news. "...The bullets are mythril-tipped and are blessed by the local priest...mind, not Anderson, of course." He added the last few words for a chuckle.

She stood up and bolted to the other side of the room where he and her master stood, her eyes wide and grateful. "Sugoi ne..." She examined everything, like a young child in a toy store. "Arigato gozaimasu, Walter."

Walter looked at her with acceptance. "Then everything is right..." He now looked at both Alucard and Seras. "Make good use of these, the super freaks are gathering to do something soon..."

                Alucard looked at his weapons and Seras'. "Mwahahaha..." He smiled evilly. "These are splendid, Walter." 

                Seras held her lighter halconnen, tossed it in the air, and caught it – surprising everyone by this action. "Wow...this is great!" She looked at Walter. "No more reloading, huh?" She grinned. "Even better..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

                Alucard slowly made his way out, thanking Walter one more time, and grabbed Seras as she made googly-starry eyes at Walter, thanking him repeatedly. 

                "Can't training wait..." He grinned at his gun. "I want to enjoy trying this out...mwhehehehe..."

                Seras held her cannon like it was a prize she won. "I guess Walter's 'something' wasn't bad after all...eh?"

                Alucard looked at her as the exited the castle, stepping onto the grass of the grounds, sarcastically looking at her the entire time. "Mwahahaha...of course, it is bad..." He pointed the gun at her, jokingly, so she could see it better. "I can kill more savagely." He grinned at the thought of long-dried blood and mangled bodies of zombies. Just what he wanted: a new toy to play with...

                The tip of the Jackal barely touched Seras' sore nose, and her eyes bulged for a moment. However, she realized that he wouldn't shoot her, and she relaxed her face.

                "I guess the same goes for me, too, master," She laughed a little on the crazy side, situating the cannon comfortably in her arms. Alucard pulled the gunpoint away from Seras, noticing how her eyes lit up as she looked at her halconnen. He turned from her, keeping on-task, and started walking forward a few steps, remembering that Seras could not disappear like he could.

                "Time for target practice..." He grinned evilly. "Walter said that there was a super freak base nearby; the church two towns over...mwahahaha..." His eyes followed down to his feet as he really didn't feel much like walking (as he didn't do it often), and he suddenly rose up, floating low to the ground so Seras could follow next to him.

                "Target practice, master?" She brought her right leg back, bending the of that leg's knee, and the left leg she bent even more, almost seeming like she sat, her weight falling from the waist - down. While she brought herself into her stance, she flipped her halconnen up and slipped her left hand into the handle and her finger through the trigger, and her other hand propping up the middle-half of it. "At you?" She grinned, liking the feel of her lighter cannon...she felt as if she could move more freely than before.

                Alucard looked at her playfully. "You like to target me, don't you...mmmhmmm?"

                She laughed in response, "You certainly don't object to that fact yourself, Master."

                Amused by the comeback, his red eyes focused on Seras below him, his coat flapping and his hair blowing wildly as he hovered. "I don't object to many things..." He hovered over her, now, "...And I know you like seeing me in this position..."

                Seras lowered her gun a little, not breaking her stance, and raised her eyes to look up at him. "And I can't say that I object to that myself, master."

                He looked down at her from above and lowered his gun as Seras did, chuckling a little. "Seras...you wouldn't be trying to pull something on your master, or would you?" He raised his eyebrow a little and focused on her. "Mmmmmm..." He grinned again, showing all of his teeth. She narrowed her eyes.

                "Maybe I'm not...but then again, maybe I am..."

                Alucard hovered over to her right side, Seras looking at him the whole time. "Damn...walking is taking too long..." He grimaced. "Would you like to go for a ride?!"

                She looked at him in surprise, but at his offer, a wide silly grin spread across her face as she held the cannon close to her. 

                "Hai!"

                His extended arms went around her and picked her up in a carry position, and immediately started rising, flying higher over the ground and flying fast to make good time. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she fidgeted for a few moments.

                "Don't like heights, Police Girl?"

                "Not really, Master...this is just new for me," She gripped her cannon closer, hoping she wouldn't drop it, gulped, and looked down. Alucard kept his eyes on his path, and due to his increasing speed, his coat flapped in the fierce breeze, and the tip of his wide hat blew back a little. 

                "Hmmm...almost there...these freaks have many destructive marks..."

                 Seras WAS a little nervous, but she tried to hold it all in and eradicate it. She knew she had to be brave for this one; she had to become stronger...and because of that, she said nothing, and just watched the blurring scenery whip by below her.

                Alucard looked down, and out of years and years of experience and good eyesight, he could make out all the details of the township below. He could see and sense the ghouls, the super ghouls created by the super freaks. He could sense bloodshed, and slaughter, and on top of that, he predicted an interesting evening.

                He grinned widely and took a sharp nose-dive.

                "Hold on, Seras...wouldn't want to drop you," He then added, in his usual sarcastic voice, "...yet, mwahahaha..." 

                Her eyes bugged out at the sudden drop in altitude and increase in speed. "WOAH!" She gripped her halconnen tighter, hoping he really wouldn't drop her...and her eyes stayed as wide as dinner plates the whole way down.

                "Hmmm...it's not that bad, Seras..." He grinned as he watched her hold on tighter, and he increased his speed more, wanting to get to the ground, the so-called 'battlefield' as fast as he could...

                She looked up at him, her bangs whipping her sharply in the face. "Well, you've done this before at least ONCE, I'm sure!"

                He glared at her as he set his feet on the ground, now standing in a vertical position, and he grinned at the thought of 'flying lessons.' 

                "...Of course," He said, more high-pitched and in a sarcastic tone. "I haven't done this for decades! Mwahahaha..." He looked down at her, but only to be interrupted by sensing presences surrounding them. Seras looked around too, vaguely sensing something not right.

                "Hmm..." She narrowed her eyes. 

                Alucard looked at Seras, noticing that she, too, senses something, and he smiles lightly, not insanely. 

                "You see them, Seras...they have cloaking on..."

                Her eyes scanned everywhere. "I would think so...I can hardly sense them..."

                He put her down, setting her on her own two feet, in front of him. "Remember training: see what cannot be seen...mwahahaha..." He brought out his new Jackal bullets and the corresponding gun from within his trench coat. 

                "Time to kill," He moved a foot away from Seras and extended his right arm holding the loaded-and-ready gun. He suddenly widened his grin, smirking like a Cheshire cat, and he fired and blood spewed from seemingly nowhere.

                Seras nodded, remembering clearly now, and she looked the opposite way her master was so they could cover each other. She sensed more strong presences in front of her, and so, she readied her cannon in her arms, putting her finger against the trigger.

                Alucard looked on in amazement, watching the blood spill onto the ground. "Hmmm...they bleed..." He brought out both his Jackal and his Cassul, and stretched out his arms vertical to himself. 

                "Time to die," and he fired, once shot after another from both guns.

                However, the presences Seras sensed vaguely were now stronger, as they closed in on her and surrounded her on all sides, except for her back. She growled and bent her knees for support and balance and immediately started firing in a semi-circle, spiraling in an axle on the balls of her feet. Blood flew from every direction, staining the ground with a deep crimson color.

                The presences stopped for a moment for her, and she backed up until she was back-to-back with Alucard, and she set her cannon ready again, waiting for another round of attacks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

                Alucard looked at his guns, bringing them back inside his trench coat.

                "Shit...ran out too soon..." He didn't let this bring him down, for he jumped from standing there, and started running around with a great big grin on his face, extending his arms and jabbing left and right, hitting every invisible mark he knew. 

                Seras stood in her position, feeling Alucard leave from where he was, but nonetheless stood and held her cannon poised. Suddenly, she whipped her head around to the right, bringing her halconnen along with it and she fired at the particular spot, which happened to be quite close to her. Clouds of dust and destruction where she had fired mixed with the blood that had spattered everywhere, and it still flew, as she must have hit more than one, and she had gotten blood on her face and her clothes. As she seemed to have been all calm and collected, she was slowly eating away on the inside. 

                Alucard ran around, much like a chicken with it's head cut off, killing, feeding, and enjoying death, making fast and slow jabs, relishing the feeling of so many targets, thought they were much too easy to beat...

                "Seras...having fun yet?!" He reappeared behind her to cover her back for a bit, bearing a big grin.

                She didn't let her eyes wander from scanning over the area in front of her, but she heard him, and nodded.

                "Demo...it seems things have slowed down a little, master," She quickly wiped a particularly annoying speck of blood off of her nose.

                He looked at her sideways. "...The master freak is around here somewhere..." He looked around, seeing the movement in the trees, seeing a part of someone there. 

                "The ghouls are unseen, but the freaks...they are seen," He ran off towards the direction of movement.

                Seras nodded, an annoying lump forming in her throat, but she ignored it. Dropping to one knee, she shouldered her halconnen and waited to fire at the first thing she sensed or saw that moved.

                Alucard poked behind a tree, grinning. "Hello, you pathetic freak..." He moved, attacking with his hands. The freak was strong and swift...but so was Alucard, and so they dodge each other's attack after attack. It wasn't too long before Alucard saw an opening and he took advantage of it, knocking his opponent to the ground. 

                But his opponent tripped him up, and purposely falls on top of the vampire, elbow-dropping him in the face.

                Seras' eyebrow twitched, sensing something VERY wrong going on with her master, but she forced herself to stay where she was, in case more ghouls decided to show up...and if she let that happen, both she and her master would be screwed over tenfold.

                So she disposed of all that decided to take her on, so her master could focus on the super freak.

                Keeping Alucard in the same position, the freak pulls out a gun of his own and sticks it to his forehead, and pulls the trigger, not holding back.

                POW!

                Alucard's head rolls, leaving his body, which had already started to turn to a pool of dark red blood, millions of eyes littered all over. The freak got up swiftly and stomped, with one foot, on Alucard's head, smushing it into the ground good and hard.

                But Seras heard her master's voice inside her head. 

                "Police Girl, look behind you...do not worry about me..."

                Seras blinked and perked up her ears when she heard her master speaking to her telepathically, and when he did, she slowly turned her head, then her body, around, awaiting the inevitable. 

                Behind her, stood a second super freak, poised and ready to attack in a split second. In the background, the pool of blood slowly fades into the ground...

                She, however, only noticed the super freak approaching her, and at a decent speed too. So she raised her cannon and fired away, over and over and over again at it. But the freak was still up, reminding Seras of her own master's will, and stood ready to attack again. 

                Alucard's blood had all vanished by this time, and his cackling voice was heard deep in the distance. 

                "Mwahahaha...releasing order to Level 2, Category A," His eyes pop out of nowhere, followed by his set of sharp teeth. Bats flapping around behind seemed to make up his form, as he loomed up and out in complete blackness.

                "You fool, freak..." He loomed up behind the freak, which was still standing on his old head.

                "GODDAMN IT! Why don't you just go the HELL away?!" She blasts the freak again in the head, and when she noticed that that didn't work, she flipped out and ran at the freak, slamming the tip of the halconnen into the soft spot of it's stomach. Digging deeper, she pulled the trigger and blasted a clean hole right through it, blood flying in her face. She pulled the cannon away and used it for as many weapons as it looks it can serve, and starts beating the living shit out of the freak, using the cannon as a club of deathly hard steel.

                "DAMN YOU!" She pelted him in the joints, which cracked under the impact. Sweat beads rolled down her forehead, her bangs sticking to her face. Her incredible speed allowed her to get in decent shots and hits, and she disappeared and reappeared here and there, lashing out.

                Alucard sensed Seras and cackled.

                "Fun...mwahahaha...time to kill…FREAKS?!?!" He screeched, in full black form with long, flowing black hair. He rushed at the freak that so rudely stomped on his head, and hits through his stomach and ripped his head off pulling out the spinal chord slowly, and started drinking the blood from which poured out from.

                "Yuck...tainted blood of the foul," He spit out the blood. "No good for drinking."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

                "GO TO HELL!" She ran at the freak, and then became airborne as she jumped, and took the cannon in both of her hands. She gripped it hard, and rammed the hardest end of the gun, the back end, down onto the crown of the freak's cranium, a resounding crackle coming from the impact. 

                As gravity kicked in for her, she landed back down on the ground on her feet, going immediately into a still, poised fighting stance. She took her gloved hand and wiped a bit of the blood off of her cheek, as it bothered her, staining her white glove.

                "Flipping bastard..." She brushed her bangs off of her forehead, and wiped away the sweat beads.

                Alucard, still in his insane black mood and having nobody else to play with, as they were all finished off, walked laggardly over to Seras, and watched her destroy the last of the freaks.

                "Enjoying the fight...Police Girl?!?!"

                Seras stood up, bringing her feet back together, relaxing her tense muscles for a moment as the freak disappeared from her sight. Her body still twitched from the action she was exposed to, and she looked over at him crazily.

                "Yess...MASTER!!!" Her eyes shone a bright, wild red and her pupils were dilated in insanity.

                Alucard, intrigued by her change, walked over to her and looking at her through eyes that matches hers. 

                "Mwahahaha...wonderful...absolutely wonderful...you're enjoyment matches mine now...reckless and not caring, hmmm..." He peered as he made his way to her, getting a better look at her eyes...

                She stared him down with her dilated, glowing red eyes, twitching, and an insane, thirsty fanged grin upon her face.

                "Hai master...it is wonderfullllllll.……" She dragged out, exposing her fangs for a longer period of time, her eyes practically rolling back into her head.

Alucard brought forth a hand and placed it underneath her chin, staring into her eyes.

"Playtime not over yet...mwahahaha...let's walk...more ghouls around...mmmmhhmmmmhhm..." He backed away, removing his hand.

Seras grinned even wider and did so without objection, her body and her mind telling her, urging her, to feel the need to kill some more...

The insane Alucard grinned even wider, as he noticed that Seras wasn't as hesitant as she used to be. 

"Hmmm...good..." He looked over at Seras and started to say jokingly, "I think you are having too much fun tonight..." He raised an eyebrow as they continued to walk.

She whipped her head around to him, her eyes glowing brighter than before, and her fangs glinting as she semi-growled at him. "Yes, I am...and...it feels so natural, too..."

"See? No more human...you wouldn't have lasted long, too...Hmmmmm..." He looked at her, as she moved over to him and grabbed onto his arm with her free hand, both still walking.

"Heh heh...no more huuuuuuman.…." She ended it in a feral growl.

The black Alucard noticed this, and smiled warmly. "After more ghouls...would you like to have a drink?" He liked the fact that she reminded him of an earlier version of him.

And she grinned; her fangs exposed again, her face giving away her answer.

Hatless and coatless and decked out in his red suit, his long black hair fell around his bright, red eyes, as they focused on Seras, as if only starting to really see her.

"Mwahahaha..." He lifted his head and looked out straight ahead of himself and grinned. "Not much further...over the hill, they are there..."

Suddenly, he turned his head and looked at Seras, still hooked on his arm, in haste.

"Move now." He pushed her away, and quickly stabbed where she formerly was, a pool of blood spurting out of nowhere.

"Ready...fight..." He cackled a little, and Seras situated herself with her halconnen, holding it with both hands now, wondering when the fight would begin, as she searched for her oppressors.

Alucard looks at her again, and then turns sideways, avoiding an attack, but strikes back at what looks like air, but really is not.

"Seras, to your right...FIRE!!!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

                Her head turned simultaneously with her cannon as she pulled the trigger, growling as blood spattered from the point she shot at. Alucard kept up his attacks all around her, but soon came back in next to Seras, his hair blowing back and he stabbed to the left side of Seras, more blood coming forth.

                "Hmmm...Don't become too preoccupied and reckless, Police Girl," He grinned and cackled a little. She heard him speak, however, but she continued her rapid-fire all around her, as fast as her body would allow her, and massive amounts of blood flew from nowhere.

                Alucard looked at her, then turned away, spreading his arms outstretched. 

                "Hehe...time to die all..." His hair came to life and moved with it's own free will, moving like waves of a tsunami, creating spikes and killing everything that was not in sight. Seras fought her own battle, firing in front of her, and then counterattacking by slamming the back end of the halconnen through the unseen behind her, more blood coming forth.

                His hair kept up it's onslaught, the waves of strands in the pitch black ocean of hair flowing longer and longer, growing thicker and even more thicker, splitting through all that came unseen, blood flowing in it's own sort of crimson ocean, seemingly competing with the black. He walked lazily around, letting his hair do all that it needed.

                "Hmmm..." He moved away from Seras. "Sometimes they do not DIE!!!" His arm grew rapidly out of his body, ripping through the extra unseen ghouls, relishing the feeling of the killing and the blood, his hair growing ever longer still...

                Seras spun in a full circle, spinning on the balls of her feet as she did earlier, holding her cannon outright and knocking away all that surrounded her vicinity. With one swoop of the hard steel of the cannon, she ripped each in half like paper, realizing she was semi-surrounded.

                Alucard walked over to Seras, bringing in some of his hair, and noticed Seras' backside was wide open and vulnerable for a sneak attack. As he walked over, he moved his arms, making even more random jabs and killing more of the unseen.

                "Need help...mwahahaha..." He cackled and stood behind Seras, his hair blowing up and around, obliterating all of the invisible ghouls, and his arms extended all the way around for defense purposes, the sigil on his gloves glaring in a bright red, almost popping out of the white gloves' material.

                Seras growled deep in her throat, still partially insane, and propped herself up on her cannon. Landing a spinning sideways kick to her right, she took out more than two or three in a line, blood staining the steel toes of her leather boots. After kicking them to oblivion, she spun back around the cannon, going in a full 360-spin and landed on her feet, digging in her heels and shouldered her gun, blasting away the scenery in front of her, as well as to her sides.   

                "Seras...not many more..." He looked up at the moon, noticing it was fading, and he grinned, "Time's almost up for these freaks..." His eyes bugged out, and his voice turned shrill as he screeched. 

                "TIME TO DIE?!?!" He jumped up and became a black mass with two eyes and a wide grin, his tongue rolling out of his mouth. His black form seemed to cover the land as he floated over it, destroying all the unseen prey in his wake. Seras watched his path of destruction, but was forced back to semi-reality when she sensed a presence a few feet away from her.

                Turning around, she brought forward her cannon once again to aid her, ramming the tip of it into the unseen beast as she had done before when she lost it, and blasted the freak to pieces. Blood spattered on her face from her close proximity to it, and she touched the blood with her fingers. It stained the tips of her gloves, and she let loose a feral snarl, followed by a loud growl, her eyes bugging out of her head and her pupils but bright red specks.

                As Alucard floated back down to the earth, he formed his human body again, and walked towards Seras. As if in an afterthought, he reached over and grabbed one last invisible ghoul's head, ripping it off, then threw it and kept walking. As he noticed that nothing much was happening, he sneaked up behind her with her cannon out, watching her blast one more ghoul to smithereens.

                "Enjoying it yet?!?! Mwahahaha..." He kneeled by her, over her, and eyed her mischievously, his hair falling around his eyes and face again. She turned her head to him and lowered her gun, staring at him through dilated pupils and a face covered in blood.

                "Haiiiii.…."

                He looked down at her, no more ghouls left to play with.

                "No more ammo..." He referred to his two guns, and the halconnen as well. It must have been just about out. He grinned at the playful remembrance of the fight and helped Seras up with his long arm. The angle of the moon helped disguise half of her face in total blackness, but her dilated pupils were seen glowing red with excitement.

                "Time to go, long walk ahead...unless you don't mind flying again..."

                Seras almost dropped her gun as she felt Alucard's arm go about her, the adrenaline of the fight coursing through her and turning her personality totally opposite of what she usually was.

                "...Master..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alucard wasted no time, and picked her up again, making sure she wouldn't drop her gun, and he took off. At his great speed, he flies near the moon, dozens of bats flying behind them and alongside them like a shadow.

                "Ah...hmmm...look, Seras, the family of vampires, mwahahaha..." He looked down at Seras, the bats outlining the moon in the back, descending quickly.

                Seras watched the bats with interesting, rubbing the spoiled blood off of her face with the back of her gloved hand like a cat washing it's face, staining her glove more. 

                "Damn it..." She growled at her glove, her hair whipping her face from the wind. Alucard noticed the blood and couldn't help himself, and he licked the glove on Seras' hand, afterwards looking at her with some kind of unknown intent...

                "Never waste blood..." He noticed her strange look at him. "The bats are accompanying us tonight...be happy if only for that..." He gazes out at her, his glasses sliding down his nose, revealing his eyes. She blinked at his gesture, looking at her clean glove, but then smiled at the bats moving seemingly as one, more and more of them coming together. Alucard made a small grin, the edges of his mouth perking upwards.

                "You'll be able to do that someday, Seras..." It was rather odd sounding, but he kept on flying at a faster speed, the wind almost knocking off his hat and his coat, which he had gotten back as he regained his human form after the fight.

                She looked at him the best as she could as her bangs whipped her in the eyes. "You mean shape shift into bats, master?"

                He cackled and looks down at her still, as if it were a rather stupid question. "Hmmm...Transform your body, show your true nosferatu..." He started to gin evilly, sarcastically, "Become one with the night, and feel the blood thirst through you..." His eyes focused, turning completely blood red. 

                She peered up at him, still feeling quite apart from what she felt like early in the evening. "I think...I might be almost there, master..."

                Alucard met her questioning gaze, beaming and grinning.

                "No, not there yet...you will feel the surge...you felt only half of what it should..." He noticed the ground was far below them, and the light was poking up, almost visible to them. He flew over a nearby cliff, closing in on the Hellsing castle, which was only a five-minute flight away.

                Seras looked somewhat surprised. "That was only half, master?!" She bared her teeth, and to avoid looking at the light, she kept facing him. Alucard kept his gaze on the fading moon, the sun slowly replacing it minute by minute. The light reflected off of the Hellsing castle nicely, and he noticed it right away, seeing it so close at hand. His eyes switched to Seras again, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

                "Hmmm...Maybe half...the real power will consume your body, and when it's there, you can change shape...then you would be your own master..."

                She lost a little bit of her grin there, but a lone fang still poked out of her bottom lip. "Would or would that not mean that we would lose our connection, master?"

                Alucard's face saddened, even in his insane state of mind, and he landed outside the front gates of the castle, Seras still in his arms, and he walked through the gates and in through the front doors, walking down the corridor that lead to his room.

                "Yes...we would lose our connection, but then you can decide...you could still stay with me, if you wanted..." He grinned evilly.

                "I think you already know what my answer would be, master..." She glared at him through her crazy red eyes. He looked back at her, and couldn't help but be amused at the offer. He realized that he was no longer alone in the case of her...rather, becoming...

                He hugged her closer to him. "Seras...you will always be welcome here..." He had an expression of happiness on his face, as he hinted to her, "Nightcap..."

                Being hugged closer to him, she rested her head on his chest, tugging on the bothersome necktie a little bit. "'Nightcap,' master?"

                He looked at her playfully and lovingly at the same time, and walked into his room and stopped when he reached the base of his coffin-shaped bed.

                "Yes...nightcap...mwahahaha..." He tried to sound evil, but it failed horribly as he looked at her, having second thoughts.

                She searched his face, trying to understand what he was getting at. "...Master...?"

                Alucard put her down, her feet touching the floor, and he sat on the edge of the bed, allowing Seras to stand next to him. He seemed to be having some inner struggle, not sure whether or not...

                His eyes met Seras as she stood there, not knowing a flipping thing that was going on.

                "Bedtime, Seras..."

_NOTE!: Hiyo! If you haven't noticed, I changed the rating on this story to PG-13...it'll get a little more in depth as it goes along, I know, because I have quite a few more chapters to write @_@ I'm falling behind in turning the RPG into a story format..hehe...^^''' whoopsie...anyways...yeah, expect some deep stuff in the next chapter(s)! ^__^ If you don't like the pairing AxS, then just stop readin'...but I already warned ya'll in the description of the story...*coffcoff*_

_See ya in chapter 15! REVIEW!!! C'mon...dun be shy ^^''' Reviews are food for the soul...and it lets us know what you guys are thinking ...hehe...scary RPG! ^^_


	15. Chapter 15

_Note: Yet another warning for those unsuspecting! THERE IS AxS from now – on!!  Sooo...don't read unless you like dis pairing! There I warned ya'll enough...and that's the last warning I'll dooooo^^ ENJOY MINNA! (pwease review! ^^)_****

**Chapter 15**

                She nodded at him, another lump forming in her throat again nervously. She opened her mouth to speak, and looked through the strands of her bangs at him.

                "Then I should..." She was about to say that she should leave to her own quarters, when he lied down on his back, moving over and clearly making room for a second person next to him. And well, there was sure as hell nobody else extra in this room other than her, so she gulped, trying to extinguish the annoying lump.              

                "Just time to sleep, Seras..." He looked at her awkwardly, knowing that, years ago when Incognito was extinguished; this would have never been...

                Her eyes wavered a little, wondering, but then, she accepted his offer and lied down next to him. She lied on her side, resting her head on her bent arm, not taking up that much room. Alucard moved his right arm around her, pulling her closer to him as the top of the coffin closed them in a box of darkness, his arm wrapped around her middle. 

                "You don't snore, do you?" He asked jokingly, his hat and glasses off, as he rested them on the center table in his room as they entered. On instinct of being so close, she wrapped her own right arm across his chest.

                "Hmmm...I don't know, master...I guess I wouldn't snore if I were awake..."

                He chuckled and hugged Seras with both arms, instead of one, and being their position close, he pulled her onto him, still hugging her. She seemed a bit flabbergasted by this action, but thought nothing of it, and rested her head near his collarbone, flipping his tie out of the way.

                Thing seemed to calm down a little, and grow quiet, as he absentmindedly ran his hand through hair and sighed.

                "Seras..." He sounded depressed. She raised her head and put her forehead against his.

                She wondered why he sounded so sad. "Master," She put her arms around his neck, as he still hugged her, one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Alucard had the look of sadness and confusion in his eyes, as well as his voice when he said her name...

                Her brows furrowed, noticing his clear awkwardness in his eyes as she looked into them, and said in a serious tone, "Master...what is wrong? You don't sound or seem like yourself..."

                Alucard looked into her eyes with appreciation, he, too, sensing the weirdness about himself, but he still did not know what...

                "Seras..." His eyes contracted as he looked at her. "The night seems to be draining me more and more these days..." He looks at her in happiness, or at least, something like it, for he is really not happy at all. "...Sometimes I feel like I'm losing myself, more, losing you..."

                Seras' expression grew dark almost immediately, her eyes turning to a darker shade of red, and her voice deepened slightly. "...'Losing me,' master?" She tilted her head a little to the side.

                He turned his face to the side, avoiding her gaze, barely able to concentrate on his thoughts without thinking as depressing as he was.

                "You are becoming more like me...more nosferatu..." He paused. "Your powers will grow, all you need to learn is their uses...then you would not need me..." She looked at him solemnly as he spoke about her, and so sadly too...

                "Master..." She smiled, and brought up her left hand that was hooked around his neck, and moved his head back so she could look at him again. "Alucard...my master...do not fear of losing me..." She left her hand on the side of his face and looked at him, their faces very close. His red eyes softened, feeling happy about her trying to comfort him...

                "Police Girl..." He wrapped his arms more around her, hugging her closer, so close that he had their lips touch, and he kissed her.

                Surprised by his sudden move, her hand from the side of his face dropped instantly and when to the previous position being his neck, now accompanying the other hand. She clasped her hands together and she did not let go, rather, she found herself kissing him back, but only as gentle as he was doing to her.

                Having more internal complications, Alucard wondered, whether or not this was right, but yet, he was in a state of not caring if it were right or wrong. He rolled her on her side so they could embrace even closer, and he slowly moved his face away from hers to gaze at her eyes, his lips reluctant to leave.

                Seras felt her side hit the bed again, but did not feel his arms leave the tight hold they had around her, and she backed up slowly and pulled away as he had done, worried that she might have done something wrong.

                She blinked, her eyes glinting within the darkness of the closed coffin, as she looked him right back, keeping her tight hold around his neck. He grinned and hugged her tighter, leaning down again but resting his head against her shoulder, his face pressed lightly against her neck. 

                Not being able to scootch up to him anymore, she brought her hands slowly down from around his neck and up to the sides of his face, gently pulling his head away until it was right in front of her face. She searched his eyes, hoping that she wouldn't make him angry for doing what she was about to.

                She had a hint of her smile on her face, but inside, her stomach squirmed with worry, but her body still reacted without confirmation from the brain first. 

                "Ma...ster..." She leaned up just a little bit and kissed him again. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

                Alucard accepted the kiss, however, he smelled her more in instinct than anything else as he held her. He broke away from her slowly.

                "It's odd...vampires feeling human emotions...awkward..." He said, while rubbing his hand up and down her neck for comfort.

                "Wh---nani?" She slowly stared up at him, feeling his gloved hand on her neck. Alucard looked down at her with a weird expression: one of confusion and passion at the same time, but one of sorrow as well.

                "It's been...too long..." He continued staring at her, and sighed.

                A wildfire danced in Seras' eyes, clearly seen. "A-ah..." She still held the sides of his face and blinked slowly, the look in her eyes never leaving. "...Well, master, you can break that record...and start again..."

                His eyes studied hers, seeing in the depths that she was into him, and would do literally anything for him. He brought her closer to him, and hugged onto her breasts.

                "Records are lost over time..." He kept her pressed against him. "I do not know..."

                She stuttered a bit at his sudden close proximity. "M-master..." She barely squeaked. "You are still confused..." She stated, rather than asking, her hands leaving his face and came to rest on top of either one of his shoulders. He looked up at her as best as he could from his position with deep red eyes that were barely able to focus, and shook his head but only a little.

                "No..."

                She stared at those eyes. "'No,' master?" She smiled, almost evilly, down at him with her face inches away. "So you aren't confused anymore..."

                He turned his head away, looking away from her in the darkness. "No...I'm decaying, Seras...my power fading...could you still be with me like that, I wonder..."

                She sighed and studied him carefully. "Master...Alucard...nothing can happen to you."

                His face grew saddened. "I am not young, Seras...my body is further along in the death cycle...I can feel it happening..." As he spoke, her hands traveled up, and found their place tight around his neck again.

                "You've been around for a long time, that much I know...you can't just go like that..."

                Alucard looked at her arms, left and right, and did likewise to her, bringing her closer to him by wrapping his arms tighter around her middle and her shoulders. His face was but mere inches from hers.

                "Seras...it's not that simple...my body is constantly deteriorating, though I am not gone yet...and the pain, a kind that I hope you never have to go through...makes me wish to take comfort..."

                She glanced up at him, her face full of wonder. "'Wish to take comfort,' master?"

                "I do not want to hurt you, Seras..." His hand moved, holding the left side of her face with it, a look of sorrow, bitter, love, and something else in his eyes. Seras brought her right hand up slowly, as if hesitant, and slid it up and rested it on top of the hand of his that rested on the side of her face.

                "Master...how would you hurt me? ...And even if you did or tried...I wouldn't let you...because then you wouldn't be you..."

                He looked at her, still in wonder. "Seras...there is so much that you still do not know...and I will try not to, but sometimes...I do go crazy...you know me."

                Seras sighed and shut her eyelids halfway; making her seem sleepy, but yet...she definitely was not.

                "Master...you know...I will learn eventually…" Her eyes slanted towards where his hand lay momentarily, afterwards her eyes going back to locking onto his, and in one move, she gripped his hand, and leaned her head up, her nose bumping into his...

                Alucard never fell a step behind, and swifting the smell of her blood and the lushness at his boundaries, he took his arm and moved it to the back of her head, supporting and tilting it back a little bit as he kissed her cheek, running down to her exposed neck and opened his jaw powerfully in a biting position. His eyes almost bled a blood red of the thirst of their kind.

                Seras smiled, her face looking as if she were drunk, but she recalled on the night at the chapel...

                "Just like...before..." And he went down the remaining half inch, biting down, and drinking some. As he did so, he brought his other arm and held onto her from her back, some blood trickling down her neck.

                As if he finally realized what he was doing, his eyes turn back to normal as if he had just woken up. He pulled his head back, his arms still wrapped around her, hence, and he checked her, afraid that this would happen...

                She was still moving, and he buried his face into her neck in comfort, quickly and efficiently licking away the trail of blood on her neck.

                "Seras...I am sorry..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

                "You do not have to apologize, master..." As she brought her hand back around, and slipped her arms around his middle, she felt the little trickle of blood run down her neck, then it just as quickly disappeared as it was licked away. Alucard studied her, widening his eyes so he could see her better, and relaxed only a little as he saw she was all right. 

                "I lost it...I am sorry...at my age...I should have more control than that..." He still held her, but he shifted his head away, almost as if in shame. Seras sighed and buried her face right smack in the middle of his red necktie, looking a little strange as her bangs flopped up from her forehead in disarray. 

                "It's okay...really..." Her voice sounded a little muffled. Alucard looked at her from that position, moving his right hand and putting it on her head, ruffling up her hair a bit.

                He looked at her naturally, as if nothing really happened. "Alright...let's get some rest...for real, this time...a good part of the day is gone..." He grinned at her again, like he used to, with her bloodstains on his teeth. She turned her head and made herself comfortable, and at the same time he brought the hand on her head back down into place in the middle of her back and closed his eyes.

                A sinister grin spread across his face. "SNORE!!!" He said as a joke, but quite loudly. Seras jumped, jerking up with VERY wide eyes. If there had been no coffin top above them, she would have flown into the air.

                She was silent, then her eyes slanted and her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth forming a line.

                "Don't mock me, master..." She growled and put herself in her previous position, wrapping her arms around his middle, hugging him closely and resting her head on him.

                He smiled, giving a little half-chuckle in acknowledgment. "Good day, Seras..." And he really does fall asleep.

                She pushed his tie out of the way with her face one more time, with a little trouble, as it got in her way. 

                "Goddamn tie..." She grumbled and stared it down, trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't...she had to absorb what had happened in so little time. A lot was running through her head at fast speeds.

                Alucard, using the 'sleep' period for his body to recuperate, used his psychic connection with Seras to talk to her, his voice coming into her head.

                "Hmmm...Can't sleep...?"

                She blinked, hearing his voice in her mind, staring at the red fabric of his tie. "Not right now...no...But I will as soon as I shut my eyes..." And she proceeded to do so, stifling a yawn.

                The next evening, Alucard woke up, a little groggy as he tried to remember everything. His eyes opened to slits, seeing the sleeping form of Seras right next to him.             

                He smiled as he looked down at her, and he moved one of his arms that were wrapped around her to lift her chin up a little.

                "Hmm...dead silence..." He smiled a little more, looking on, with a bit of laughter in his throat. "WAKE UP...mmmm..."

                Seras' eyes shot open, almost popping out of her head as she jumped up, slamming her head into the top of the closed coffin.

                "AAAHHH!!" She rubbed her head, looking down at him who still held onto her. Her eyes started simmering down, from wide, dinner-plate size, to just plain old wide as if surprised, then drooped down to little teeny dots; specks on her face. She stared at him with her dotted eyes.

                "Good evening to you, too, master..." She fell down to where she was like a blob. The coffin top opened as he chuckled, revealing his room, and the window directly above his coffin. He raised his head to look out, observing an almost full moon waning, as it was a foggy night.

                He helped Seras out of the coffin, looking at her. "Sleep well, Police Girl?" He asked with a surreptitious grin. Seras yawned widely as she practically tripped over herself as she got out with is help.

                "Naaaaa..." She yawned, covering her mouth. "Hai, master..." She grinned too, her feet touching the ground firmly, and she felt her halconnen on the tip of her shoe on the floor. She looked down at it, realizing its existence. 

                "You should take care of your halconnen; it helps..." He glared at his own two guns that rested on the table, reaching out his hands and taking one in each, swiftly putting them away inside his coat. He redeemed his hat and glasses from the table as well, turning to her as he flipped his sunglasses on the long bridge of his nose.

                "Let's see if there are any new assignments..." He grinned evilly with red eyes that seemed to grow darker and darker by the second.

                Seras bent down and grabbed her halconnen and her incendiary rounds box from the ground, heaving the gun like it weighed nothing onto her shoulder, gripping the box with her other hand.

                "Hai!"

                His eyes were on her, as he thought for a moment...then turned on his heel, his coat swaying to the side from the sharp move. The bottom of his trench coat wafted out, creating a ripple effect, as they walked down the stretching corridor to Integra's study.

                Did they not only see Miss Hellsing sitting at her desk, but Walter accompanied her, both seemed deep in thought. 

                "Order, my master," He said straightforward, approaching the desk with Seras bringing up the rear. Seras stopped, assuming her position in front of Lady Hellsing's desk, her unusually large halconnen resting on her shoulder as if it were nothing, and her other hand casually wrapped around the handle of the rounds box.

                Integra looked at them as they came up to her, grinning a little from the corner of her mouth that was barely visible. She had been talking to Walter.

                "Timing is perfect as usual, Alucard...Walter has just been telling me the details...Continue, Walter..."

                Walter's eyes went from Integra, to Alucard and Seras, and then he nodded.

                "Hai, Integra-sama...It seems the mass murder of 153 were all super freak related, as blood was spattered on the ground and there was a new way of bite..." He looked at Alucard, who watched him all the same.

                "Huh...what kind?"

                Walter studied all three of them. "It seems they have a double bite...4 marks...and not on their necks..." He looked down at the report in his hands, and slapped in on the desk. "They are getting smarter, stronger, and this new disease that is being transferred is even worse...it doesn't make ghouls anymore, direct vampires..."

                Alucard looked a little dumbfounded. "Then..."

                "The ghouls you fought were merely reproductions of the vampire's former self, but with added power...what they would have become..."

                Integra turned her head, looking over to Alucard and Seras. "Alucard, Seras, obliterate these monsters and send them to hell...In the name of God and her majesty the Queen, Amen!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

                Alucard looked at her, stunned, amazed that Integral still used that...after a few seconds, coming to his senses. Seras listened quietly, tapping her fingers lightly against the cool steel of the halconnen to amuse herself.

                "Hmmm...We will train first, Seras needs to learn..." He looked at Integra once more before he turned. "Good evening, Miss Hellsing," He looked back, in Seras' direction, and swiftly exited. As Seras noticed they were just about finished up, she nodded at her master's last statement and smiled, a fang poking out, and she bowed the best she could (having a halconnen on her shoulder and a heavy incendiary rounds kit box) and stood upright again.

                "Miss Hellsing...I'll do the best I can...I can promise that much, at least..." She sweatdropped, grinning at the same time, as she resituated the halconnen on her shoulder. Afterwards she turned heel and left, just in time to see Alucard go through the closed door.  She jogged up, the box flopping awkwardly around at her side as she opened the door with some effort and exited with him.

                Alucard kept his pace, as he noticed Seras catching up to him. His coat swayed behind him with every step he took.

                "Hmmm...We are going to have an interesting training session tonight..." With laughter in his throat, he didn't look back, already sensing Seras moving in next to him. Seras made sure the shoulder strap attached to the halconnen was secure on her shoulder, and she shifted it again to make it more comfortable for her.

                "Hm..." She just looked ahead, watching where she was going. Alucard turned his head, contracting his eyes as he looked at her for the first time since the meeting.

                "I think we shall start with something fun...mwahahaha..." His eyes reddened again.

                She looked just a little confused as she looked at him, peering over her large halconnen with effort. "What would that be?" She stepped outside of the building after he did, walking out and stepping onto the grass of the dark courtyard.

                He grinned, amusement written all over his face.

                "FLIGHT!" He kept the grin plastered on his face as his arms swooped down, scooping up Seras and tossing her over his head. She went soaring up, seemingly meeting the yellow moon in the distance. 

                However, her eyes bugged out from the moment she was thrown, inwardly thanking Walter for putting a shoulder strap on her halconnen, or else it would have gone flying in it's own direction. 

                She gripped her rounds box tightly in her fist and close to her body, but she just flew upward and upward...then started coming back down again, just as fast, and picking up speed.

                "Ohhhh...shit.……"

                Alucard stood watching from his spot on the ground, looking up and laughing. He studied her more, noticing that she wasn't even trying to fly, and jumped off the ground, hovering where she was falling, grinning up at her descending, frantic body.

                "Hmmmmm...if you will not try, I will not catch you..." He grinned evilly.

                She turned her head and yelled at him, squeezing her eyes shut and wrinkling her eyebrows together. "HOW THE HELL DO I TRY?!?!" As such, she really had no idea.

                Alucard kept floating in place, talking to her using telepathy as he did before. 

                "Mwahahaha...Seras, you are a vampire...leave the earth bound ways...and think of your weightlessness...just think and be."

                Seras concentrated on this one thought, trying to will herself to have absolutely no gravity and let herself hover, as did her master.

                ".…." She growled as her eyebrow twitched, and she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling herself unmoving. The wind that used to rush around her as she fell faster and faster, suddenly stopped altogether, and she felt calm again.

                Opening her eyes, she saw that she was doing something she thought she'd never do. Slowly moving her arms around, even though one held the box and the other held the cannon, she tested out this new technique. 

                "Well...this is new..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

                "Hmmm..." His eyes focused in on her as she experimented with her arms. "You don't have to do that...the wind is our friend, it can move us, or we can move it..."

                Seras looked at her master, and as if on cue, a gust of wind blew at her, and she started to fly backwards crazily, moving her arms more than she was before.

                "I'M MOVIN', I'M MOVIN'!!!" She had a huge grin on her face as she regained control of herself. Alucard, as he usually did, watched her fun with amusement. 

                "Mwahahaha...This is the wind...say hello, to it...or it may blow you off course. Be thankful to it, if nothing else..."

                Seras held her halconnen and her box close as her body spun around in tight, crazy circles, her eyes dizzying as she spoke. "Haiiii masterrrrr..." Propelling himself with the back of his coat, he moved in towards Seras, putting both of his hands on either of her shoulders to stop her crazy spin.

                "...Only you, Police Girl, would make yourself dizzy in excitement...hahaha..." His eyes spoke of his old playful happiness, wide, and blood red. Seras grinned up at him as she came to a stop, letting her eyes focus and waited for everything around her to stop spinning.

                "I'm learning quick, master..."

                He backed away from her, his tie blowing to the right as his hat and coat wafted in the light breeze. "Learning is good...but too fast is not..." He grinned. "We could joyride for now to teach basic movements..."

                Seras' eyes went from her halconnen, her box, then back to Alucard. "Ano..." She blinked. Her hint went unnoticed as he floated up next to her side, floating there as his hat and tie floated on the wind as if they had a life of their own. His coat trailed behind him like a shadow.

                "Mwahahaha...Time for turning lessons…" He turned his head to the right, looking at her as if silently asking her if she were ready. Narrowing her eyes and heaving a sigh, she nodded bluntly, shifting her grip on her halconnen and kit box in either one of her hands.

                Alucard's eyes scanned left and right, spotting a mountain that could be used as a 'turn marker.'

                "Okay...Police Girl, turn right once you get to the mountain...do so by," He moved his arms slightly out like a plane to show her. "Shifting your body to the right, the more you shift, the sharper right you will make...Mwahaha...and be sure not to crash into the mountain..." He laughed at the thought of Seras careening into it like she did to Walter's door.

                Nodding, she sunk it all in, hoping that she, indeed, wouldn't run into the mountain. However, she did know this whole flight-thing wouldn't be so easy as he made it look, as she carried a lot of extra baggage...but it would also be necessary, since she brought these two particular items with her everywhere.

                "Hai, master..." She felt herself move forward slowly, picking up speed gradually. As she saw the mountain come uncomfortably close to her, she made an extremely sharp swerve to the right, the weight of the box and the halconnen not really helping her out with the weight-shifting bit. 

                "...Hmmm..." She concentrated and slowed herself down, slowly getting the hang of things. She turned again, making her way back next to her master, and albeit shakily, she arrived at her destination next to Alucard, as he looked down at her, chuckling.

                "Not bad for a first timer..." He looked ahead. "Now...obviously, turning right is the same as turning left...no need to practice that..." He grinned. "Flying altitude up and down is hard...mwahahaha..."

                She looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, looking totally and utterly confused as a huge sweatdrop rolled down her head. "Annnnoooo..." She paused, and then tried jumping up and down, not even budging from her spot.

                "Hahahha...Sometimes, I really wonder about you..." Alucard said with a chuckle, playfulness written on his face. He stood hovering perfectly still. "Seras, you have to be one with the air...trying to move it will do nothing...mwahahaha..."

                Seras puffed out her cheeks. "So I've realized..."

                Alucard chose to ignore that and he went back into the plan position, his arms outstretched. "Look, from here you have to move your feet a little to get started...to go up, while moving, tug yourself up hard, moving from your waist – up...you may have to kick your feet like you would do while swimming to start going up, but the wind should be of some help." He felt like he, indeed, was giving swimming lessons.

                "Hmmm..." Her mouth formed a line as she looked up, and then at herself, trying to do what her master advised her. "...WHOOP!" She had done right, obviously, but she went flying up fast, and rather sharply, and her eyes grew as big as melons.

                Alucard watched hesitantly as Seras gained more and more altitude. At this rate that she was going, she would reach the ozone layer in a matter of minutes...so he realized.

                He disappeared and reappeared a foot above Seras, blackening out the sky in front of her. 

                "Seras, you have to learn to stop...do so by pushing your arms down, willing yourself to stop pushing yourself up..."

He realized explaining the art of flight was not as easy as it could be done.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

                Seras tried her best to stop, as putting her hands down was not easy with her belongings. She knit her eyebrows together, tugging as hard as she could, eventually stopping mili-inches from Alucard's form.

                "Hya..."

                "Hmm...Good..." He hovered above her and behind her, not taking his eyes away from her. "...Let's try some decent...it is the opposite of going up...but keep your arms in close to your body, and push down..."

                Seras looked down, pondering on how she would go about doing this. However, after hearing it was just like going up, she would just have to do things backwards a little, so she dropped her weight, using the hand holding the kit box, and she stopped short.

                The sudden jolt caused her to fumble and catch her halconnen that almost flew off of her shoulder, and her bangs flew into her eyes. She whipped her head back to clear them away from her line of vision, and she looked up at her master who was where she used to be, grinning at her progress.

                "That went a little more smoothly, eh, master?" She had some doubts about that, though.

                "Hmmm...That it did, Seras..." He looked at her from his position way up, his eyes straining a bit as the light of the moon was behind him, highlighting Seras' features. He felt lazy and just nose-dived straight down, straightening out and hovering next to Seras with a chuckle.

                "Good, you've learned much..." He looked at her, talking in his playful, sarcastic voice. "Let's joyride on air...watch the ground move below us faster...faster...mwahahaha..."

                However, Seras eyed her halconnen and her box again, trying the hint again. "I'd like to put these down, though..." She sweatdropped. Alucard eyed her stuff, then his eyes wandered up to her face.

                "Mmmm...Okay..." He took both things from her, disappearing from sight. In about three minutes later, he reappeared right next to her with dark red, round eyes.

                "Ready to have fun…?"

                She felt better having her arms free to move around, and she smirked, kicking up and flying forwards shakily at first, then gaining speed as she grew more confident.

                "You sound like you're enjoying yourself..." She stated as she grew nearer to him, seeing him slowly hovering to wait so they could fly side by side. He turned to watch her.

                "Hmmm..." His hat and coat swayed in the breeze as he moved, noticing she was catching up to him. "Hehehe...faster, Seras..." He sped up, enjoying the fresh wind on his face, while the ground below was getting harder to see.

                Seras grinned evilly, deciding to go as quick as she did the first time, pelting towards him at an incredibly fast speed and tackling him in midair, and quite hard too. As she careened into him, she braced herself by closing her eyes. Alucard fell a little in altitude at the impact, noticing Seras had the upper hand now. He turned his head slightly to see her clenched onto his midsection awkwardly.

                "Hehe...good...two can play at that game...mwahahaha..." He rolled around, flipping her over and holding her about the waist as she faced down towards the ground, and he held her close to him.

Seras felt him speed up, going impossibly faster through the blackened sky. She turned her head to the side, observing the view to her right, and to her left lazily. As she so obliviously watched everything around her, Alucard glanced down at her neck, his red eyes gleaming and his arms tightening around her middle a little more.

He rested his head on hers, enjoying the feeling of the trails of his coat flapping in the velocity of their flight. He grinned as she watched the ground below her fly by and zig-zag around. Her hair whipped her in the face and blew around.

"Enjoying this, Seras? Mwahahaha..."

                She turned her head slightly, yelling up to him as the wind rushed by her ears, making it hard for her to hear well. "HAI!!!"

                He jerked his head away, having sensitive hearing (being a vampire and all), then momentarily moved his head back to position. But this time next to her head, leaning his chin lightly on her shoulder, whispering as his eyes glinted.

                "Hmmm...You do not have to yell now..." He looked down over Seras and then resumed looking forward where he was going, chuckling. "We have gone far in land..."

                She nodded, his black bangs hitting her in the face along with her own orange ones, and she blinked them out of her eyes, narrowing them to focus more on the land blurring below. She could make out a few things; things that seemed almost unfamiliar to her.

                "Hai, master..." She almost whispered too, wondering if he could hear her whisper. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

                Alucard, however, was more interested at what he saw ahead; seeing something he recognized as a cliff, but farther down. They would have to descend if they wanted to go. And indeed he did.

                He grinned and rubbed his face against Seras, seemingly nuzzling her, whispering.

                "Down to the right, make a slow descent...there is something I would like to show you..."      


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

                Seras did as such, slowly descending.

                "Okay..." She said quietly, grinning with her fangs slightly. Alucard tried to help her descend a little by allowing the wind to guide them, using his coat as a steering device, and they started to descend.

                "Hmmm...Try to descend a little more...the wind may end up trying to throw us off..." He chuckled. "It does that, you know."

                Seras made more of a sharper nosedive, holding steady as he helped by pushing down just a little bit, seeing that she was at a bad angle and tried to correct it.

                They glided over the cliff, starting to land.

                "Seras...to land, shift your feet under yourself and brace for impact..." He let go of her at this point, only to land for himself as a model for Seras. She watched him carefully and mimicked him, straightening herself out and brought her feet in front of her.

                She saw the ground coming closer and closer, and she slowed herself down with shifting her weight again, her feet touching the ground. Stumbling just a little, she regained her balance looking a bit flustered, but happy she did it right the first time.

                Alucard moved to Seras, taking only a few steps with his long legs, his coat and hat moving slightly in the breeze. He took off his glasses and glanced over at the cliff.

                "...It has been a long time..." He chuckled. "...I didn't think this place was still here..."

                Seras looked over at what he could possibly be looking at, a slight touch of wind brushing past her hair, blowing it up one last time.

                "What is this place, master?"

                He took a few more steps, walking closer to her, his red eyes widen and concentrated on her. He looked back, and swiftly brought out his gloved hand and took her own, slowly starting to walk, to lead her.

                "Come...I'll show you...it is a cave..."

                Her eyes widened childishly as he took her hand, but she followed anyway, curious to see what he had to show her. 

                "A cave, master? Hmmm..." She raised an eyebrow as they approached it, making their way inside the dark entrance.

                Alucard took his free hand and created a small blip of fire that floated in the palm of his hand, using his voodoo vampire magic as so Seras could see. However, he was used to the dark.

                "Hmmmm...the hallway..." He turned to Seras' confused expression, and he grinned. "Mwahahaha...I used to hide out here...it leads to an underground storage facility..."

                The fire illuminated her face, and made her hair look brighter than before. She perked up.

                "Really? You did? Hmmm...I guess you get used to it after awhile..." She looked around.

                He let go of her hand so that she could explore around while the other hand held the small flame. He started to walk down the long, dusty passage, which declined rapidly as you made your way more inside the cave, going more and more underground. He grinned and nodded as if in realization, randomly knocking on one of the sides of the wall. "Hmmm...I wonder if it still here..."

                Seras started tracing lines on the wall, making tiny pictures in the layers of dust. What the pictures were, could not be depicted.

                "Humm..." She looked over as he knocked on the wall, and she asked curiously, walking over to see. "Nani?"

                He knocked one last time, a piece of stone moving as he expected. He grinned greatly as he opened up a small compartment, bringing out a box that was well sized, portable, and wide. A low rumble of satisfaction ran deep in his throat.

                "How amusing...mwahahaha...Look, Seras..." He wiped the dust off and opened the book. "My old diary from when I was alive..." He said excitedly, sarcastically.

                She poked the book in his hands, and tried to get a look at it by standing on her tiptoes. "A diary...YOU, master?!" She stifled a chuckle, hiding behind him. Alucard looked at her, his red eyes widening as he laughed.

                "...WHAT?! Didn't you have a diary when you were young and foolish...hmmm...Seras..." He said sarcastically, poking her with his left hand that held the floating flame. Which could have been potentially dangerous, hence.

                Seras laughed and ran to his other side, avoiding the flame, and peeked out the other side raising an eyebrow. "Well, sure, master...but I could never see YOU with a diary..." She, again, TRIED to stifle a laugh, but she sounded like she exploded from the inside, the noise coming forth brought more laughs.

                He eyed her, then his diary, searching the red cover. "Eht dia de Lucad de Dramet..." He looks at it, his eyes dancing almost, chuckling in his throat at the date underneath it, 1527. "Mwahahaha...I forgot I used to write in Latin..."

                She raised an eyebrow as he spoke in a different language, still in a state of disbelief that her big, manly, dead master kept a goddamned diary.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

                Alucard looked at her, putting the book under his left arm, and started to walk down the descending hallway. Soon it opened up to a large room with shadowy corners, the fire following him like a puppy dog.

                "Seras..." He said in a low baritone, motioning her towards a chair that was nearby. "...My old hide away from the Hellsing family."

                Seras walked up to the rickety looking chair in the corner, her footsteps scraping the floor, making a slight echo during each footstep. She sat down as her master watched her, his red eyes widening as he remembered his old days.

                He grinned evilly, walking over to her and bent the upper-half of his body down as if to touch her, but instead he leaned over behind the chair, reaching behind and grabbing something near the slit by the corner. Her eyes watched as he pulled out a bottle with dust on it, the peeling label reading "Blood Type AB, 1674."

                "Hmmm...A good year for blood…" He laughed. "A natural disaster in Japan...mwahahaha..."

                "Suugoi..."

                Alucard's eyes went from the bottle to Seras, pulling out next glasses that were just as ancient, for them both. The little fire went to the right of Seras where there was a small wooden table that looked as if it were being eaten away. He plopped down in the front of Seras, laying the book on the table behind him.

                "Would you like a drink...?" He offered a cup. "Hmmm...?"

                Her eyes darkened, and she grinned. "Sure, why the hell not."

                His face twisted into a smirk as he handed her the cup, and took a little sip out of his own. "Hmmm..." He looked around, his head swiveling. "...Exactly how I remember it...and to think, I thought nothing could find me here...mwahahaha..."                                                

                Seras took a good-sized sip, emptying half of her cup. "What found you Master? ...Or who?" She eyed him as his eyes met hers. He recalled on his past, which was so long ago.

                "Damn Hellsing...mwahahaha...I had hid here for centuries...alone...and with this." His eyes roamed across the rediscovered diary and the ancient blood.

                She rolled her eyes and joked around, holding her cup. "Sounds like you had fun..." She took another sip, then brought it away from her mouth. Alucard took another swig, his eyes concentrating a little more on her as he looked over the rim.

                "Hehehe...it was...I learned more of myself here..." He looked at the diary for a second before looking back over at Seras. "And that accounts for what I would have been...when I was alive..."

                Finishing her cup, her brought it away from her face and looked down into it, seeming to look like she was thinking, not really saying much. As she stared down into her cup, he moved closer to her, his eyes boring into her.

                "It's hard to understand...I know...I was not always like this..." He looked as if in some sort of daze, remembering memories long lost. He brought up a lazy hand and took his hat off, placing it on the table.

                She kept staring into her cup, talking lowly. "I guess no matter how long you're alive, you really don't forget anything, do you..."               


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

                ".…." His eyes looked at her in sorrow, and he took another swig from his cup. "Nope...you never do...good times...bad times..." He winced a bit, slightly looking as if he was in a bit of pain, emotional or physical, it could have been both, or either one. The pain was of a dull kind that always is there, but seems to show at some times more than others...

                Seras' eyes finally looked up from staring into her cup, sighing somehow and blinking once. She kept a steady, silent gaze on him. He felt her piercing eyes, but he still kept looking intently at the dirty floor.

                "It's alright, Seras...not the first...not the last..." He said deeper in his throat, trying not to seem at all disturbed by his decaying process – that seemed to be taking place as they spoke. She sighed again, a bit more heavily, and put down the cup on the table.

                She stood up from her chair and stretched, as the chair's form didn't really agree on her back. Alucard watched her in amusement, then took a low-level glance around his surroundings, bringing the cup up to his lips to take the last drink from it before draining it of it's contents. He set the empty cup on the table, sitting it next to Seras' one.

                "Is it time to go then?" He still sat, his elbows resting on his knees as he hunched himself over. He glanced at his old diary in amusement. 

                As Seras moved away from her chair, she swept past Alucard and rounded the little table to sneak a peek at the cover. She was amazed at how old it looked, and just how old it was.

Her eyes left the diary, her foot taking a step in front of the other, continuing her slow pace down the corridor, looking and taking in every detail. Alucard watched her every movement, and with seeing her slowly, and absentmindedly leave, he stood up, rising to his full height. His eyes wandered to the book, and his hand slowly scooped it up gently, holding it tight between his fingers. He put the bottle of the blood back behind the rickety chair, standing back up again, his tongue trailing along his lips to taste the remaining of the metallic taste of the blood. He took a few long steps, walking after Seras.

"Hmmm..." He said with a chuckle after Seras. "Ever think about your old place, Seras, when you were alive..." He started to catch up with every long stride he took.

Seras didn't turn around to look at him as he spoke, rather, she kept looking at the floor with her bangs covering her eyes, and she walked briskly to not fall behind as her master caught up with her with no effort.

".……...Hai, master.…." Her voice was distant and monotone.

"Hmmm...mwahaha..." Alucard cackled as they both exited the cave. He looked up, the moonlight cascading off of both of their pale features. He noticed the moon was very low, the milk white color turning a deep red.

His eyes glinted at the sight before him, knowing there was going to be fun some night soon...

"...Looks like blood some night soon, eh Seras..."

She raised her head but a little bit, smiling out of the side of her mouth. "Hai..." His eyes studied her, and his lips curved up in a grin.

"Time to go..." He jumped skillfully into the air, going up just enough and he turned around, offering Seras a hand as the wind started to act up. "Hmmm...just kick off the ground and push up...relatively easy."

Seras raised her head, looking up at his offering hand. She nodded, and concentrated on the weight down by her feet, kicking one of her heels up and pushed off with the edge of her other foot. 

Jumping and pushing off from the ground, she extended her arm to him. Alucard grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up into the blowing wind, gazing at her strangely, as if contemplating something.

He started to fly, still holding onto Seras' hand protectively, but going in a comfortable slow pace so that they may fly side by side.

"Mmmm...An interesting night...old memories..." Then he added, as if to himself, cackling, "Mwahahaha...faster Seras..."

Seras gripped his hand as she lost control for a moment and slipped up, but quickly regaining her balance she glided across the air with him and picked up speed every second.

"It was interesting, master..." Her hair whipped her in the eyes, and she squinted.

Alucard's other hand held tightly onto his book, thinking...remembering he is the only one who can read Latin...so his diary, indeed, remains a diary for the eyes of only the author. He winced slightly as the pain just sparked up a little, still, however, holding onto Seras. He looked down to see blurs.

"...Won't take too long to get to the castle...the light will be up soon, mwahahaha..." He grimaced. "It will be close," He cackled in his hyperactive blood mood.

"If we speed up, we could get there in half that time, master."

His grinning face looked over at her, and he moved closer so that she could hear him better. His arm that held her hand, traveled around to her waist. "...I do not think you are strong enough yet..." 

"...But I will get strong soon, master..."

Blood-red eyes concentrated on her in a piercing gaze. "Hmmm..." He nodded slightly. "I know...but for now...I would have to shield you to go at that speed..." He glared, talking playfully. "...Not like you would mind that, Seras..."

She grinned at him, saying in sarcasm, "Are you making up excuses to be near me, hm?"

He had a glint in his eye, looking at her through the corner of his eye. "Hmm...no excuses...not yet," He grinned evilly and cackled.

"Urm...yet..." She watched ahead of her, blinking.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

                Alucard noticed the moon's quickened descent.

                "Yet, Seras..." He spoke silently, flying with his arm hooked around her comfortably, and with his other hand, he pointed out the moon. He glared back to her, watching her face, seeing if she noticed...that they may not make it...

                Seras, indeed, noticed the descent as the horrid light of the ascending sun was quickly replacing it. "We'd better hurry up, then..."

                "Hmmm..." He brought his other remaining arm around Seras' waist, his hand still holding the book and her at the same time. He brought her underneath him again, and his coat took a life of it's down as it wrapped around them both to conceal them.

                Alucard could still see through the coat, and for Seras, there was a convenient little hole at the bottom where Seras' head could poke out.

                "Hang on...mwahahaha..." He flew at a super speed, trying to beat the sunrise.

                Seras' head poked out of the hole and looked around, the wind whipping her in the face, causing her to squint her eyes. Afterwards she withdrew her head back inside the black coat, so she could just look out like a window. She stayed quiet inside, just watching the scenery fly by at an extremely fast pace.

                She also saw the darkness slowly fade away into light of dawn.

                Alucard continued to fly faster and faster, gaining speed and catching up to the castle...but it all seemed hopeless, that they would be inevitably late. They were so close, and yet, so far away at the same time.

                The sun was visible on the horizon.

                He dove down, quickly at top speeds, gripping Seras and his book tighter. He dove faster and faster, he pelted himself straight into the castle wall, melting through it as the sun had risen completely. However, Seras went through with him as he was holding onto her. His feet landed on the floor shakily.

                Seras' eyes were wide as plates throughout the entire trip, as she just waited for them to crash into something and wipe out completely. But she didn't and she saw, through the hole, a familiar setting.

                "Naaaa..." She slowly blinked, her hands resting on his arms that held her.

                As the coat unraveled itself back to normal, and Seras is put down on the familiar grounds of the castle, in Alucard's room. He slunk back, dropping his hat on the table and plotted himself on the floor, his hair all untidy and most of it hiding the right half of his face. He looked up at Seras.

                "Hmm...How foolish of me...you alright, Seras...?"

                She looked down and checked her feet, clarifying that she was on solid ground again. "I'm fine...just not used to flying that quick, or rather, flying much at all." She ran her fingers through her hair quickly, tidying up the loose strands that stuck out here and there. He grinned at the good news, dropping his head to look at his legs, and his glasses seemed to slip down to the tip of his nose. He moved his right hand from his side to take them off all the way, knocking his bangs out of his face so he could see better.

"Seras...that was way too close..." His face appeared much redder than it should as he looked up at Seras.

"But we're okay now anyway, master," She eyed his unusually red face, raising an eyebrow, making a

strange looking face. As Alucard looked at her, his face ached, and he winced a bit at the sudden jolt of pain.

                He slowly gets up from the ground, or at least he tries to, but he ended up falling over backwards to where he was. Seras not only heard but also felt her master fall to the ground dully, and jumped back in surprise and on reflex. She walked over quickly as he began to speak.

                "Mwahahaha...true, we're okay..." He stared at his legs, speaking with a sound of amusement of his own utter stupidity.

                "I don't think I will be getting up anytime soon...hehehehe..."

                "Na...master??" Seras sounded a little more confused and bewildered than flabbergasted. He met her eyes, feeling awkwardly stupid. Even at his age, he made a bad mistake.

                His eyes glowed a brilliant red with thankfulness and concern at the same time. "My legs got the brunt of the blow...I won't be able to walk until tomorrow...mwahahaha..." He sounded sarcastic. "I can't even hover at the moment." Seras stared down at him, wondering what to do.

                He noticed her confusion, as it was written in big, bold letters across her forehead. "Do not worry about me, Seras...I'll be alright..." He extended his long arms out in front of him, and dragged himself to his coffin-shaped bed.

                Seras took a few small steps backwards just watching, still not quite knowing what to do, and stayed just in case he needed some help. Anyone would realize that he definitely needed some help, as he just barely made it to the side of the coffin. He stopped, not being able to get the angle right to clamber up, and he stared dumbly at the floor.

                "I am too old for this...hmmm..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

                Seras blinked and walked over, seeing that this was her cue for her to become useful and help him. Standing inches away from him, she grabbed him around his middle and hauled him up over her head with her incredible strength. Alucard looked dumbfounded, his eyes slightly widened, as the girl below him picked up his six-foot-nothing self so easily.

                "Hmmm...I knew you were good for something, eh Seras...?" He grinned with playfulness as he was hauled up above her shoulders, and then dropped down onto the bed with a thud. She tried her best not to drop him too heavily.

                "Naaa...I guess I'm here for something," She cracked her wrists and fixed her gloves, standing at the side of his bed, happy with completing her task. Alucard's eyes looked her over meekly as they got heavy, and not being able to lift himself up didn't help any.

                His eyes dilated as he brought them to focus on her. He didn't know how to say it, so he did it the only way he could.

                "Seras...thanks..." He said awkwardly, but meaning it as he moved his arms to hug the woman standing over his bedside.  

                As she was pulled into a weak, yet still a hug, she turned her face at the right moment, keeping her face from smashing into his tie/chest. Her cheek rested on the red tie, rather, and she half-hung off the bed strangely. Dangling her legs, she raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped.

                "Don't mention it...demo, it's what I can do for you, you know..."

                Alucard's eyes turned a deep crimson red as he fought with himself to hold onto her. However, his strength was giving out on him.

                He winced as the burns became unbearable for a moment, his eyes starting to tear a little. "...I know...but still...thanks..."

                She felt his hold on her give away little by little, and noticed the crack and strain in his voice as he spoke. Seras jumped back, her hands propping herself up on either side of his shoulders while her feet regained their balance on the floor. 

                She looked at him, wondering what the hell was going to happen, and what she should do...because, again, she had no idea.

                "...Master??"                             

                He strained to see her, as his vision was getting blurry from the pain of decay, and from his overexposure to the sun. His eye continued to tear. 

                "...Seras...I...am so tired..." And he practically fell over the side of the bed. Seras stared at him as she kept him from falling by pushing him back onto the bed, and held him there, talking in a quiet, soothing voice.

                "If you're tired, just rest..."

                His eyes never left her, even as Seras helped him back onto the bed. He lied on his side, just looking at her, or at least trying. "...You did well tonight."

                She kneeled down at the edge of the bed, sitting on her knees on the floor and peeked up from above the edge of the bed. She brought her arms away from her master, and used them to support her head.

                "Arigato, master..." She grinned. "I told ya I'd learn..."

                Alucard shut his eyes and let the sleep take him over, his left hand under his head and his right by his side. His sunburned face and legs and other parts of him still gave him some pain. "...That you did...Seras..." His voice seemed to fade. Seras half-closed her eyes and quietly watched him.

                "Just get some sleep, master..."

                His body lied there; not breathing, as there was no need, totally asleep with the comfort of being watched over. Just before the coffin lid closed above him, Seras heard a whisper of thanks in her head, followed by silence.

                Seras rose to her feet and made her way to the door and left, knowing that he would be okay. She walked down to her own quarters, opening the door and afterwards closing it shut behind her. She stared at the wall for a moment, and then walked a beeline to her bed, not even bothering to get changed out of her clothes.

                Flopping onto the comfortable mattress she rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly.

                Simultaneous with the moon rising, Alucard's eyes opened groggily. He still felt weak, but stronger than he was previously. After a bit of struggling, he sat up, not realizing the coffin lid was still closed. His head went right through it, his head and upper neck showing from the top of the coffin, making a strange picture for anybody who would have walked in at that moment.

                "Oh...mwahahaha..." He laughed, and tried to get out of bed, allowing the coffin top to rise now. However, his legs were still pretty weak, and he was forced to lean on the table in the middle of the room to prevent him from falling. He stared at the wood grain for a moment as he slowly realized that his hovering ability was back, so it made it all so much more convenient as he glided down the corridor to Seras' room, entering stealthily, and hovering in place for awhile.

                Seras had forgotten to close the lid above her, and he took this to his own advantage, slipping in and lying down next to her.

                "Seras..."

                But she was still asleep, knocked out cold from last night.

                Alucard, knowing now that she wouldn't wake up, put his arm around her middle and hugged her gently as the previous night still weighed on him. He lay there for a little while in silence, just thinking, hearing almost nothing as his eyes focused in on her.

                "SERAS..." He said louder, still having difficulty in his deep voice.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

                 She stirred a little in his arms. "Eh?" Alucard looked at her still, noticing her awakening, albeit slowly.

                "Evening Seras...sleep well?" He said in a low voice. Seras nodded, a little groggy.

                "Ya..." She blinked her eyes a few times to focus them as she looked up at him. He bent his head down, resting his forehead against hers.

                "...A slow night would do me good tonight..." He said, sort of playfully, and mysterious. Seras stared back at him, unblinking.

                "Hai, you shouldn't push yourself, not after how you were last night, master..." She situated herself comfortably, putting a lazy arm around his middle. Alucard winced a little, his eye twitching, as his back was not in good shape either.

But it was bearable, and he managed a grin.

"Hmmm...I know...I have to get my burns looked at...they were deep...haven't fully healed..."

Seras looked at his face, which still looked a little flustered and burned, and despite the paint it must have been giving him, it still made him look a little funny.

"...Oh...gomen..." She saw the look of pain on his face when she put her arm around his middle, and slowly and reluctantly started to slide it away...

Alucard moved his left hand; grabbing the hand she was taking away from him, and placed it back to where it was around his middle. He winced a little, and his eyes flickered a deeper red. The pain soon dulled to a steady roar.

"Hmmm...I don't mind Seras...as long as it is you 'round me..." Seras smiled a little with her fangs as he told her this, putting the other arm that she was lying on around his middle, hooking that hand with her other one, being gentle on his back.

"Master..."

His head moves away a little, looking into her red eyes, grinning as he saw the kindness within, and he thought of the old days...

He rested his head on her right shoulder to get closer, still wincing in pain, but not at all caring.

"Hmmm...yes...Seras...?"

She closed her eyes. "...Master...why do you still want to stay here, when it hurts?"

He caught her eye from the corner as he turned his head to the side, wincing a little from his face. His eyes were in some sort of daze as he tried to concentrate on Seras' eyes, her face.

"Hmmm..." And with a sound of amusement, he continued in a deepening voice, "...I thought you would have figured that out by now, Seras...Victoria..."

Her pupils dilated, her eyes themselves still staying wide. She thought he sounded like he was going to continue saying something, so she questioned him to finish his sentence.

"Master?" She just looked at him, right back in the face...however, nervously. Alucard, trying to sound mysterious, looked her over with small, red eyes. He moved his head back to nuzzling her neck, bringing him closer in the embrace.

He spoke in her ear, slowly at first. "...I..." He lost his voice a little, as it was hard for him to say. He hadn't felt like this for decades until now, and it was hard...hard for him.

"...love you...Seras..." He turned his head away.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

                Seras' reaction was quite extreme than what would have been expected – even from her.

                "NA?!" Then she clamped her mouth shut, remembering to be silent. She smiled, being smushed into him. Sure, it was strange hearing it from her master...but I guess it was her turn to speak now.

                She knew exactly what to say, too.

                "Master Alucard...aishiter'u ne."

                Again, he moved his head away slowly...he had a feeling that this would've happened, as it was Seras. Which didn't mean he expected a positive answer, no, not at all...he was quite glad, for once. Backing away a little so he could move his head, he looked into her eyes, seeing what she was thinking, and he grinned as her eyes shone and glinted red in happiness.

                He tried to go back to the position he was in, comfortably close to Seras, but his burns prevented him from moving hardly at all. His face showed some annoyance at himself.

                "Hmmm...Typical...my body isn't allowing me to do much..." He said with a growl, looking at his arms. "Damn burns..." And he looked to Seras with a wide grin. "Mwahahaha...it was worth it..."

                Seras slid in slowly and gently back into his arms again, wondering if she was hurting him anymore than he was already feeling. She saw the hurt on his face, and the irritation as he hurt too much to move any closer.

                "I'm not hurting you, master am I?"

                Alucard bent his head down to her, wincing a little; it did hurt. His eyes widened a bit at her touch, but he relaxes again and laid his head on her neck.

                "It's okay...Seras...it would hurt more not to hold you..."

                "Is that so, hm?" Her voice sounded a little more 'evil' than one would expect. He grinned at her sarcasm, though it still hurt. He eyed her, becoming wider and softer. He was still playful, talking in an insane voice.

                "...Hmmmm...Like to find out then, Seras..."

                Her eyes searched him, wondering what he could possibly mean. "Heh...sure, then," She grinned too. Alucard half expected it, half not, and got out of the embrace slowly.

                "Fine...mwahahaha..." He took off his long, red trench coat, followed by his black and white shirts to show his back and arms. They were all red and swollen, still unhealed. "This is what you wanted..." He looked at his arms and body, then back to Seras, as taking off his coat and shirts made his skin redder as it caused more pain. Seras' eyes widened as he started removing his clothing, and then widened even more at the amounts of bruises and burns he had on his body, and she stared at him, her eyes showing hurt and compassion at the same time.

                She was afraid to touch him, as she may hurt him badly, now that he was exposed. "...Well...no more flying out late for you, then, master...eh?"

                Alucard looked at her, seeing that she felt for him, and he admits, that has been better. His eyes contracted a little and then widened with a sort of playfulness.

                "Mwahahaha...I can't walk at the moment either...I have to at least hover...unless..." His eyes turned deep red. "You feel like carrying me...mwahahaha..."

                Seras grinned. "Hmm...I could..." And she giggled a little. Alucard laughed, too as she did, and his eyes seemed to smile, as he realized why he liked her. He didn't feel like putting his shirts and his coat back on, as they constricted his movement and hurt him a little, and he stared at them lying next to where he sat on the bed, then back to Seras.

                "Ah...I couldn't do that, Seras...it wouldn't look right," He fell down onto the bed again, a jolt of pain rushing through his body as he just out-and-out fell over like a log. He lied on his back, staring up at her, who looked him right back strangely, raising an eyebrow.

                "Hmmmmm...You know you wanna be carried around by me for once..." She laughed, exposing a bit of her fangs, and she flopped down her stomach and face-planted into the bed. His head followed her fall, now turned to the side as she lay next to him, grinning.

                "You walking around with a half-dressed vampire...mwahahaha..." He said with amusement in his deep voice. "...Is that really what I want, Seras...?!...Or is there something else...something that you want..." Seras turned her head towards him, unburying it from the face-plant she took.

                "I don't knoooow, master..." She rolled over on her side, facing him and rested her head on her bent arm. He painfully brought an arm out, bringing her closer to him and spoke sadly; this had been running through his mind. He didn't care about the pain.

                "...Seras...What is to become of us...as you can see, I am weak..."

                Seras listened, hardly moving against him, for fear of irritating his burns more than they already were. Her eyes softened, and she reached up and gently touched the side of his face.

                "My master, do not worry..."

                Feeling the small touch, he was more comforted...but in the back of his mind, he still knew that this should not be; Hellsing corporation on their backs, watching their every move.

                He leaned his face sideward more into her touch, and with a move of his arm he clasped his right hand around it to better feel her touch. His eyes closed slowly, and then opened them to an even more of a red tint as he looked down at her.

                "Seras...all I can do is worry...I worry about you...always strong...about my deterioration...and your growing powers..."

            She smiled at him. "I try my hardest, because of just that...but...try not to worry about me..."

                Alucard tried his best to smile, his inners telling him something was wrong in general, or at least will be. His eyes concentrated on her.

                "The more you try, the more you become like me...and the more I am closer to losing you..." Sighing, her face fell a little, and she looked away to study the fabric of the bed.

                "...Gomen..."

                His eyes widened a bit and darkened around the pupils as he noticed her shying. He looked up and away, trying not to think, but he seemingly couldn't help it and he moved his head down to look at her again as he gave into himself.

                "...Seras..." He moved his other arm around her, ignoring the pain, and pushed his body as close to her than he could possibly get. "...You are here now...isn't that what matters...?" She looked back at him slowly, as if unsure.

                "Hai..."

                The large, gloved hand that was clasped around hers on his face moved, his gloves seemingly melting off of his hands, disappearing and reappearing on the table. He put his rarely ungloved hand gingerly on the side of her face as well so he could feel her. His eyes constricted.

                "...Seras...I really do love you...and I want you to learn, to know, but I do not want you to go..."

                "But you said that it would be my choice...and I chose not to go anywhere."

                He looked at her, remembering it well. "It is true...you do not have to go...but you wouldn't have a special connection with me...Integral would hunt you down, as you would then be a full nosferatu...and I cannot disobey my master completely..."

                She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "Well...like you said...I'm here now...and that's all that matters, ne?"

                He did likewise, his eyes shutting as his hand held the back of her head, tilting it up. "It is true...you are here now..." And he finished, kissing her lightly. Alucard felt her head tilt in a little more by itself, without his guidance, and he pulled back, opening his eyes to see her's were still closed and relaxed. He moved his arms, wrapping them over Seras' arms as if capturing her, holding her tight and burying his face in her neck. His body was almost sending off warning signals as it was damaged. Seras did as he did, the crook of her nose resting nicely on the curve of his neck as well.

                "...Seras..."

                "...Nani?"

                He looked at her through a side-glance, not wanting to move from his position. His voice grew sad.

                "...We...can't do much more than this..."

                "It's alright, master...it's much better than absolutely nothing...wouldn't you agree?"

                He rubbed his face against her neck and whispered in his ear, his eyes opening and he moved his left hand to the other side of her neck.

                "Hmmmm...That it is, Seras..."

                Seras said nothing, as she felt nothing had to be said at the moment, and she heaved a sigh and relaxed her body. She kept her hold on him from the middle of his back, closing her eyes lazily and keeping her face where it was on his neck.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

                Alucard took his left hand that rested on her neck, lifting her head gently and moving it sideways so that their eyes could meet. He sighed a little as he looked into eyes that mirrored his own.

                "I know...Seras...it is hard..." He noticed her depressed expression, his lip curled up mysteriously on one side. "...What...is there something better you would like to do...?" His voice was deep, slightly sarcastic. Seras replied, a wide grin included with her fangs spread teasingly across her face.

                "Hmmmm...What could you mean, eh?" She looked as if she knew, but being her stubborn self...

                He was comforted by his playfulness, cackling insanely. "...Mwahahaha...you of anyone would know what we could do..." She widened her eyes childishly, baring her sharp teeth.

"Whaaaat? I know nothing!" She couldn't help herself, and snickered. There was a look of amusement on his face.

"Hehe...we both know what you want..." He hugged her again, having partially slipped out of each other's arms. "...But I cannot..."

Seras simmered down her grin to a small smile, and she put either one of her hands on the sides of his face, as she felt the time was right. "I know you can't, and that's okay."

He tried not to think as he tightened his grip, practically snuggling her. His face was sad as he looked at her.

"...Is it...Seras...?...It hurts...not physically...not being able to...you know..."

Seras placed his forehead on his, like he did to her before, realizing her façade was going to drop and crumble soon.

"Actually...It hurts me, too..."

His closest hand to her neck slid up to touch that exposed skin there, but gently. "I am sorry, Seras...I do not like to see you hurt...and it was my fault that you are this way..." Suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed, her voice filled with irritation.

"Master...it's not your fault..." She sighed, letting out that little bit of annoyance, softening her voice again. "...Like I said, and I'll say again...it's better...than nothing...much better...ne, master?"

Hurting inside as much as he was on the outside, he hugged her more for being so understanding in their situation. This created a violent inner turmoil for him, frustration in knowing that he couldn't...and sometimes having to be reminded. There was so much he wanted to do, but he could not.

He was silent, keeping a close hold on her.

"...I guess...you are right, Seras..."

A silly grin spread across her face, as she came inches from his. "I knooooooow..." She flashed her trademark grin. Alucard looked a little befuddled at her expression, his eyebrows rising as he grinned and chuckled at her.

"Haven't changed, Seras...still the half-vampire I know best...mwahahaha..." His eyes shone. "Am hungry...how about some blood?" Seras rolled her eyes, thinking.

"Hmmm...Sounds good."

He looked behind himself at the table with nothing on it but his white gloves, realizing that Seras didn't keep blood in her room. He facefaulted.

"No matter..." His hand rose, a glove reappearing onto that hand and the sigil started to glow a blood red that matched his eyes. Out of seemingly nowhere came a bottle of blood into his once-empty palm. He laughed, grinning evilly.

"Gloves: never leave home without them..."

"Hehe...I don't even take mine off!" She held up her hands, which had been gloved for the past three days...not purposely, of course. He grinned at that, though he wished that she had, and he tried to sit himself up and leaned his back against the wall. With Seras' arms hooked around his middle, he poured some blood into two glasses, Seras staring at the cup he was readying for her.

"Hmmm...You want a cup...hehe...Seras?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...Okay," She unhooked one arm from around his middle and took the glass in her hand, sipping a little out of it. Alucard watched her, and then took a swig for himself out of his own cup.

His legs lied dead and outstretched on the bed, and his back rested against the wall. His burns showed brighter as he drank his cup and looked up.

"Ahhh..." He sighed as the blood rushed to his head. "...My wounds should have healed by now...they still hurt..." Seras drank a bit more, taking a bigger sip and brought it away.

"You should rest, master...maybe that would help," She took another swig after she spoke. His eyes dropped from looking up, his eyes, and this time, completely red. He grinned, taking one free arm that did not hold his cup to put around her and pull her closer. 

"Rest in the night...? Never..." He said sarcastically, then paused, and started speaking a little less insanely. "I've already tried...if I could heal, I would have..."

"Hmmm..." She drank the rest that was in her cup and finished it, leaning her head on his side, staring blankly at the opposite wall. He tried to drink the rest, he really did, but for some reason he couldn't and he extended his arm to drop the cup to the floor. As the cup clinked on the floor and rolled a little, his arm that was around her already slid down to her waist and held it fitting there. He stared at the wall with her, restricting himself from biting, as his eyes were still insane red.

"...Hmm...mwahahaha...I am restless and yet my body does not allow me to be..."

Seras met his eyes from the corners of hers and she grinned mischievously. "'Does not allow you' tooooo...do...THIS," In one move, she flipped herself around and sat on in lap, straddling it as her legs were on either side of his. She faced him rather, and she put her arms around his neck and grinned wide with her fangs. "Hehehehe..."

Alucard stared at her, his blood red eyes glinting with malice, and he wrapped both of his arms around her back. He grinned and spoke sarcastically at her playfulness. 

"Or you mean this...BRING IT...mwahahaha..." He fell over forward skillfully, forgetting the sharp jolts of pain he was receiving, flipping her over so that she was now on the bottom. With her arms around his neck, he leaned over her. Her eyes blinked and her pupils dilated, a fake 'innocent' look passing through her face.

"'Bring it'? Ohhh...Hehehehe..." She cackled. "Neeee...you don't see so weak anymore...hehe..." She grinned, keeping her hold around his neck and tightening it.

"...he he...I am still weak to what I was..." He looked at her in an amused way. "Mwahahaha...pain is pleasure, isn't that what Incognito said...Hehehehe..."

She rolled her eyes upwards, thinking; recalling.

"Hmmmm...yep, I think so...but in my state of utter distress I could not recall..." She said in a joking voice, and rolled her eyes back to him again.

Alucard tried rolling his eyes too, to mimic Seras. "What state of utter distress might that be?!?!" He tightened his hold a little. "Mwahahaha..."

Seras narrowed her eyes, her voice dark and dripping with sarcasm. 

"Wellllll...kinda getting shot in the stomach...and holding your disembodied head...maybe master, that would flip me out a little...especially since it was some time ago!" She sighed. 

"Aw...does a little bit of my blood on your hands scare you?...Hmmm...Seras?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Nooo...not really, but your disembodied head is kind of unsettling."

He looked at her seriously for a moment.

"A little disembodiment is a good thing...you should be able to do that, in time...but for now..." He grinned evilly.

                "...For now, I'd like to keep my head on...at least...for NOW..." She laughed a little bit, finishing the sentence for him. Alucard cackled.

                "...Oh...Seras...so much you will learn..." His eyes widened in playfulness. "Mwahahaha...like for now...let's try to keep your head on...who knows what may happen," He scotched up on her a little bit more, now being able to see her eye-to-eye. He put his head by her neck again, a favored spot of his. Seras eyed him.

                "What _exactly _do you mean by that...?"

                His raised his head again, looking at her playfully as if daring her. Running his left hand through her hair from the back, his eyes teared blood, but his grin stayed anyways. Her head tiled up a little bit more as his hand went behind her head.

                "Hmmm...He he he...you know what I mean by that, Seras," His face moved in closer to hers as he stared, smiling at her but miliinches from her face. Her so-called innocent expression broke.

                "Well...you're right about that..."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

                The pain his body was sending to his brain was enormous, but he didn't care one bit as his eyes shifted to her neck, then back to her face quickly as he tried to clear his sense of really evil thoughts.

                "He he he...Couldn't tell a lie to Master, Seras..." His other arm snaked around her neck some more, leaving the opposite still holding the back of her head, and pulled up lightly. He moved in the rest of the way and closed the space between them, and Seras saw what was going to happen, and she slowly began to shut her eyes. As soon as she did, he kissed her.

                His eyes closed suit, just to enjoy it, but his mind was out of control with other thoughts, and his body ached dully. He fought with his crazy side; he just wanted to be with her...but the other side of him worried him to no end. Alucard won out in the end, moving his arms to make them both comfortably closer than before. He moved his lips off of Seras, only to lay his head on her breasts, rubbing his head like one would do to a pillow. 

                She blinked, looking down, or at she least tried to, at him, and put her arms around his shoulders.

                "Comfortable, eh?" She joked around with him. He opened his eyes, the color turning back to his normal reddish, and he looked up at her with his bangs in the way.

                "...Very..." He squeezed her. A fang poked out of her bottom lip.

                "Glad to be of service, Master!"

                He still looked up at her, a glint in his eye of sorrow, love, and weakness. He looked away after being silent and buried his face in between her breasts. A surely disturbing picture for anybody who might have wanted to walk in at that moment.

                He shook his head. "You shouldn't have to be made to service me this way, Seras...I should know better..."

                A serious look flickered into her eyes.

"Master...I wouldn't go so low...as to do this...and have no feelings..." She paused. "I'm not a toy...even though, I am technically a servant...but I'm not a toy and I'm doing this because I would be disobeying you, y'know."

He picked his head up and listened to her, still saddened, but nonetheless glad for her independence on how she felt, and he tried to smile.

"...Seras...I'm sorry if I offended you...it's just that...sometimes...I wonder what your life would be like if I were not your master...if you were not to serve..." And he reset his head to where it was, against her chest again.

She relaxed herself, looking up at the top of the coffin. "Hmmm...I think it'd be pretty dull...it really would...or I even might've been dead and long gone already...like everybody else I used to work with..." She blew a sigh.

"...And you do not think this is dull, night after night...for all eternity...?"

Seras looked down at him.

"No...You should know that...why would I say yes?"

His eyes narrowed, thinking. "...The night, new to you, becomes old...and I sometimes wonder if I ever have seen light...as my body decays, not all is eternal..."

She really didn't know what to say after that, so she stayed silent and listened, still staring off above her. Alucard noticed the stillness coming from her, and he scotched up to give her a kiss on the cheek, and afterwards he settled back down with his head resting on her breasts again. He still hugged her like a stuffed animal.

"I'm weary...going to sleep...you do not have to, if you wish...?"

Seras blew out of the corner of her mouth, trying to stifle a grin. "...'Kay...I think I'll just lie awake for a few minutes, though..."

He closed his eyes. "Hmmmm...Comfy..."

She lied there, her hands resting on his back and shoulders as she stared at the inside of the top of the still-opened coffin. Her master noticed by instinct that she wasn't happy, or not asleep.

"...Sleepy sleep..." He muttered strangely in a deep voice. Her ears perked up as she blinked at the sound of his voice.

"Na?" She was too lazy to move, and she couldn't anyway, but she was too comfortable to move, feeling like she was molded in her spot. He half-opened one eye and looks up at her with it.

"...If you want...I could move so you could get out...?"

"Hm?" She raised her head up this time. "No, no you don't have to move...I'm comfortable enough and besides...where would I go?" She looked around.

"...I suppose you're right," He hugged her more, smudging his face into her chest. Seras rolled her eyes, talking lightheartedly.

"Hmmm...I'm right again," She decided to close her eyes, relaxing some more. 

Alucard tried to breath deeply and sigh, but there was no breath; he's undead, so he just moved his arm and pulled her head closer into more of an embrace. 

He grinned with his eyes closed. "Hmm...Right isn't always best..."

She was quiet as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her face into his hair on the top of his head.

"Whatever you say..." She said, knowing that if anybody knew what he or she was talking about, it was her master. 

"Hmmm..." He smiled and she opened her eyes. "...Sleep."

As Seras grinned, he had fallen asleep. She began to think to herself.

"Hmmm...Wonder how long we've been awake..." She closed her eyes again. "No matter..." She lied her head down, still resting on the top of Alucard's head, making herself comfortable as possible as she dozed in silence.

"...Only a few hours...almost dawn...the coffin should close soon..."

She chuckled in her throat as she was reminded of her master's ability to use telepathy. "Good timing..." She gritted her teeth together, trying to stifle a yawn, but it came anyway.

                By now, the coffin had closed overhead, and silence had befallen them both.

                As the moon replaced the sun in the next evening, Alucard's eyes opened, and his moved his face away from lying on Seras' chest. He moved in closer to her, his face millimeters from her face as he rubbed his nose against her cheek.

                "...Seras..."

                She was out cold though, not being a very light sleeper.

                "...Naaaa..." She murmured, half-asleep. He stretched his arms from under her neck and he looked at them, seeing they were a better color for him, and noting as well that they didn't hurt as much as before...nor did his back.

                He placed them back around her neck, hanging his hands and whispering loudly into her ear.

                "SERAS..."

                Her eyes popped open as she jerked awake. "NAAA?!?!"

                He put his hands on her face to calm her, and he smiled. "...Good evening, Seras..." Her eyes seemed to shrink as she turned her head and looked at him, her body relaxing.

                "...Good evening, master Alucaaaard..." She said a little tipsy-like, as she had been just jolted awake. Her hair frizzed out.

                "Hmmm...Evening already?! Sugoi..." She blinked, and he removed his hands from her face and sat up next to her, looking at her, with his back to the wall.

                "...Yes...it is evening...you seem like you slept well...hmmm...Seras...?"

                She nodded, sitting up slowly, trying to simmer down her crazy hair. "Hai!" She grinned. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked her over; at her hair flying all over, and he grinned evilly.

                "...A suiting hair-do for what we were doing...hehehe..."

                Seras laughed through her teeth as she grinned. "I guess you can say that..." A wild flicker went through her eyes for a moment, and she noticed her master gazing at her. He remembered the few moments of comfort he had just by an embrace. 

                "Hmmm...I could...and I have...said it..."

                "Na...it was a figure of speech..." She blew some stray hairs out of her face.

                "Hmmm..." He slid over to her and hugged her with his left hand, ruffling up her hair with his right, almost giving her a noogie. He stared at her hair, which looked like it had been electrocuted to a fuzz ball. "...Better this way...mwahahaha..."

                Her eyes widened as she felt the strands of hair poof up from her head, defying the laws of gravity.

                "I wonder why you like it that way..." She made a cockeyed grin in his direction, her hair making her unable to take seriously.                                                    

                "Hmmm...it fits your fiery spirit...fluffy..." He took his right hand away from her frazzled hair and wrapped his around her waist, his left around her upper back.

                "Maybe you're right...but it feels like it's more than just 'fluffy.'"

                He looked at the poof ball below him and his eyes widened, his arms still around her.

                "Hmmm...Static electricity, maybe..."

                She sweatdropped.

                "Static electricity? From what?" She eyed his gloves. "Glovesss..." She said in a demonic voice, putting her arms around his middle.

                He looked at his gloves as they still rested behind Seras, his eyes opened halfway.

                "Hmmmm...Oh...these...mwahahaha..." 

                Alucard was about to continue speaking, when a creak interrupted him, followed by some movement over at the other end of the room to the left. Seras' bedroom door was opening.

                Seras slowly turned her head over to the door, opening her eye a crack as she thought she heard a noise. As her eye opened, she saw who and what were entering, and her eyes bulged as big as they could and she froze.

                Lady Integral walked in slowly, her eyes bulging a little. Her glasses started to fall to the tip of her nose, and she raised a shaky unsure hand to push them back up. 

                "Wh...What is...this..."


	30. Chapter 30 this story is going far

_AN: Hahaha…fluffy…^_^…thanks for all the reviews! (don't stop! Lol)_ Chapter 30 

                Alucard whipped his head around, noticing her presence. He remained calm, his face showing no expression.

                "...This is nothing...my master," He bows his head a little and took his arms from around Seras to show that they were still reddened. "...We flew last night and got caught in the sun...or, I did..." He looked back at Seras for a quick second, and she caught on and sat back, smushing her hair down in one swoop of her hand.

                "Hai...he got burned pretty badly...he's recovering nicely, as expected, though."

                Integra walked closer to the side of the bed, her eyes stiff and cold.

                "...I see..." You could tell she was still a bit shaken. "...There is something I wanted to tell you, Alucard..." She flicked her wrist, throwing him a tarot card take-off. It had a picture of two swords on it, and a sun within the middle. "What do you make of that?"

                Alucard caught it and stared at the picture, studying it, his eyes widened as he realized what it was. There was also some writing in Latin, but he didn't have to read it to understand the meaning of the card. He grinned evilly.

                "Hmmm...And you think that this would bother me...my master?"      

                Seras watched as she usually did when they had their little conversations, only this one was confusing, and she listened intently, trying to figure out what was going on. Integra looked at him strangely, cuffing her hand around her glasses.

                "...I thought it would be amusing to you, Alucard...but it seems you have other plans..." She nodded at Seras, who blinked in reply, and turned around stiffly and walked out. Alucard yelled after her.

                "Order accepted, my master!" He turned his head and grinned at Seras, who looked at him through dotted eyes.

                "...Naaa..."

                He got up from his position, pulling on his shirts. "...He he he...We shall have fun tonight..."

                Seras rolled herself off the bed, fixing up her unruly hair to what it usually is, running her fingers through it multiple times, afterwards fixing her clothes and making them comfortable again.

                "Hmmm...What's going to happen tonight, master?" She was still a bit edgy from her master's master busting in like that.

                He finished putting on his coat and hat and turned around to look at her. "Hmmmm...Oh...it seems we will have a visitor...mwahahaha..." He said, with his insane chuckle and a grin. She didn't really look surprised, she expected more than that, actually.

                "A visitor, you say? Hmmm...Let's go greet him, then."

                He grasped both of her shoulders. "It's not that type of visitor..." He let go and motioned to leave, picking up his glasses and flipping them on the bridge of his nose.

                "Naa-ni?" She looked confused, talking more to her self as she followed him out, picking up her halconnen and her rounds box on the way.

                "Hmmmm...That is usually not good...mwahahaha..." He walked out of the castle before Seras, grinning at the half moon above his head. He looked back to Seras. "...Our visitor shall arrive soon...and then..." Pulling out his black gun, he rubbed it against his face. "...Mwahahaha."

                Seras fidgeted uneasily, resting the end of the gun on the ground and holding it up with her left hand, her right carrying the box.

                "Hmmmmmm..." She looked up, and Alucard looked down at her, grinning. His coat blew in the slight breeze.

                He was silent, and took her hand, walking a little farther from the castle as if to prevent damage to it. He noticed movement from the trees around them.

                "...Huh..."

                "...Na?" She, too, noticed the movement and looked around, tensing up. He put up his other hand to stop her, knowing where it was all coming from.

                "...No...Not yet, Seras...let him have some fun..." On cue, chains of cards came spurting from all the trees around them, the kind Anderson was prone to use. But this time, there were more of them, and they came faster...

                She watched the chains whip around them, "It's him again, eh master?" She recognized this. He looked down at her again, knowing who she was thinking about, and shook his head.

                "...No...Not him..." He looks out to the trees. "Hmmm...Pulling off his trick, too, eh boy?!" He screeched in his insane, high-pitched voice.

                "Nani? Then who is it?"

                "Hmmm...I'll drag him out then...mwahahaha..." He stared at the forest, where all the spell stoppers seemed to have been coming from. "...READY TO PLAY, BOY?!?!" He rushed into the trees, both of his guns poised out and ready, his beloved black gun first.

                Moments later, from the outside of the forest where Seras still stood guard, sounds of fighting were dimly heard. Seras had no idea what was going on inside there, so she put down her box and held her loaded cannon in both of her hands, getting ready for a fight also.

                Noting his guns would be a waste of time; he fought with his gloved hands, the sigil glowing on the back of each glove. His eyes squinted as he studied his opponent.

                The enemy looked about five feet in height, only a kid in comparison to him, and he had long, blond hair streaked with white that fell down to his arms. He wore a long, gray trench coat and dark red gloves with white writing on the backs of each. The young enemy seemed to stare at Alucard with cloudy blue eyes, and a face that was still young and vicious. He noticed similarities to Andersong, his eyes showing mocking laughter.

                "You take after you old man...regenerator..."

                The young boy grinned, obviously a newbie to what he was doing. "Hiya..." He glared. "...And what would a monster know of that?"

All the while, Seras slowly and unsurely approached the opening to the forest, the gun pointed and she stayed there, her eyes looking all over.

                Alucard allowed the priest to jab to his left, then bringing down his own arm he moved his face close to his, about 10 inches or so away, and glared at him.

                "Hmmm...not bad for a beginner...what's your name, priest?"

                The priest glared at him, too, and brought his other hand around to attack, but he missed Alucard as he swiftly dodged. "Shit...damn monster..." He tried attacking again, but Alucard just spun him around so that his head was by the priest's neck, holding him up by the back of his coat as if holding him by the scruff of the neck of a cat.

                "I'll ask again, priest..."

                The boy growled, then spit foully. "It's Alkanon Andersong..."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

                Alkanon glared, grinning evilly. "I may be like him...but I am not..." His threw back his head, smashing it against Alucard's chin and spun around as Alucard lost his grip on him. Alkanon stabbed him back and forth with even bigger blessed swords that his father used, and chains of cards wrapped around Alucard's bleeding body.

                "Got you...monster..."

                Alucard glared back with the utmost hatred. "That's what you think, priest..." He extended his arms, making the chains struggle to hold onto him. The chain's hold was futile and he broke free, hunching down as his blood drained everywhere.

                Seras, holding her guarding position, looked down as she stepped forward, noticing she stepped in some sort of puddle. She looked more, lowering her head to examine it more, and realized it was a puddle of blood...but who's it was, she did not know yet. But she had at least one guess.

                Grabbing her halconnen she performed a front roll in, landing on a kneeling position on one knee, the end part of the cannon resting on her right shoulder.

                "Master! You need some help?" She grinned and cocked the gun, becoming trigger happy, and not really paying much attention who his opponent was.

                Alkanon rushed at Alucard, his hands extending with more fresh blades that were smaller, but sharper. His chains wrapped around his arms as they extended, grabbing Alucard as he lunged right to Alucard's neck.

                "Hmmm...Didn't expect that, eh, monster..."

                Alucard grinned evilly. "He he he...your father didn't teach you much about me...mwahahaha..." Alucard's arms melted away into blackness, and his smile widened as his eyes glowed a deep red. His body turned completely black, and his hat and glasses disappeared. The black mass of his slid to the floor, and his hair extended onto the ground and caught Alkanon by the legs.

                "...Seras...FIRE!!!"

                Her finger was ready on the trigger, ready for her master's beckoning call. On his cue, she pulled it the moment the words flew from his mouth, the huge bullet careening into the head of the intruder, creating a huge explosion that blew smoke everywhere, making everything cloudy and hard to see. Seras brought up a free arm to shield her eyes as debris flew toward her.

                Alucard seemingly grew up from the ground, his body molding back to normal, bringing his hair back to knee length. He stared down at his opponent, whom was lying on the ground with a huge hole through the center of his skull. Alucard picked him up as if to carry him, and he grinned with malice.

                "Seras...I know he is not dead..." He looked at him. "Where is your master?"

                Alkanon was silent. Seras wiped her face off of the flying debris quickly with her glove, and held her halconnen sturdy again as she approached them both, a look of disgust written on her face. Alkanon finally looked up at Alucard pathetically.

                "I've got a hole through my head...how am I supposed to answer if I have no brain to say..." Oh boy. This fellow sure must have been the good egg.

                "Hmmm...You're still talking, aren't you? Mwahahaha...and you say you have no brain to talk with...you're talking just fine without one..." He looked to Seras. "He's such a kid...mwahahaha..."

                She rolled her eyes, standing in front of both of them, not believing what she was hearing. "Is this guy for real, master?" She raised an eyebrow. Alkanon looked at Seras strangely.

                "Of course I am for real...do you not see this bullet in my brain??" He pointed to his head. Alucard shook his head pitifully.

                "Hmmm...He's always been like this..." He stared at him. "His father left him to his own devices...still a regenerator...but not a very smart one...mwahahaha..." He then looked at Seras. "...See..." He poked Alkanon in the head, who replied with a faint 'owwie.'

                Seras smacked herself in the face. "This guy isn't serious...too juvenile...hmmm..." She stood up, holding her gun with one hand.

                Alkanon looked at Seras angrily, gritting his teeth. "What do you mean 'too juvenile'?! I am Alkanon Alexander Andersong...priest, 16 years of service in the Vatican...and you..." Hatred was in his voice, his eyes, and his cocky grin. "Nothing more than a half-cocked vampire..."

                Alucard looked at him angrily. "Hmmm...One should talk, regenerator," He hit him on the back of the head, and cackled, his own blood still running all over. "...Nothing but a priest who cannot even kill a monster..." He grinned evilly. 

                Seras, pissed as hell now, dug the tip of her halconnen into his head, just egging him on to say something more. 

                "Na~ni?" She asked in a singsong voice, somewhat higher-pitched, and dripping with anger. She pressed the tip harder as Alkanon stared evilly up at it.

                "...Don't make me take out these..." He brought, out of his coat, more knives than a steak house. Alucard put his hand on Alkanon's knives, lowering them down as his hair slithered onto Seras' gun.

                "No more fighting, children...that's my job..."

                Seras growled and did so, pulling back just a little bit before spitting on the priest. Alucard looked at Seras, silently telling her to stop as Alkanon began whining again.

                "Hey...that's not fair...I'm injured here.……"

                "You attacked us...it is not my fault you hurt yourself in doing so...and you're not hurt..." He put a hand on his forehead where the bullet shot through, and wiped away the blood to find nothing.

                "See? It is already healed, regenerator...now will you tell me who you work for...or shall I let Seras have a taste...? Hmmm...Seras?"

                Seras cocked the halconnen, holding it in both hands as the tip was tilted halfway up towards the sky. Her grinning face peeked around the steel edge.

                "You mean in lead, master?"

                Alkanon shook his head. "You wouldn't...monster..." Alucard looked from Seras to Alkanon.

                "...Would I...?" He looked at Seras in a hungry type of way, allowing her to go first. He spoke teasingly at her. "...You know what I mean Seras...mwahahaha..."

                She lowered the gun, looking a little disappointed, and yet confused at the same time. She was slowly falling apart at the seams. She knew what he meant...

                "...No...Master..." She was hesitant.

                Alkanon's eyes widened in shock as he looked at Alucard, who was glaring at his neck and poised to strike at any moment.

                "Fine...I'm working for this guy named Dominique Rezeau Innocent...now would you put me down?!" He swung at Alucard, who dropped him to the floor.

                "Hmm...Those bastards are at it again, eh? ...First Incognito...now this...these super vampires..." He said, sarcastically to Seras, "...And I thought the Vatican was supposed to stop vampires, not help make them...mwahahaha..."

                Seras half-shrugged, blinking once, a look of confusion flashing across her face. "Well...everything seems to be going crazy lately...everything falling apart...one would only expect as much...I guess..." She trailed off quietly, deciding not to say anymore, as it wasn't her place.

                "The world is falling apart, Seras...always has...people like him only make it decay faster..." He stared blankly at Seras now, while Alkanon scratched his head.

                "...Huh...what does he mean by that...?"

                Seras gritted her teeth together, becoming very irritated. She growled. "Would you SHUT UP?!" She yelled at Alkanon, trying her best not to clobber him with the end of her halconnen. He was asking for it good upside his head. Alucard looked at the now helpless Alkanon, and said jokingly.

                "Mwahahaha...come, come Seras...he's only a kid...mwahahaha..." He, then, looks at Seras. "Hmmm...Let's go..." He started to turn, Seras gripping the cannon so hard her knuckles stung.

                "Fine..." She turned around so quickly that she almost tripped over her box, but nevertheless did not, and bent down and swooped it up in her other free hand.

                "Che..."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 

                Alucard walked to Seras, his eyes piercing into her as he wrapped his arm around her back. "It's okay, Seras..." Alkanon stared at them, gritting his teeth.

                "MONSTER...do not turn your back on me...!" He ran at them, his arms outstretched and his hands holding as many swords as he possibly could. Alucard had only enough time to push Seras out of the way, as he turned to realize he was at it again, and he took a direct hit in the chest by every blade that he held. Seras whipped her body around, her box flying out of her hand as she let it go indifferently. She grabbed up her halconnen, using it to block herself and to attack, and as fast as her box thundered against the ground, her finger found the slender arc of the trigger and she pulled it lovingly, not holding back one bit.

She shot him again, twice in two vital areas, the tip smoking and leaving a slender trail up into the sky.

"And don't think I won't shoot again..." She held the gun to block herself as she walked slowly to the side where her master slouched on the ground, his blood soaking the earth.

Alucard looked up at Seras, wincing in pain as the blessed blades stung him more than his has-been burns ever could have, or even Anderson's own blades. He raised his right arm and slid them out one by one, his bleeding eyes concentrating on Seras' form. His grin showed that he wasn't about to give up just yet.

"...Seras..." He got up to his full height, but his legs, being sliced, gave out on him and he toppled over towards her, his hands on her shoulders from behind propping him up. He looked idly over at Alkanon.

"...Go back to your master, fool...you cannot harm us..." Anybody could tell he was enjoying himself immensely, as he extended an arm of his to clobber him upside the head. He left with Seras, his feet practically dragging. Seras helped her master as best as she could with walking, holding him up and her halconnen as well wasn't easy. She eyed her box that laid unnoticed and untouched on the ground a few feet away...she'd have to come back and get it when she'd helped her master inside.

With her other arm, she propped up her halconnen. 

"...I think we'll see more of him sometime soon..."

Alucard turned his head to look at her as she half-dragged and half-carried him, his eyes widening a little as he paused, noticing her box lonely on the ground. With his right arm, he extended it out to grab it, while the other arm held her shoulder.

"Hmmm...well, wherever he goes, his old timer isn't far behind..." He cringed a little, as he brought his arm back that held Seras' box, at the though of fighting Anderson again in his condition. Seras half-carried him in the crook of her arm, showing no signs of growing weary or having trouble due to her to being conveniently inhumanely strong.

"It sure is irritating after awhile, ne...especially that boy..." Her voice sounded bitter towards the end. Alucard's head was on a slight angle as he studied her, amusement thick in his voice as he spoke.

"Hmmm...Seras...the way you talk about him, makes me wonder if there is something else there...mwahahaha..." He raised an eyebrow, letting his glasses slide down his nose halfway.

                She eyed him, the anger from the fight still boiling low inside of her.

                "Like what?" She said in a clipped tone. "That amateur just pissed me off..." She narrowed her eyes as she hauled him past the door, slowly making her way down the corridor.

                Alucard looked at her, playfulness in his eyes as he noticed her anger.

                "He is older than you, Seras...haha...regenerators do not look their age..."

                "What are you trying to say?" She said, wondering why he was talking the way he was. He looked at her oddly.

                "...Anderson...I knew him at least two hundred years ago...making his son, at least one hundred twenty-seven by now...still, he's a child, he was even more deformed than Anderson when he was born." He suddenly noticed the strangeness of the corridor as they walked, as if some kind of spell was cast down over them.

                Seras rolled her eyes. "He sure doesn't act like he's one hundred twenty-seven..." She sped up her walk, seeing his room ahead and she shifted the weight of the halconnen that was on her other arm like a balancing act.

                "Hmmm...That's only his outside appearance...if I were to fight the real him.…." He sighed a little, remembering the last time, as his foot made an odd scraping sound in its boot as it dragged. "...Well...let's just say I would not be being dragged at the moment," He extended the arm holding her box out, opening the door for Seras.

                She muttered thanks, albeit distracted, and she ducked into the room, as Alucard was so much taller than her. "Hmmm..." She made her way inside, weaving a little as Alucard imbalanced her by stretching out an arm and settling his hat and glasses on the centre table. She tried her best to put him down on the bed gently, bending over backwards to get him on, and then standing up straight when he thudded onto the bed, cracking her back. Alucard put her box down on the floor next to the bed.

                "Hmmm...twice in the past week...this is getting to be a schedule...mwahahaha..." He sounded a little odd as he looked over his suit and jacket that were stained with fresh blood that still came forthwith from his open wounds. Seras' mouth formed a grim line and she bent down to pick up her box.

                "It seems so..."

                His head bent ever so slightly to the left, he looked at her. "This is not good...and things seem to only be getting worse..." His hand rose in front of his face as he looked over the blood that stained the white. "...I am growing weaker..." His eyes purposely avoided Seras.

                And she sighed, as more important things came first, and she dropped her halconnen and her box, both of them in unison made a loud scratching, clattering noise. She knelt down to the side of his bed, sitting on her knees.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 

                Without even looking at her, he could feel her presence by the side of his bed; he turned to look at her anyway, an expression of deep sadness on his tired face. He extended his right arm over a little to touch her face, lifting her chin up a little and tried not to get his blood on her.

                "I know, Seras...It is not a pretty thing...but I also know that it is becoming more frequent...and that's not good, either."

                Seras stared at him, her mind drawing a complete blank. "...What is going to happen..." She was starting to break a little as she looked at him; she still tried to hold her composure...

                "Hmmm...Well...we vampires only have a certain amount of strength, energy..." He said deeply. "...And when we lose our strength or fade from decay...our bodies disappear, but our souls live on." He had difficulty looking Seras in the face.

                "And there is nothing I can do..." She said bluntly, stating rather than asking, because she was already sure she knew the answer. Folding her arms on the edge of the bed, she rested her chin on them. Alucard looked at her with mournful eyes, resting his hand on her head, then moving it down to rest on her back between her shoulder blades.

                "...Seras...do not be sad," Though he tried his hardest not to show it, he was sad, just as much as Seras appeared to be. "...There is nothing you can do...but why dwell on things that are happening?" She added, somewhat in a sarcasm-forced tone to make light of the subject. "We are both relatively fine, and here together..."

                Her eyes opened and she looked at him the moment his hand fell between her shoulder blades. 

                "..'Why?' ...Because sometimes my mind becomes preoccupied with the present...such so that I black out on all the positive and focus on just the negative..." Her head rose, eyes still boring into his. "...It makes me crazy once in a while...but I still try not to..."

                His eyes widened with astonishment at her sudden, yet firm, remarks. Yet he smiled lightly in appreciation, and brought his other arm at a comfortable distance to wrap around Seras. She raised her head.

                ".….I didn't know you worried so much about me, Seras...the present is a thing to be weary of, but you cannot just live in the past.….it makes me crazy too, to think about things that are happening daily...some things I cannot do, some I can...but we both have to try and surpass that, to live for the now...as I said..." 

                Seras had just about cut him off; a hard and serious look in her eyes and on her face as she shot back. "Why wouldn't I worry about you? I worry all the time...it may not show, but it's just a part of me...that no matter how much I try, It still stays with me..." She paused for a half-second. "Maybe over time I will overcome it..." She ended it with a hint of a confident smile on her face.                   

                Alucard's grin widened. "I have been around for many years, Seras...why would you worry about me, I don't exactly understand...I have seen so much, but there is still much more I would like to do...watch over you for a bit more and see you develop...I worry about many things, mainly what will happen to you when my body is no longer here...these are still very human emotions, and you never truly lose all of them, they just dull over time..." He said, slightly amused at this predicament.

                Seras fought back, not yelling, but not talking with an 'inside voice' either.

                "So what if you've been around for as long as you have?! That doesn't mean I can't worry about you..." She dropped her head, resting it on her arms again.

                Alucard looked to be about the saddest guy in the world, as he rolled over to his side, his blood staining the bed. His arms found this to be a more comfortable position to hold Seras with.

                "...Seras...you have to understand...I was alone, completely alone, for over hundreds of years...I am not used to having someone by my side, to worry about or take care of me...and for a vampire to do that is practically unheard of, these new ones are only for the pleasure of death and destruction..."

                "...Well...it's about time something happened with you..." She grinned widely for the first time in a little while, rolling her eyes over to meet his. His eyes closed slightly, a second later opening again with a renewed glint of playfulness.

                "Hmm...things are always happening to me...but what type of things do you mean...?" 

                Seras scoffed. "Oh come on...you know what I mean!" Her eyes fell to the sight of the blood, and her face fell a little bit, remembering. Alucard saw where she was looking, sighing in defeat as he could no longer ignore his injuries. He moved his left arm and touched one of his many wounds, staring down and bringing his stained red and white glove up to his face to see.

                "Oh...you mean this? It's only a flesh wound...hehehe..."

                Seras facefaulted at his reply. "Then why did I carry you to your room, then...?" She asked, sarcasm in her voice.

                "...Because you are my servant, Seras..." He laughed, and then winced as a flash of sparking pain rushed through his sides.

                Seras pointed a finger at him, her voice filled with warning...but she could already tell her master wouldn't take her too seriously. 

                "Didn't I say I'm not a toy for you, master?!"

                Alucard laughed heartily this time, ignoring the pain, and he watched her point at him.

                "Hmmmmm...Well, you will always be my toy, Seras...and didn't you know it is not polite to point at your MASTER?!?!?!" He said in his high-pitched maniacal, shrilly voice. Before Seras could realize what had happened, he leaned over ever so slightly and put his teeth down on her protruding finger, biting it not too hard, but just enough to bleed a drop or two. Seras' eyes bugged out of her head.

                "NA?! I was only kidding..." She whimpered, and then caught herself. "HEY!!!!" She shouted, seeing him bite onto her finger. Alucard watched all of this with amusement; he was enjoying himself.

                "Mwahahaha...I know that, Seras..." He leaned his head back from her hand, taking it into his left hand and looked at it. He took of her glove, ripping it off her hand with one of his fangs, and spit it out to land on top of her kit box on the floor. While he was on the topic, he did the same with her other hand in a flash, and she watched him carefully. He grinned at her as he held the hand with the finger he bit.

                "Watch this, Seras...and you will learn the type of abilities you possess..." He licked the little drop of blood that dripped from her finger, revealing small teeth marks. Licking them gently as well, the marks and the cut disappeared, healing right in front of their eyes.

                Seras gazed in awe as her finger was healed almost instantaneously. "Nani..." She then had realized something and forgot about her hand, pointing now at his wounds.

"Why don't you lick them, ne?!" She asked, exasperated as if it were the most obvious thing to do. He gazed at her as he admired her sheer clarity.

"Hmmmm...Well if it would work on me, do you not think I would have already done so...Seras? Mwahahaha...it only works on light wounds..."                                                                               

                And Seras nodded dumbly, realizing her slight stupidity. "Ah...So I see..."

                Yet he looked at her warmly, grabbing her unsuspecting, and ungloved, hand and rubbed it on his face to feel her...without the obstructing piece of material that was constantly present.

                "Hmmm..." He closed his eyes and then opened them. "It's okay, Seras, I did not expect you to know that, yet...vampires regenerate to heal...sometimes you can speed up the rate of healing depending on abilities and age of the vampire; sort of vampire ranking, if you will."

                Seras grinned, and turned her hand that touched his face turned around and cupped the side of his face, moving her thumb slowly back and forth on the spot underneath his eye.

                "Hmmm...So that means if I got shot in the stomach again I wouldn't have that much of a chance, eh?"

                "It depends...you would have a chance either by having a shallow cut, or drinking blood...a blood transfusion..."

                "That sounds most obvious..." She blinked at him, turning her head to a 90-degree angle to the side of look at him squarely in the face, eye to eye. Her cheek rested on the very edge of the mattress, while she still kneeled comfortably on the ground.

                He looked at her dazedly, his bangs falling over his right eye as he pressed his face against the pillow. "Well, if it was so obvious, why ask...?...Unless there was something else you wanted to know, Seras...?"

                "Maybe..." Her face turned mysterious; dark, taking away the hand on his face to lay gently on his wound. His forthcoming blood stained her hand.

                "Does it hurt?"

                "Huh...oh..." He looked down at his wounds, bloody holes of mess and stomach parts. His eyes deepened red at the sight. "Sort of ...I can feel the pain of it, see it happening...but after awhile, you stop feeling it...it goes numb...but with you hand on it, I feel as if it is still there..." He grabbed the hand on his stomach wounds with his left and rubs it against his stomach/chest wounds, which was the biggest. The amount of blood that was released was a great amount...though, he didn't mind showing her, his face contorting to try and give off a small grin.                

                Seras watched with hardly an expression on her face, half of it was blackened out.

                "I guess I can say this is preparation...for when something like this happens to me..."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 

                He clasped his other hand around hers along with the other that was already hold it and pulled it from his wound, and held it out in front of him, between them. "...I hope that this will never happen to you, Seras...it is hard to bare..."

                She sighed, her eyes glinting a bright red as she looked at him past their hands so they looked like blurs.

                "I have a feeling...there's no way getting around fate, master..."

                Alucard looked at her even more, amused at her new sense of feelings that made him want her even more. His eyes glowed slightly as he smiled affectionately, unclasping their hands and extending his left around her body.

                "...What says what fate is, Seras?...The only thing that is fated is that everyone will die someday..." His eyes clouded over.

                Seras was slowly being pulled up more over the edge of the bed as her master put his arms around her.

                "I know...but a fate such as Anderson, or his son...that can't be helped either..." She paused. "At least, that's what I'm thinking...I can't be too sure..." She narrowed her eyes, the bright red of her eyes glowing through her slitted eyelids. Alucard moved his other hand to the side of her face.

                "...Those two are rapped in the Vatican...the fate of the Vatican itself will show their fates...but that doesn't mean that two such fates shall cross paths…or the outcome of those paths...no one really does know, Seras...so being prepared isn't bad."

                She smirked out of the corner of her mouth, a fang peeking from her lips, and she laughed.

                "Times like these...make me glad I have my halconnen, eh?" She blinked. "But I know, that alone can't help me enough..." Her eyes fell, and now both of his hands held the sides of her face, clasping the sides and his hair moved to show both of his eyes.

                "...But you are not alone, Seras...while I'm here..." He lowered his hands down, wrapping them around her back again, and pulled her closer into a hug. His head rested on her right shoulder, and Seras leaned uncomfortably half-on, half-off the bed. Her stomach was now lying on the mattress as Alucard, unknowingly to him, had pulled her up. 

                "Master...I already know that, at least..."  She chuckled a little, and slipped her arms around his middle, clasping in the back.          

                He closed his eyes in the embrace, and grinned, as though he found it a game that his wounds made it all the more difficult for him.

                "Hmm...we always manage to find ourselves in this position when I'm hurt, eh, Seras..." He finished off, grinning all the while...

                "Maybe I should get hurt more often."

                Seras had a good mind to smack him, but she didn't, she just poked him in the forehead as she leaned back, somewhat appalled...and then again, not.

                "Hey! What are you implying...?"

                "He he he...What have I taught you of poking MASTER?!?!" He poked her back with much enthusiasm, and on strange reflex he hit her right breast, catching him off guard. When he realized what he did, which took at least point-five seconds, he cackled lightly.                                             

                Seras narrowed her eyes at him and got in his face, her voice dripping ice warningly.

                "Are you REALLY hurt, master??" She bared her teeth in a crazy evil grin.

                Alucard just grinned at her. "I am dripping blood and you wonder if I am hurt...?"

                Her mouth formed a line, her teeth still showing, however. "Naa..." She blinked, sighing, and opened her eyes. They revealed themselves to be bright red, mysteriousness clouding them as she eyed him.

                "How DO we always end up like this…?" The curves of her lips turned upwards in a sly grin.

                "Hmmm...Maybe it is fate, Seras...mwahahaha...two vampires, one organization, a leader, and a bunch of hypocritical rejects who dare to call themselves evil...it's got to stand for something."

                Seras nodded. "True..." She grinned, almost like a child, and squeezed him lightly as she could, trying not to hurt him. "It is comfortable though..." 

                "Hmmmm...is it really that comfortable...or is there another position you would like to be in...?" Jeez. Talk about straightforward.

                "Maybe..." She blinked. "But you're hurt, ne..."

                He raised an eyebrow and smiled lightly. "...Has that ever stopped us before, sunburned and all, Seras?" He tightened his grip around her, blood staining her from all over, but he didn't care at all as he looked straight into her eyes, watching for a sign...anything...                  

                Seras fidgeted a little, however, uncomfortable with the fact that he was probably bleeding more in their current positions.

                "Iie, master...I guess it hasn't...demo," She moved, and tried to back away a little. "...You're bleeding this time...you need some time to let the wounds heal."

                At this time, he noticed the amount of blood on the sheets; everywhere. His eyes widened slightly in understanding. 

                "Hmmm...True...but the actual rate of bleeding has slowed down..." He looked around at it. "It's mostly dried..." He wiped his hand over his wounds to show as evidence that it was caked on, no longer fresh and liquidy.

                Seras looked down at his hand and nodded, conceding. "Hmm...Seems you're right..." She looked up at him again, her face not as close as it was before, having backed up from him a little beforehand. She snickered, as she felt herself sit on her knees more sturdily like before. 

                "You really don't want me to go, do you...ne, master?" She had noticed that Alucard was quick to deny the fact that he was wounded...or that he needed rest.      

                His eyes shifted to a pale red for a second as they traveled up and down the length of her face, studying her playfulness and thought the whole time. He concentrated on her amorously as he moved his hand behind her head, holding it in place.

                "...What do you think, Seras...?" He chuckled warmly in his throat, raising an eyebrow his own certain way to show a flare of compassion. Seras grinned, her head being held in an odd position for her.

                "Hmmm..." She paused for a moment, looking him over. "I don't think you do."

                He laughed bizarrely and moved his arm from around her neck, rising into a sitting position on the bed, leaving Seras to sit back down on her knees on the floor. He turned to face her, holes in his sides and stomach still caked with dry, stale blood of his own.

                "...For you, anything..." He made an enticing motion with his hands, the gesture itself telling her to come to him. "...COME ON!" He rose the tone of his voice, the deep note vibrating off the walls loudly, followed by an even louder cackle.

                Seras' eyes widened, but nonetheless, her natural instincts came over her, and she bared her teeth, narrowed her gleaming red eyes, and slowly rose to her feet: staring at him the entire time.

                "...Oh...BLOODY HELL!" She yelled, if possible, louder than Alucard had just achieved. Her eyes flashed and her features gave off warning signs that she had gone completely koo-koo, and she performed a graceful jump onto the bed, landing right smack in his lap and faced him, her hands gripping his shoulders so hard her knuckles were white under her pale skin. Her voice, when she spoke, was shaky and small, high-pitched and sounded like she would lose it at any moment.

                "You called...Master?"

_AN: They're at it again…^_^…but it's all good…*evil insane, hentai laughter, and runs off to write more*_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 

                Amused as he was by her reaction, he was a little shaky at the sight of Seras just jumping at him, and when she did, he braced for impact and she landed in his lap, afterwards taking his shoulders and pushing him over onto his back. 

                He grinned evilly, his eyes deep, blood red, and screeched in his high-pitched voice.

                "Oh.….Did I SERAS?!?! Let's see what else is called or...ha..." He thrust his arms around her closely into a bear hug, and grimaced with his teeth showing. He rolled over twice just for the hell of it, Seras still landing the dominant position on top as he was forced to stop because of the wall barricading them. There was amusement written all over his face; he was enjoying this, despite his injuries.

                Seras looked down at him like an insane maniac, the wild bounciness dancing in her eyes. 

                "Hopefully we won't have an intrusion THIS time..." She laughed, on the verge of losing control of her sanity.

                "If we do, we can keep going..." He laughed loudly. "Unless you would want whomever it is to join the fun...mwahahaha..." He quickly, before she could react, flipped her around so their places were switched. He looked down at Seras, his hair extending on its own, falling all the way down and around Seras' face to frame both of their faces in the black mass of hair.

                She spoke in a small, far-away voice. "But...I don't know how to share, Master..." She smiled. Alucard moved one of his hands away from her left side and placed it gingerly on her neck, running it up and down her throat. He leaned his head over to whisper in her ear, making a side appearance to seem, for random onlookers, that he was kissing the side of her face.

                "Hmmm...I couldn't share this with just anyone, Seras..."

                The side of her face twitched to a maniacal grin, and she purred in her throat. "Hmmm..."

                Alucard's hand slid up the curves of her face slowly, ending to rest on her cheek, gently turning her face to the side to face him so she could look at his deep-set red eyes. He grinned slightly.

                "...So you think I would lie about that? Hmmm...Or are you just enjoying this as much as I am...?"

                Seras blinked quick, staring at him. "No...I think I'm enjoying it more than you are..." She sounded like she was challenging him. He giggled slightly, amused at the challenge as his eyes concentrated on her affectionately.

                "Hmmm...Would you like to find out about that?" His right hand traveled down her side slowly. At the same time, she let her hands wander up and find the sides of his face, holding him there, and brought his face close to hers. She shivered.

                "Hmmm...Sure..."

                Alucard's hand traveling down her side and finally stopped to rest on her lower back. His left hand that was holding her face swooped down and scooped around the middle of her back, and from there he drew her even closer, their faces inches apart.

                "...This is a more comfortable distance...eh, Seras?"

                Her face seemed to contort to smile. "It can be better..." And she proved her statement correct, by tilting her head up the remaining short distance they had between them. Alucard caught on almost immediately and did the final deed, kissing her longingly. 

                He grinned afterwards, breaking away and resting the crook of his nose on the curve of her neck, rubbing it tenderly. 

                "Hmmm...I do not think it is possible to get any better..." He closed his eyes halfway as Seras turned her head to the side, grinning evilly. He was so close; very inviting at her proximity...and she couldn't help herself and kissed his neck. 

                Something popped in her mind and she lost whatever little she had left, continuing her trail up his neck. With a skillful hand she moved one up to turn his head to face her, as she trailed past his extensive jaw line and back to his lips again.

                 Alucard's muscles twitched as his grip tightened; he had finally gone insane...she had tempted him overboard, and as she kissed him again his teeth dug in slightly, kissing her for quite a few minutes on end, but no blood was shed. 

He did likewise to Seras, as if mimicking her wise moves, and traveled down the right of her neck, his hand tilting her head up and out of his way a little as he kissed down her throat. He stopped, however, at the feeling of her blood running through her veins...contemplating...the sensation...a bite...

He rubbed his teeth against her neck as he kissed lightly the vein, and Seras shivered some more at this gesture. She realized she had made her master crazy again. She grinned at the thought, as if pleased with herself.

"Hmmm...Now who's enjoying it, master?!" She screeched, her teeth bore, and her hands slowly slid from his face to his hips, resting on them comfortably. Alucard responded, grinning evilly and moving his left arm up to rest in close to a certain pair of breasts, as if about to do something but pausing himself. 

His teeth still bared, his eyes overflowed with blood as he stared at her vein and massaged his face back and forth on it.

"Hmmmm..." He said, closer to her ear. "Mwahahaha...Who wouldn't be enjoying this?!" He said sarcastically, his voice deep and yet soft at the same time. Seras raised an eyebrow, thinking.

"That's a good question..." She laughed, absentmindedly tapping a finger on his hip.

He wanted to go more...but he knew he couldn't. He loves her, which is why it is so difficult for him, as he struggles with his mind and body and emotions. His left eye started to tear blood, still in his insane mood, and kept rubbing his face against her neck, remembering the last time, when he swore he wouldn't do _that _again. He paused, thinking.

"...I'm going to end up hurting you again Seras, if we continue..." He started to look away from Seras, his left hand dropping more to her slender hip. Seras grinned crazily; dark.

"If you hurt me...master..." She made a motion with her hand, like a slapping motion. "...It's okay though..."

Alucard glanced at her, the evil intent of insanity rising yet again inside him dangerously. It was his last feudal attempt to warn her for what he would soon become...

"...P...p...please...Seras...move...before..." He groaned, losing himself completely as his head leaned back, his already-bared teeth extended to full length, greater than even that of when he bites, and he let out a small yell in fury, as his body seemed to transform against his will. He couldn't let this side of him hurt anything...or anyone...but at the moment, there was nothing he could do.

                The thirst was upon him, and the sheer insanity of the situation had pushed him over the edge. His hands retracted from around her, and his eyes that were dark red turned completely black...no light, no dilation...just total and complete black nothingness. His hair that extended before grew out even more, unstoppable, flowing down the bed and flowing onto the floor. 

                There was movement, as he turned his head back around to Seras and grinned sinisterly, full of malice and hatred. But it wasn't him…

                It looked like him and sounded like him…it was almost as though it was his alter ego, come and released itself to unleash hell and then some in the nearby radius...

_AN: Ooooh…the next chapter gets crazy!!! Tensions rising…crazy stuff happens… Seras screams a lot, yeah…yells at her master…and finds herself growing stronger and sronger...OOOO this is exciting…^_^…*goes off to write* …Notice Seras' OOC-ness?!?! She's sorta GROWING UP!!! (FINALLY We'd thought we'd never see it…)…So that's the explanation for those who still do not understand (oi..there might still be a few -_-)_


	36. Chapter 36 Black Alucard!

Chapter 36 

                Seras' eyes widened in shock and she froze in place, her finger gripping the bed as she sat half up, half laying down like she was. The completely black Alucard sat on his knees on the bed, staring at Seras with his bottomless eyes.

                The color completely drained from her face, making her look paper-white (even more white as she was normally), and her read eyes contracted to small pupils as her mind boggled.

                "H-holy fuck..." She swore, it half dribbling out of her mouth unnoticed as she stared, slack-jaw. She had never seen her master like this...and on instinct, she looked frantically, with her eyes darting around, for her halconnen. Her head stayed motionless, however, as her eyes moved...and she remembered she left it on the floor next to the bed.

                Her eyes slowly switched back to the monster in front of her; she didn't know whether to trust or to defend herself, and she squeaked a tiny bit, her fang peeking out of a crack of her lips, shining for an instant.

                Alucard completely blacked out; the blood on his red coat disappeared into him and became a part of the coat and him. His hair floated weirdly out and upwards, as if it had a life of its own, and his grin widened to a new length...stretching out completely as his black eyes filled with darkness pierced into Seras' soul.

                "...MWAHAHAHA...What do you think of the real vampire Alucard, Seras...?!" His voice sounded distant, but all around her as the walls seemed to bounce them off oddly, his teeth bore out even more...     

                Seras' eyes widened momentarily, then shrunk back, and she choked out a weak squeaking sound as she begun to speak. 

                "I—interesting..." She moved her arms to help her sit up ever-so-slowly, keeping her eyes on him warily as she slowly moved over. At this, he grinned still evilly, as his black hair surrounded him, and his red coat morphed to a light shade of black, almost the same color of his hair.

                The blackness dissolved into his surrounding bed and walls, like a chameleon. "Mwahahaha...time to die...Seras...Victoria..." Still unseen through the background, his presence can be sensed due to the evil intentions of his transformed being.

                Hearing this, and seeing his black form melt against the walls was all she needed to spring into action, leaping to the side and rolling off the bed, landing on her knees and swiping up her halconnen to protect herself. She definitely did not think she couldn't trust him now, after his death-threat.

                She held the cannon up, making sure it was full and cocked it, not afraid to use it to keep the black Alucard from going AWOL on her...

                ...Maybe she could somehow snap him out of it...

                For several terse minutes, Alucard's form went unseen surrounding her and blocked her senses off completely. His hair covered the ground and sides so nothing could be seen; a strong evil inside. His mere presence of insanity and chaos...he moved in stealth, his hair casting small flickering shadows everywhere.

                His hands thrust from nowhere behind Seras, grabbing her by the throat with a clenched hand, and quite forcibly held her to him from behind. Seras' eyes widened at the shock, startling her so much that her weapon clattered to the ground by her feet...which were slowly rising off of the ground as he lifted her up to him by his hold on her neck.

                With his teeth bared fully outward, his head suddenly appeared from behind her, seen now protruding from the pool of black hair surrounding her being. He craned his neck to hers from her back, leaning over.

                "The game is up...Seras...You shall die by the hands that made you..." He still held her up by the throat tightly, poised in a biting position from the back. Her eyes stared out at the black, her face sweating beads, but otherwise her voice was quiet but heard loud enough.

                "...Why...master?" Her voice almost sounded dull, monotonous, as if unaffected by the current situation. His other hand traveled down to her midsection as he turned his head to answer her last request. She shuddered at the touch.

                "Hmmm...You are an annoying brat...You must die, your father can never look at you...What difference does it make, all of your family will die, and you will survive...Alone...Is it not better to be dead?!?!"

                She turned her head around slowly like a robot, her eyes dark and dull, but with some embedded emotion. 

                "No."

                "...'NO'...Ungrateful," He spat; the fangs that protruded from his mouth so elongated made him not even look like himself. "They are all dead...that is all there is...Even I am dead...Time to die..." He finished with sickening pleasure filling his voice, almost singing.

                Seras' eyes, still dull and dark and seemingly dead, held a glimmer of compassion, hope, and most of all... determination.

                "Master...What are you doing?' Her voice was firm, unwavering. She was trying incredibly hard. "Why are you doing this? This may be the real you, yes, but...Do you want me to die?...Do you really know what you're doing?!" She narrowed her eyes, her voice rose like a crescendo. "Who are you?"

                Alucard glared at her through his black eyes, a slight glinting gaze went through them like a flash, as though something was stirred behind them...what to say is unknown. 

                He grinned at her evilly, still with a big smile even for...his other self. "Hmmm...yes...This is me, Seras...Who am I, I am Alucard, the Immortal...Trained for centuries in the art of Death...Some say I am an angel, others, a devil...You ask who I am, fool, the Legendary Destructor released once more...Dracula was nothing to me, why should you be anything more...?" He grunted at his explanation, which was even more depicted than he had expected. She had struck a sensitive nerve...he was sure she would pay for that.

                Seras growled, not at all realizing who this...thing...was, and she tried ripping away from him, going mad with determination as she clenched her fists, yelling, trying to get him back with the only thing she could use: mind power.

                "MASTER!! MY MASTER...ALUCARD...COME BACK!!" She had no other possible ideas what to do, stressing his name to get the point across, and continued to yell. "SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" She glared at him, her red eyes boring into the unfamiliar beady black eyes.               

                As he grinned even more, his eyes blazed...and a ripple beneath the pitch-black eyes, came for about a second longer than the last one. The arm around her middle tightened as he brought her even closer, and she struggled as best as she could, but he still had some advantages of strength over her.

                He eyed her most intently, and as if on command, his teeth strung out again and poised, as they moved closer to her neck. There was laughter in his throat.

                "...Your master is dead...just as you soon shall be...mwahahaha..."

                Seras couldn't help it...this wasn't her master that she knew.

                She fought back, pulling away hard, and wrenched her arm back, elbowing him hard in the stomach before her hand came out and made contact with his face sharply.

All the while hoping against hope that it would help, she started screaming at the top of her lungs at him, saying things that would, she hoped, bring him back...or at least help prod him along a little.

                "MASTER!!!" She repeated herself over and over and over again, hating to yell at him and never wanting to again...so she made sure this would have to be effective. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! STOP THIS..." She practically snarled at him, resisting the urge to bitch slap him again.

                "I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON...but I love you...I FUCKING LOVE YOU...AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO TO ME?? YOU FUCKING TRY TO KILL ME..." Her voice ended bitterly, growling like a wild dog. "And I thought you did, too." 

                Alucard stared at her, slightly dumbstruck, as the black nothingness in his heart still raged on, showing through his midnight eyes. She had definitely struck a nerve.

                He was forced to let go of her, crouching over as she socked his stomach, his urge still directed at attacking her. In his burning rage he stood up straight again, a little disheveled, but poised to attack.

                The long wasps of black hair that surrounded them and covered the room in total pitch black, struggled to take on a new form. With much effort, it was an ever-familiar black dog's front end, all six of his red beady eyes lined up on the top of its head. It stood next to Seras firmly, its many eyes all glaring at the black form and the rest of its body still attached to the black surroundings. The dog opened its great mouth to speak in a voice filled with sorrow, fear, outrage and fury.

                "...I do love you, Seras...I am sorry..." With that, the dog didn't wait around a second longer and lunged at the tall and lean black figure towering menacingly over the both of them. Its jaw closed powerfully on the black Alucard's stomach as it jumped, gnawing savagely and tore at him like he was a piece of tissue paper.

                Seras blinked slowly, one of her eyes twitching slowly as she quickly tried to take in all that was happening. She didn't exactly have enough time for it all to sink in, as her body moved on it's own accord and fell to the ground and snatched up her trusty halconnen.

                She rose back up like a spring and handled the already-cocked gun in her arms, aiming, then fired at the black figure's head, taking off just about the whole half of his face.

                Couldn't have been any more perfect in her timing, as it gave the dog, which was fierce in his attack, an idea. With all of his glazed eyes he, too, attacked at the figure's head. Except this time he didn't bother biting, but devoured it whole, blood squirting out on every side like a fire hose. The black Alucard's body fell to the ground by the sheer force of being pummeled so many times in the head, and the dog, which had already taken a sizable chunk out of his stomach, immediately started ripping at his defeated body and devouring it like he did with the blasted-through head…

                Piece by piece, less and less of him was there. Though the dog knew Seras was watching, he didn't pay much attention to her.

                And indeed she was watching, her eyes wider than they had ever been, and her gun slowly dropped to her side as her arm grew limp, the steel of the halconnen hitting the bare flesh on her right thigh. She watched in confused horror as the dog, she had by now distinguished as her master, devoured his own black self like a mad dog; her eyes were almost rolling into the back of her head.

                The black dog continued until nothing was left, and the surrounding mass of black hair seemed to recognize the pitch dog as its master, and covered it as if it were being wrapped up. Its six deep red eyes gazed at Seras, contemplating events, all of those eyes showed sorrow, sadness, and hurt...and anger, at himself.

                The hair wrapped all around the dog, which was covered head to toe, instantly transformed it to his human form, which appeared lying curled up on the floor.

                The problem was the absence of clothing, unless you count his incredibly long, black hair that covered him from his midsection and down. Unmoving, Alucard lied there, as if dead...

_AN: Whoooboy…@_@ Tensions rising more!!...Next chapter is a little weird, should look forward to it, though ^^.._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 

                Seras gasped, her gun clattering to the floor from her limp hand as her mind snapped her back. She looked down and saw only her master curled in a fetal position on the floor, half covered in his own hair...but that was definitely not important right now.

                "Master!" She left her gun where it lay, practically tripping over it as she knelt down at his side to study his face for any signs. "...Master Alucard..." Her body shook visibly, her voice wavering in and out. "...Ne..." She prompted him, but nothing came. For at least a minute or two of dead silence, she started to actually believe that her master Alucard was really gone.

                As if on cue when all seemed dark, his eyelids started to open. Slowly and painfully his bright red eyes became known; as he looked out, everything was dark, so dark he could barely make anything out. A few seconds later, something...or someone...slowly became visible with every second that passed.

                It was his servant, worry in her dark-set red eyes that stared at him as if he had a third head.

                "...S...S...Seras..." He had quite a bit of trouble finding his voice and speaking. He looked around and found that he was on the floor, wrapped in his own hair; he turned his eyes slowly back to her, putting in all of his effort to grin.

                "...I heard your call...in the black...I...I...am sorry..."

                Seras smiled a little, still shaking. "I-It's okay...I was hoping that would work...I didn't know what else I could do..." She tried to laugh, but it came out shaky and nervous.

                On the outside he smiled, but quite the contrary on the inside; deep inside, was incredibly ashamed of himself. His mind was racked with memories of how he had attacked the one thing that mattered most to him...his servant, love; Seras.

                He looked away, hardly bearing to look at her, and stared at the hard floor to study the crevices in the stones that weren't covered with his mass of black hair.

                "...You seem to know me better than most...How can I ever stand to you now?...I...I tried to kill you...And what's worse, I could see it happening, but could do nothing about it..." He tried moving his arm up, daring himself to put it around her waist, but in his effort he found himself to only be able to raise his arm just mere inches from the floor.

                Seras grabbed the sides of her head to stop the spinning, and screwed up her eyes to resist the pain of a humongous headache coming on. "Master Alucard...I don't even want to know what that was..."

                And exhausted as he was, his last effort to put his hands around her middle worked, and afterwards just hung limply there. He looked at her apprehensively, weighing the decision of whether or not he should touch her just yet...

                "...Seras...that is why I am so feared...I...I do not like to see that part...but it is always here...I'm sorry this happened, I should be able to control him...the last time, well, more than a city was drained...the reason why Hellsing came after me."

                She tried to mentally kick herself, reminding her that this Alucard...this was the master she knew and served...much different from the one she just experienced. She tried to lighten herself up.

                "I guess...if that was a test...I think I might have passed, ne...?"

                He looked at her a little differently since the moment he woke up, his bright eyes silently telling her that he was still okay. He managed a slight grin.

                "Hmmm...You came away from it, that's more than most...Let's just leave it at that," He stifled an abrupt yawn, just dawning on him that it was practically the next night already; they both had more than enough action for one night. "...Sleep is a good thing...hmmm..."

                Seras, however, sighed quite heavily, knowing what she had to do before anybody had to even say. She got on her feet again, though a little shaky on her footing, and bent down, making sure his hair covered himself. Putting one arm under the crook of his knees and the other holding his back, she held him and walked briskly to the bed (which was about four steps away), and dropped him there so he could sleep and regain his energy that was lost. Her shaking hands didn't help much; she came close to dropping him twice.

                Though he was in a daze as he lied there on his back, he managed to put his right hand on her's, which was momentarily resting on the edge of the bed. He struggled to find his voice again.

                "...Thanks...Seras..."

                Seras jumped at the simple touch, still a little jittery, but did not pull her hand away. She smiled at him, as if nothing had happened.

                "Anytime, Master...Now get some rest."

                Alucard looked down, the feeling of shame ness washing over him again, but nonetheless gave her a polite smile and turned to his side, closing his eyes. He huddled in his fetal position; his eyes closed shut tight as if it would block everything out.          

                "Night, Seras..." He managed to mutter, before the coffin top closed above him, and he went silent. She stared at the cover for an extra moment, her eyes wide, and then she turned suddenly, grabbing her halconnen and her box and hobbled out of the room without an uttered word. She made it to her own in a short time, with her wide strides she was taking.

                She fumbled with the doorknob, opening it, and dropped her machinery onto the floor immediately upon entering, walking to her own bed (which, at this point, looked very inviting). Standing at the edge, she stared down at nothing, losing all feeling in her legs and they gave way to her. 

                It was as if her legs crumpled and disappeared on the spot as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, just sitting there as her head rested against the side of the coffin bed that held the mattress. Her body shook all over now, and she squeezed her eyes shut, holding the sides of her head to calm herself and will things to go away.

                Eventually...she, at some point, fell asleep in that same position, her arms falling limply to her sides.

                In the other room during midday, Alucard still gripped his sides in his sleep, as if afraid to let go, and he rocked back and forth slightly to either side. He muttered a bit here and there to himself of recent happenings, his eyes shut as tight as they could go.

He wondered about Seras. She jerked when he touched her...and why shouldn't she have?! He tried to kill her, for crying out loud! As much as he wanted to sleep and forget he couldn't, it haunted him.

He soon found himself on the floor of a pitch-dark sea of absolutely nothing; a dream-state, or rather a nightmare. In front of him, there was an image of Seras being slashed open from the back by a hand that was apparently his own. He looked over, and saw none other than himself, dark silhouette against the brilliant white moon, standing there smiling happily as his hand protruded straight through Seras' body; her blood dripping down to his elbow. On the ground, he screamed and shook, huddling and confused as bloody hell.

"Why?!...No...You're not me...!"

"...Am I...?" The dream Alucard said back to him, his voice quivering with nauseating pleasure, as if on cue, the silhouetted blood dripping more and more frequent down his elbow. They both just stood there, staring each other down as Seras' limp body slid off of the dream Alucard's arm, falling into a puddle of her own spilt blood on the ground with an unbearably loud splash.

The Alucard sitting on the floor shook his head slowly. "No...I will not let you..." He lunged forward into nothing, and found himself falling. After a second or two, he landed again.

It was a familiar image of their first image; just like that night so long ago. The same image: Seras dead by his own hands.

Having more than enough of his dream state (and also the fact that he couldn't fall asleep, no matter how hard he tried), he opened his bright red eyes and stared at the wall dully. The mere thought of Seras being killed by him, in front of him sent a vast shudder through him; it was too much to tolerate. He wrapped his arms around himself more, as if to hold him together.

"How...how can I bear to be there for her now..." He muttered to himself horribly, shaking his head in shame. It was soon the next evening, and the coffin top to his bead creaked open, giving him the indication that it was time to go, but he found himself not being able to move...

Seras' eyes opened as her brain jolted her awake rudely. She found herself achy as she slept in an awkward position for the entire day.

"Ugh..." She raised her neck and it cracked a few times. She put her hand on the back of her neck, rubbing it, and twisting her head in a circle as it cracked a few more times. Her eyes glazed over for a moment as she remembered...remembered what happened the previous evening, and her eyes fell as she tried to think.

The hand on her neck fell limp to her side along with the other, and she started talking to herself to give her confidence. She found her gloves sitting near the box by her leg and she pulled them on her hands as she muttered to herself, her brain boggled with questions that needed answers.

"...There's no way I'm getting any answers...or get any better for that matter...by just sitting here..." She didn't sound completely convinced by herself, but she got up nonetheless, propping herself up on the edge of her bed. Her legs were numb and aching just as bad as her neck, she found out, as she stood up and turned around, taking slow steps toward the door.

She approached the door and kicked it open HARD and it ricocheted off the wall as it flew open from the impact, this building her determination. Marching herself to her master's room with her sleeves rolled up, she busted into his room, too. It wasn't as loud; she just twisted the knob fiercely and walked in, approaching her master who was still huddled like an egg in his bed.

He muttered to himself as she did, only it was very much incoherent and fast jabbering; he rocked gently back and forth as if to calm himself, and didn't even acknowledge her sudden entry.

Alucard was too ashamed to even think of anything. His eyes would have burned deep holes in the wall of stone if he had the power to as he stared at it so intently like he was. The long hair still covered his body as if it were a blanket, and his long bangs slid down to cover his left eye. His hat, glasses, and diary found their way back to the centre table...and that was it.

Seras stood firmly by his bedside, watching him. Her face twitched with firmness as she stared down at him. She prompted him, having many questions for him that he'd probably not want to answer.

_AN: Alucard-- very morbid o_o'' … don't worry! He's suffering, of course, but next chapter will be better...Seras tries to make herself stronger and uses willpower and psychology to keep the trauma deep down inside of her, to get rid of it, and she talks with Alucard to help him along with his suffering...^_^…see you next chapter! (REVIEW!)_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

                "...S...Seras...so...good of you to come..." He said politely, turning his head around first followed by his body, his eyes looked bloodshot and sleep-deprived. Seras raised an eyebrow, her eyes wide with confusion and sadness.

                "Master.……What was that?" She remembered saying to him that she didn't want to know, but now...she felt like if she didn't know, she would be confused and wondering forever.

                Alucard stared at her dumbly, not exactly his old self again yet; he was too weirded out from what he attempted to do to her. His inner turmoil made it hard just to look at her, aside for talking. His eyes sill barely registered her presence.

                "...W-what was what...Seras?...C-can't I just be happy to see you?..." His voice sounded awkward to himself. Seras just burst.

                "Master!!" She cried out in frustration, with herself and him, too. "Who was that?...Before...I don't get it...I know it was not you...but...it was like you...but...it wasn't...I was scared, but I was also a little confident...that it wasn't you...that wasn't the same Alucard I know..." She rambled on and on, talking, saying things...anything...explaining the dilemma.

                The only thing Alucard wanted to do was hide himself again; he debated to just turn back around and continue staring at the wall, but he couldn't, he owed her something at least. So he turned his body towards her more, lying full on his back, and making sure his hair still covered him decently. His eyes were still reddened as he tried his best to look at her, but his eyes rather settled to look at the floor; he couldn't face her.

                "I...I understand your frustration, Seras...It is not easy to explain..." He paused, continuing with a firm voice that he mustered up. 

                "It was me...it was who I was when I was made, taught in the darkness of Dracula's castle; a cunning bastard.….That thing you saw is my demon...when you become a vampire, a demon takes your soul and becomes you...that was the demon. It never leaves; I have learned to control him, but sometimes...that is the problem with us ancient vampires, ancient demons as well..."

                Seras stood in place, motionless and speechless. But she recovered herself slowly, trying to break him, as well as herself, out of their shock...with a few words. Hey, it was worth a try.

                "B-but...I'm okay...you are...I did not break..." She looked down at him, her hands propped her front part of her body up as they rested on the edge of the mattress. "...Sure, I was shaken up...I was scared...I didn't know what was going on...I'm still as childish as I was..." She raised her head. "And don't you tell me not to dwell in the present? Well, I think that goes for the past, too...master...what has happened has happened..." Her voice trailed off to silence.

She remembered during the encounter, she was strong-willed despite her utter fear. She held herself together; instead of falling apart as she used to do...she was growing stronger. Alucard looked at her, as if to see her for what she really was. 

It was enough to bring him some sense.

His eyes turned a darker color of red as he could now focus correctly on Seras; he was silent for a moment, thinking.

/...Is that why I like her so much…she is still so human, frail, like she was then...and not completely taken over yet by the thirst...the demon of our kind that we become.../

He tried to smile a little, though the subject was desolate. "...Seras...You cannot release what you do not know lies within you..." He sighed slightly. "...That is why you did not become enraged to a demon...You do not understand your own darkness...You like to kill off the bad vampires, but the demon has no pity, so you are safe until you find it.….I was tricked to become it...the vampire's darkness has changed, yours is not like mine," He looked to the floor again, not really having much else to say; he still can't explain everything because, like everything, there is always more to it than there seems to be. 

Seras nodded, making sense of what he was saying, and she decided to be brave for her sake and his; taking one hand that propped her up, her right hand, she touched the side of his face lightly, trying not to rush into things too quickly. She just wanted to ease into things slowly, and she was trying her best to get him out of his slump.

"Master...Alucard, it is alright..."

He looked surprised at her, his eyes growing a little wider as this simple movement of her wrist forced him to look straight at her. He shook his head away still, and looked at her plainly. No sarcasm; rather more lost than usual.

"How...how can you still be near me after that?!...It burns deep just to see you...and now this..."

Her eyes, when looked into, were like deep red holes that were unending, and her face had grown expressionless and totally unreadable. In the back of her mind she knew she was afraid, yes...afraid...but she just had to be strong for the both of them, if one of them refused to be.

"Because..." Her hand left his face, getting the idea that he didn't want it there. "I want to be here."

And again he looked back to her, his eyes wavering a little and his face full of worries. They were plain to see now, though emotionless in his strength, which was still not fully recovered.

"...Why would you want to be with a monster like me...one who can't even control his actions..." He trailed off, barely able to talk and his last word catching in his throat. She raised her right hand again, bringing it close to his face and let it hover for a moment, as if hesitating.

"Master..." She brushed away some of his bangs that covered his eye so she could see both of his eyes, and so that he could see well. "...That's better...now..." She smiled meekly, feeling somewhat like she was taking care of him; she still felt pretty unstable inside of her, but she knew...she would be able to get over this. She would be strong...she had to for her master. 

"Alucard...look at me..." Her face was relaxed, her eyes showed emotion for the first time since she walked in, also determination and belief that she, that both of them, could get over this. He was strong, she was confident...so she had to be confident that she could trust him to be strong.

Giving in, Alucard looked to the side and turned his eyes straight at Seras, his eyes still reddened with this, these human emotions that he had not felt for some time.

Silent, he looked at her, motionless as well as if absorbing what she was trying to do. He respected her for it all, and still he loathed himself for not being able to even look at her...

Her voice was quiet, like soothing the savage beast. "Just calm down...I am okay...I will get over it...because if I don't, I will only become weaker and just even more unworthy."

He looked at her slightly dumbstruck and thought after a moment: In front of me is this wonderful person who is trying to comfort me...How can I be so naive?

This thought of understanding washed through him, his eyes contracting to what they are normally, the same familiar red tint with the same warmth and wisdom, and he found himself to be able to grin in appreciation.

"...No, Seras...I am the one who is unworthy...I am being so caught up in the past that I fail to see what is in front of me...you..."

                Seras' smile grew bigger as she slowly pulled her master out of his slump. She felt like their roles had been switched for the moment. "...Master Alucard...the past...is behind us..." She thought for a moment, something coming very clear.

                "If the past was the present, we'd be worrying about it now...but the past was before...and the present is after...and like you say: 'if anything, worry about the future'...hm?"

                He slowly broke out of his shell, looking at her amused-like with his red eyes gleaming as they once did. Again, his grin grew wider as she finally started to understand...

                "Hmmm...The future is a far away thing, Seras...that's why you must worry about it...the past is known, the present is active...but the future; now that's inconsistent...nothing can be fully written, except of course, death..." He said with a glint in his eyes. Besides the fact that he was trying to bring himself back, he was still struggling inside.

                Seras blinked and nodded. "That's true..." She patted the side of his face, grinning almost cheerfully. "Oi, yer grinning!" She said out of mock-amazement, though to her it was very transparent...

                He tried to move his hand again to go across her back, but thought against it. Besides, as he tried to lift his arm it only fell back down, lacking his usual strength. His energy was wasted on trying to stay sane long enough to talk to her civilized; his grin remained as his eyes concentrated on her.

                "Hmmm..." He made a bold remark. "I am grinning because I am with you...and I am not going to waste the time I have left on pain and regret..."

                Seras' smile lowered as she spoke, her eyes turning serious. "Master...You are happy to see me..." It was neither a question nor a statement, rather a realization to herself, and Alucard grinned in return, looking calmly at her the way he used to...showing appreciation and warmth for her.

                But this time with a little of something else: warning, slight fear, and maybe something more. Mustering up the rest of his strength he had in his arms he managed to swing both around her back, holding his hands together in the middle so they'd stay in place as they hung limply again. He winced slightly and his grin faltered at her remark.

                "Do you think I would not be happy to see you, Seras..."

                "I think you would." 

                There was nothing more Alucard wanted less than a repeat of what happened. So he merely glared warmly at her, his red eyes showing depth and mystery. As if there was a gust of cold wind in the room that just blew by, he realized suddenly that he was without clothes and only protected by his tangled mass of black hair like a blanket. He looked into space slightly awkward for a moment, then back up to Seras' face bashfully.

                "Eh...Seras...It's kind of cold...and unless you want to be my blanket, I think I may need some clothes..." Men. Always a one-track mind!

                She shook her head, gritting her teeth to shake herself out of it. "Ne...Should I get Walter-san? Or do you have clothes in here...?" She turned her head slightly to the left and right, looking around the room quick. It looked pretty bare, except for his mushroom hat, glasses, and diary resting on the centre table neatly.

                Alucard followed Seras' gaze around the room, ending eventually with his gaze residing on her face.

                "Hmmm..." His eyes blazed in remembrance. "Walter always has extra conveniently in his wardrobe..." He looked longingly at the door for a second, then to Seras. "...He should either be in his study or attending my master." 

                "Then I'll go find Walter...Hmmm?" She said, wondering if she'd have to drag him out as she walked, because his arms still draped around her back.

                He looked up at her and smiled lightly, her image reflecting in his deep red eyes. "That will do...I would come if I could..." He looked down at himself quickly as if indicating then dragged his gaze back up to her again. "...But I do not feel like walking around in the nude..."

                Seras laughed for the first, real time since a couple nights ago, grinning. 

                "I think people will question if you were trailing behind me buck-naked," She sniggered at the thought. "Besides...You're weak, and y'need rest...So I'll go."

                He looked at her longingly for a moment, and then slid his arms from around her back with difficulty, and they fell to his sides again. He smirked as she walked to the door.

                "Well, maybe another time, Seras...I would love to see the look on Integra's face..."

                She turned her head as her hand folded around the knob, slightly opening the door. "I think she would be quite shocked at you...though, at me, she'd probably want to kill me..." She noted the pun she made on her killing the already undead, sweatdropped, and left.

                Alucard watched her leave, longing to go with her, but knowing he couldn't. Part of him knew she would probably needed a few minutes to herself to collect...a lot had happened to her in such a short time.

                His eyes glazed over as he stared at the ceiling above, his face turning expressionless before grinning a little.

                "...That would be amusing..."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 

                Taking long strides, at least they were long for her, down the hall she saw the door to Walter's study in the distance, and wondered if he was in there rather than with Lady Integra. She kinda hoped so.

                She approached the door and knocked on it three times, waiting for a reply.

                "Nee...Walter-san?"

                Walter was sitting inside in a rather comfortable looking chair with chopsticks in one hand, and a little tray of sushi in the other; his favorite late-night snack. 

                He looked up at the call of his name, recognizing almost right away that it was Seras behind the door; he put his food down neatly, resting the chopsticks over the top and walked to the door, opening it.

                "Hai, Seras...Is there a problem?"

                She smiled politely. "No...Well, not really..." She paused. "How should I say this..." She cleared her throat.

                "...Master Alucard needs some clothes-a bit badly." She sweatdropped.

                Walter stared at her dumbfounded for a minute, and then came to his senses.

                "...Oh, is that so...?" He looked at her a little awkwardly. "...They are over here," He moved to the side of his room where a large bookshelf rested against the wall, filled with numerous assorted books. He pulled a particular one with a large binding and the door opened, showing a vast closet with two individual sets of clothing: Walter's and Alucard's; all the same in uniform size and direction. Walter slowly turned back to Seras.

                "...Um..." He continued politely, but prying at the same time. "...Is there something you would like to tell me, Seras?"

                Seras urked and walked inside the room, looking within the hidden closet with curiosity. Slowly turning to look at Walter, she tried to steady her voice and look normal and convincing. 

                "Hm? What do you mean?" She lifted up the neatly folded heavy jacket, shirts, pants, and everything over her head, looking a little silly. Walter shifted oddly, keeping his customary state nevertheless.

                "...Well, Lord Alucard doesn't lose his clothes that often...I just wanted to know what happened to them this time...the last time, which was long ago, they just disappeared."

                She noticed herself falling deeper into a hole, and finding no way out.

                "...Actually...They disappeared this time, too..." She mentally hit herself for being so inadequate; but she didn't know whether or not to tell anybody. Her memories started to flood back to her, making her jittery as her eyes hazed over momentarily.

                Walter looked at her normally, slowly nodding in realization. 

                "Ah, I see...He went black again. He should be alright, Alucard is strong-willed...too strong maybe, and that is what is getting him in trouble...the last time it took him a month to recover, but that was for other reasons."

                She looked at him, listening intently as he spoke wisely. She nodded. "Yes…that he did..." She lowered her eyes, shifting the huge pile, mostly the coat, over her head.

                Walter grinned. "It seems you have made it out okay; I think that is your influence on him...it will speed up his recovery..." He showed her out of the room. 

                "...Good evening, Seras."

                Seras looked back at him as she walked out the door, standing in the corridor with the clothes hanging over her head and back.

                "Arigato, Walter-san..." She thanked him gratefully as he nodded back mutely and closed the door. She walked down the corridor again; the trench coat's right sleeve dropped in front of her face and she sweatdropped, doing her best to look around it.

                "Hmmhmhmm..." Alucard lay staring at the wall as he hummed something to ease his boredom. He wrapped his arms around himself.

                "It's so cold all of a sudden..."

                Hands momentarily immobilized, Seras kicked open the door and stumbled in almost, tripping over his long coat.

                "Na...What's your coat made out of master?! It's kinda heavy..." She lifted it up, stretching her arms full length and lay it on the bed for him. He unwrapped his arms and noticed the clothes on the edge of the mattress.

                "Hmm...My coat was originally made in the 1500s...It was made of a combination of a leather, fabric, and cotton...They were blended together to create an entirely different kind of fabric," His eyes dilated as he looked at the spare clothes, then back to Seras, talking in sarcasm like he used to.

                "Well, are you going to watch as I get dressed? Not that I doubt you would enjoy it..." He chuckled lightly. She surprised herself, even Alucard, as she busted out into a quick fit of laughter and slowly turned her back, standing there with her arms crossed. The stress and tension was probably getting to her in the worst of ways, making her a little crazy in the head.

                "I'll give you privacy, for once, master...I owe you besides, you did this for me, too."

                Alucard, amused thoroughly, used the rest of his current strength and stood up; his hair falling to the floor in the process and littered the ground.

"Hmmm...I am going to need a haircut..." She mumbled randomly, looking at his hair. "What do you think, Seras?" He moved to get his clothes on, and fussed a little more than he would have liked to put them on correctly.

As he finished dressing, she looked down at her feet and saw the ends of his hair nearby.

"Hmmm...I'm thinking so."

He left his gigantic coat off for now, leaving it hanging off of one of the table's chairs. He stood wobbling, still rather unstable and barely able to walk. But determined as he took one more step and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"You can turn around now, if you'd like." He smirked.

Her eyes looked up from the floor, turning her head to the side and looked up at his face sideways. Seeing and reassuring herself that it was him, she smiled.

"Hey...You can stand."

He smiled, but it was more of a grimace of pain as he bent his neck to look down at her; his weakness was slowly overcoming him even more.

"Hmm...Barely...and not for long, even now I can feel my knees giving out..."

She was sure it was he now; she still had recurring memories of how the black Alucard had done almost the same, except for grabbing at her neck instead. She turned around in his arms, looking up at him as she craned her neck to see his face.

"Want me to help you?"

His eyes show that he indeed would; his arms started to lose grip on her as his upper body strength was folding dramatically. "If you wouldn't mind, Seras...I feel like a burden already."

She grinned fully. "No problem!" She did so, putting her arms around his torso and lifted him up with no strain or effort. She lifted him up so his feet no longer touched the ground, and she bent over backwards just slightly as her face mushed into his stomach, making it quite hard to see how close the bed was to her. 

Alucard looked at the back of her head from his odd, upside-down position.

"You're getting good at this...This is how many times now, Seras?"

"Hmmm...I've lost count, Master."

                He grinned upside down, his long hair flopping upside down as well and dragging on the floor...he didn't seem as intimidating as he usually did.

                "You should stop carrying me, Seras, I might get used to it...mwahahaha..."

                Seras scoffed. "Oh really?" She flipped him back around in front of her, plopping him on the edge of the bed. To her pleasure, she had calculated the distance perfectly, and just missed from clonking Alucard's head on the coffin top, to boot! Things were starting to look up.

                Alucard smirked, talking as if to dare her. 

                "Well, either that or you seem to not be able to keep your hands off me."

_AN: He just has a one-track mind eh? And I quote my RPGer bud "God theyre like freakin' jackrabbits...they're at it again!" ...^_____^_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 

                Seras raised an eyebrow, and then she nodded with her eyes closed as if deep in thought.

                She realized...that he was right.

                "Um-hmm..." She cracked her eyes open, just now noticing that her arms were resting on his sides just as when she put him down on the bed. She never took them away yet. Alucard's expression switched back to his normal, calm mode, eye still fairly bright with weariness.

                "Well, I do thank you Seras...I would still be curled up in a ball if you didn't come in...And I would still be indecent without clothing..." He eyed his long red coat and his mushroom hat still on the table and mindlessly, as if on autopilot, his arms rested on Seras' sides just like she did to him.

                She stood up and took her hands away, only to have her left rest on his nearest shoulder and the right to muss up his hair on the top of his head; palm flat down on his crown. 

                "You're very much welcome."

                He looked up to see her hand on his head, grinning evilly. His voice was filled with sarcasm, cracking his wise-ass jokes again. He must have been breaking out of his slump.

                "Oh, I forgot how much you get wrapped up in fussing over my hair..." With some well-sought power left in him, the ends of his hair wrapped loosely and gently are Seras to pull her closer; not in any intention to hurt her...though he was skittish on how she would react to this.

                "Mwahahaha..."

                As she was pulled closer, her knees buckled against the mattress as they came in contact with it and she ended up, one way or another, sitting on her knees on the bed facing the wall, sitting there staring dumbfounded and confused, both of her hands on his shoulders for support; his arms still as the were on her sides.

                "Nani?" She blinked, wondering how she could have possibly caught herself like that, but shrugged it off to no matter. "Hmmm..."

                Alucard looked down at his hair, musing how it was still unmanageable, and he looked sidelong at her.

                "Having fun yet, Seras?" He pulled his hair back to its regular shoulder length, straining himself until it was back to normal.

                "Ahh...Much better..." He lost all energy to sit up anymore, and fell onto his back and stared at the lid of the coffin, totally forgetting about his hold on Seras.

                Seras had forgotten about it too. She watched him fall backward first, then felt herself being jerked forward and tugged with him. She eeped in surprise as she had stupidly forgot he was holding onto her, and fell ton top of him-hard.

                "Oof..." She shook her head and then looked toward him, afterwards following his eyes up at the coffin top, staring at the spot she thought he was staring at. She wondered what he was looking at...or thinking of...

                His eyes traveled back to Seras; they were slightly glazed but still all right, and he smiled.

                "-And you thought you lost your balance...I fell over..." He glanced warily at Seras, hesitantly moving his right hand from her side and more onto her back. She looked back at him, her eyes slightly wide.

                "Hmmm...So I see." She grinned forcefully almost, and then looked at him seriously, cocking her head to one side.

                "Master..." She was quiet, then continued in a strange voice that sounded very unlike her own. "Are you cold NOW?" She cackled, as if trying desperately to lighten up the subject as recent matters still hung over her head like a dark cloud. Alucard responded just as she thought; him being insane and, well, a man with intentions.

                "...YES...MASTER IS COLD..." He cackled loudly, screeching in his sarcastic, high-pitched voice again and grasped Seras in the tightest bear hug she'd ever experience, squishing her into his tie.

                She sweatdropped, slowly, contemplating, then put her arms around his middle comfortably, saying in a muffled voice.

                "Better?"

                Overcome with sleepiness and drowsiness, he hardly realized what he was doing...in light of all that had happened. 

                Looking at her warmly through exhausted eyes, he moved both of his arms farther down to rest comfortably on her hips boldly. He closed his eyes.

                "Hmm...Better."

                She wasn't any better than he was. Though in the back of her mind...she still remembered. She was still cautious.

                She grinned, moving her head to the side so her face wasn't mushed into his tie as much.

                "Master wants something." She simply stated like it was nothing.

                He looked at her jokingly. "Hmmm...Master always wants something..." He pulled her face closer to him. "But this would be an odd position...mwahahaha..."

                However, Seras narrowed her eyes and cocked her head to the side, wondering.

                "Awfully quick, aren't you, master?"

                "...I haven't been around for 508 years of nothing..." He tempted fate and pulled her even closer to the point of their faces being inches away. "...But you like me quick, eh, Seras?"

                "Hmm..." She grinned evilly, a fang showing. "I guess I can say that I do."

                He was really pulling the strings of fate as he rested his head on her neck, moving his left slowly and unsurely to her chest, definitely not being able to bring himself to groping; that'd be too much for right now. His right hand rested on the curve of her lower back.

                His innards were starting to act up on him again from last time; his body and mind weak, as ever they would be easily taken control of again.                He winced; a little worried, which was not a common trait in master Alucard.

                "...Seras...Do you think that...it is safe to...proceed?"

                She stared at him, wondering if it was indeed safe.

                "I don't know...If you don't think you can handle it...right now..."

                His left hand immediately went back to its original position on her hips; breathing out a sigh of relief. Though he loves Seras...with these still unfamiliar humanlike emotions that he had not felt for so long...he wasn't even sure if he had enough energy just for what he was currently doing.

                He moved he his head back from resting on the neat curve of her neck to look at her better. The way the faint light hit his eyes created a boyishly light appearance as he grinned at her, making him seem so much younger (and that would take a lot, going by his age).

                "Hmmm...I would have to agree with you on that, Seras...but that doesn't leave out...this..." It hurt, but he quickly leaned his face towards hers and kissed her swiftly on the lips, catching her way off-guard.            

                She blinked as he jerked his head back.

                "Never could resist me, hm...?" She shook her head, as if to answer her own question.

                He looked at her merrily. "Mwahahaha...Who can't resist who, Seras?...We already established that you can't keep your hands off me..."

                She nodded as if she were serious. "Uh-hm...True." She whipped her face into his suddenly, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Now you."

                He looked at her for a moment, taking in the amusement of it all, while he debated his choice of words. The answer was plain.

                His eyes focused on her seriously, lovingly, and he ran a few fingers through her bangs to the hair on the back of her head. He decided to suck up his pride and just say it.

                "...You have me there...I could never resist you, Seras..."

                "I knew it! Hmm...How did I know?" She joked around with him. Alucard, amused immensely by this outburst of childlike behaviour, grinned, and rolled over to his side taking Seras with him, making Seras' back to the wall. He looked down at her now.

                "Having fun yet?"

                Seras jumped a little bit, still just a tiny bit jittery in the back of her mind...How could one not be? She tried to relax herself, breathing out even though there was no point in breathing at all, and she thought for a moment.

                She decided to crack a lame, clichéd joke like her master did to her...almost every time he had the chance.

                "...You know, master, you remind me of chocolate: hard on the outside, soft on the inside." She laughed inside her head at how uncanny they fit together and made sense. It was also a little bit of reminiscing of her human years as well: being able to eat...

                No. She had to stop thinking about that...that part of her life was gone.

                Alucard looked at her with widened eyes, and laughed heartily at the spot of randomness she just blurted out.

                "So Seras...You want to eat me now?"

AN: Lame, yes, VERY...but I had to do it ^_______^...Ya see?! They ARE freakin jackrabbits!!! *grumbles* But hey—it's all good right? He he he…Hentai minds at work! Don't worry...there's more discussion...on what happened...(they didn't just totally forget it! Jeez...lol)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 

                Seras laughed, not really expecting that kind of response from her master. In the back of her mind, something jumped, triggering her thoughts and took control of her body. She suddenly jerked back, losing control of her mind for a split second and her eyes glazed over completely as she was rudely interrupted by images...

                She shook her head and slowly got control over herself; lowering her arms down, finding herself a little farther back away from her master than she was previously.

                "...G-gomen nasai.."

                He noticed Seras' change, but thought really not much of it, and he tried to bring her back again. But she stared at her hands that she had in front of her face, studying the material of the gloves, feeling him try and pull her closer.

                "Ne..." She wanted to ask him something, but she couldn't...so she shook herself off; though she was still a bit shaky. She looked up at him. "Nandemonai."

                At this point he definitely noticed something wrong with her; the way Seras looked and the way she shook her head, as if to halt her own thoughts. His eyes concentrated on her.

                "...Hmm...What is it, Seras...?" He moved his hand to her face to make sure she wouldn't turn her head away; making her look back at him.

                Her face twitched, her eyes looking a glossy red. "...Master...I just don't want you...going out of control like that again..."

                Alucard looked at her; not like he wasn't expecting this or anything, but that he didn't want to admit to it. It was a part of him, and he knew that was why he could never fully go and do what...well...they would both like.

                His face turned expressionless. He knew all too well that anything was possible in the sense of his darker side.

                "Hmmm...I know, it isn't like this hasn't occurred to me...I can still feel it...losing myself, trying to kill you...but because of you, I know it's motives...I know how far I can go without going too insane..." He looked awfully sullen.

                "At least you know now...ne, master? And at least...I know now, too."

                He half grinned, trying to make the appearance of being all right with it...but it still painted him to no extent.

                "...Even knowing won't save you if it happens again...In my deterioration, he is getting stronger...I have a feeling that if my deterioration won't get me, he will...I'm growing weaker daily, but as long as I am here, I will not let him harm you...As my servant, as my love, I would kill myself before allowing that to happen..." Quite an impressive speech.

                Seras rolled over, lying on her stomach and leaned her head on her folded arms. She closed her eyes.

                "You are strong...I know you can control him if you really try, and now that you know what brings him out..." She trailed off and sighed, cracking open her eye slightly to look at him. "...We should rest...You are weak, remember?"

                Alucard watched her from the corner of his eyes, and sighed slightly as he realized she had a point (but he was still a little disheartened with himself).

"The thing is, Seras, if he is getting stronger, then we wouldn't even have to be doing anything for him to come out..." He looked the other way towards the wall. "Rest would do some good..." He closed his eyes halfway.                     She turned her head to the side, just looking at him. "You may feel a little better, master..." She did the same.

                He could feel her eyes on him, so he had to turn; he grinned slightly at her then closed his eyes. To be honest, he felt glad that she was there, even though in his weak state anything could happen; still in a slight depression over the experience of feeling his own blood yearn to eat her...

                His eyes closed, his voice sounded barely like his own. "...I do not know about feeling better, but at least, I will be rested." Seras decided to take the chance and she outstretched her arms, inviting him to her again...wondering...

                And he felt the movement on the bed as she shifted herself; he didn't even have to open his eyes to know what she was doing. But he opened them anyway to the size of slits and looked at her for a moment...pondering if he could...

                ...But it was too inviting for him, so he moved over and allowed her arms to wrap firmly around him, while he did the same around her waist, getting himself comfortable as he found himself getting tired...

                "Hmmm...Very comfortable."

                Seras couldn't help but grinning. Her eyes closed as she rested her head near his collarbone-or rather, his shirt collar. "I'm a little tired, too..." Well actually...she was really tired.

                He held his head up, resting his chin on the top of her head, feeling just a tiny bit better...which is a big step for him.

                "...Sleep..." He rested there comfortably, happily, until he slowly drifted to sleep, though he could still talk to Seras through their connection. She opened up her eyes quickly as his tie fell in her face, flopping over and smacking her in the cheek.

                "EH?!" Snapped her out of her doze, it did. She could hear her master's voice in her head.

                "He he he...Does my tie frighten you...Seras?" And his sleeping body did not budge. She growled and took a hand away from him to push the bothersome tie away from her face, and then put her arm back.

                "Only when it does...that..." There was an edge to her voice.

                "Hmmm...But it always does that, Seras...You could always take it off...I do not care...I'm asleep." His voice was unusually perky, strange...

                Seras blinked, however. "Good idea..." She took her hands away, both of them, and undid the knot at the top, pulling the long tie out of the folded collar and threw it behind her on the mattress.

                "Much better...Now nothing can hit me in the face."

                "Hmm..." He almost purred in her head, and she raised an eyebrow, then closed her eyes; slowly falling asleep.

                At the break of the next evening, Alucard opened his eyes, albeit groggily, but otherwise fine. It took him a moment to remember where he was and smiled as he saw Seras right there in front of him as he looked down. Yes, she was a heavy sleeper, not to mention a late one...but she is so...what's the word? Beautiful when she was asleep.

                That was something he wasn't used to calling people-and sincerely meaning it.

                He bent his head to rest on top of Seras' and stayed like that for a few minutes before deciding to wake her up. And being in a slightly silly mood, he opened his eyes, a weird grin spreading across his face.

                "Cock a doodle-doo, Seras! Mwahahaha..." He said in a particularly strange singsong voice, making Seras' eyes pop out of her head as she stared at the material of his shirt. She sweatdropped.

                "You always manage to scare the crap out of me every evening..." 

                He grinned crazily; the light of the moon, as the coffin lid was up by this time, highlighted some of Seras' hair and features.

                "Hmmm...That's because you are so easy to scare in the evening." He said, with a hint of sarcasm lined in the bright red of his eyes.

                "Ohh...well," She moved slightly to stretch her arms. "I'll have earplugs next time, master." She grinned, too, as if it were her little sinister plan she was making behind his back.

                "Hmmm...Earplugs have no affect on what I could do...mwahahaha..."

                She raised an eyebrow. "What? ...Take them out...?"

                He snickered, amused by the quick response. "...No, I mean do THIS...hehehe..." In one sweeping motion, while was still holding her, he started to shake her a little. Her eyes went dizzy as she gritted her teeth, clearly not liking to be shaken.

                "...Then I slowly make your life a living hell...more than it already is, however." She slowly took her arms away from him and raised them up as if she were attacking him, and she slapped them onto his arms, her eyes wide with the 'look of death.'

                "You can try, Seras, but my life is already hell..." He dissolved his arms into blackness, her hands going right through them now so his would be free of her death grip. He materialized them outside of her arms and grabbed them by the wrists with nothing more than the playfully amused look on his face.

                "Well...I know that...I'll just make it tenfold." She cackled in her throat.

                Alucard pulled her wrists back gently as he could, which in turn pulled herself closer to him; her face a mere ten mili-inches from her's.

                "Make it tenfold, eh, Seras?!" He grinned evilly. "...How do you expect to do that...?" He stared directly at her in a transfixing gaze. She narrowed her eyes and thought; she was silent.

                "Ohhh...You just wait..." She didn't want to say and ruin the fun. He brought her closer to him by sliding his arms around her waist, his wrists flicked out as his hands held her own wrists back.

                "Hmmm...Do I have to, or are you going to ruin my life now?" His head wheeled with insanity for what it could be...

                She looked down at him as she was 'held hostage' by him.

                "'Ruin your life'? I can do that, too..."

                He knew she had seen him in his black mode; he didn't think anything she could do could make things worse...

"It would be a hard thing to do, Seras..." He said, she still unbeknownst to what he was thinking of, and he craned his head of her neck, eyes flickering. "...Especially when I have a taste like this..."

She gave in. "You're right...I'll let you off this time."

He held her, knowing eventually they would have to get up. He had a feeling that something was going to happen, but was unsure...He looked over his shoulder and out the window at the full moon.

It was still silver, but it was rimmed with a red color; he grinned and looked back to her, his red eyes glinting at her.

"...Seras...Tonight will be amusing..."

She had a questioning look on her face, looking over his shoulder to see out the window he looked out of. 

"Amusing? What do you think is going to happen?"

He released his hold a little so that he could look at her face-to-face.

"Hmmm...The moon is changing red...meaning: bloodshed. There will be a battle or a new attack...Integra probably already knows and should be calling us down to her office momentarily..." He added with sarcasm. "...As long as she doesn't question what happened last time we should be fine...mwahahaha...Like that would happen, nosy master..."

She sat up somewhat. "...And if she doest question, master?"

He loosened his grip as she sat up, his head following her eyes. His eyes dulled as he replied.

"Hmmm...Well, I did show her my sunburns at the time..." He grinned at Seras. "...We can always say you jumped me...mwahahaha."

She rolled her eyes. "Mm-hmm. And then that would be the last of you that I see..."

Alucard looked at her kind of sad, but still with some hope. He shook his head. "Hmmm...Maybe not, Seras...if you recall, I am her master as well...She is the head and her family owns me, but I made her, and I would allow you to stay...If not, there is really no way to keep me from you, I disappear on her too much for her to follow..."

She cocked her head, her eyebrows raised as she looked at the opposite wall in thought.

"Hmmm...You've got a point." She slowly slid out of the bed, sitting on the edge and absentmindedly fixed her thigh-high black stockings. Alucard put his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion as he sprawled out on his back, and heard a knock on the door.

"Hmmm...Yes, Walter...?" He said, not really thinking about it much. Walter pushed open the door and saw Seras and Alucard, Seras sitting, and Alucard lying on his back. He bowed politely and started to speak.

"...Miss Hellsing would like to have a word with the both of you." He stood up. "She will be awaiting you in her office." He turned and walked out. Alucard looked at the closed door.

"Thanks, Walter..." He turned to Seras. "...I had a feeling this would happen..."

She sighed and bowed her head. "This could be good or bad...or both." She scratched her head, her eyes closed as she thought. "Hmmm..."

Alucard slowly moved to the side of the bed where he sat up, surveying the ground and sighed.

"Hmmm...Well, with Integra, anything is possible."

Seras sighed a yep and stood up, looking down to look herself over, making sure she was presentable. Alucard got up after she did, having a little trouble steadying himself as his legs were not really used to walking right away. He hobbled over to the table and took up his hat and glasses and slipped on his coat as if it were nothing, donning his head with the gigantic mushroom hat and slipping the glasses onto his nose as he motioned Seras to the door with him. His face was expressionless like usual with wonder at his master's invite, but his red eyes looked back at Seras, reading her mind momentarily.

"Hmmm...You look fine, Seras...Now let's see what my master wants." He led the way out of the room, she stepped out behind him and shut the door, looking back at her machinery...then deciding to leave it behind this time. If she'd need it, she'd come back for it.

"Hai..." 

His legs back to normal, his pace quickened up as he passed down the hallway, wanting to get this over with quicker. His coat trailed behind him, and each time he passed a window, the moon seemed to become redder and redder.

He grimaced, debating what assignment they would have, and saw his master's door and walked in without knocking. He left the door open for Seras, as she shut the door politely behind her after she entered, trying to retain her composture, then strode across the room and stood like she usually did in front of her desk, just listening and waiting quietly.

Integra was sitting at the end of the room in her normal position, apparently looking at papers. She took her glasses off, rubbed her bleary eyes, and put them back on to see Alucard and Seras now standing there silent. Alucard moved closer to Integra's desk to get orders.

"...You called, my master..."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 

                Lady Integra's cold, pale red eyes stared at Seras from behind her glasses for a moment, as if about to say something, but didn't. She looked back to Alucard, who was practically towering above her. Her lips tightened somewhat in annoyance.

                "Alucard...Quit wasting time! The order is on my back to kill these super FREAKS, and what are you doing about it?!" She rose from her seat, her hands gripping the desk hard as she quivered with rage. Alucard merely looked at her, quite amused as seeing his master as flustered and angry as she was didn't happen too often. He grinned slightly, as if daring her to do her worst; his deep red eyes stared at her.

                "Hmmmm...What am I doing about it? Mwahahaha..." He continued seriously, as he saw her annoyance growing rapidly. "...These super FREAKS are stronger than any of us could have expected, master...and in my current status of continuously being blown up and almost killed, I could not take them all on alone..." He glanced sidelong at Seras.

                "...I have been training Seras so that she could be strong enough to help."

                Seras heard his side-comment and nodded twice, confirming the statement; but her nervousness about Integra's clear annoyance toward them both kept her to stay silent as a mouse.

                Integra stared at Alucard, a stare that would intimidate a normal person, but Alucard was immune to it. Still extremely flustered, she tried to calm down and succeeded only a little.

                "...Training, Alucard. I do not call what you two have been up to 'training.' Walter has already told me that you went black again..."

                Alucard put his hand to his chin, his eyes deep red, talking with amusement.

                "...Ah, I see...Master..." Now with sarcasm, "...For now on I am never going to tell Walter anything...Mwahahaha..." Integral slammed her fist on the desk.

                "THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER, ALUCARD! It is your job to search and destroy these abominations." She shot a glance of pure hatred at Seras.                                

At this, Seras' face and eyes grew hard and emotionless as she stared back at Integra, saying nothing; she had no right to speak right now It was, so far, between her and her master.

                Alucard put his hand down from his chin and made a gesture with both of his arms, still calm as anything as his master grew angrier and angrier.

                "I know...I goofed on that, Master Integra, but things happen...We were training before that...that bastard of a priest's son Alkanon...If Seras and I can barely take him on, where would we be against the super FREAKS?"

                Integra still stood, bent over her desk, but now with a renewed considering look as her pale eyes focused on Alucard as she walked around her desk to talk to him face-to-face, directly.

                "...If that is the case..." Her voice sounded a little depressed. "...Then you two should be training." She eyed him and noticed Alucard's large grin.

                "...NOT THAT KIND OF TRAINING!" She growled at him. "...You two are now on probation for your earlier deeds; it is not the behaviour of master and servant." She turned as if to dismiss.

                "...And Alucard, you are to report to me everything in her progress nightly. That is all."

                Alucard looked from her to Seras.

                "...Order accepted, my master." He turned toward Seras now, gesturing silently for them to leave. Seras looked from Alucard to Integra, her eyes a little distant like they were before, but her eyes lingered longer on Integra at most and she muttered lowly, almost making her sound dead.

                "...Hai." She broke her eyes away from Integra, turning heel to leave, walking out of the open door that Alucard held open for her. 

                With one last glance back at Integra, who was staring at them coldly, Alucard could have sworn that she had a tear in her eye, but left before he could question and get in even more trouble with her. 

                He walked down the hall with Seras, catching up to her in no time, his coat fluttering behind him and his hat stayed motionless atop his head. He glanced sideways at Seras, who was still distant, rather moody.

                "...Do not worry, Seras...She may have a bad bark, but no bite...mwahahaha..." He scoffed, apparently not too happy with the situation. "Probation, ha, don't make me laugh...As if she could do anything about it or us for that matter."

                Seras stared in front of her, as if she were mesmerized. "I feel like I've stolen something from her…"

                Alucard stopped short and grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. His eyes concentrated on her, and his face told that he was concerned but still light hearted.

                "This is not of your fault, Seras, you have taken nothing away from her...You cannot take something away that was never there to begin with." He lightened up in his old, careless ways. "...Besides, I made you, I made the decision..."

                "...But you made me choose, too..."

                "...Yes, but...If anything you have done was only to help, you have caused her no harm, and helped her when she was weak during the years of Incognito. If there's a fault, then it should be on me, not you..."

                Seras averted her eyes. "Hmmm...I guess you're right, then...I hope she isn't too sore at me, though..." She remembered her ice-cold eyes as she stared Seras down in the office. It was not the look of happiness that she received, much the opposite, rather.

                Alucard kept his hands on her shoulders, still glaring at her, then moved his right hand under her chin and turned it to face him.

                "Look, Seras...Don't worry about my master...She has always been one to overdo things a bit...besides..." He moved closer to her and grinned. "...You are the one I love, not her..."

                Her eyes widened at the last comment he made. "Demo...You don't like her...even a little bit?" She asked, awe-struck, and he smiled.

                "She is my master..." He shook his head a little and returned to her. "...Her family owns me, as long as she is alive, or undead rather, I have to serve her...whether I think her methods are good or bad is irrelevant, as is what I think of her in general..."

                She looked up at him lazily, her eyes not focusing correctly. "O-oh...I see..." That was the only thing she could think of to say...and he understood her distance. He dropped his arms from her and stared at the floor space between their feet; he hid his eyes from Seras, speaking deeply.

                "...I made Integra a vampire...why? ...Because she is stronger this way...even though she may be a bitch sometimes..." Now he looked up at Seras. "She has to be strong so that I do not have to save her ass all the time...so that I can focus on other things first, like the enemy for starters..."

                Her head snapped up, her voice harsh with surprise. "Master! How can you speak of her in that way...?" She looked at him in the eyes, her eyes losing the stony appearance. His grin faded lightly.

                "...I'm sorry, Seras...You have to understand, her and her family kept me hostage for over 200 years...I was released by the bloodshed of her own family...she has had it rough, so I can understand her fury, but there is no reason to be rude about it..."

                Her eyes lowered for the third time, deflating herself as she noticed her mistake again.

                "Gomen...I guess it's really none of my business."

                He reached up a hand and put it on her head, ruffling up her hair a bit, similar to a noogie.

                "Hmm...It is and it isn't, but don't worry about it...We're technically an organization so we should know some things about each other, so quit being sorry...and come on, we have to teach you something or she will really be down our throats in the morning..." He added his usual sarcastic side-comment. "...Unless you want her down your throat...mwahahaha..."

                She whipped her head up, scowling as he mussed up her hair, then a look of shock spread across her face.

                "OI!" She punched him in the arm. "What are you getting at?!" She started walking down the hall with him. He looked sideways at her, grinning.

                "Hmm...Nothing...nothing..."

                Seras growled. "Yer evil, y'know that? EVIL." She stressed the word evil, making it sound like there was something else behind it's original meaning...

                He cackled and turned his head to look at her while they reached the double doors to exit. "You think I need a police girl to tell me that, Seras..." He opened the doors in front of him as they exited. She watched the doors open and jogged through before they closed behind her, a look of mild interest on her face.

                "Y'might..." She urked as she remembered something. "I forgot my stuff..." She sweatdropped, hoping she wouldn't need it. Alucard looked at her, still amused.

                His eyes returned back to focus as he remembered what he was really there for at the moment.

                "Hmmm...Don't worry about it, Seras...For what you will be trying to learn tonight, it would only be a burden..." He grinned from the corner of his mouth as she looked at him curiously.

                "Ahh...hmm, okay..."

                He grabbed her hand when she wasn't looking and walked a little farther from the castle to an area where there were few trees. He stopped and turned to look at her once more; the moon was almost red, so he knew his time was limited.

                With His red eyes still deep and face emotionless, as if he had practiced this many times, he started to speak.

                "Okay, Seras, this is far enough...you are now going to learn how to disappear, in other words, become the wind or at least move as fast as it.….any questions, Seras?"

                She thought for a moment, finding this vaguely similar to flying; having to do with the wind. 

                "Not yet, master..." She finished, hesitantly.

_AN: Thus begins the conflict (triangle) between Alucard, Seras, and Integral ^_^…hmm..she is quite moody, don't you agree? Hehehe..._


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

                Alucard grinned faintly, and turned around as if to a class, but only looking at Seras.

                "...Okay, for this to work, Seras, you have to be perfectly one with yourself to feel the wind around you...I would have suggested listening to your heartbeat, but it doesn't do that anymore...mwahahaha..."

                She half grinned and stood there completely still, trying to concentrate on nothing but herself. It was, for the first time, that she realized that no sounds came from her body, as once did when she was alive...

                She found it strange that she didn't notice before.

                Her eyes closed halfway as she tried concentrating hard. Alucard grinned appraisingly, and then returned to his almost expressionless act. 

                "...Listen to it, the nothingness that is you, and surrounding you, Seras...Let it enter your lungs, your body may not need it, but to become one with the wind, it has to be with you as well."

                Seras tried concentrating on breathing inward, slowly feeling herself become slightly lightheaded. Alucard watched closely, feeling the wind himself. It told him that all was well, and he saw Seras taking it in…but this power was difficult to master, and he didn't expect it to work on the first time, though he was confident.

                "Now, Seras...Feel the wind, the air in you, and that around you...try to meet them, to be friends...they will help if you let them...Open your mind to the possibilities...the wind is you and you are it, become one..."

                She scrunched her eyebrows together, trying to make sense of what he was trying to say; she let out a long slow breath to empty her lungs, and then tried breathing in again to try. Alucard looked back at her a little strangely, but then realizing what was going on, his face became a little distorted as he practically barked this, becoming indignant that she mastered it. He was so determined that she could do it that he needed her to get it right the first time.

                "...No...Seras...keep the breath in...YOU DO NOT BREATHE...you don't need to inhale and exhale...let the wind in you consume you from the inside..."

                Her eyes bulged out a little, as she said quietly, a little sarcastically, "Hmm...Touchy..." She inhaled again and kept it this time, concentrating on herself and relaxing her entire body.

                He watched, trying to figure out if it would work. It seemed to be taking affect, but the wind was not easily predictable. He put his hand to his mouth as if considering.

                "Hmmm...Come on, Seras...You are better than this...It's a good start, but not for someone of your level...CONCENTRATE..."

                She emptied her mind, feeling her lightheadedness again, but a little more severe this time. She started to feel herself, after a few minutes, feel almost weightless little by little. Alucard watched her transformation. 

                From her feet to her knees were gone, still have quite a ways to go to complete her transformation. He knew that it must have been taking a lot of out her...but this was the only way.

                "...Seras...Concentrate with everything you can, feel the peace of the wind...Come on, I know you can do this...you're almost there…do not give up on me..."                       

                She had to admit, she was struggling a little bit. She closed her eyes for two minutes, feeling like she was asleep, but yet awake in a weird sort of way, and she opened them and her eyes seemed almost dead of all emotion and feeling, like she really was asleep with her eyes open. 

                Alucard looked around, and to his surprise, she had gone. He grinned evilly. It was managed; his eyes were wide with happiness.

                "Hmmm...Nice work, Seras..." He looked around again, this time for a different purpose. "Ah, and just in time...the super FREAK's zombies are arriving...mwahahaha...You can attack them from there by willing what would be your arms and legs to move..."

                Seras felt, somehow, herself grin. The possibilities of all that she could do was running through her head; her grin widening. Her voice sounded low from the air, coming from everywhere.

                "Perfect timing..."

                Alucard stayed stationary, surveying the ground; the moon now completely red. His eyes matched the moon's bright color with playfulness; his hat and coat swaying in the slight breeze that just could have been Seras floating by. He knew where Seras was, his keen vampiric abilities springing into action; the movement of zombies he could hear, but couldn't see them.

                "Seras...you can do anything you can imagine to do...remember training in flight, your movement is the same..." He reached into his coat and slid out his beloved Jackal and clicked it with his wrist, ready to fight.

                "Mwahahaha...Time to play..."

                Her hearing unusually sharper than usual, she grinned, and glanced around as she listened to the movement of unseen zombies all around.

                "Hmm..." She made a noise deep in her throat, much close to one of sheer giddy amusement that boomed from everywhere again...as she was the air in the sky. She remembered her flight training well; she did not forget things easily, and zipped this way and that all around quickly, bringing out her hands in front of her to strike at any given moment. Alucard felt her movement in the air surrounding him and grinned with a chuckle in his throat. 

                "Mwahahaha...That's the way, Seras...Try not to run into things...You would pass through it, but you would get this weird sensation..." He turned quickly before he could even finish his sentence, just avoiding an unseen force that seemed to be attempting a strike at him. Extending his arms, he brought down his elbow sharply on the top of its head, crushed his head in and stamped it to the ground, gritting his teeth in the process.

                "I won't need my guns for this...he he he..."

                Seras whipped out both of her arms out to her sides and flew at top speed straight forward, tackling two opponents clear to the ground; her face screwing up in sickening pleasure as she felt their heads nearly pop off as she squeezed them both into a headlock.

                When she saw she had had enough of that, she threw their unseen bodies away like trash, hearing a sickening squish and other assorted noises as they were defeated.

                Alucard, again, felt her pass by him, but was otherwise distracted by attacks of his own. He had not failed to notice her incredible speed, and he grinned in realization as he smashed the head in on another visible attacker.

                "Ahh...There you are, Seras...Enjoying the insanity of blood?...Mwahahaha...I am..." He whipped around in time to catch one by the throat and rip it out forcefully. Another hurled itself at him from behind, but he quickly tossed the invisible carcass of the enemy he just destroyed behind him and kicked them both into the nearest tree, leaving splatters and pools of blood the only thing seen. Seras whipped her head around, seeing the blood fly, letting out a low hiss, sounding very unnatural to her.

                Her ears perked up suddenly and she whipped her body around and dove like a madwoman, tackling an unseen beast as such herself, calculating the area where its head would be located and grabbed it with one hand, her right. She rammed it as hard as she could into the ground, the head of the victim cracking like 100 eggshells all together. Her grin curled upwards as if it were taking over her face; her eyes were narrow like slits.

                Alucard looked around in amazement as blood squirted freely from everywhere from invisible enemies; this blood he did not shed himself, or help the enemies shed...just came from nowhere. He grinned; so much carnage just made him lose himself.

                "You're enjoying yourself too much, Seras, leaving me with nothing to do..." He extended his arms and started running in an inhumanely quick speed and impaled a zombie on first contact, lifting the body up with one arm.

                The foul blood dripped down his arm as he raised his arm full length, grinning all the while. His arm snapped back and he tossed it into another one coming from his right, and he dove at a third behind him, clawing the unseen body, only looking up momentarily to punch another one in front of him. He cackled loudly, the bloodshed of the fight finally peaking his senses.

                Seras was surprised with how much she could do with just her bare hands. She looked down briefly, not seeing them physically, but remembering that she had feet, too.

                "Heh he..." She stared at the direction of what seemed to have another unseen enemy and spun around, thrusting out her leg and kicking it seemingly squarely in the jaw, as the crackle of the heel of her boot hit the area was quite loud. The blood that came forth drenched her leather combat boots, and she kicked it again, as if blaming it, turning her body forward as she kicked with her other leg, impaling him with her heel with all of her strength and the enemy fell to a pool of blood on the ground. Alucard studied his surroundings as he stood in the middle of a pool of blood to his ankles.

                He bent backwards to avoid a quick punch when it came right over his head. The minute it flew overhead he bit it hard, creating a trail of blood down the side of his face that slid down his neck to stain his white collar a little more. He tugged at it hard with his incisors, ripping the arm off before he stood back up, extending his arm at the creature and knocked it down. He spit out the dislodged arm, giving another enemy ample chance to try and trip him up from the side.

                But he was too quick as his reflexes sparked and he jumped up, then quite a surprise to himself body-slammed on top of it, knocking it to the floor.

                "Seras...Try not to get too bloody...mwahahaha..." A minute later he was standing again, and he rushed at one to his left and ripped his head off with one clean swipe, relishing the blood draining freely as he held its head up high...

                Seras' cackle was heard all around, her voice sounding very unlike what it did normally. She slowly turned her head whipped around as her body followed it; her eyes slightly bulging.

                "Hmmmmm...Aha..." She sprung herself forward and her hands tightened around the throat of yet another enemy, her fingers squeezing harder and harder until it seemed to grow limp. Blood oozed like drool from the unseen one's mouth and nose area.        

                Alucard looked around again; it didn't seem like there were that many left, and the few that were...were being killed off quickly by Seras. He was deeply amused...but what if she went too far? 

                He whipped around, the disembodied head in his hand was used somewhat like a bowling ball as he threw it at a group of two zombies. Distracted by this, he pounced on them like a cat; extending his arms to reach a tree branch he hoisted himself up and swung around to hit another oncoming zombie. Crouched in the tree he surveyed the immense blood spill that soaked the ground.

                The tree shook and he stared down; a zombie had rammed the tree, knocking him off of his unsturdy sitting position and falling into a puddle of blood. The zombie attacked him, but Alucard merely smacked him off and broke his neck with a move of his arm; ducking narrowly, he felt something else pass by outstandingly close to him. It wasn't a zombie: it was Seras.

                "Trying to hit me now, too...?"

                Her voice was shrill as it ran out loud. "Only when the enemy is near your head...!" She 'body-checked' it to the ground and punched it squarely in the face well; his face smashed inwardly nicely to fit her fist.

                Alucard looked at her, or tried to as he was just staring at vapor. He grinned still, and his eyes widened as he was splattered with blood from the close attack. 

                Barely noticing, he punched a hole in another that was around him. As this one writhed and died, he sensed nothing more except for one, which he was sure Seras, would get for herself.

                "Hmmm...Well, okay, Seras...mwahahaha...No more playtime..."

                "Aww..." Her voice echoed as she let out a pitiful whine, and smashed the face in of the last of them that she sensed nearby, almost casually punching in near the nose. "...Okay..."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 

                Alucard glanced at where she would be standing; his face, jacket, and arms drenched in blood that was not his own. He looked amused briefly before switching back to his normal, semi-insane self.

                The soaked earth was a big puddle of blood, some on trees and dripping off of low leaves; but mostly on the ground. 

                "Hmmm...Always next time, Seras...And there will be a next time, you can count on that...Mwahahaha..."

                Seras made a noise in her throat again, afterwards turning silent.

                "Master...How do I...become visible?" She asked slowly, as if she were afraid to task because it might have been obvious. He indeed looked at her in amusement and realized that she still hadn't mastered the entire transformation.

                "That's the easy part, just concentrate on something sold; a tree for instance, and try to imagine yourself as you are normally...in vampire form..."

                Her voice was light, a little tipsy. "Ah...Alright, then..." She immediately thought of herself, remembering the feeling of her body, as gravity would sometimes hold her down heavily to the ground. Alucard watched the process as he had before and knew that she would manage it; it was the easiest step to complete in transformations. That is, unless you lost track of yourself in the thrill of being something else.

                He started to make out a darkening in the area and a slightly blackened outline.

                "Hmm...Not bad, concentrate a little harder on the feeling of the body in general.….It is a shell, used only momentarily to hold the soul...Vulnerable, but legible...Concentrate on it..."

                She steadied her mind for a few seconds, concentrating on her task as hard as she could; having good progress, Alucard noticed as he watched her more readily.

                He remembered the first time doing what she was doing; it was very draining of energy. He walked closer to her as she almost fully materialized in front of him. He outstretched his arms from the side to suspend in midair behind her, incase she were to stumble or fall when she was completed.

                "Just a little more, Seras...and you will be you again."                           

                She thought of how she used to be, and what she used to be like, and everything like that; her eyes hazing cloudy as she concentrated. She started to feel herself come back. Alucard watched, and saw her weakness that she just emitted from her features; he thought she might collapse from using her powers in excess in one sitting

                He moved closer with his arms out and steadied her as they wound around her.

                "Nicely done, Seras...How do you feel?" Her brain frizzled out a little.

                "Just a little...unsteady...I guess..." She shook her head to clear it. Alucard looked her over, noticing she had not a trace of blood on her.

                She was weaker, as he thought, but not so much as he would have suspected. He continued to steady her in his gentle hug.

                "...I am proud of you, Seras, that is a hard technique to master...Of course, you will have to do it quicker in the future, but for your first time, even managing it is extraordinary..." He cared not if Integra was watching them as he held onto her. He glanced up quickly and noticed the moon returning to its normal colors; the night was over.

                Seras grinned, her eyelids drooping. "I'm tired, though..." He admitted, her knees wobbly. He unwrapped his arms from Seras to allow her extra 'resting room,' but still held on with one hand around her back for support.

                His red eyes filled with unnatural pride and concern for her. "Hmmm...Well, I think we have cleaned up the zombies for one night...You need to rest..." He started to walk her back to the castle, who nodded halfway wearily, weaving a little as she walked back to the castle; wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep and recharge herself.

                "Hai..."

                In the back of his mind he remembered that Integra wanted him to report to her; he had doubts that anything good would come from it, but he had to obey to his master's orders.

                Alucard led her to her room and helped her lie down.

                "Hmmm...You still did well out there..." He grinned. "But I'm the one who's allowed to go insane..."

                She smiled meekly up at him as her head hit the pillow, and she shifted herself to get comfortable.

                "Hmm? Says who, now?" She laughed a little tipsy-like. "I can't get control of myself that easily anymore...hmm...oh well..." She didn't seem to care that much about that at the moment, though. He smiled down at her as he made her comfortable, while sitting on the edge of the bed. His red eyes darkened with her reflection in them.

                "Hmmm..." He moved his arm over her to pull up a light blanket. No matter how much she liked it, Master sure acted strangely sometimes.

"Says me...It's not easy to keep being sane, but you have to try and keep control...When I do not keep control, I run the risk of turning black, as do you..."

                Her face drew a blank as she thought. 

                "I think I would have to be at least 10 times as bad as I was to get completely out of control...I think as my body grows weary I just switch off, which helps controlling myself in a way..." She yawned. "But I'll try harder, I will."

                He peered down at her, taking off his glasses in the process and let his eyes see Seras as they would without the red tint of his glasses.

                "Well, every time you go insane, Seras, you run the risk of reaching new levels of insanity...soon your body will adapt to acting on it, it will no longer shut itself off."

                She sighed and covered her face as if it would stop her, and then took them away slowly. "I'll have to cut down, then."

                He smiled as she was understanding, and yet still quite pleased that she was able to master the technique taught. He moved his arm around her suddenly, and half-fell on her; his face landing right below her head. As she was still sitting, it was a slightly odd position, especially for him.

                He lifted his head up to look at her, his hat off now too; mysteriously disappearing only for him to find later.

                "I was similar as a new vampire...Except I would go completely insane every time...It was fun..."

                Her eyebrows rose at his strange seating position. "Hmmm...I have to agree with you on that, it was fun."

                "...The problem is Seras, I only found out later; the effects...Staying insane and then going evil from it...Now it is odd for me to talk regularly..." He was expressionless at his own analysis of himself. Seras was silent, as she had no idea what to say; but she remembered something, though.

                "...I hope Lady Integra isn't too mad, though..." She said in a quiet voice.

                He looked at her, his eyes flickering again with malice…his master...He growled low in his throat, insanely.

                "We should do something deliberately to bother her..." He said lower, as if trying to sound normal and slightly sulky. "...I still have to report to her..."

                "You really want to provoke her wrath, master?" She couldn't help but snigger. He hid his face into her chest, as if to suppress the idea. Though he knew, he would have to face it.

                When he looked back up at Seras, the light of her made him feel a little better, but not much so. His face grew darker in appearance.

                "She is not hard to provoke..." He looked aside shortly. "There is only so much I can do as she does still own me...She could do anything and it wouldn't make a difference..." He looked back at Seras. "...As long as she doesn't hurt you, I wouldn't have a problem...hehe...I have handled her 'wrath' before, and it may not be pretty, but I have had worse..."

                She made a noise in her throat. "Hmmm...Maybe you should go and report to her, and get it over with..." She didn't sound like she was happy with the idea, but she knew he had to go eventually and soon. Alucard ran along the same line of thoughts; resting in his position for another extra minute, his head against her chest and one arm slung around her. He sat up and removed his arm, looking solemnly at her.

                "Yeah, you're right...I have to go there eventually, and sooner is better than later when it comes to her..." He stooped up and donned his hat and glasses once again, and turned to face her, still regretting what he must do. 

                "I will be back soon, Seras..." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead; more of an endearment and congratulations type of thing. He stood up again, Seras smiling as he left; sleep overcoming her and she forgot totally about shutting the coffin top.

                "Good luck, ne..." She said drowsily before dozing off. 

                Coat swaying side to side as he took one step after another down the hallway, he stared through his glasses that made everything a light red tinge. He knew not what would lie in store for him when it had to do with his master.

                He knocked on his master's door, waiting to hear her voice; and when he did, he entered. His master was sitting at her usual seat in front of her desk, her hair and glasses were still in their picture-perfect positions...as if she were waiting for him to enter (and indeed, she was.) She was filing through papers on her desk.

                "...You wanted to see me, my master..." He bowed slightly as he spoke to her, hoping to keep on her good side. Integra immediately put down her papers and stood up, her chair rolling back from the desk as she walked around it to look at him. She casually leaned against the edge as she eyed him with her pale, cold eyes.

                "...What is there to report for the night's events?" 

                Alucard took a step forward, grinning slightly in and insane and happy way at the same time; his eyes still dark red as his glasses slid to the tip of his nose.

                "Hmmm...We went to train...I taught her one of the vital techniques of the nosferatu...the ability to become the wind and move with it..." He smiled at the thought. "She learned quickly; we were attacked by some super FREAK zombies, she fought still in that form...mwahahaha...You would have enjoyed the blood on the ground...Then we came back...And she is now resting." He glared at her to make sure she understood clearly.

                However, Integra looked at him skeptically from behind her glasses, smirking. 

                "...Are you positive that is the only training you were doing?" She said testily. "...She must have been weak after the amount of energy she used on transforming, you must have comforted her in some way or another..." She glared at him right back, trying to divulge some kind of dark secret hidden. Alucard looked at her, still calm and expressionless and unreadable. 

                He then half-smiled and gleamed at her in an evil way. "Mwahahaha...Why, are you jealous, my master, that I am teaching her the ways of the vampire and not you...?"

                Integra looked at him sternly and bit her lip, her eyes cold and vivid with rage. She walked closer to him and raised her right hand, landing it sharply on the side of his face. It was hard and left a momentary imprint on his cheek.

                "You are defacing the name of the Hellsing organization with all of your vampire ideas! You may be the only two who are vampires in this organization besides me, but that does not give you the right to fool around..." She turned from him, and took off her glasses as if to fix them.

                "...That is all, Alucard...Report back tomorrow."

                He glared at her, realizing her thoughts; trying not to upset her more, he spoke calmly.

                "Hmmm...Good day, my master." He took a step back and disappeared into thin air, leaving Integra to herself in her study; standing in place and staring out the window.

                He reappeared into his room, deciding that bed would be a very good thing for him at the moment.

_AN: CONFLICT! It's getting interesting…^_^_


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 

                Alucard lie on his back, his hands behind his head comfortably, void of his hat and his glasses. He closed his eyes before he went to sleep, first sensing that Seras was already fast asleep; she deserved a rest.

                The next night he awoke, startled by something he was unsure of. He looked around and saw a ghostly light outline for a second, and just as he started to take it in, it faded. His pale red eyes concentrated on the area where it was located; getting up, he considered what it was.

                "Too much blood, maybe...mwahahaha...As if there is ever too much..." He disappeared and reappeared in Seras' room just as he did all the time, in his usual stalking manner. Her coffin top was still open, though, she was not up.

                He thought to himself about her again as he sat down at her side, and leaned over her with his hands propping his upper body up on either sides of her head; his face millimeters from her's, he smiled and looked at her.

                "Hmmm...Sleepy sleepy, Seras...mwahahaha!" 

                Her eyes slid open groggily and she rubbed her head. "I could go without the alarm clock routine, master..."

                He looked at her in his amused expression. "Now where would the fun be in that, sleepyhead..." Still leaning over her, he turned to his side and lied next to her, not being able to resist; it almost became like a ritual. Seras eyed him warily.

                "So...How bad did Miss Hellsing read you the riot act?"

                His hand traveled to the side of his face in remembrance to the sharp, sudden slap on the face; he put his hand back down just as quickly as he picked it up.

                He scootched up to her, his face next to her's from the side.

                "Hmmm...Well, Master is always quick to anger when it has to do with me and you...mwahahaha..." He looked down a little afterwards, just dawning on him that it wasn't really that amusing. Her face faultered as her eyed looked into him.

                "I have a feeling this will be hard."

                His eyes went paler than they were and his features darkened, half-hidden in the shadows. 

                "...Important things never are easy, Seras."

                "Hm? Important, you say?" She thought. "You've got a point..."

                He looked at her amused, insanely. "What? You thought you weren't important?! Mwahahaha..."

                "Wha? I didn't say that!" She raised her hands defensively in front of her face, grinning all the while. He wrapped his arm around her midsection, his face millimeters from her again.

                "I'm only playing with you, Seras, I know what you meant...Ah, even with being yelled at by my master...this is worth it..."

                She decided to give in, and put her arms comfortably around his neck.

                "Oooh...She's gonna kill us..." She said, joking again in her singsong voice. Alucard was entertained by this and put his other arm around her, smiling evilly at her. The thoughts in his mind wheeled as he remembered his master's warning, and how much he liked Seras...enjoying the position...

                He cackled in his throat. "She's not going to kill us Seras...She's going to massacre us and ignite our bodies on open flames."

                Seras raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Hmm...Now that sounds tempting." She said; her voice filled with sarcasm and dread. She rarely liked being on bad terms with anyone, but in their current situation, it could not be helped.

                "Does it...?" He joked with an evil intent. "...Or does something else to bother her more sound good?"

                Seras rolled her eyes up; away, and then back again like a chameleon.

                "I guess my fate of 'surviving' in this organization is slime to none already." She hinted.

                He cackled, his face now livid with life. He moved his arms more on her to inch closer, his eyes staring directly into her's.

                "We're already dead, Seras...surviving has nothing to do with it..."

                She scoffed. "Eh, you know what I mean, master.."

                Alucard already knew that, but he was having fun with her as he usually did. He tried to make her feel better; he guessed she was probably still a little weak from the previous night. 

                His eyes were in a bright red, peering at her; he didn't have his hat or glasses, so therefore it was a direct look. He grinned warmly at her, moving his hand more onto her back.

                "Do I? Or is there another meaning to 'survival'?" He raised his eyebrows slightly, giving off the so-called air that he had no idea. Seras snickered.

                "Only you would know, master." She was doing her evil mind games to him yet again; his face went emotionless for a moment, and just as quick, picked up again.

                "Yes, I would know, because I am master...mwahahaha..."

                She facefaulted and eyed him through eyes that were tiny slits; her voice was near to monotone.

                "Uh-huhh..." She seemed to be egging him on, testing him to see how much longer he could talk mindlessly. His face straightened out a little and became more serious. His eyes shifted slightly, and focused on her.

                "Hmmm...Well, Seras, don't worry about this organization...Integra couldn't throw you out as you are too deep into the hierarchy. My master won't admit it, but she does like what you have done for the organization in the past..."

                She smiled, having been reassured a little. "That's good to know."

                Alucard adorned his little half grin again; his eyes still deep red with warmth and compassion shown, very unlike the old Alucard. But something was holding him back; he knew that.

                He moved closer, resting his head against her collarbone.

                "Even now, if she tried to get rid of you...I would stop her, risking my own neck."

                "...That you've had hacked off so many times that I have lost count." She finished the sentence, her gloved hands resting comfortably on his shoulders now, looking down awkwardly at the top of his head.

                "Think about how many times I have lost it with you here and times that by a thousand...mwahahaha...That's the right amount of times...Yes, it is no wonder that I am dead..."

                Seras looked around the room skeptically. "I daresay that would be a lot." His hand moved so it would rest on her side more.

                "Well, I have been alive a long time..." He sounded, for once, sane as he contemplated things. Seras nodded mutely; he looked up at her through the strands of his hair, his pale red eyes somewhat harder to see. With his forever-bearing half grin he inched up so that their faces were level. He blurted out something that really didn't pertain to their current conversation at all, but it was rather more entertaining. 

                "Hmmm...Seras...You know there is something you are thinking of doing..." He cackled, and she looked at him.

                "There might be...Things that'll get Integra even worse on her bad side..."

                "If we are dead anyway, does it really matter?" It was like he was inching up on her; his arms wrapping around her middle some more, making his face practically zoom in on Seras', utterly close.

                "I guess...No, no it doesn't."

                His mind soared with ideas, one after another; those to piss off Integra with his fascination with Seras.

                "He he he...Just like old times; rebelling against the master...not much ever changes," He eyed her a little more, finishing his statement smartly. "...Well, this is a change."

                She smirked. "So what's the plan for tonight, master? Tee-off Integra and then go out to train? Or piss her off, train, then come back and piss her off again as you meet with her tonight...?"

                He considered this briefly, his red eyes hazy with possibilities.

                "Hmmm...How about we sleep in." His eyebrow was raised. "...Then go out for some more fun training...piss her off more when we return..."

                Seras blinked, interested. "Sounds innocent enough."

                Alucard's eyes flickered malevolently as he grinned. "Oh, what ever do you mean, Seras...? Innocent can be so _misleading_."

                "Then I might as well just go to sleep now; I might mislead you more."

                "Hmmm...I could do with some misleading."

                Her eyebrow rose as she looked up at him. "'Some'? Why not all, eh?"

                He looked at her, his eyes telling that he wanted to badly, but his brain shot him down, telling him otherwise.

                "Hmm...So you want this, then..." He looked down at himself, then back to her. "Well...Come on, then, take it!!" He flipped her and made her lie on her back as he jumped over her, his arms still around her. His head at her neck pulled up, peering closely at her face as an enormously evil grin spread across his face.

                "What are you grinning about, eh??"

                He cackled whole-heartedly, still a tad on the insane side. "...I have you pinned Seras...What are you going to do about it?!?!"

                Seras cocked her head to the side, remembering this position quite well before...that happened. Her face turned expressionless as she remembered, but shook it away, and face spread out with a wide grin.

                She whipped out her hands from his sides and grasped either side of his face, pulling it the extra half-inch to hers. She knew exactly what she would do about it.

                Alucard, to be blunt, was smothered by Seras. He was enjoying it immensely, however, this becoming as no surprise when talking about Alucard...

                His left arm practically ran from her side, up, and held the back of her head; his other hand holding her at an odd angle across her side and back. After a few minutes he dared himself, dragging his tongue down to her neck, where he kissed her absentmindedly as he pushed the collar of her uniform down to continue.

                He could still sense the blood in her; trying hard not to bite when they were so close...

- - - - -

AN: Thanks for all teh reviews! Brainfood for both of us as we constantly RPG daily ^_^...and then as I sit down mindlessly for hours on end and turn the RPG into a story @_@......as far as we know, this story is going to keep continuing and continuing!!! Good for those who are keeping up with the story and enjoying it ^^ (fank yoo all! *throws cookies and bags of blood for all*) SO MUCH HENTAI, SO LITTLE TIME. Next chapter will come soon!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 

                "So what was that about 'sleeping in'?" 

                Alucard shook his head to clear his thoughts, hearing Seras' faraway voice; he snapped back before going any further.

                Backing up from her neck he turned his face to stare at her. 

                "Well, we wouldn't be sleeping, would we...?" Seras got the picture.

                "Hmm...Probation really sucks." She surprised even herself at her sudden remark. Alucard was taken aback as well.

                He knew he couldn't go any more, even if he wanted to; so things were fine now. He sighed slightly and fell onto the collar of Seras' uniform, giving him a perfect view of her neck if he wished it, but he looked towards Seras' eyes instead. The hand of his that was on her neck moved down with the other on her back.

                "That it does, Seras...but, even if we weren't on probation, she would have found out somehow. So does it matter? She'll probably yell at us for this, too...mwahahaha..." He said in a somewhat serious tone, but still a shrill higher than normal. She rolled her eyes.

                "I wonder...how much yelling is she capable of, hm?"

                He looked at her, his eyes focusing on her highlights. The moonlight came down on her to give her that somewhat glassy appearance, almost fragile.

                "Well, it's not her yelling I would be worried about...I have seen nothing yet to compare to her belittling..." 

                "Hmmm..." She looked up, then around the room. "I see..."

                Alucard instinctively looked back to her neck, and not wanting to do anything he would regret later, he smushed his face into her Hellsing badge and saw no more.

                "Even as a kid she was fierce; she didn't care who you were, she would just shoot first and ask questions later...The true pride of Hellsing blood runs through her veins, not much can compete to that." He looked up, tilting his head, to see Seras. "...But I will try...What's the worst she can do to me, kill me? I'm already dead..."

                Seras' face lightened up considerable at his last comment.

                "That DOES make sense..." Her face twitched to a side-grin, a fang poking out. Alucard sat up abruptly and looked at Seras levelly; he noticed her question before she even had a chance to ask it.

                "...If we are dead...and now Integra's dead...She could probably figure things worse than death." He said darkly. "Mwahahaha...It doesn't matter...There is nothing she can do to me, and I wont let her to do anything to you." Half-believing himself, a little shudder went through him at the thought of what his master had done in the past...

                Seras sat up too, running her fingers through her hair, then slid over somewhat graciously around Alucard to the edge of the bed. She sat up and stretched with her arms over her head.

                "Well...we have to do SOMETHING constructive for her tonight, at least...so you have something to report to her about..." She chuckled weakly, her arms cracking as she stretched them up high.        

                Alucard turned himself around and sat on the edge next to her, his eyes becoming paler and out of focus as he pondered over what to teach her, as his master was pushing them both to their limits.

                "Hmmm..." He rested his head on his hand as he thought more; looking directly at Seras he tried to focus. "Well, I do not think I should teach you anything heavy tonight...It usually takes two nights to fully recover from after-affects." 

                She was caught off-guard by a yawn and blinked. For the first time she paid some attention to her joints in her knees and everywhere else, finding them a little flimsy.

                "I see what you mean." Since she was lying down before, she hadn't really noticed much.

                Resting his arms on his legs as he hunched over, he looked back over to his right and glanced at her, considering her, and admiring her; which was a rarity. He chuckled a little.

                "Still yawning when you don't even breathe, Seras? Hehehehe..." A slight grin appeared on his face again, not like it was anything new. "I know what we can do tonight."

                Seras stopped mid-yawn and laughed, remembering so. Sometimes she slipped and forgot little things like that...

                "What do you have in mind?"

                "Something not too draining...come..." He stood up and offered a hand in which she took. 

                "We're going for a walk."

                She eyed him skeptically, craning her neck to see him.

                "Knowing you...It's going to be a little more than just a walk."

                They walked to the door and exited, his eyes, as he glanced at her, telling her that she wouldn't need any of her machinery tonight.

                "...And what could you mean by that, Seras?" His eyebrow rose, covered by the shadows his hat was casting off. "...I only thought of a walk, what other things were you thinking of?" As usual, he had his mind in the gutter.

                She turned her head, looking down the hall as they left, then looked straight again. It was as if she were on the lookout...

                "Well usually something crazy happens...but maybe this time I'm wrong, eh?"

                His eyes followed her's from a side-glance, a hint of a smile.

                "Crazy things always happen with vampires around, or zombies for that matter...or sword-happy priests...mwahahaha..."

                "Exactly what I meant..."

                They found the entrance hall and continued out the doorway. The night was of a nice, summer type; warm with a cool breeze at frequent intervals, enough to make one shiver slightly. Alucard took a quick glance up, with a smirk he noticed the moon was waning; no longer full, but close to it as it was full only the one night.

                "Things are only unusual because of the Hellsing organization that we work for...if it was not here, we would never have faced all those zombies and FREAK vampires...but that is not to mean that they wouldn't still have existed." He allowed his eyes to glance around the trees, starting to walk to his right, making sure Seras was still by his side...

                Seras concentrated on her one step, then the other, testing out her joints and working them a little.

                "Uhm-hmm..." She replied a strangely sounding 'okay' as she cracked her other wrist attached to the hand that Alucard was not holding. And he looked down at her through his red-tinged glasses, which he threw on from nowhere. He was unsure of what she meant.

                He walked a little further to a nearby clearing where they stopped and stood for a second. In an almost monotone voice with a slight edge on the end of it, he spoke with a small grin.

                "...Yes, Seras?" He was unsure if her 'um'-sounding thing was a question or not.

                "Hm?" She looked up, noticing they had stopped and he asked her something. "Oh...no it's nothing...just humming at myself..." Her hand shifted more comfortably in his; he looked at her longingly for a split second, but keeping himself in check, he grinned in acknowledgement.

                "Hum...Well, I guess here is as good a spot as the next." He glanced around and saw a bunch of trees, spotting a particularly good one for sitting.

                "Tonight's training is actually pretty easy," He let go of her and let her sit as she pleased, while he leaned against the tree, looking like a bum. "Tonight's training will be to home in on your senses."

                Seras jumped up with a little bit of energy and enthusiasm and sat on a rather comfortable branch; her hands rested on either side of her on the branch.

                "Sounds good..." She nodded, as if in approval, and looked down.

                He glanced up in amusement; not exactly expecting her to be up there, but it didn't matter much to him. His mouth formed a slight grin as her face silhouetted the almost full moon.

                "Hmm...Fine...I will be up in a moment." He jumped as well, his coat catching a slight gust as he slowly ascended. Hovering next to her branch, which protruded from the tree in a slightly odd angle, he looked through the leaves at her.

"Good...Now to start. To help you later on, we have to find what animal you are associated with for your later transformations; besides a bat, as all vampires as associated with them...As you have seen, I am a dog..." He glanced at her, his mind working too well as her face started to show inclinations of cracking a joke.

"Not that type of dog, Seras..."

She snickered. "How did you know..."

"...You're my servant, Seras...I should know you well enough by now; You're still no toy, but predictable...he he he..." 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 

                She facefaulted. "Hmmm..." Her feet dangled and she started down at them. "I wonder what animal I would be..." She thought mostly to herself.

                He looked at her and hovered closer; if there were room, he would sit. But he was hovering as if he were sitting next to her, sitting with his feet cross-legged; side glancing under his glasses.

                "That's something you have to find for yourself, Seras...It took me awhile to find it...All you have to do is meditate, listening to the sounds around you and feeling your environment..." In a solemn voice, he continued. "...Your animal is your protector, it will help you...it will find you, not you finding it, but you have to let it in, open mindedly...mwahahaha...It's not easy, but all vampires have to do it to achieve their true selves."

                Her eyes scanned the surroundings, finding this a little more difficult than it was supposed to be. He looked at her, seeing her struggle. He spoke in a deep and soothing voice.

                "Hmmm...You're thinking too much, Seras...close your eyes and be absorbed in your environment...The creature will make itself known to you...Just concentrate on yourself, if something, or nothing at all...The void in yourself, that is where it will find you..."

                She tilted her body sideways to the left and rested her head on the side of the tree, closing her eyes to relax her mind, almost feeling it deflate; it was unusually easy this time to empty her mind. Alucard noted her concentration and hovered nearer, moving behind her; more on instinct of getting out from the open than anything.

                "Feel the energy, Seras...The tree is alive and so is the animal...alive within side you..." He spoke in almost a whisper, eyes growing hazy with the memory of his own trial; each must face alone.

                Seras' head had fallen forward a little, as if she had just fallen to sleep as her chin rested against her collarbone. She was in a rather deep trance; behind her eyelids she saw just plain black, just like it looked when her master went out of control, one difference being the absence of the evil aura.

                As a matter of fact, everything was absent. All except for an incredibly low voice, or growl; it couldn't be distinguished, that spoke to her. She felt herself growing with anticipation as she strained to make out what the voice was saying...

                Alucard just hovered in place, sitting on air more like with his hand against the tree. His red eyes still fogged over; the knowledge of what she was going through had returned to him. He wondered if it would be too much...but knowing Seras, she would manage. She had too, he had all but whispered in his mind.

                "You will do this, Seras...you must..." He noticed the darkening of the scenery; the meeting was taking place...her meeting...

                Seras' body swayed on the branch a little as she became deeper into her trance. From inside the darkness, she felt as if she were walking deeper into it, determined to find the source...and to make out what it was saying.

                As she made herself deeper and deeper and even deeper, flashes of pictures that seemed to come from a reel came in and out for a split second, the pictures moving a little and in a grayscale.

                Her memories. Things were getting just a little strange.

                On the outside, Alucard was useless. But something told him that she was doing it; his insides turned and he grabbed his stomach-area in pain, his face wincing slightly.

                Why? He didn't know why. His face dropped and his eyes became into focus, as he spoke to himself.

                "Of course...The ceremony, if she manages it...I will be forced into dog form...he he he...Well, it's a good sign then..." Underneath the gloves his knuckles turned white as he gripped the tree.

                Seras' eyes shot around wildly as these images flashed one after the other, then stopped. The images came together as one in front of her, playing in slow motion. The memory was only a half a minute long, but it showed the most important of the situation at hand.

                In slow motion, she witnessed the body of her father slowly falling backwards, his arms thrown up into the air limply. Blood flew freely, spouting from the wound in his chest, and afterwards, fell to the ground, bouncing twice and then lying still.

                The memory ended and it was dark again; she seemed to stare ahead in complete silence, her mind fighting itself immensely to keep itself clear...

                For a brief second all went foggy for Alucard, his vision blurred as well. In his mind he saw a vision of Seras alone, huddled in a corner, fighting for whatever sanity she had left in her. He shook himself out of it, his eyes deep red with his own struggles.

                His teeth bared and he growled low in his throat. _It was Seras; her trial..._He wondered why he was seeing it; but he remembered their connection of servant to master...one that lasts even in ultimate death.

                _This is also the reason of my body changing on me; the witness of her acceptance from the animal...but to see it, I have to be my animal form, as no human is able to witness it..._

                Seras slowly felt herself reach for the sides of her head, gripping the strands of her hair from the roots and holding them hard, almost pulling. Slowly the image of her dead father was taking affect on her once again, slowly hitting her in the face; she quickly shut her eyes in haste to bring it away.

                Just as she was on the verge of ripping out her hair from the roots, she heard herself talking back to herself in her mind, slowly and faintly, her own voice easing her into the realization that it was all but an image, and nothing more...

                ...Not the real thing...though, it did happen at one time. It happened in the past, and she had to put it behind her, however, not totally forget about it, and move on from there. She slowly relaxed her finger's hold on her hair, apparently listening in closely as if it were the only thing she had left for support.

                Alucard drooped slightly as he grasped his sides more; he could still feel what was happening. He knew that it was what had to happen, but not as harsh as it was...

                He gritted his teeth as his eyes slunk back into a daze, blurring the image of Seras in the tree and bringing forth that of her crouching, surrounded by unnatural light. He screamed in mind, words to her.

                "Seras...Get up...Fight it..." He felt himself descending to the ground; he could not stop it. Losing the altitude he soon reached the floor, crouching in a similar position, as he was Seras...

                It was as if her hands lost all feeling and became numb as they fell from the strands of her hair and fell to the sides of her legs; sitting on her knees, her back was hunched over a little from her previous position.

                On the outside her eyes blanked out, pupils gone from her eyes as she was in a deep trance; she murmured incoherent words here and there. Inside of her mind was fighting with her, slowly convincing Seras that it was all just an image coming back to her.

                Eventually, after quite a bit of persuasion, she lifted her head up and opened her eyes, frowning at herself that she could be so gullible to think that she just witnessed her father's death...all over again…

                She shook her head violently over and over; on the outside her eyes flickered back to normal and she could see. She gasped violently, seeing a faint image of a large animal…

                Crouched on the floor his head swarmed with noises and images. He glanced up through the trees and saw, hovering above Seras, a black shape; one about to take form.

                Before he could do anything, a sensation of searing pain filtered through his head. He half grinned at it, trying his best not to look up at it.

                Having much difficulty, his hands started to melt in front of him, and his skin crawled and burned in fire. His mouth elongated into powerful jaws, and his eyes split into many for a better view; his back becoming furry and his tail grew miraculously from his back.

                He was now in dog form, huddled to the floor.

                The hazy form slowly revealed itself as a huge animal; afterwards recognizing after staring at it to be a large catlike animal. It growled low on instinct, talking in between; it hardly spoke anything at all, but it's few words meant a whole lot.

                /...When you are in need, call upon me inside of you.../ It seemed like it was cut off as it finished, dispersing into the air, jumping back at her and seemingly crawled into her skin to be inside her again...waiting.

                The big, black shaggy dog peered up, his 6 red eyes focusing on one thing: the blackness behind Seras that seemed to engulf her; becoming her. It was, as he thought, a spirit. His big mouth grinned in a dog-like way, revealing a row of deadly teeth. 

                The blackness was gone, and the wind felt good against his face as it blew his ears back.

                Seras seemed to be in some kind of trance still, and yet, sleeping in peace, all at the same time.

                _Hmmm...How to wake her up this time..._ He thought as he stared at her, and started to paw heavily at the tree; stopping only when he realized that he might knock her down, and a sleeping Seras awoken that way would not be a good one.

                He opened up his mouth and let out a loud howl, the sound bouncing off the tree and vibrating all the way up.

                Her trance was broken as the loud howl of a certain black dog on the ground made her jump, look around insanely and then grip the trunk of the tree to steady herself. Still gripping onto the tree with her arms, she stared down at him frowning, still in a mind boggle.

                "Oi!! I guess I never again will wake up normally..." Her arms came from around the tree and continued staring down at where the Alucard dog stood, wagging his floofy tail.

                She got up, balancing nicely on the narrow branch and took a few steps, then jumped from the tree and landed next to the dog, standing up and shaking her head, rubbing it a little. The dog looked up at her, three of his six eyes diverted around elsewhere as the rest were glued on her; he laughed low in his throat strangely, sounding more a like a growl.

                He tilted his head back slightly to yawn and then pawed the ground as if testing it. Without warning he jumped at Seras, knocking her to the ground, but not very hard. His front paws dug into her stomach as he stood on her.

                His tail now wagged heavily, looking more like a puppy than the vicious dog he portrayed himself to be.

                "So you're a cat, Seras...mwahahaha...Tiger more like...MEEEEEOOWWWW..." He screeched, sounding incredibly odd. Something was wrong with Master.

                Seras tried sitting up, and she did, laughing with wide eyes as she just witnessed a dog yelling 'meow.' She picked up the heavy dog as it was on her, weighing her down, and put the dog down on the ground and scratched behind the ears.

                "You'd better not chase me around...You know I won't like that too much..." She said, with a smile on her face. Even in the dog form, the evil glint of his eyes could be seen well, through all six of them at variations of times.

                The doggy smile on his face widened and his tongue hung out slightly as she scratched his ears.

                "Chasing you around...hmmm...I thought that you were chasing after me."

                Seras laughed and flipped him over suddenly, having the size advantage a little, and attacked his tummy, scratching it like crazy. Much like a dog, he howled while he was scratched, one foot and paw twitching.

                "Well tigers ARE bigger...than you...so I can chase you down instead." She gave him one last scratch before standing up. "So it's settled then."

                When she stopped, he looked at her and rolled over, standing up and rubbing his head on her leg in appreciation, now acting like a cat.

                "Hmmm...You would like that wouldn't you? Well, I'm not so easy to catch..." He started running across the grass, weaving through trees and running up to the castle. Seras walked briskly, but not running back to the castle; not really feeling much like running. She didn't feel up to it.

                "Hmmm...So he can beat me today...Just wait..." She talked to herself, laughing, and entered the castle. She walked down the corridor lazily, tired. 

                Slowing to a walk, the Alucard dog panted down one of the corridors wagging his tail. Seras came into view a moment later, looking just as wearily as he did. He walked a little farther and collapsed just outside his door, and rolled onto his side, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His eyes, all of them bright red in the spirits of being a dog, stared directly at Seras as she wearily followed. He had his legs sprawled out limply to his side.

                "Ahh...I think I died again, Seras..."

                She stopped and eyed the unusually melodramatic dog that was, indeed, her master, and knelt down, raising both of her eyebrows.

                "Dead, hm? Then I'll help you up to Integra...I think it's about time you went and saw her...and maybe you should get it over with." There was heaviness in her voice as she spoke, like she dreaded this far beyond anything else; she heaved him up from his position, holding his back with his legs up in the air, and started walking further down the corridor.

                The Alucard dog watched the floor upside down as it went slowly by. The grip Seras had on his legs was pretty strong, keeping him from twitching his legs. The blood rushed to his head as he was upside down.

                "Hmmm...So you like holding my legs, eh Seras?" It was his own way of settling the dread that ran over him when thinking of his master: talking senselessly. They were almost there now, just another corner...

                She scoffed; rolling her eyes and spoke with sarcasm.

                "Uh, er...ya, sure, master...especially when you're a dog...makes it all the better." She laughed and looked down at the furry face to see his reaction; only about two steps away from the door to Integra's study.

                "Seras, you know you like it doggie style...mwahahaha..." He stared at the door and started to waver a bit. Little did he know he caught her off-guard by his statement and she snorted loudly and abruptly, shaking with hysterical laughter that she tried her best to hold in. She couldn't believe he had just said what she thought he said.

                She stopped at the door, barely able to suppress the laughter so she could speak.

                "Should I let you in by yourself?"

                He looked at her seriously again, half of his eyes looking at her in earnest, the other half on the door.

                "Well, you said you wanted to piss Integra off...mwahahaha...Drag me in, if you like...I probably would not go if you didn't...You'd have to pound after me as I would go running through the corridors."

                She thought and realized what she hadn't contemplated and made her decision right away.

                "Al right then, I'll come too..." She heaved the massive dog body under the crook of one arm and used the free arm to open the door, walking inside; she looked quite disgruntled and worried at the same time.

                Alucard stared up at Seras steadily. "Hmmm...Be ready for anything, Seras..." As they walked in father, they noticed Integra staring out of the balcony at the moon. When she realized they were in the room...

                "Back again to report, Aluca-" She stopped mid-sentence as she saw Seras holding something black, resembling a dog, but not so as it had 6 eyes. She could only see 4 of them, the other two were too far behind to see. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, the half grin she would have had fell to an expressionless face. Behind her glasses her eyes were vivid with surprise.

                "Wh-what is this, Alucard?" She said, contemplating and starting to become her old self again, her pale red eyes somewhat returning to normal...

                Alucard stared at his master, as Seras now walked at least two feet away from her. His eyes laughed on the inside, but tried not to; with the sound of amusement in his voice, he spoke.

                "I'm only being held captive, master..."  

_AN: Well that was very interesting ^_^ Not to mention long…@_@…See ye all next chaptah…_                                    


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 

                Seras sighed exasperatedly, knowing that if he tried to escape now that'd be just plain idiotic, so she put him down on the floor to stand for himself. Integra's cold eyes stared them both down.

                "You are not being held anymore." Her voice was icy and solid, filling with annoyance. "...Alucard, report."

                He grinned; he couldn't help it. It was amusing to him that he was a dog and staring avertedly at his master, talking as if normally. He controlled himself, remembering what he was there to do.

                "Hmmm...Seras has shown great improvement tonight…she has done something that I wasn't sure if she could do: she found her animal spirit..." Noticing his master's questioning glance, he continued. 

                "...A guide that she can turn into, like me being a dog."

                Integra's eyes concentrated on only him even more so, as if to detect a lie directly. She crossed her arms and started in her familiar cold voice.

                "Is that so, Alucard...or is it another type of spirit you were enjoying? One that you and Seras, here, shared, maybe?"

                Seras pretended to clear her throat lightly, and then started to speak; her voice was dangerously calm, clear, and to the point.

                "He was ordered to come to report to you about my progress nightly, was he not? He has reported my progress for tonight, that I have found my tiger spirit; he has done as you ordered." She started to hink that saying all of that was probably not such a good idea, and that she should turn to her tiger form and high-tail it out of there as fast as her furry ass could run-but she didn't, and stood her ground.

                Integra looked at Seras with the same kind of hatred, actually more so, a sense of loathing. Her pale red eyes concentrated harder on Seras, and then to Alucard, who seemed to be staring at the floor. She smiled evilly, almost growling.

                " That cannot be, Seras...Alucard and I both know that no new vampire has the capabilities of the old, especially something as difficult as that." She walked over to Alucard and gave him a swift kick in the stomach; forcing him to look up...trying to make him admit that she was right...

                Feeling the kick to his side, and being in such a small form, took more out of him than he could have expected. Since she was a vampire, it was pretty hard.

                He winced slightly in pain, and sank his head a bit; his eyes glowed red, dark red...but he knew he could not do anything to his master. He just stared there for a minute, but his rebellious spirit would not allow it. He growled low in his throat.

                "That is not true, my master." Integral threw him a severe look; if looks could kill, that's what her's would have done.

                Seras was growing angrier and angrier by the second.

                "Lady Integra, I'm sorry...but what is wrong with you?! I don't think I have any proof of my animal guardian now...I have not yet thought about how to transform...I actually don't exactly know at this point, but what happened to the calm-and-collected Integra that I thought we both knew?! She never kicked anyone in the stomach and meant it..." It was hard for her to stand there and keep her footing, but she stood in place as if her feet were glued to the ground, keeping herself from doing something crazy. Her eyes glowed red and narrowed to almost slits, her fangs appearing every time she opened her mouth to retort.

                Integra focused completely on Seras, practically forgetting about Alucard on the floor next to her. 

                "...Nothing is wrong with me. With the pride of the Hellsing organization on me, I find that I have two certain vampires in my rankings that seem to think that having fun with each other is above their orders. Even now, with my heightened awareness, I can smell the two of you on each other like..." She glared at Alucard for once. "...Dogs..."

                Still on the floor, Alucard thought best not to get caught in this. He knew Integra's rage, and now the strength of Seras; this would be one major fight. He tried backing away a little, but ended up turning his tail and started to walk away.

                Integra noticed and put her foot down on his tail, preventing him from leaving. Alucard yelped a little as a dog, whimpering, but calmed down and looked up at his master with saddened eyes. He knew, she had found the demon within from becoming a vampire.  

                But it wasn't fully there, it just seemed like it was. How was he so blind for so long? And even as Integra scowled at him, he finally knew what this was about, though, both of them were too proud to realize it themselves.

                "Master, this is madness..."

                Integra still glared down Seras, her foot pressing more on Alucard's tail.

                "No, you have not been dismissed yet, Alucard. I still control you, and now Seras is under you as well..." She didn't need to continue for them to know what she meant; it was a low blow. Seras, not being able to hold herself down any longer, and hating the fact that she was stomping on his tail (which, she knew, was very sensitive indeed), brought her leg out. 

                The front curve of her foot caught with her ankle and thrusted her leg up and off of his tail. With that, she spun around and took Integra's leg with her, letting the leg fly off of her foot, causing her to make a mild spin away from her and Alucard. She didn't want to do something that she would regret later.

                So she remained standing still, just hoping it would end soon.

                "I have a feeling...that this isn't a simple meeting anymore..."

                Integra spun around from having her foot wrenched away from the dog. She growled in dislike, her eyes vivid with evil and daunting at Seras as she spoke harshly.

                "...You...You will end up bringing down this organization..." Which really wasn't a threat, but the way she said it, it was like handing death over in a basket.

                "...This organization is my bloodline, I will not let a bunch of vampires destroy it...We have a new threat, and what are you doing about it? We are losing more and more human officers daily; I can hear their screams...You don't even care..." Integra spat at this, itching to attack Seras; clenching her hand together into a balled fist. Alucard transformed to his human form and quickly stopped her just as Integra flew her arm forward. He caught her fist hard as he stood between them. He glanced back and forth.

                "...That is enough, master..." He glanced to Seras, muttering. "..Seras..." And then back to Integra. "...We shall have no fighting tonight, it is almost dawn and I know what some of us here are in desperate need of sleep." He unclenched Integra's fist and let it drop to the floor. He looked at her sternly, silently telling her to back off.

                Integra scowled at this, as she looked at the both of them; afterwards turning to Seras directly. "You're lucky Alucard likes you so much, I would have gotten ride of you long ago...a vampire servant that does not take orders is of no use." She walked away a few paces and Alucard turned to Seras.

                Seras, however, glared in the direction of Integra, her eye twitching as she just barely contained herself. She dared not to say a word, fearing what she may let loose.

                Alucard looked Seras up and down, trying to decipher if she would attack; seeing the anger still in her he grabbed her arm, spinning her around and walked out the door. Just before he left, though, he called after Integra in an insane, sardonic kind of voice.

                "Oh, and master..." He glanced back as she was staring at their retreating backs. "...You aren't the only vampire with a demon...except this one I think was there even when you were young...mwahahaha..." He shut the door tight as he turned his head back around. His side hurt dully where Integra had kicked him, but he wasn't going to attack his master.

                Seras' eyes shone with rage as she was dragged down the corridor. When she realized she couldn't fight her master's strength, even with her own, she stopped fighting to pull back and walked numbly forward, remembering how tired she was.

                But she didn't let it get to her, and she growled. "How can you just let her do that to you?" She muttered, glaring at the floor.

                He looked at her, a little bewildered by her anger. His eyes shown deeply, red as ever; his face had no hint of expression: good, bad, or indifferent.

                "Hmmm...She is the master...I cannot directly go against her..."

                She sighed soundlessly and continued forward. With his other hand he touched her face lightly, bringing it into his view. He tried to smile a bit, but the pain of being transformed forcefully, and then the finishing touch of his master's attacks made him a bit weak.

                "It is okay, Seras...I do not mind how she is, as long as she didn't hurt you, I do not care what she does to me."

_AN: Alucard being very chivalrous...*tear*.….O_o...*cough* anyway—conflicts! Even more!! @_@...If you can see, there's a triangle becoming visible here! ^_^ Ohohoho...what's going to happen in the next chapter? Something crazy...really strange!! (I guarantee this next chapter will be the WEIRDEST chapter yet!!!)_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 

                Seras frowned as she saw the door to her room coming up ahead; her narrowed eyes widened so she could look up at him as she turned her head to him.

                "She will find a way, I can tell...She will..."

                Alucard looked at her through the slight waft of bangs over his eyes, giving him somewhat of an evil appearance. Smiling lightly at her, his hand stayed in place on her arm until he moved it, draping his long arm over her shoulders.

                "Hmmm...Seras, I do not think anything she could do could hurt me (besides not being with you)...And I won't let her do anything to you...how could I live with myself if I did?" He winced slightly as his side and stomach hurt a little; as the pain resided he started to calm down. Seras blinked her eyes up, straining to see him so high up. She pondered whether or not she could use a stepladder to look up at him easier.

                The side of her face slid to a half smile; she had nothing to say, and she stared at the door that was steadily approaching as they continued their slow pace.

                "Master..." She said quietly.

                Alucard, who was still practically hunched over her as they walked, felt not only the pain in his side, but became aware of how parched his throat felt, and how his stomach twisted in hunger. He looked straight ahead, now noticing that the door was a step away.

                "Hmmm...Seras..." He opened the door and she helped him sit on the bed, helping him to relax. He looked up at her; his face was no longer concealed in the darkness of his bangs. "...Do not be too angry with Integra...I know it's bad, but she is the master..."

                Seras grumbled, running a hand through her hair quickly to ease her nerves as she stood. She closed her eyes with her right hand resting over her right eye absentmindedly; the fingers parted slightly so she could see between them if she opened her eye(s).

                "I will try not to, Master." She obeyed, as he was her master after all. Integra's words had, indeed, gotten to her.

                With his arm still slung around her shoulders he stared dazedly at the floor.

                "...Seras..." He looked at her sidelong as he remembered that she, too, had some experience during that night of her own; he could hardly believe that it was all in the same night. "How are you doing from your ordeal?"

                Seras opened her eyes, looking through her hand for a minute, then dropped it and turned her head lazily. 

                "To be honest...I feel a little drained." She was going to say that she was fine, as to not appear weak to her master...but...

                Alucard knew what she meant; he wasn't exactly well either...and his stomach was even worse off. Being hit on an empty stomach was pretty painful. He had difficulty focusing on her as he spoke.

                "Hmmm...Well, we should get some rest..." He looked at the bed below him, getting an idea and seemingly erasing his previous idea from his head. "...But how about something to drink first? You said that you, yourself, were drained...mwahahaha..."

                "Hmm..." She mindlessly looked down at her stomach as if to realize it was there and existed, and patted it once. "...Okay."

                He didn't feel much like getting up, because knowing him, he would never make it down again; his mouth formed a grin and spoke in a semi-insane voice.

                "One blood wine and two chasers coming up..." He extended his left arm, the one that was not hung about Seras. A moment later his eyes lit up, the sigil on the back of his glove complied with a burning red that matched. After a minute or so, a wine bottle filled with blood appeared in his once-empty hand and he put it on the floor. Following suit were two glasses, which were rather large in size this time around, and a shaker.

                "Blood, martini-style...he he he..."

                Seras watched him with mild interest.

                "Hmmmmm? That sounds good..." She sat on her knees on the floor in front of the bottle; her interest rising as she picked it up and examined it like a child with a new toy.

                "Very convenient." She said, referring to his do-all gloves.

                In both hands he held the two large glasses, the shaker by his feet, and the bottle in Seras' hands (whom seemed all too interested in it). Before he did anything, he placed the glasses down on the floor; flinging off his mushroom hat like a frisbee with one hand he took off his red-tinged glasses with the other to get a better view of Seras.

                "...Much better...Now Seras, I'll show you the real fun you can have with blood...mwahahaha..." He took up the bottle from her hands, as she held it out for him to take, and poured some blood into the shaker, which was somehow already filled with another strong, alcoholic substance.

                He twisted the cap back as if it were nothing, giving the air that he had done this before and started shaking it fairly fast.

                "Hmmm...I like mine shaken, not stirred."

                Seras watched eagerly, noticing not the clear stuff in the shaker. Alucard shook it one last time, which for some reason looked really weird as he was doing it with one hand.

                Afterwards, he twisted the cap off and poured the blood into the two deep cups; he picked up the shaker and overturned it's contents into the two of the glasses and put it back down.

                He looked at the blood in his cup, stirring it around a little, then stirred Seras' as an afterthought.

                "Hmm...Just how I remember it..." He looked at Seras, remembering that she had never had such a thing. "...Oh, it may be a bit strong at first, but you'll get the hang of it after the second sip...hehehe..." Seras eyed the up, then him.

                "Okay..." She picked it up and then stared into it with one eye closed; shrugging, she took a sip cautiously. Alucard watched her; interested that she even tried it, grinning. Taking a big swig out of his cup, he held it and swirled it in his mouth for a few seconds before letting it slide slowly down his throat. His eyes started to turn a little redder; his face a little more vivid.

                "Ahh...I haven't had a drinking partner since..." He stopped to think hard. "...At least since 1652...A saddening year...ah, well...cheers." He raised his glass. She was a little surprised at this, but nevertheless she raised her glass as high as she could go to collide with her master's.

                "Cheers, master!" She liked the unusual taste of it, it tasting much, much different than the medical blood. She took another sip, though bigger than the first as she was as hungry as all hell.                     

                He watched her drink, then glared down at his own cup for a moment, and drank a good portion of it himself. As he knew how he was the last time from consuming the altered blood, he hoisted himself down off the bed; Seras was on the ground anyways.

                He moved the shaker and the bottle to the side to avoid sitting on them, coming down onto the floor hard with a thud; placing his back up against the coffin he extended his legs into a relaxed position. Seras, to his right, was still sitting on her legs; he eyed her like that, his face slightly redder...it was hardly noticeable.

                "Hmm...Isn't it annoying to sit like that, Seras?"

                Seras wasn't used to this kind of tasting blood; she turned her head, her eyes a little fuzzy at first. It took a moment for him to focus in.

                "Not really, you don't feel it after awhile...but because you mention it..." She sat the same way her master did, almost imitating him in a strange way; she even held her cup the same way he did, and she laughed. "You're right, this is better."

                Alucard looked dazedly at the floor, then up to Seras. His eyes, even though a little 'out-of-it,' still flickered; he was still himself, just a little not quite there (which is fairly normal for him). He smiled greatly in appreciation at her new pose; an imitation of himself.

                "Mwahahaha...Do I really look like that? ...Ahh...To think I should never drink again."

                She slouched and put on a strange, and rather scary looking, face that her master usually was seen wearing, then took a big sip from her glass and held it back in it's place she held it at before. After a few minutes she raised her lead back to normal and grinned, laughing at herself.

                He watched in amusement as he dipped his glass to his mouth again, making there very little left in his cup. His eyes flickered jokingly, laughing hysterically at her imitation (which he though was probably the crappiest thing ever: thus hysterical.).

                "That's not it, Seras..." Then he surprised everyone in the room, namely himself and Seras and sat up more, his back not resting against the coffin bed; bringing his arms in, he left his glass on the floor. He brought in his legs to sit on his knees as Seras did a few minutes ago and stared out dumbly, a little off-balance; he used his arms to balance himself strangely, trying to make his face mirror her normal questioning expression, which did NOT suit him at all.

                "How do I look, Seras, as you? Heh hehe..."

                Master definitely should not drink anymore.

                Her brain was just about mish-mosh; her eyes widening at Alucard and she wondered...or tried to, at least...what indeed they were drinking! I mean, even her master was a little off...

                She started laughing insanely, taking another sip, and leaving about one more gulp left at the bottom.

                "Almost as bad as I tried to be you...and that was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

_AN: More weirdness---followed by Hentai goodness coming up ^_^ Just as you ordered...big chapter 5-0 coming up!! Thanks for sticking with the story so faithfully ^_^ *high five to all* (now, that doesn't mean you can stop now...)_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 

                Alucard laughed weirdly, making it last for almost a minute, and then went back to sitting; moving his feet back from under him, he picked up his glass and drank the last bit. His teeth showed brightly as he did so; he lowered the empty cup and discarded it, forgotten, and then turned to notice Seras watching him.

                He put the empty glass down and tried to stand up, his wobbly legs holding him for only a few seconds until he fell to the floor again. He started laughing insanely as Seras did.

                "If Integra came in here now, we would get her drunk and then have a merry old time...mwahahaha...ahhh, it's not use to get up..." He slumped over himself; there was more left in the bottle, but he knew if he took it, then he really was going to feel it tomorrow night. 

                Seras set her glass down, trying for herself as she put her hands on the edge of the bed; trying to pull herself up. She did, but she had to lean over the bed; but her balance was pretty much fucked up and she fell, sitting on her bed, blinking as it registered to her.

                "—And I don't think I'd be able to lift you up this time, Master...hehe..."

                He glanced lazily up at her, his grin faltering slightly; his eyes still a bit hazy, he could only make out certain objects...such as the bed and Seras, and the walls and glasses, but no more. He, of course, was too amused with the effects to really pay attention to such little details. Not like he cared.

                "Ahh, Seras, it doesn't matter if I'm on the floor...one place is good enough for a vampire...unless you wanted to join me...?" He laughed at his own misery; he knew he was too tall to even try to stand. To his surprise, she hopped off the bed, that coming as an easy movement for her, and fell back to her knees again as she slid down the edge the rest of the way.

                "What were you saying?"

                He wasted no time and wrapped his arms around her and stared directly at her, his eyes a little darker than they should have been.

                "...And I thought you didn't want to play with me."

                She stared up at him foggily, like she wasn't really there; there was a huge grin on her face, though.

                "Naaaa-ni? What makes you think that, now?"

                He continued his daring feat and slid his arms around her waist, laying his head on her chest; it was comfortable enough for him.

                "Hmmm...Choices. Bed or floor? Tough choice..." He said sarcastically. "...Unless you don't mind using me as a pillow."

                She yawned wide, her arms around his neck. "I don't care."

                "Hmm...Then you wouldn't mind me using you, then...mwahahaha..." He pushed her to the floor and just lay there with his head on her chest and his arms still locked around her waist. Seras snorted, then with a heave she sat up; Alucard still hanging on her oddly. Her face was strangely relaxed, as her mind was not totally there.

                "'Ey... I didn't say that..." She grinned sideways as if her face wasn't functioning normally.

                "Then what would be the pillow? A floor doesn't make a very good one." He was interested on how she would handle this. She looked around the room with a pair of lazy eyes and then stopped, looking down at him.

                "...Good question, master."

                Alucard looked at her, amused by her little expressions; he wasn't completely 'there' either, but then again, he never was to begin with. He looked her up and down deliberately with piercing red eyes, and then sat up to more of a sitting posture, his arms tightening around her. Seras blinked, then cackled with a lopsided grin as she was practically pulled onto him. 

                "Mast'r is very quick...hehe..." And yet...she seemed to have no problem with this. He grinned even wider, his face warming a tinge in his drunken stupor.

He leaned too much and slid over himself, falling hard on his back on the floor; since he was leaning on Seras, she came down with him. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but only making it dizzier and fuzzier.

"Mwahahaha...Now that was a doozy...hehehe..." His cloudy eyes had a hint of playfulness; he was definitely having fun.

                Seras landed on him, her face right smack into his chest and just missed his tie, and lay sprawled out on him; her arms out to her sides. It looked like she just did a swan dive onto him and landed, with her legs sprawled out in odd angles she stayed there motionless, then started giggling insanely into his shirt. Alucard could not help but smile and laugh himself, as he stared down at Seras.

                "...Hmmm...I didn't know that pillows could laugh."

                She stopped abruptly and planted her hands on either side of him on the ground, and then crawled up to look down at him; she had a strange expression on her face that was quite unreadable.

                "I thought you were the pillow..."

                He was deeply amused by this and smiled evilly, moving his hands to hold her up and steady her by placing them on her shoulders. 

                "We are both pillows...mwahahaha...Pillow who fall over each other and look like a sack of potatoes...mwahahaha...hmmm...bunchy...he he he..." Alucard was starting to not make any sense at all; the alcoholic blood was probably starting to get to him at this point, making him just about incomprehensible. She stared down blankly at him, moving her right leg over to his right hip, and her other leg staying where it was near his left hip.

                She looked down at herself, and then looked back down at him just as blankly.

                "...Hey..."

                He looked up at her, bewildered by her change of position, but half-smiled nonetheless; he knew she was tipsier than he, as it has different effects on everyone, but the position she was in, right over him...

                "Hmm...What...You telling me that we do not bunch up?...Mwahahaha..." Still making no sense whatsoever, he resisted the urge to do anything too out there, and just brought his arms down from her shoulders and rested them on the sides of her waist. Seras looked at him, cocking her head to one side.

                "I don't think I understand you, master..."

                Alucard was even more amused; the stuff had gone past her head and into her sense. Normally, he wouldn't even deal with someone that bad off, but as it was Seras, it was entertaining. His red eyes glinted at her, still trying to hint...but since she was still not getting it, he was forced to explain, which was kind of awkward for him.

                "Hmm...And I thought I was bad like this..." He said to himself, chuckling. "...Bunch up, Seras...ummm...Positions such as this..." He trailed off, raising an eyebrow; his voice was neither high nor deep, but rather somewhat sarcastic and monotonous. Seras did the same as he did, but raised both of her eyebrows.

                "Ohh...That's what I thought you meant..." She moved herself forward, her hands resting flat, palm-down on the floor on either side of his shoulders, and she stared down at him.

                With their faces but only 5 or 6 inches apart from each other, he could instantly smell the alcoholic blood on her non-existent breath; it was not the prettiest thing in the world, but this whole situation amused him so much that he didn't mind. He even wondered what his must smell like.

                He smiled, his red eyes now as bright as the color of blood they had drank; he knew that she didn't understand as much as she did before as was covering herself, but it was still funny. He chuckled lightly, one that hung in his throat.             

                As she pushed down on him, he was even more inclined to hold her more, but he already knew what would happen then and couldn't risk it.

                "Hmm...You seem a bit hasty tonight, Seras..."

                Her eyes gleamed through the haziness and she grinned albeit evilly, her senses not totally gone but most were not present.

                "You're right..." She peered down at him. "Comfortable down there, are you?"

                Alucard looked up at Seras, his red eyes filled with warmth...and yet, he still hesitated. The slight, and rather rare redness of her cheeks made sure that she was more gone than she was before.

                "As comfortable as I could be, Seras."

                She stuck out her tongue at him randomly, like a child would, and then fell on him—hard—as her hands slipped out from under her. Alucard braced for impact, but had very little time and, well, it didn't help much. He cackled at strange gesture, even for Seras.

                His eyes deep with concern and humor, he looked down at her; she was still lying on him in that...inspiring position of hers, which took a lot out of him to just not say anything about.

                "Mwahahaha...Maybe you should get drunk more often...hehe...It's more like you."

                "More like me?...Naa..." She mumbled, the side of her face mooshed into his tie/shirt.

                "Yes, Seras...It makes you more childish, like when I first met you...all those years ago..." He took one of his hands and ran it through her hair, her bangs flopping slightly, showing brief highlights as they moved. "...How I remember you best." The same hand slipped over her back to give her more support in case she was going to try and get up again...

                Seras did get up again, wobbly at first but did it all the same. She collapsed again purposely this time so her head now rested near his neck; her hands at her sides coiled themselves around him and she grinned.

                "I remember that..." It was an amazing feat that she recalled, since she was kind of in a weird stupor at this point. Her eyes closing halfway, she seemed a little drowsy, and she kept her legs in their interesting straddling position.

                Alucard looked at her, practicing his long-lost ability of self-control and resisted his ever-growing urges, due to her position; he refused to do anything when she was not in her right state of mind, so he moved his arm on her back to her hip.

                "Hmmm...Sleepy, Seras?" He held onto her, enjoying the fact that he was a suitable pillow. She shook her head a little.

"No..." She blinked, and her eyes grew heavy, suddenly falling asleep right then and there.

With the hand on her side he lifted up her head; she was definitely out cold, but looked peaceful enough. The hand that was around her hip he moved her closer, as she was shivering slightly for some unknown reason.

"Hmm...Even asleep, you're strangely...cute." It had been quite a while since he used that word to describe something, let alone someone. He fought the urges inside of him to do some, well, nasty things that would go unmentioned, as she was just there. But he would not allow it.

He let the hand that was on her face slide behind his head as he relaxed, staring at the ceiling; allowing his own eyes to close...

AN: What happens to our favorite vampiric twosome when Lady Integra physically and emotionally harasses them? They go and get drunk, yeah-ahhh!!! Then...of course, you can guess what the answer is to two vampires + blood martinis...yep...HENTAI STUFF! o_o''...Don't be too surprised, about 70% of this story is hentai stuff...you can never have enough. ...^_^


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 

                Seras fidgeted ever so slightly as it became near time to wake up; she turned her head more into the shirt collar below her, trying desperately not to wake up. 

                He felt a tug on his shirt, which woke him up the rest of the way; he was half-awake when he felt it, still dazed and not able to open his eyes. Not like he needed to, Seras was still right there.

                After a minute or two he decided it was useless and had to open his eyes; he saw Seras trying to go back to sleep. The arm that was resting underneath his head had fallen asleep, so he moved it and ended up wrapping it around Seras' back.

                With a half grin on his vivid face, he looked years younger than what he was.

                "I think we could sleep in today..."

                Seras opened her eyes groggily this time, recognizing an annoying throb in her temples, but noticing even more her rather interesting position she had put her master into—and they were even on the floor! When did this happen?!

"...Umm..."

                "So you noticed how you were sitting, eh Seras?"

                "Err...yeah..." She noted the throb again that she hadn't experienced...well, in an extremely long time, and she started to piece things together. She wasn't really that inclined to ask anyhow, it was damn comfortable and she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

                In his usual state of knowing anything and everything, he responded.

                "Hmm...Don't worry, Seras, we didn't do anything weird last night...and day...you were just a little tipsy and fell...hehehe...I wasn't about to move you, I'm a pillow...mwahahaha..."

                "Oh..." She suspected as much. "You don't have to move me, I'm fine right here." She poked him where his tie lay on his chest, pushing the red piece of material away from her face. He cackled lightly and returned with that little half-smile, where his fangs could be clearly seen.

                "I see you must be as comfortable as me, then...and you know, you can remove my tie if you want to, since it's bothering you again..." He raised his eyebrow a little.

                Seras made a thoughtful noise and sat the upper half of her body up slowly, trying not to ignite a real bad headache, and started undoing the knot in the middle like she had done before. Hunching over it and scrunching together her eyebrows in concentration (the knot was a pain in the ass to get out), she pulled it from around the folded-over collar, and then dropped it on the floor. He smiled gladly; the tie was starting to get to him...choking him around the neck.

                He had to loosen his grip for her to do that, so when she sat up (making the position look even more wrong than it already did), he placed his hands on her hip. He saw that she winced slightly, though, trying not to show it.

                "Hmmm...How are you feeling, Seras?" This time, he asked it with concern, and not in his typical hyper, insane mood. Seras had flinched as a large throb made an unexpected 'appearance,' afterwards it left, leaving behind the normal dull ones.

                "Hmm...Hangover, I guess."

                He had the feeling it was that, but wasn't going to say anything about it. It was kind of his fault for them getting like that, but it WAS amusing.

                "You should take it easy then...Your body is still weak from the energy you used, with the added reason that we were drinking...it will take an even greater toll..." He moved his left hand from her hip and ran it through her hair, sliding it's way down to the side of her face. Seras smiled jovially, ignoring the best as she could the throbbing in her head.

                She decided to lie back down, almost sliding down until her head rested where his tie used to be lying; her hands and arms rested at his sides.

                He struggled a bit more as he tried to suppress his urges, and dragged the arm that was on her face back down to her side, across her back and hugged her.

                "Hmmm...So you like it tight, eh Seras?" He joked around, knowing well that what he said had a double meaning. Seras urked, however, and scrunched together her eyebrows, staring at him skeptically. Having been caught off-guard; her voice was monotone, yet, with a hint of sarcasm.

                "Master.…….….Hentai."

                "...In all my years no one has dared call me a hentai..."

                "Well, then...Everybody's been avoiding the truth." She snickered. He laughed shrilly, holding the cackle deep in his throat, making it sound more menacing.

                "Seras, no one has noticed because it takes one to know one..." His face was lighter than it should have been, his eyes darker...

                She urked again. "You caught me, master."

                He wrapped his arms a little tighter around her as he laughed, returning to a more semi-insane state of mind.

                "Caught you, Seras? I've had you trapped from the beginning...mwahahaha..."

                "Oh?" She blinked up at him. "How so?"

                "Hmm...From the night I bit you, you were my servant...trapped and bound to me," He now sounded crazy. "...Who would have thought this to happen..." He pointedly looked down again at Seras' position. She raised a pointed finger and wagged it, making her statement smartly.

                "It's the 'fate' thing again, master."

                "Hmm...Fate...there really isn't much fated besides life and death, but even that can be adjusted..." He continued, quirking an eyebrow. "...We just happen to be one in a million...mwahahaha..."

                Seras nodded. "Mm-hmm..."

                He looked at her still, and moved his hand up and down her side lazily; his eyes told of how he wanted it so badly, but his mind prevented him...warning him...

                "Well, unless you think two sword-wielding priests, and an organization of vampires to kill vampires is fated...mwahahaha...It's all pretty hysterical."

                She closed her eyes, her right hand finding its way up to the side of his neck and rested there.

                "That is strangely funny...kind of ironic."

                His eyes followed her hand that rested on him and on instinct he moved his hand to her side, pulling her slightly closer so that she didn't have to stretch so much.

                "It is ironic...and what's even more, is that you have been staring intently at my neck lately..." Moving his arm, keeping one on her hip, he ran his hand up and down her side. She leaned her head forward just a little so she could rest the crook of her nose on his neck; the gloved hand on the other side wrapped its fingers around his neck gently.

                With the smirk on his face, he had a perfect view of her neck, scattered lightly around it were the end strands of her unusually spiky orange hair. Moving his left arm around the back of her neck, and the other on her back for some support, he cackled lightly in enjoyment. She nuzzled his neck, grinning.

                "Miss Hellsing would definitely not approve of this." There was a tinge of mischievousness in her voice.

                He nodded in acknowledgement; his eyes still intent on her. There was a hint of mocking, sarcastic pity in his voice.

                "Yes, but we could blame it on our hangovers...she was very harsh on us the other night..." With that, he started to kiss and nuzzle her neck as well, the hand on the back of her neck pushed the high collar of her uniform down as it, again, obstructed him. His teeth were barer than they were before; he had finally snapped, all night and the past day, he had been resisting. Well, no longer.

                He moved his hand away from her neck and slid it down her back to rest against the curve of her lower back, while the other hand that was already low enough on her back slid down lower, below the hip and a little over. He yearned so badly to keep going down, but he didn't...

                She looked at him through slitted eyes. "Hmm...She'll have to go easier on us, or else we'll get worse." She lifted herself up on her hands like she did before, looking down at him like a cat.

                He grinned evilly, not wanting to stop, but also not wanting even more to show his intent, either.

                "It will get worse whether she gets better or not..." He moved his arm over her back again, while the other still rested by her hip. He leaned up a little more, and grinned evilly, his teeth protruding a little more than they probably should have, but he didn't care. In one fell swoop motion he kissed her, and he felt her start kissing him back...

_AN: O_O more hentai-ness coming!! Yep, we're evil hentai maniacs..._


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 

                Seras leaned down into the kiss her master so willingly gave to her, making his head laid on the floor again; it would become rather irritating if he kept his neck suspended. She brought forth a hand; her left, and moved away his bothersome hair that was on his forehead...

                His already-slightly protruding fangs started growing out little by little as he held the kiss where it was; he could feel them poke Seras fairly hard, just enough to make her bottom lip bleed a drop or two. Still unsure, he closed his eyes anyhow as he continued this, not caring at all about the stupid probation.

                Very unlikely as it was for him to think that way, but...

                He moved one of his hands to the back of her neck, underneath some of the spiky tufts of orange hair that usually rested there; the other rested farther down on her side.     

He just wasn't his old self anymore.

                Seras' eyebrow twitched as she felt the sharp poke, but thought nothing of it and ignored it. The back of her hand and knuckles brushed the last few stray strands of hair away and then quickly flipped itself around, sliding the same way down the side of his face; she shifted her knees, as they were becoming very uncomfortable to be kneeling on, on the hard stone floor, that is. She just merely shifted a little to bring her numbing knees back to 'life.'

                Alucard's eyes shone of a dark red as he, on instinct, lightly sucked the blood that came from her lip; the hand on her neck slid down across her shoulder blades, as the other slung itself across her lower back. She couldn't help but blink as she was indeed bleeding, but only a little, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been; just as quickly she closed her eyes again and ran the ends of her fingers, where her nails would be under the gloves, down his jawbone a little, finding their way to his neck.

                However, he was too preoccupied elsewhere, and still tasting her blood as they kissed; he started to run his hand up and down on her side again, appealing more to her senses than anything. He started speaking to her telepathically.        

                "Going to cut me now, Seras? Not like you wouldn't enjoy my bloodshed." His sarcastic voice said hazily in her head as on the outside he raised an eyebrow, but it went unnoticed, as Seras was fairly busy at the moment. 

                That being said, she reluctantly broke apart from him, grinning, little flecks of blood coming from her lower lip slowly.

                "Not yet, master."

                He placed her hand behind her head as she drew back, opening his eyes and looking at her, grinning as well. Taking the hand that was on his neck, he held it to his face; looking longingly up at Seras, his bright eyes showed clearly that he wasn't near to being done with her just yet. He was enjoying himself too much.

                "'Not yet?' You know you want to, hmm?" He persuaded, as if trying to make her admit it; his eyes daring her. To complete it all, the hand on her side slid to her lower back and held tight.

                The blood on her lip spotted her top lip now, but again she ignored it; her eyes as firm as her voice, she was still hesitant about actually drinking blood...that did not come from a stored bag...

                "No, master...not yet. But..." The same grin unraveled across her face again, and she leaned down closer to his face, her eyes boring holes into his; she could tell he wasn't about to stop now. Looking up at her, he couldn't stand to see her bleed anymore, unless he was drinking it; so he leaned up and licked it gently from her lips. He put a hand behind his head to keep it in place; he spoke with his mind once again.

                "Now, this is a night cap."

                She just turned her head to the side, raising an eyebrow and smiled like she agreed with him. Taking one hand she decided to help him out by holding the back of his head (she had a free hand anyway), while the other propped herself up.

                The lick cleared the puncture on her lip and cleared the bleeding, and she leaned down and kissed him again, careful and hopeful he wouldn't actually bite her this time. He held the back of her head as well, kissing her long and hard. The hand on her back just stayed where it was; he didn't want to mess things up again and go insane.

                Though, he did feel it slightly; but he was still all right. He was enjoying this too much to feel his stomach churn in warning. Seras felt one of her master's fangs with her tongue, surprised at how long it had grown from before...

                She had forgotten everything about their restrictions and their probation for the moment and continued; trying to ignore the numbing of her knees and her hand that propped her up, she was in the same position for quite awhile without moving.

                Somewhat suddenly, he broke from her and ran his tongue down her throat as far as he could go without hitting the fabric of her high collar, turning slightly to the side of her neck; he kissed occasionally here and there as well. He noticed her slight shaking as she started to lose balance; even in their position, he had to do something.

                So, while still holding onto her, he rolled over smoothly and planted her on the floor, sitting on her like she was doing to him. Seras snickered as Alucard seemingly switched their roles...yet again.

                "So...Can't handle me when I'm not on the floor with you not hovering over me, eh?" She grinned as now her arms were free, and she felt her knees regain their feeling again. She put both of her arms around his middle, raising an eyebrow. He nuzzled her collar like a puppy (strange for a vampire such as he).  

                "You think not, Seras. I just always found it better on top." His hand touched her neck as the other lie on the floor. Seras poked her collar.

                "This annoying you, master?" She asked, as if she had no idea whatsoever. His mind worked a step ahead of hers.

                "It pains me not to be able to do certain things that I want to," He looked slightly sorrowful. "Especially when we are like we are now." He looked up at her, his head still on her collar; he felt some pain in his stomach for admitting it, or so he thought it was, but he didn't care.

                She put the hand that poked her collar on the side of his face.

                "We can make do...with what we've got, I guess..."

                He stared up at her; times like these just made him want her more, and he dropped his hand from her neck to a nice spot on the top of her stomach. You could tell that it pained him so much to be like the way they were, the way he was; and yet, he still loved it even more for it. He was just messed up that way.

                "We could make do, for now...but this can't go on forever; we will want more...and more...and not being able to do so is tearing me up inside. Every time we do this, my black side gets closer; I had to stop just now so he wouldn't come out..." He winced slightly, thinking of the pain in his stomach that intensified; he now realized the reason of its presence and cursed himself.

                Seras smiled, albeit sadly, but smiling all the same as the part from her waist-up rose from the floor. She sat up, unsure if he wanted her to, but did so anyway as she hugged him on her lap, him facing her and awfully close as well. She thought of something that she hadn't realized in quite a while. 

                "...Master...You never call me 'Police Girl' anymore."

                His head still resting on her neck, he had to adjust his sitting position or he would have been knocked off due to his incredibly long legs (which now sat open with them over Seras). He moved his other arm from the floor and swung it around her back. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, transfixed.

                He felt the blood rush through her body.

                "That's because I do not see you like a 'Police Girl' anymore, Seras." He glanced her over for a moment, as his long trench coat almost hid her presence from view. "Nor do you look like one covered in my red."

                Seras cocked a smile. "I was just wondering; it was such a sudden change."

                "So was all of this," He, again, looked down at both of them. She blinked.

                "That's true, too." She dropped the subject, and stayed quiet; she felt almost secure as her master surrounded her. He adjusted his legs as the started to fall asleep, looking at her with a mix of sorrow and compassion.

                "You have opened my eyes to many things...I haven't...had someone to hold for a while."

                "...You're welcome, master." She smiled into his shirt.

                He hugged her more; he was in a sort of depressive mood, being so close to becoming dark and not even caring...just wanting to be with her. Even when he knew it could not last because of the organization, and everything else possible that existed, or not...

                "...Even when I tried to kill you, you were always there." He pointed out. "...And before, I almost tried again...I could feel the surge inside of me, the thought of wanting your blood...and not just a little, but all of it." His voice was deep, hollow sounding but meaningful at the same time.

                "...I don't know how I can continue...the feeling itself is dreadful; it was so close to happening, Seras, and I couldn't stop myself from wanting you."

                She sighed and closed her eyes into his shirt, her arms tightening around his middle. She didn't know what to say to him, except for just listen, as she absentmindedly ran her right hand up and down his back to comfort her even-more-depressed-than-usual master.

                He looked at her now, lifting his head up to do so. His eyes show than he was, in a depressive insane way, still out of it...and knowing Alucard, never is he sane. His teeth bare, he slightly remembered her blood, but he tried not to think of it.

                "...The more I look at you, the more my black side wants to come out. It hurts to be with you, but even more not to..."

                "Master..." She sighed again, closing her eyes for a moment, and then opening them back up, looking up at him too. "...Do what you think is best...for you."

                He stopped paying attention to their strange position, and because of that, Seras could tell (and even he) that it was bad. He put his head down on her shoulder, side glancing at her.

                "...That's the thing, Seras, I do not even know that anymore." He said, returning to silence. Seras kept staring at a particularly interesting shirt button to keep her occupied. There was no tie flopping in her face to keep her busy otherwise; it was still discarded on the floor. He leaned more on her as he stared blindly at the wall behind them; silent for a moment, he started to speak sulkily, depressively.

                "Even I can't help it, the way I feel; so unnatural for us vampires, but feeling so right in the meantime...and not being able to be here, or there; it kills me either way. So, no, even master doesn't know what to do all the time."

                As he leaned more on her, she took away one hand (specifically, her right) and put it behind her to hold herself up, too. She was thinking; she had no idea what to say or to do.

                "Master does not need to know everything...and if master can't decide on what to do, then maybe I should go for now..." She said this, but she didn't move herself even a bit (not even a twitch). She made no move to go. He only held onto her tighter, trying not to let her go.

With his left arm he moved it across her chest to hold onto her, with the bottom of his palm on her back. He nuzzled her on the side of her face, similar to what a dog would do.

"I...I do not want you to go, Seras...I love you too much..." He even noticed that his voice sounded quite strange as he said this.

Seras merely nodded, looking sideways at him; on the outside, her face held a tiny smile...but on the inside, she was confused. Now...what should SHE do...to keep her master from going completely insane.

Well, I mean, more insane than he is normally.

She continued to sit there and look at him, still having to hold herself up with her right hand. He could still feel the blackness inside of him stirring.

"Hmm...It's all right, Seras, you do not have to say anything." A small smile returned for a split-second and faded just as quickly. "I am just happy enough to be here, with you...even if Integra bites...this is priceless." It was quite surprising, as Alucard didn't really hold much for the title of 'priceless.'

Either his deterioration period was really screwing up his mind, or Alucard really was changing; it could have just as well been both.

Seras, feeling her right hand slipping under the glove, reluctantly drew her other hand away from him and put it behind her with the other to steady herself better. She sighed.

"I...forgot about Integra."

Alucard supported her back by holding her underneath her arms, bringing her forward; with his other hand, he placed it on top of one of her's to station it better.

"I wish I could forget about her, but you do not easily forget someone like that when you have known them for twenty-plus years..." He looked at her a little solemnly. "I have not forgotten much over the many years."

She looked up at him.

"Well...I only meant I forgot about her for...you know, for the moment..."

He looked at her levelly.

"It's not good to forget." Then he looked down at their position again, which was somehow semi-weirder than before. "You look uncomfortable, I could always move..."

She blinked at him for the sudden change in topic...well, not exactly that sudden.

"If you'd want to," She didn't want to make him do anything; she didn't really care that much at the moment. Just as equally he didn't feel like getting up, but he knew that their prolonged position would end up hurting her back in the end, so he moved his hands this time on her arms; his hands gripping the tops of her arms. She stared at him, then blinked as he moved her arms aside and she fell backwards.

If Alucard could have gained points for grace, he would have gotten a perfect 10.0; he grabbed onto her in a flash and rolled over again, his specialty, before she hit the ground and she found herself lying spread-eagle on Alucard's stomach again.

"Hmm...A bit better."

It didn't even have time to register to her what happened when he made another quick move; leaning up his arms to support his upper-half, he moved his body to the side and leaned his back against the side of the coffin. She was dragged with him the entire time, of course, and ended up finding herself sitting saddle-style on him once again, and he felt his arms slide around her midsection. His eyes showed sorrow and sadness, and yet a hint of playfulness at the same time.

"Hmm...Much better now, eh Seras?"

Her hands on his shoulders, she stared at him; she couldn't help but laugh as she saw his still-solemn face, hidden in with some sort of evil hentai smirk that was just daring to creep up the side of his face as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Still, nothing stops you, master..." She got an interesting image of Integra walking in on them at this very moment, and her eyes went all dizzy-like. Acknowledging her statement, he shook his head from left to right, kind like a dog again.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Seras."

She hesitantly, carefully, laid her head on his chest where his tie used to be; carefully wrapping her arms around his back.

"I think I already know, master."

Placing his head on her shoulder, he spoke with a voice of old malice, though still odd enough for him.

"Do you...or would you, like to find out?" He said in a somewhat sarcastic, yet depressive and hentai voice all at the same time, making it sound weirder than it already did; his eyes shone brighter than before.

She looked down at the floor, just over one of Alucard's arms.

"Well...yes, but...what about...the other you...your black side."

He smiled in amusement, his red eyes definitely back to his normal dark red, and his voice in his usual dark, sarcastic tone again.

"What about him, Seras? I would not do anything too bad to get myself in jeopardy." For the umpteenth time he looked down at Seras' position, then looked back at her eyes with a half-grin. "...Even the way you're sitting on me runs the risk of acting him up."

Seras facefaulted, mocking a frown as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"You're the one who put me here, remember?" She raised her head to look at him, and in response he cocked his head sideways a little.

"You sat like that originally, all I did was move a little, and that's how you were."

Blinking, she replied.

"Oh...right. I did, didn't I?"

He rolled his hand through her hair with his left, and held it by her neck, seemingly petting her like a cat. Grinning slightly to the right of his mouth, a fang poked out; his eyes held many things.

"That you did, Seras, and that's what got me started, besides for the blood."

She laughed nervously. "Ahh...Sorry?" She asked, more than apologized. He grinned fully, both of his fangs showing this time as he pulled her closer to him with his right arm. He rubbed his face against her neck, and licked it once, tasting the slight humanness of the blood underneath; he backed up a little to stare at her some more. He looked as if he were in a trance.

"Sitting on me the way you did, and then lying on me like that all during the day...one starts to get ideas; it was hard just to stay sane enough to last this far." And here we were under the impression that the great Alucard was never sane. He was probably kidding himself.

She raised her head all the way and peered up at him.

"Would that be a good thing?"

He stared at her lazily. "Not exactly good, but not horrible. That's what got me on the verge; started to drive me insane...I am always on levels of insanity, but the one you were reaching wasn't a good one." Seras looked at him oddly.

"'That I was reaching?' You mean I was worse than you?!" She said, shocked; she knew she must have either heard her master wrong, misinterpreted him, or he was just joking around like he usually did. Either that, or he was serious. She stared at him like he had five heads.

"You were just bad in some respects, but it was a close call for me to reach that certain level...and no, it wasn't a good one either." He thought amusedly. "Well, at least I always know when I am losing it..."

"I would have known too, but I was too far-gone by then, I'm sure..." She raised an eyebrow, not believing she had gotten, well, drunk...and stared at his shirt.

As he looked at her, his eyes reflected her perplexed image.

"You weren't that bad, even I got a bit tipsy," He cuffed his hand around her face, just so that she would look at him. "You were quite amusing, I have to say."

"Are you sure 'amusing's' the word, master?" She had a wicked smile on her face. Taking the hand off of her face he put it on her shoulder, and raised his head back up.

"Yes, I would say amusing. Your choice of sitting styles, for one...I commend." There was laughter in his voice as he finished. She looked down for the first time and facefaulted again.

"I would not think this funny at all (especially if I were Integra)..."

"I would, Seras…you just happen to fall on me like this." He glanced at them both. "And for now, I wouldn't worry too much about my master," He said, as if reading Seras' mind. "She is a late sleeper." 

Her eyes fell from him and she smiled faintly as he answered her unasked question. His arm on her shoulder slid down her arm and then traveled over to rest on her side, his eyes were now showing signs of gradual recovery from being shook up by what had almost happened. His face lightened up.

"Well, we are just going to have a relax and recovery night tonight. If my master tries to yell at us for recovery periods, well, she would have yelled anyway." He raised an eyebrow a little. "Especially for things that we could have done."

Seras lay her head back down on his chest and unconsciously squeezed him, her eyes staring at his tie lying unattended on the floor a few feet away from them. Sliding both of his hands onto her back he held her close to him, he closed his eyes lightly and half-smiled; he was enjoying all of this. He hadn't had an experience such as this for quite some time (and that's saying a lot).

He had no words to say; when he opened his eyes, Seras was still right there in the same spot. He sighed slightly in silence, holding onto her like she would disappear if he let go, and looked down at her.

Seras noted the quietness that followed his 'babbling' and looked up at him, raising her head; she saw him staring at her, as if in a weird daze.

"Master?"

He shook his head to bring himself back, and stroked her hair with one of his hands, afterwards put it back. There was a little glow behind his face.

"Sometimes, there really is no need for words." Raising an eyebrow again jokingly, his statement could have meant something completely different, but she knew that the eyebrow was a little pun. She smiled widely at him, like a child almost.

"You're right again, master," And she was quiet afterwards.

He still continued to look down at her, but then looked away as his stomach started doing turnovers and flip-flops. Even his stomach wouldn't allow him to be happy for a change.

"Even if we are relaxing tonight, I think we should still get out of the castle at one point, eh, Seras?" He looked back down at her; his eyes still bright red and enjoying the look of a sleepy looking Seras; he always admitted to her being unusually attractive that way. 

She looked down and then up in a matter of seconds.

"Hai, master." She took her arms from around him.

_AN: Training in next chapter, but training is interrupted by some unexpected visitors...what will happen?! Gah...X_X_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

                He held onto her for but a second more, then allowed her to sit up with the questioning look upon her face. He turned his head sideways to get a better look at her, his red eyes full of playfulness. 

                "I think a little walk in the forest would be best. There should be a nice moon out tonight," A smile curved around his lips as he looked down at Seras.

                "Hmm..." She stood up and moved to the side so she freed Alucard; she looked down on him. "Sounds even better, then."

                He slowly, due to his long legs, got up; it took him a little bit longer than expected to get balanced, but was okay otherwise. He looked to Seras and in one swoop of his hand; he grabbed her arm and moved her closer, grinning smartly.

                "Let's go." He, holding onto her arm gently, led her out and they walked down the long corridor. She noticed how quick they were making tracks, covering a lot of space in a small amount of time.

                "My, master, we sure are in a hurry."

                He slowed a little and held tighter; his eyes shifted to her and the hallway periodically.

                "I was just thinking: if Walter would see us like this...not like he wouldn't have a clue, he's a smart old geezer."

                She remembered when she had visited him a couple of nights ago; he had practically read her mind (if he could have, he would have) about Alucard turning black. She nodded in strong agreement.

                Reaching the gates, they walked out; there was a slight wind and the moon was almost full. His eyes reflected the image of the moon, and he turned to Seras. 

                With a wide, evil grin, he lifted his other hand; as if on cue, his mushroom hat and his glasses appeared out of nowhere to their respective spots on top of his head and shielding his eyes. He decided to leave his tie behind.

                "Better."

                She looked over at him strangely as they continued to walk.

                "You forgot your tie, master." She pointed at the spot. He looked down; it wasn't obvious, but he shrugged it off.

                "Ah, it strangled me anyway." He grinned a little. "Not like my head is going to fall off without it." They started to walk down the path by the forest's edge. Seras snorted.

                "'Strangled,' master? You must tie it on too tight, hmm...It also just gets in the way." She looked past him to see into the forest, and then looked straight ahead.

                "No, it's how it is supposed to be worn; not like I need to breathe." He looked at her, debating whether to go as his preferred dog form, as some trees started to pass by.

                "Whatever you want, then." She eyed him. Alucard noted the glint in her eyes and his smiled widened a bit as he looked at her. His red eyes concentrated on a single point, reading her eyes.

                "'Whatever I want' could be many things..." His glasses fell to the crook of his nose as his eyes glinted evilly, still keeping his hold on her with his hand...

                Seras craned her neck to look up at him; she knew exactly what he meant by that. Her eyebrows rose at the same time as a silent reply.

                "Master...What are we doing out here, anyway?"

                Alucard looked her over with amusement. He, of course, intended to say that.

                "I mean what I said, we are here to walk." And with that he moved away from Seras, unclenching her hand, and turned to her. In an instant his body and clothes melted to complete pitch, swirling mass of black; all that was seen was a pair of red eyes and a crooked smile.

                The shape descended low and shrunk, lower to the ground, extending itself fairly long to its size. Seras recognized this at once; when he finished, he had four legs, a tail, a large, thick silver collar around his neck with a cross hanging from a chain around it, silver cuffs around each of his paws, and six dark red, piercing eyes on the top of his head.

                Seras just stared down at him, smiling at his dog form that she found unusually appealing.

                "'Walk', master?" She snickered. "But I don't have a leash."

                With his six eyes, he looked toward a nearby tree and pranced over oddly; smelling the bark, he took a chunk out of it. Because it was a vine tree, he ripped off a vine itself and unraveled it from the tree's branch for about a foot. He tugged harder and it fell off; with the vine in his teeth, he walked back to Seras.

                "Will this work?"

                Seras facefaulted and started laughing at the weirdness of it all.

                "Master...this is very strange...but," She took it from him and looked at it. "...Okay." She knelt down and tied it around his large silver collar and then stood up, holding the other end of it. 

                "I can't believe I'm doing this." She muttered to herself.

                Alucard wagged his tail and yapped, prancing oddly around her as if a dog that had not seen the night in years.

                "Hmm..." He hummed, making it sound more like a growl. "Now this is a walk." He walked ahead of Seras, just like a normal dog would, tongue hanging out lazily and all. Seras walked quickly to keep up with him.

                Master was very moody tonight, going from depressed and dark to extremely mobile and athletic; she thought about this as he practically dragged her around the castle grounds.

                "Master is acting very peculiar tonight."

                He walked down the road a bit, farther from the castle but not past the gates just yet; keeping out of seeing range. He stopped and stood, panting, waiting for Seras to catch up to him; he barked when she finally did. 

                Closing four of the eyes on top of his head, he left the regular two, so he would not attract any unneeded attention when going out to the streets briefly. Looking like a normal dog, and Seras no more than a human in a strangely revealing police uniform, he was confident nobody would look twice.

                He leaned up against Seras' leg a little and looked out at the road ahead, past the gates; the road was two miles or so from a small town.

                "It is a nice night for a walk." He started off at a normal pace again, keeping strides with Seras. She blinked down at him.

                "But..." She stopped again; why was she worrying? She was already in deep shit with Integra anyway, so sneaking outside the gates with her master probably wouldn't make any difference. Her face changed to a smile. "Yes master, it is a nice night...but we have spent much of it...playing around." She tugged on his makeshift leash, still finding the whole situation quite weird. Alucard looked up at her solemnly; he understood where she was heading with this...but she still didn't understand what he was doing, or trying to do.

                He pawed at the ground a little and sat down, facing her; his tail lie limp on the ground.

                "Seras, I know that, but there is a reason for this, too...you shall see." He stood up again; it was a nice momentary rest for his tiny paws.

                She suddenly got very curious as to find out, and peered at him with wide eyes. He knew the question behind them, and turned away, tugging on the leash a little so that they would continue walking again. He kept in stride with Seras, giving off the air that he was a well-behaved dog.

                Looking ahead into the distance for something, he focused in on one particular spot.

                "After you turned into a vampire, and even now, have you ever started to notice little things that you couldn't before?" One eye watched her from the side, while the other remained on the road.

                She looked around, scanning the area; she also remembered being able to 'see' the invisible intruders she fought a couple nights ago.

                "Hai, master."

                "That was only based on where you were attacked, like a millisecond beforehand. Tonight, I hope to get you better at this and other things." He stared down the road after reading her mind. "Down about a mile and a half, there is a bench on the outskirts of the woods; that is where we are headed."

                Seras walked with wide strides down the road, looking ahead to spot it; she was surprised with the sudden ability to see things so far away...something she really didn't give much thought to ever since she was transformed.

                Alucard nudged her leg a little with his nose, sort of a way of showing that he appreciated her, as they both walked. He knew that she saw the bench up ahead, but it took her awhile to tell that it was there to begin with.

                "It will take time, Seras, but you already seem to be improving."

                Seras smiled briefly as she stared ahead at the now-visible-to-her-too bench, and said politely.

                "Thank you, master."

                His tail flopped back and forth a little as he pranced like a dog overflowing with pride.

                "Will you play ball with me later?" He asked, laughing at how weird that sounded, though he was serious.

                If Seras had been drinking something, she would have spitted it out right then; she snorted otherwise, laughing in between talking.

                "I didn't know you were so athletic, master."

                "Only when in this form, Seras," He wagged his tail more. "I don't prance as a vampire, that would look very wrong indeed."

                Seras raised both of her eyebrows and looked away.

                "I would quite so agree," She got a horrible image of her master, clad in red and his hat and glasses, frolicking down the corridors, and she made a face like she tasted the utmost of foul blood.

                As he looked back to the road, he realized that they were almost to their designated spot; it didn't seem so long as it should have been. Alucard bobbed his head a little like if he were listening to music as he strutted down the street. He stopped and spoke, deep in his throat like a growl.

                "Only in this form, would I strut, eh Seras?" They were approaching the bench; it was coming closer and becoming clearer for Seras to see.

                "Yes, and only in that form, master." There was a hint of laughter in her voice, and she tugged very lightly on the leash. Feeling the strain on the vine he went along; he wasn't about to go loose. Not yet, at least; he still found the thought of having a leash in the first place quite amusing.

                "Maybe I should wear the leash all the time, a way to keep the master in check."

                Seras nodded right away, agreeing wholesomely; they came up to the bench and she stopped in front of it and put her boot on the edge of it, the space between the hell and the top of her foot resting on the edge of the bench. She felt her master catch up, due to the slack in the leash.

                He jumped onto the bench, his paws landing in front of him as he sat down, facing forward; pawing the seat, he indicated for her to come and sit with him.

                "Sit, girl..." He said, as if addressing the tiger that she was.

                Seras shot him a 'look and sat down, switching the leash to her other hand so the end would be closest to him. Alucard rubbed his wet nose against her arm, a common gesture a dog would show for affection. His tail lie limp on the seat of the bench: an indication that he was about to be serious.

                "Hmm..." He eyed Seras. "Time to rest, and help home-in on your hearing...ears usually go before sight as they hear all around, and your eyes only see three-fourth's around." Seras nodded and looked ahead, as the black dog that was Alucard leaned his head back and disappeared into the black of the night.

                "Now a test of the ears," His voice seemed to come from everywhere, and his eyes and his Cheshire cat grin were nowhere to be seen. He was more than invisible, he was seemingly everywhere; in the distance came forth a small, high-pitched sound.

                Seras closed her eyes and listened; hearing the sound, though, she whipped her head in the direction of it, opening her eyes on reflex. 

                "Nani?"

                Alucard was definitely shifting around her; from far in the distance she heard the faintest whisper, and could barely make out what it was.

                "Concentrate on what is not heard, Seras," He was referring to the high-pitched noise that he was issuing; it was way above the human range of hearing, more like a dog's. Fluttering of little wings in the distance was present as well, but very hard to hear. Seras vaguely heard his voice and nodded for some strange reason, and closed her eyes again.

                Alucard purposely disappeared, trying to make her use the extent of her hearing ability; as to not mess it up, he was going to speak to her telepathically. Part of him, though all of this was hidden in blackness, became one single bat...growing out of the swirling mass. The bat gave off the high-pitched screeching.

                He commanded it to fly at a variety of speeds, altitudes, and screech in assorted pitches; she should be able to get them all.

                "There are some rocks by your feet. When you hear a small shrilly screech, you should try and find where it is coming from, and hit it with the rock. This exercise will focus-in on your hearing when other things are happening around you."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 

                She heard the screeching coming from all directions; it seemed to be moving very quickly, trying to confuse her...

                Just for a second she bent over her knees and grabbed a rock that fit nicely in her palm, gripping it with the material of her gloves and held it poised as she closed her eyes and concentrated again. The screeching was far away at the moment, she waited until it became closer; it would be at an easier range to target if it were closer.

                Shifting the rock in her hand, the noise was coming closer; it seemed as if it were zipping around her body...up and down, and in circular motions. She waited until it would come close to her left side to fire, and when it did, her arm whipped out as she threw the rock in the direction, leaving her arm out like it was, as if she were frozen waiting to hear if she hit the source.

                Alucard tried purposely to steer the bat out of the hit, just for more practice, but Seras had allowed for wind direction timing and the hit was dead-on, winging it deep in the left side. He mused that she was able to do that already, though, he thought that she could have been slightly quicker.

                Far in the distance, she heard her master's voice.

                "Hmmmm...Nicely done, let's work on eyesight. In front of you, you should start to see something moving only a little." He appeared behind her as his bats flew down towards the ground around her; she did not notice Alucard was behind her, as he just watched her.

                She opened her eyes and lowered her arm into her lap, and she looked ahead, peering out; it wasn't far away from her at all, but it took only an extra second than it should have to notice the little bit of movement in the unidentified object...or thing.

                He saw the way she was watching its movements and decided to make it just a tiny bit harder for her. He half-smiled heartily, his dark eyes making contact with the bats; he gave them more instructions to fly farther back, and surround the area as a mass...anything that may be used to help her zone-in on the lone bat.

                Alucard spoke, but still made his voice sound distant as to not distract her that much, he knew she would probably cramp up knowing that he was directly behind her.

                "This time, Seras, you will not only have to find that bat, but hit it with the rock. With this one, you will have to feel the shot before throwing, or you will have a good chance of missing."

                Seras whispered to herself, reaching down and grabbing another nice-sized rock in her palm.

                "Feel the shot..." She looked ahead again and saw it as she did before; she was unsure if it would move when she threw. She had to be quicker than it would be...

                She held up the rock in her hand like she did before, poised and ready and stared at the bat ahead of her. Having no idea what she was doing, she felt like it was a good time to throw it, and she drew back her arm and pelted the rock at the bat. He watched, a little further, and the bat did start to descend as if to avoid the shot.

                However, it was too slow, and instead of missing the blood, it took a direct hit on the head and fell slightly from the sky and flew backwards, retreating. Apparently, it did not feel like being pelted anymore with rocks.

                Alucard, amused as the bat's slow travel back, had the strangest feeling that they were not alone. As she threw the rock, then gleamed in her success, he looked to the side. This, he felt, was not a part of her training.

                "I have just noticed something in the trees to our right, Seras..." Then it occurred to him and his red eyes glowed slightly. "Let's see if you can hit it, just a little new part of training; getting the attacker before it gets you."

                Seras turned her head to the side, a little taken aback but drew up a rock from the ground anyway as she changed her seating position on the bench. She wondered; would a rock do the job? She didn't know, but she did so anyway, as it was still 'a part of her training.'

                She leaned forward and clutched the bench's handle, sitting strangely poised on her knees and stared out, determined to find it quickly...or at least, quicker than before, and she heard movement coming from the top of a particularly close tree.

                As one leaf fell, her arm snapped and she threw the rock again.

                Alucard's keen eyes followed the rock's path, and heard faint whispers of 'Ow!' and other assorted curses of pain; he knew the only person who it could possibly be. He grinned evilly and plunged into the bushes, bent on finding him.

                "Foolish priest...Didn't your father ever tell you not to sneak up on a vampire in training?" He came out of the woods, looking somewhat perturbed. He was holding up Alkanon by the scruff of his coat collar and in Alucard's grip he swirled around in semi-circles, swinging blindly at Alucard in the process. He only stared at him strangely, holding his arm out the entire length so he'd miss every punch he threw.

                Seras nearly fell off the bench as her grip on the handle that was holding her up, slipped.

                "Trying again to piss us off, I see."

                Alkanon growled, gritting his teeth; his pale blue eyes stared at him.

                "No, monster, I found it a suitable time that you die and go to the fiery pits of Hell!" In response, Alucard laughed at this heartily, as if the priest had just told a hysterical joke. He pulled Alkanon's long hair out of his eyes so he could continue being amused at the wannabe priest.

"And I know something that you do not, monster...heh..." 

                Seras leaned against the back of the bench, her hands holding the top and stared at them both, her eyes finished and rested on the priest. She raised an eyebrow.

                "And what would that be?"

                Alkanon stared at Seras now, the same loathing and anger in his eyes.

                "Only the one thing that can kill you: HIM!" He pointed behind his suspended body over them into the blackness; there was the one person that they did not expect to see, the real priest, Alexander Andersong...

                Alucard had only enough time form his grin from the corners of his mouth when Alexander immediately attacked him, what he had waited to do to him until now...He had absolutely no chance to move from the attack, as the older priest opened his coat to release a dozen or so sharp, blessed blades that flew into Alucard at all angles. The sheer force made him drop Alkanon, who landed unsteadily on his feet, and he himself fall to the ground. Alucard stared at Seras, silently pleading for her to do something, or get away...

                Seras watched with widened eyes, gripping the bench; she remembered her invisibility training. She took in a quick, deep breath and held it, concentrating harder than before. Soon enough going out of sigh, she was still new at that kind of transformation, as it was only her second time using it.

                She grinned, loving the idea that she could sneak up behind Alkanon and punch him in the back of the head hard and he wouldn't know it. And she did, she floated stealthily quiet behind him and threw a very good and hard punch in the back of his head, swinging her 'leg' around and kicking the soft spot on his side with the steel heel of her combat boot. Alkanon fell to his knees and touched his side, feeling the tender spot where he was kicked. He growled low and looked around, seeing absolutely nothing.

                "That hurt...damn monster, you will pay!" With his scream he stood up and flooded the sky with more blessed blades, attacking everything in sight; not helping Seras' situation much as she was nothing more than the wind itself...

                Alucard slumped over on the ground from the blood loss off the searing knives that stabbed him all over. Alexander stood over him, cackling insanely in triumph; Alucard was waiting for the perfect chance, bidding his time...just a little closer...

                Alexander crossed his arms and situated the knives into a cross, one over the other.

                "Aye, damn monster...In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation, AMEN!" He yelled as he leaned over Alucard, about to slice his head clean off. As he finished, the vampire's eyes opened and his hand thrust inside of his coat as he brought out his Jackal, grinning evilly as he always did.

                Shoving the tip up into the bottom of Alexander's chin he pulled the trigger, and Alexander fell backwards as Alucard got up.

                Seras cursed lowly as the blades flew in all directions; she couldn't really dodge them as easily as she would if she were visible. She ignored the sharp pain and burning sensations as the blessed knives cut her flesh as she flew at Alkanon, kicking him and stomping him into the ground. Her foot stomped his chest in and she lowered herself down, grabbing the sides of his face. The sudden jerk of his head surprised him, and she snarled. Staring at nothing as his opponent, it only made him angrier.

                In about a half a second she let go and stood back up again, raising her foot above his head and let it come down hard upon his face. After that was done, she immediately wasted NO time and floated some distance away so she could see what he would do next...if he could move.

                He growled and touched his face at the immense feeling of sharp pain in his chest from being repeatedly stomped on as well as his face.

                "Shit..." He growled again as he stood up, but barely able to stand, and then caught himself as he almost fell over. He clung to himself, Seras thinking due to his pain, but really it was not so. Quicker than she would let it register to her, his funda swirled around him, forming linking chains that erupted from him, whipping the air and everything around him; searching desperately for Seras, he hit her once or twice, the funda chains grabbing one of her legs.

Alucard now stood over Alexander's body on the ground, still in quite a bit of pain; Alexander had shoved two knives through his neck and three in his head, knocking off his hat and glasses. Needless to say, if his glasses were gone, he was angry. He had more knives protruding from his arms and legs, even several through his heart.

                He pulled out his other gun and pointed both at Andersong on the ground.

                "Get up, you old fool...you're not dead yet...do not stop the game."

                Moments later, Alexander was up again, the bullet shot up his chin cleared through his skull and up through the top of his head; a very bloody sight indeed, but as it was Andersong, it really did not make a difference.

                "Aye, monster, it is time you paid for your evil." He said, grinning, with one hand held onto the handle of his big blade, the other hand had a set of sharp 'wolverine' claws. He lunged at Alucard, clawing at him and striking him, but Alucard only bent forward and backwards, side to side, never loosing his subtle, eerie grace he had, even with all of those knives...

                He only missed a step when Andersong stepped backwards, his claw blades detaching from his fingers and flinging at Alucard, hitting him squarely in the eyes. Of course, this did hurt quite a bit, but he still managed to block the other sword with shooting his gun and continually moving.

                Seras fought as the chains grabbed at her leg; she was determined for them to not get her anymore. This priest kid couldn't capture her so easily.

                She grabbed the chains, and even though the blessing burned and seared her hands, she ripped them off of her and darted at him, her arms outstretched. She grabbed his throat with both hands and squeezed her fingers tighter and tighter on his windpipe. To add a nice touch to it all, she kicked him hard in the soft spot of his stomach with her steel toe; she was hurting immensely, but she paid no heed to any of it. She was way too preoccupied at the moment to care.

                Alkanon's eyes bulged as he tried desperately to breath, gasping for air; he would have growled if he had the breath to, but could not after all. With the last of his effort he screamed.

                "BITCH!" His eyes were fierce like a wild animal just let out of its cage, turning a shade of darker blue; if Seras did not know any better, she would have sworn that she saw a glint of red...

                He wretched his head forward and slammed it against her forehead, and she felt her own blood trickle down from her scalp to her forehead and drip down her nose. This head motion practically strangled him to death, and this startled Seras. He ripped his hands from the depths of his coat and bit wildly at her hands, gnawing at them like a mad, rabid dog; she whipped her hands away from the vicious contact, turning her off of him. She fell backwards and landed on the ground beside him, kind of disoriented to what had just happened.

                Alkanon took this to his advantage and yanked out all the daggers and blades he could hold; having heard her fall, he knew exactly where she landed from the dull thud of her body. 

                He plunged them all down on her in such a force that he himself was surprised and backed away, the blessed knives slicing clear through her body; many through her stomach, sides, thighs, chest, and other various places.

Seras lay pinned inevitably to the blood-soaked soil, burned and scorched to no end by the holy blessing on the damned swords, as her form returned to visibility from her flickering weakness that was overcoming her.

AN: As the battle continues, we have a rather unexpected (and yet, he was very expected on the other hand) visitor that always seems to be more than happy to serve the two...


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 

                Alexander laughed shrilly as he glanced over at the work of his son; he saw the huge and ever-growing puddle of blood from something unseen, then looked back at the blinded, yet still dangerous enough, Alucard.

                "Monster," He spat at the interval where he stood a foot away from a very bloody, and slightly wobbly Alucard, who had a huge grin on his face.

                "One down, one to go...heh...Your little one is down for the count," He lunged at Alucard, who had been caught by surprise.

                Alexander's lunge came so unexpectedly that Alucard did not have a chance to stop it or block it; the priest's biggest blade plunged straight through Alucard's unbeating heart, which had been pierced before in the past, but not as badly as this. This sudden force rammed him into the tree and he hung there. The elder priest saw branches from the tree that he could use, and he grabbed each of his wrists and plunged a sword into each, hanging his arms out on either side of him.

                Alucard was in a daze, blinded, hanging as if he were Jesus crucified on the cross. Something was stirring inside of him: disgust, hatred, and revenge...all at once. It was overpowering.

                He hung there, trying not to think, trying not to become...But it was too late. He was gone; Alucard moved his head up. He did not need eyes to see the two priests.

                His smile widened notoriously, to an extent that no one would have thought possible; he turned completely black and melted into the tree, coming out again a moment later, leaving the knives embedded in the bark of the tree. He looked unscathed, besides of the blood that dripped from all over him. His hair was extended all the way down to where his long legs bent at the knees; he was cloaked in his black leather-like suit, his face almost completely blackened out as well. His eyes were there, glowing from the darkness a bright, eerie red and rimmed with black; almost consumed, only a little of the whites of his eyes were left.

                He laughed darkly at their expressions as he stared at them.

                A rustle was heard from the branches as the bushes from the darker part of the forest; it went unheard to the obliviously insane Alucard and the two priests, and the figure stepped out cautiously and walked quietly, with experience, up to Seras. In the darkness from the end of the forest, a single monocle glinted underneath the moonlight.

                The Angel of Death stepped out of the forest, a shocked expression upon his face. Firstly, he saw the body of Seras, bleeding from knives all over her body; afterwards he saw Alucard, almost fully black, as he had suspected...

                Walter knelt by Seras, knowing not what he could do for her, it was a rarity; she looked dead, but seemed to stir a little at his touch.

                Seras lay pinned to the ground with the knives, her blood pouring onto the ground from her various wounds; she looked up at Walter. She didn't have much effort to figure out why he was there, and how...

                She coughed up some blood as she twitched when he touched her, to make sure she was still with them. Walter peered down at Seras closely, afraid to pull out the knives, as it would cause her even more blood loss. 

                Noting Alucard turning almost fully black, he knew why...that was also the reason why he appeared. The Angel of Death always knew the right time to come to help...when death was right around the corner.

                With care, he lifted up Seras' head and laid it on his lap, to help her be more comfortable at least; he yelled to Alucard, still going unnoticed by the priests.

                "Lord Alucard! She will be alright..."

                Though, Alucard was in a blind rage; unable to hear or even acknowledge Walter. All he knew was that these Catholics in front of him dared to not only crucify him, a lowly deed, but attack and pin his Police Girl to the ground with over a dozen blessed swords. This he would not allow.

                He cackled maliciously, looking at the priests with his beetle-black eyes, pupil-less. Alexander reached out and showed to the vampire one of his longer blades, his son doing the exact same, and they rushed at Alucard.

                But the vampire seemed to move so much faster than the both of them combined; he grabbed onto both of the blades with his hands. They cut into his cold flesh, stinging and dripping fresh blood down the blades and from his hands; but he did not care at all. He spun them around and made them collide into each other, afterwards falling to the ground from the unexpected impact of each other's heads ramming into each other.

                Alucard cackled again at their stupid looks, growling.

                Seras winced a little, tensing up as Walter moved her head; she relaxed her body as she rested her head back down, as she only knew stress would increase the pain that was already very well present. Her vision was nothing but red as she looked around, as far as her eyes would allow her.

                Walter saw her struggle; he put a hand on her head to wipe the blood and hair out of her eyes. Or, at least, he tried to.

                "It will be alright, Miss Victoria...Just try not to move for a while." He tried to comfort her, but also knew it was useless.

                Alexander stared up, his eyes wide-open and bulging, half-insane. He side-glanced at his son, his eyes reading his astonishment: seeing the black side of Alucard sure was a new experience for him (and even though he merely spun them around, he was sure he was probably capable of much more than that...).

His eyes traveled back to Alucard, who was a black mass towering over them, and spat, his voice high pitched and wavering with lunacy. 

"New tricks damn monster...nothing more." With this, he pulled himself up and eyed his son, his fierce blue eyes silently ordering him. Alexander drew his swords again and let his funda guide him, letting them free like a whirlwind.

Alkanon ran around to Alucard's backside, readying his swords as well and whipping out his own set of funda.

"Time to die, monster."

The funda strung together at the same instant, holding Alucard down and immobilizing him as they lunged their swords at him.

Alucard eyed them strangely, cackling low; he already knew what they were going to do, it was futile. His black eyes glinted and he stayed motionless.

Their swords drew into him, the ends poking out of his back on the other side; Alkanon's swords, however, showed through his chest and stomach area. But the swords collided with each other, creating a more painful yet imperfect attack; the funda burned Alucard to no end, but he twisted his wrists and flung out his arms.

The funda flew out and wrapped around Alexander and Alkanon like whips, tying them together as his body dissolved out of the way.

Seras looked up at him, a trail of blood tricking from the corner of her lips

"Walter...how...?"

Walter looked down at her and smiled; with his handkerchief he wiped the blood from her mouth.

"I had heard you both go out earlier, and I thought that it was too quiet for the norm. I looked out of the window and saw a suspicious movement in a nearby tree; wherever you two went, it seemed to follow...So I came after you, as I knew that you were unknown to the fact that it was present. I knew that I would never reach you both in time, but I had to try nonetheless...and I am here now."

He smiled still, and held Seras' hand warmly to try and comfort her in her time of excruciating pain.

Alucard took a step back, looking menacingly as Alexander and Alkanon, both bound together to each other tightly, and he drove two swords nicely into each of their backs.

"Foolish priests; this is a fitting end for you." He said, finding more knives that had fallen to the floor when he removed them from his body; he was debating on the best place to put them. But he never found the time to; Alexander growled, and with the long claw-like blades he cut the funda and they fell to the ground, releasing them.

Alexander and Alkanon jumped to their feet, ignoring the blades protruding from their backs and seized the swords from the ground and ran at Alucard, yet another hopeful chance to rid the world of him.

It was fruitless; Alucard was using their swords to his benefit, he used them to defend himself in close arm combat, grinning the whole time. He blocked, parried, defended, and attacked over and over; the priest was getting upset, snarling...but he would not stop and give up.

Alkanon, meanwhile, was watching from afar; his eyes were wide, stunned, also holding the look of utter defeat. He had not signed up for_ this._

Alucard, seeing a rare opening, ran the blade through Alexander's chest, a clean slice all the way through. With a spare, and yet smaller, knife he sliced his throat, almost all the way through to make his head roll; it was just enough to make the priest bleed to death. The elder priest backed off and growled strangely, as his neck was almost totally disjointed with his body, and stared at his son, ordering for backup that never came.

With his last effort, he gave up on his amateur son and attacked Alucard with smaller knives; Alucard just dissolved into the blackness of the night and then surrounded them both, laughing hysterically.

Seras smiled as best as she could.

"Thank you, Walter."

Walter smiled at her again.

"Anytime, Miss Victoria."

Walter was really a kind-hearted old geezer; he was always around when you needed him.

Alucard could detect the resilience in Alexander's eyes as he made one last, futile attempt with his never-ending artillery of swords. By this point, Alucard was growing more and more irritated, which fed from his boredom.

As Alexander lunged at him, Alucard simply took a normal step back and thrust out his arms, grabbing hold of his wrists. With a flick of his wrist, he tore them off completely and then head-butted him to the ground, his forehead crashing into the cornered priest. Alkanon jogged to his father's side and looked down at him, then at the hideous monster with anger in his eyes; he could do nothing...

Alkanon mimicked his father, spitting at the feet of the vampire that towered over both of them.

"We will be back, monster, to send you to Hell." The look of malice glinted in his eyes, as Alucard just glanced at them evilly and grinned widely.

Just as quick as the grin spread across his face, from within Alkanon's long, gray trench coat spewed a mass of funda and surrounded them. The moment the pages dispersed, they had disappeared and were long gone, leaving Alucard to stare blankly into nothingness.

Seras nodded meekly at Walter; hearing the quietness settle down upon them again, her eyes rolled around to look at the surroundings. She tried desperately to move. Walter put his hand on the top of Seras' head, giving her a silent command not to move just yet.

He looked at Alucard from afar; he knew that Alucard was almost insane, so he had to watch himself and Seras, too.

"Lord Alucard, Miss Victoria is okay; come and have a look..." 

Alucard barely realized where he was, glancing around; everything seemed odd to him. It was like he was seeing everything through a window. He heard the voice from his side, but only just barely.

A single tear of blood escaped him, running down the side of his face unexpectedly. It was strange; his eyes were distant and pitch black, his face showing no emotion whatsoever, and yet an extremely rare tear of blood came forth...

He walked over to her immobilized body, having trouble seeing her, if anything at all. He stared down at the both of them.
    
            "Victoria."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**
    
                        Seras looked up at him hazily; her eyesight was just tainted red and nothing more, a bit blurry, but that was it. She could make out that it was Alucard standing over her, but she also sensed something strange emanating from him; he wasn't exactly in his right state of mind, or at least the mind he is usually in. He was, technically, never in his right mind.
    
                        Her speech was a little wavery and strange compared to her normal voice.
    
                        "M-master, I am okay...just a little stuck..." She tried as hard as her weakening body could and raised her left arm shakily to try and take out the knives from her body. Her fingers wrapped around the slender handle of one of the many swords and she pulled with what little energy she had left; it was no use, even with her supernatural strength decreasing, the swords were wedged into the ground too far for her to pull out. She just dropped her arm where it was, landing on the ground next to her side.
    
                        Walter looked down at Seras' pitiful attempt to rid her body of the offending knives and looked up at Alucard hopefully. Like Seras, he too noticed that the vampire was not entirely himself. Walter let go of Seras' hand, as Alucard's black eyes seemed to range over Seras' injured body.
    
                        "Lord Alucard, listen, she will be okay," He motioned that she was still speaking and moving only a little, but Alucard seemed not to notice anything Walter did or said. The Angel of Death looked back down to Seras.
    
                        "This could be bad," He said to her regretfully, afterwards his eyes shooting up to Alucard. "She will not last much longer if you just stand there!" His eyes begged Alucard to wake himself up, to snap himself out of it...

Alucard, his eyes fogged over with rage, subconsciously knew that it was, and yet was not, really him. It was more like he was looking over things through the wrong end of a pair of binoculars; hardly seeing. 

                    Struggling with himself as his black side was already tainting him, he seemed to not be able to do a thing to bring himself back around; he did see Seras on the ground, bleeding all of her 'life's' blood. He knelt down beside her and reached out both of his blackened-out arms and pulled out her knives carelessly.

                    Though, not knowing why, he continued, still refusing to speak.

                    Seras watching him carefully, skeptically, as he'd pull them out, one by one, as if they were nothing, and then throw them away behind him. There were several of the knives all over her body, her chest, her thighs and the tops of her arms; most of them were in her stomach, however.

                    She started to feel incredibly lightheaded and dizzy, things around her growing in and out of focus; she would see Walter and Alucard there, then their images would seem to step back and grow fuzzy and blurry again.

                    Alucard still seemed to have the impression of looking through another's eyes, like he was awake in someone else's dream. Walter seemed to be the only one not out of it, as he still stared at Alucard in wonder. Besides for not talking, Alucard seemed to be acting like normal; though, restraining difficulty, Alucard finished pulling out the rest of her knives and saw the blood draining out of her freely.

                    For a split second, his beetle-black eyes were mournful, showing that he was in pain to see this. A second surprise was in store, as he put a hand to her face hesitantly, barely even able to believe the sight in front of him. Walter stared at Alucard.

                    "She needs help, she is losing a lot of blood fast; you can help her, I cannot..."

                    Seras winced in pain as the last of the blades were ripped out of her, the blessings on them burning her; she felt her blood leaving her rapidly, and she was growing weary every second now.

                    She found herself almost unable to speak, and her eyes were shut halfway as she looked dully up at the strange Alucard, she didn't even have enough sense to realize that as this was black Alucard, he was presumably dangerous going from previous encounters in the past.

                    Alucard looked dazedly to Walter as he finally heard him speak; with the last knife pulled from Seras, nothing seemed to register totally in his eyes...besides for his weird amusement and inner sorrow at the same time.

                    Walter was smart about this; he knew that Alucard had the potential to kill them both outright and within the blink of an eye, also to save them.

                    But at the moment, he did not seem to be doing much of either; he was just kneeling there, dazed.

                    Walter stood and shrugged off his black vest, folding it and putting it underneath Seras' head to act as a substitute headrest for her. He knew what he had to do to bring Alucard somewhat back to them.

                    "Lord Alucard, I take no pleasure in this." His hands wrapped around his coat collar and he lifted him up with ease, pretty strong for an old man such as himself. As Alucard merely hung there dazed, oblivious to what was happening, Walter brought forth a hand and hit him sharply across the face much like Integra had done (only this was for another purpose), to try and snap him out of it.

                    But he only succeeded in getting the black Alucard to see things angrier; he was taken aback by this action, and Walter prepared himself by showing his thin strings from hand-to-hand, the ends wrapped carefully around his fingers like a puppeteer.

                    Seras couldn't really feel much of anything anymore, the only thing she could remotely feel was her head falling a little limply to rest on something that was propping her head up. Still, she was unsure of what it was, but on the other hand, she didn't care.

                    She couldn't see anymore, everything were blurs, and her head spun around crazily; she fought with all that she had to stay awake...

                    Alucard still kept his mouth shut, uttering not a word; it was very spooky even for his black self, who was used to cackling at almost everything.

                    Alucard attacked first, not knowing right from wrong, and lunged forward with his right hand, poised at Walter's side. Walter, being the Angel of Death and all, just moved to the side, wrapping the ultra-thin cords around Alucard's arm as it came, trying to tie it back around. He pulled them tight, throwing Alucard to the floor to prevent ripping his arm off; he didn't want to go that far if he really did not need to.

                    Walter stood over Alucard.

                    "Lord Alucard, wake up...Can you not see that the time wasted is less time for Miss Victoria to live; she is going fast," Alucard stood up, his eyes bulging slightly in the blackness of his face and hair and body. He still attacked more, viciously detaching body parts and sending them careening at Walter, who only moved his strings and stopped them from continuing any farther. This kept Walter preoccupied, as Alucard rounded the back of him to attack him from behind.

                    Alucard thrust out an arm and lifted him up from the crook of the back of his neck.

                    Seras heard sounds, but they all sounded like she were underwater. And now that her eyesight was screwed, she couldn't see, either.

                    She didn't know what else to do but lie there hopelessly; she couldn't move, what else could she do, when she would run out of energy to stay awake.

                    But still she fought, her willpower urging her to not give up.

                    Walter tried desperately to turn under Alucard's enormous hand, but it was hard; so Walter did the only thing he could do, and took out his cords again.

                    With a delicate flick of his wrists, he wrapped Alucard's head and hands with it; one more twist and he could decapitate him...but should he?

                    "Lord Alucard...she is barely hanging on..." He tried speaking to him again, but Alucard had no intentions of looking, or even caring. He only grasped harder, almost choking Walter to death.

                    So he did what he had to do, and twisted his wrists, pulling the cords tighter. Alucard's head and arms fell from him instantly. He was released from the grip and he landed on his feet, the body parts landing around his feet.

                    Alucard's body was sprawled on the ground, his head black and bloody, staining the ground as it rolled a few feet away from the body. The eyes barely able to see, Walter knew that he could regenerate, so he did not worry that much.

                    With all of his courage he had in his body, Walter picked up Alucard's disembodied head and walked it a foot more to see Seras lying there, her blood soaking the ground.

                    "Look, she needs you. Pull yourself together, for her sake if nothing else. It is Victoria, remember...Seras." Alucard's eyes started to ball again...

                    She saw fuzzy blobs approaching her and stand over her, though she still could not make them out. She also heard talking that sounded like blubbering, not sounding really like anything she ever heard before...

                    Alucard's eyes were balling out of his skull; they started to glint with an evil shine, and then turned soft, rippling beneath the blackened smile, eyes, and face. He could smell her blood, and memories flashed of them not more than five hours beforehand, back in his room...

                    Walter held his head awkwardly still, his chin resting in the crook of his arm. Alucard's body writhed behind them, regenerating itself still in its black form. However from within the black there was a allusion of red from his coat...it looked as if it were fighting to be released.

                    Alucard's mind started streaming with thoughts and reminiscences, Seras still in his viewpoint; he thought of his own blackness, his blood wanting her's with flaring fanaticism.

                    But the real him was dejected at the sight of her truly, really dying body; he could not believe he would still have those kinds of inclinations.

                    He sputtered out her name, the syllables rolling on his tongue and falling, mish-moshing inside of his mouth like he was remembering his own voice and how to speak; he was clearly struggling.

                    Walter, smiling a little at his slight recollection, knelt down and moved Alucard's head closer with his two hands, to get a better view of Seras' body. He knew that Alucard could barely see her, thus he did not call out.

                    "She is right here, and needs you..."   

                    A particularly dark, fuzzy blob dipped closer to her and she wearily blinked; she blinked like she was in slow motion, her eyelids closed.

                    And stayed closed...

                    Then they slowly opened, each lid weighing at least twenty pounds each; a shudder went through her entire body like a sudden earthquake only felt by her. Alucard looked over her, memories flickering in his eyes as he tried to remember...

                    His body formed itself from behind them and stooped upright, Walter refused to let go of the bodiless head, forcing him to look at Seras. Each time Walter looked behind him, the black Alucard's body filled out more and more with the red. Slow at first, but then faster and spreading outwards like it were melting. His head seemed to have a direct effect with his body.

                    With that, Alucard started to see what was happening, as if waking from a dream he saw Seras lying there, her blood everywhere in the surrounding radius, spilling out of her. Hardly able to look himself, she appeared to be in a daze all her own, her eyes wide open and blankly staring with hardly any pupils at all. Alucard's own pupils dilated, shrinking back as the whole situation struck him at once.

                    "SERAS," He said rather loudly in his baritone voice; his eyes started to bulge as they came back to 'reality,' seeing what was really going on in the present. This bewildered him more...

                    Walter looked down at Alucard's head, swiveling his head to see the body fully formed and his coat its normal dark, blood red again. He stood up swiftly and walked over; placing Alucard's head back neatly onto his body. The neck seemed to melt together, fusing in that one instant of a touch.

                    "Now, before it is too late, help her." He said in a firm voice and a small smile, as he watched Alucard fall to his knees beside Seras, as Walter once had done...

                    Her eyes half-closed, she saw a big red fuzz blob near her, along with another blob. Not exactly a bright red one but was there as well; it was weird, she just saw them, and thought absolutely nothing. She couldn't even feel some of her body; the searing pain was numbed from the enormous blood loss.

                    Presently more in his right mind than he was, Alucard did the only thing he could think of. He picked her up gently, slipping one hand under her back, avoiding the wounds, and the other under her kneecaps.

                    He rose gently, hardly swaying his body and turned to Walter, sorrow still in his eyes. Walter knew what he was going to say, and was mutual for Alucard; that was their connection, as they worked together for years and years.

                    So nothing was said, and the image of Alucard and the wounded Seras merely faded into the night; slowly at first, but then all together as one, he reappeared in the sanctity of his room and put her gently on his bed. Examining the wounds carefully, he noted right away that they were clean through her body, and not just slim slices through, rather large, rather oval-like wounds as if the swords were twisted when they were removed.

                    Seras did not have the ability to regenerate as he did, and she obviously needed some assistance in her healing process. Crouching by her side, he put one hand on her head, transferring some of his energy into her; the blood loss could be made up easily along with time and a few extra blood bags, but it was the wounds that needed to be closed now.

                    Since she was growing numb, she had neglected to feel him pick her up, or place her in his bed; she just saw flashes of different things, eventually a change of scenery. The fuzziness was a grayish instead of black.

                    Her eyelids closed a little more, and she fought desperately to keep them open. There was a little spark of something in her head that she could feel, the only thing she could possibly feel, and it seemed to spread through her body, all the way to her booted feet. 

                    But she didn't know enough to realize what it could be, or have been, she just used all of her energy she had left to keep her eyes open, paying no attention to anything else.

                    Alucard's hand stayed pressed gently to her head, the other he placed on top of her nearest limp hand, as much for his comfort as for her's; through her glove, her hand was ice cold, unbelievably colder than she normally was. He had a feeling that she was too far-gone going by her glazed-over look, to even notice this gesture.

                    "Do not leave me yet, Seras...master has not given you orders just yet..." He said, sorrowful, yet lightly at the end to try and make light of the heavy, serious situation. He pushed more energy into her, quickly moving next to attach a couple of blood bags, one in each arm to be exact, to try and make up for the excruciating amount of lost blood. 

                    Seras failed to notice the needles poke into her arms, attached to some blood bags usually used for their meals; needles that would hopefully regain her blood. She didn't feel his hand on her's, either; she just felt some more sparks of something she did not recognize.

                    Her wounds were closing, and her blood was urgently trying to be replenished, she slowly slipped to unconsciousness.

                    Alucard removed his hand slowly, as if unsure still, as he saw her wounds closing up, taking away a few precious minutes to do so. His eyes were filled with sorrow and concern and welling anger; he knew that his night was far from over.

                    He still had to report to his master.

                    "Hmm...Maybe I can get Walter to do it, under such times." He mused, and thought about it deeply; he knew that would not be the case.

                    "Sleep now, Victoria." He said, rarely using her first name; leaning over and kissing her on the forehead quickly, like a father would do to a daughter, he was still very protective of her. He could barely stand himself for letting her slip away like that...and getting her drunk the other night.

                    Very much depressed, Alucard disappeared melted into a black puddle through the wall and disappeared, his hat, glasses and tie reappearing with him as he entered Integra's study.

                    Trying to look respectable, he stood, waiting for her to recognize his presence. Integra did, as she stood facing opposite him and looking out of her balcony; she could tell from there that he was incredibly down on himself. She turned after a second or two to her side, the darkness did well to cover him for a little while, but she could always tell when he was around. Her dark red eyes pierced him through her glasses as they went through the now ritualistic report of the near dawn.

                    Though, this depression Alucard seemed to be going through did not stop her from demanding from him, quiet and coldly; not unlike her.

                    "Alucard, report."

AN: Just wanted ta thank all of those who are reviewing faithfully ^___^ *BYAKKO and FLUFFY* ^__^ Love ya'll...hehe...keep reviewing! And I will let you two know (since you guys are so intent on having some serious hentai stuff in this story...) ...there will be some big hentai stuff coming up! O_O...Don't get your hopes up ...TOO high...as usual, it stops.

O-kay that's all I'm giving out ^^...Now just keep readin'! lol...


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**
    
                        Alucard's red eyes focused on Integra as he spoke.
    
                        "We trained in the outskirts of the forest near a desolate street, trying to focus on her vampiric abilities...however, we were ambushed by Paladin and his amateur son."
    
                        Noticing the glint in her eyes, he continued.
    
                        "Walter made a quite unexpected appearance as well; he can still put up a good fight." Though, he did not reveal whom it was that he fought against. Integral eyed him skeptically as she was prone to doing often.
    
                        She walked up to him, and instead of slapping him on the face like she was known for doing well in the past; she placed the hand on the side of his face. Alucard looked on albeit shocked, but she only half-smiled.
    
            "You look more troubled than you know, Alucard. Get some rest, I will reprimand you tomorrow; I can still smell what you two have done, and noting the alcohol, it is understandable." She glinted evilly even for herself, but Alucard was too disheartened to even notice it; he simply stared in awe.
    
                        "Thank you, master. I will leave now, unless you require anything else." He was hoping that she would decline. Integra removed the hand and said but one thing.
    
                        "Tomorrow." And she turned, her hair whipping around half over her shoulder as she went. "Early tomorrow, before dong anything for the night."
    
                        With that, Alucard bowed at her retreating back and disappeared into the air, immediately reappearing to his room where Seras lay, he found himself sitting on the floor, leaning his face on the edge of the bed and his right hand resting comfortably around her own limp one.
    
            Too tired to continue, he fell asleep.
    
                        The next evening, Seras opened her eyes; they seemed like they weighted more than two 50-pound bags of sand each. She opened them slowly and looked around; she was unsure of her surroundings and moved her left arm, which was closest to the wall, and she winced greatly in pain. She put it back down, noticing the bags of blood surrounding her, going into her body.
    
                        It was then did she remember the fight she had with the priest's son, and then searing pain, and blacking out. And here she was.
    
                        She moved her head painfully to the side and saw her master passed out asleep, holding onto her hand as if to keep her there in case she went away.
    
                        Alucard slept deeply, but still somewhat aware of the situation; even asleep, he felt her eyes travel on him. He thought to himself, _was it morning already?_ And he started to open his eyes lightly.
    
                        His leaning position didn't help either, but he did not care at the moment; looking up wearily, his eyes practically bloodshot, but they were red already to begin with. This made him look slightly odd.
    
                        He saw that Seras was in fact looking down at him, her eyes constricted a little to slits; his face gained a small half-smile when he saw that she was awake.
    
                        "H-how do you feel, Seras?" Seras blinked slowly again and shakily found her voice; it sounded strange to her.
    
                        "Better than before, master...but tired still," She hated to admit to still being weak, but it was the truth. Even if she was a vampire, she was new to it; she was still learning, and she couldn't exactly regenerate like her master could.
    
                        She couldn't move her arms, hand, or her body for that matter; she could not comfort him but only with her words.
    
                        "Master, it is all right...don't beat yourself up over it, don't worry about it." She paused, letting her mind think for a minute. "Did you see Integra last night? I hope she wasn't too hard..." She winced, remembering the hard way that she couldn't move her arms. 
    
                        Alucard looked up at her, moving his eyes only; his eyes still held sadness, the sorrow running through the lining of his face as he stood up and sat on the edge of the bed; trying not to disturb Seras' recovery as she couldn't move. He was sitting in a way with his head turned to her to see her figure, as if to make sure she was still there.
    
                        "It is still my fault that this happened, Seras...If I wasn't so cocky in my dog form, I would have noticed them much sooner." He stared at her, his eyes still as if they were going to break down at any moment. "My master...she was odd, no yelling, screaming...just an order to report to her early today; she has already figured that I had gotten a little drunk, but not you yet, so you're safe for now." His words barely sounded like his own.
    
                        Seras stared at him.
    
                        "Doesn't make a difference who's fault it is, master; I chose to fight him for myself, and with no weapons of my own."           He looked up at her like this, when she spoke so plainly. She was learning, but that in itself made him sad, as well.
    
                        "You should probably not go without it, things have been too insane lately."
    
                        She would have nodded, but she couldn't; she just made a thoughtful noise in her throat. Alucard looked at her understandingly; the attempt made him try a grin for himself, which did not suit his overpowering state of mind. He was even hesitant to hug her...to comfort her, at this point; she would still be in too much pain.
    
                        "No matter what I can say, nothing can make up for this; there was no reason for my blind rage to let you go to the verge of death, for real..." Seras was getting impatient.
    
                        "Master, don't beat yourself up over what's past...I'm here but still a little tired, but here anyway!" She paused. "Integra might be waiting for you, master."
    
                        His stomach turned over as he thought of his master, and what happened the previous dawn; he tried to shake himself out of it, but that still did not work too well. He stood up lazily, looking over at Seras.
    
            "If I had the choice, I would rather be here than there...and I do not think anything that my master could say would help at this point, but I must go to her all the same."
    
                        Seras stared at him sadly. "I know what you mean, master..." She recalled her last encounter with Integra and blinked downward. 
    
                        "I should be back, the sooner the better; I'll see if I can get Walter down here to watch you, you may need replacement blood bags while I'm gone..." He still waited around, as if debating whether or not it was a good time to go now. She sighed, or she thought she did, and closed her eyes to rest.
    
                        "Master, I'm okay...I'll just sleep the entire time."
    
                        He looked at her appreciatively; though, it still bothered him. He picked up her hand and kissed it chivalrously, holding it as if to cherish; soon enough he put it back down.
    
                        "Sleep is a good idea for you at the moment." His words hung in the air as he disappeared to Integra's office.
    
                        Integra was seen sitting in her chair, leaning on the back of her chair for once, talking with Walter quietly. Most likely, it was about the previous night. 
    
                        A cigar plucked between her two forefingers on her right hand, her head was turned to Walter slightly, talking calmly as he stood to the side of her desk. One could tell Integra thought highly of him.
    
                        "So that is what happened," She said with a strangely amused smile on her face. "You are dismissed, Walter."

                Walter turned to walk; heading towards the door Alucard just melted through, and saw the vampire. He turned his head lightly as if reading his mind, knowing on reflex what Alucard's favor was for him. He left without an uttered word.

                "Still depressed, I see. You have no reason to be that way, as Walter just explained the details of what has happened. Except for one thing: the reason why you went so insane?" She stared at him expectedly; the only thing moving was the thin trail of smoke emitted from the tip of her lit cigar.

                Alucard looked down at the desk, staring at the wood grain and trying not to look back up; knowing in the back of his head that this particular gesture was rude, he had to look up.

                "It was a semi-black state, master; if I would have gone completely black, I would not be standing here right now." He paused. "It was because I knew Seras was dying, for real this time, but I could not do anything as I was pinned with knives to a tree; the only way out was to rematerialize.

But my rage of my own foolishness made me go black; it was not a pretty sight." He added the last part with pure sarcasm, practically spitting out the word 'pretty.'

Integra brought the cigar to her mouth, taking a few seconds before blowing out the smoke from the corner of her lips and lowering it from her mouth again. Her cold eyes seemed to show something else as well.

"No, I do not think it would be good; that is twice now in the past week, Alucard, when you have become like that...and when, in the past twenty years it has not occurred. You are either getting badly out of touch or there is something else that has been distracting you." She raised an eyebrow, but Alucard was in no mood for games. He looked at her and walked around the desk to her, his face contorted from the sorrow he has and has had.

He thrust down his hand on the side of her desk, hunching over to tower over her. Anger and frustration was building too, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Going black is just as simple as that, that is all to be said. If you are just going to scold me more, do not waste your time; things are as they are and that is that." He really did not realize how harsh that sounded, but now that it was out in the open, there was nothing he could do now.

Integra looked at him softly, for the first time in weeks. Surprising him more than that was when she stood up from her chair, looking at him sternly as she made her first bold move, and wrapped her arms around him; holding him there.

But Alucard stood up, his hand leaving the desk, his face stunned as he tried to pull her away gently; he would not have this, her master just was not supposed to be this way...

"So, that is how it is. You are dismissed, but do not think I will let you two continue; it is not right." 

It was like he was waiting for her to say that, because even before she could finish, he was gone.

While Alucard had been gone, Walter came obediently down and sat beside Seras in one of the wooden chairs that sat conveniently next to the centre table. He just merely watched over her, knowing that things would finally be okay again; checking her blood bags frequently as they got low, he did nothing to disturb her as she slept.

Alucard reappeared some ten minutes later; for Walter it didn't seem that long, but for Alucard, it seemed like he had lived another five hundred years. He was obviously a little weirded-out, like he sometimes usually was, but otherwise fine and thus unaffected. 

He sat again on the edge of Seras' bed as she rested somewhat peacefully, his sorrowful eyes barely able to even look at her. So he turned to face Walter, who sat in the chair next to him.

"Thank you, for everything...I guess what you said to Integra was really something, I did not get scolded for once." He felt Seras start to move by his side, possibly to awaken. However she kept right on sleeping, trying to get every second of sleep she could possibly get. Walter glanced at Alucard and half smiled.

"Anything to be of service, Lord Alucard...It is my pleasure; but I see that you have not been quite yourself since. It is not right to hold everything...tonight, do try to get some rest." He stood up and bowed, making his way to the door. "Try and see what you would have lost had you not been a good keeper."

And with those last few words, he departed, leaving Alucard to stare into space.

He could not just stare forever, he thought; though, he looked into nothingness for about ten minutes or maybe even longer.

"Hmmm...Walter, you are still an old geezer...thanks." He muttered, turning to Seras to see her blood bags almost completely empty. He disappeared, most likely back to Walter to nab some more bags, and reappeared to resupply the blood.

He saw her stir a little more, a quake going through her body. He was careful as he continued to sit on the edge, turning his body sideways a little, and leaned over her, placing his right arm around her; he started to feel slightly better at her sight.

"I have said it once before, Seras does sleep a lot." He mused to himself. She twitched again in her sleep, the slight jolt of pain waking her rudely; the last thing she wanted to do was to wake up – and in pain, too.

Alucard noticed she was awake and got off of her immediately. His voice was deep, but held concern and worry.

"How do you feel?" Seras looked at him through sleep-ridden eyes, to her he sounded like a broken record, asking her that all the time. Something in the back of her head told her she didn't mind it all that much, but it wasn't really like him to be so concerned.

"Better..." Her voice sounded tired and worn out.

                He wanted to comfort her, but everything and anything he could do would only harm her more. Taking her hand, the one that didn't seem to bother her as much, he turned his head sideways a little and rubbed her hand against his cheek.

                "Try to sleep, Seras, I will not leave your side."

      Again with the chivalry. Seras smiled meekly.

                "I thought you'd never say so," She said, as if taking orders like a true servant; she closed her eyes and relaxed herself, quickly falling back to much-wanted sleep.

                Sitting on the bed, he grinned slightly. He reached for the chair that Walter was using and tugged it closer, shifting over and sitting on it comfortably. Still holding her hand like a protective father would, he tilted his head forward so his chin rested against his chest; he wasted a lot of his energy to help her healing process.

                He saw, before he shut his eyes, everything fade in and out, as if he were drowsy, drunk, or dying. He felt his insides turn, but could do nothing about it; he was not going to get up, he found that he couldn't get up. His eyes closed then, a slight half-grin on his face, and he was out cold.

                Awhile later, about a little past midnight a twitchy Seras woke up again, feeling much more rested then she did before; she looked around at her surroundings again and saw Alucard slumped over, asleep, in a chair next to her.

                She eyed the passed out Alucard strangely; he was oddly quiet this time around as he slept, but she shrugged it off, as he was just as tired as she was and needed rest too. She lay her head back down on the pillow on his bed and looked up at the top of the coffin lid, outlining the wooden grains with her eyes.

                Something startled Alucard in his sleep as he woke with a jolt, looking around groggily. It took him a minute or two to realize where he was, seeing Seras looking up at the coffin lid and her hand still in his, he moved it a little just to let her know that he was there.

                "Seras...This time you woke before me." He sounded quietly amused, though still out of it in his sad, strange way of his. She looked back over to him.

                "Yes..." She shifted her hand in his, as it started to hurt from being in one position for so long; she winced as the movement hurt her a little more than she expected it to. Alucard noticed this flinch right away, still in some concern he glanced at the two blood bags. They were fine, but still...

                "Try not to move, Seras, it will only hurt more." It was plain to see he was having major struggles of his own; his mind tried to cope with these new feelings of his...feelings he lacked to experience for over 400 years.

                She looked down at her arm and knew that only too well for her own sake; she was getting almost angry at herself for being so weak and hurt so easily like this. She had to get better soon so she wouldn't be wasting time for herself, her master...and Integral...

                Alucard looked down at her sadly; it was his job to protect Seras, and in his eyes, he had already failed. If only he could stop her pain, that would be all he really would want to do.

                He held her hand to his chest, holding it tightly; his eyes looked up, speaking in a low voice.

                "I do not know if I can go on; master, teacher, friend...When I go black like that, everything I am becomes a tool to prey on my mind. My stomach churns as I think how much I still want you, and yet, every time I do, I hurt you. To see you like this, it only makes me angrier at myself to know what I could have done to help."

                Seras raised her left hand, her free hand, painfully and slowly to touch her stomach where about five of the many blades were driven into. She fingered where the deep holes used to be. His eyes followed her hand.

                "Next time, I should have my halconnen."

                "There was no time for that, he came on too quickly." He sighed, then speaking as if to himself with a new realization. "These feelings...I had them closed for so long; now they weigh on me...how is it you can stand feeling, Seras?"

                She looked at him through the corners of her eyes.

                "I don't know, master. They have never left me, yet...I have to say, it is strange...but..." She looked away to her hand that was on her stomach. Alucard looked at her mysteriously, inching closer on the chair, as if to try and learn from her. He released the almost death grip on her hand a little, his face still deeply uncolored and his eyes a soft red. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

                "'But'?"

                She looked at him, smiling wearily again.

                "...Nothing, master...Nothing at all." She lamely tried to cover up that she knew in the back of her mind, her humanity still lingered inside of her.

                Thus meaning her weird sparratic emotions, even in her vampiric state. She did not want her master to know of her enduring humanity, as he did not approve, and kept silent.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**
    
                        He was unsure of what to say. He felt his deterioration, and saw Seras this way...he sensed something was wrong, something she was hiding.
    
                        He pulled himself half on, and yet half off the bed; his eyes were distracted by Seras fingering where her numerous wounds were in the center of her stomach, and he moved his other arm to wrap around where that hand was. He laid his head against her stomach.
    
                        "Tell me, Seras; it pains me to see you struggle." 
    
                        "Master...I cannot." She was firm in her belief of not telling this; she was indeed still partially in touch to what little she had left of her humanity. Basically, her feelings and emotions.
    
                        She knew, had it been an order for her to tell him, she could not deny an order from her master.
    
                        "I'm sorry." She sucked in a non-existent breath as his head lying on her brought her a sudden pain in her stomach, slowly dulling out as she got used to it. Alucard looked at her, and closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel her still wincing slightly, but knew that it would be better soon enough.
    
                        He opened his eyes again.
    
                        "It is okay, I was wondering what was on your mind. Mine seems to be missing somewhere..." He said with a light tinge of a smile hidden in his familiar gloomy state.
    
                        "I'd have to say for myself, it always seems to be missing, master." She said, as if out of experience. At this comment, not totally expected by him, he raised an eyebrow in a joking manner. He grinned a little.
    
                        "Hmm...And yours is always half-cocked." As if to challenge her already, his voice was still just about monotone and quite down; though, his statement, if thought over correctly, did make a lot of sense. 
    
                        She was silent, a good enough reply to him for now. She breathed out and kept it out, not breathing anymore like she should and closed her eyes; relaxing herself, she tolerated the pain.
    
                        If she were going to live as long as her master, she would have to endure a lot of pain, she thought.
    
                        He lay on her still lightly, trying not to harm her anymore than she already was.
    
                        "When you become a full nosferatu, you will be able to not have such pain as it would have regenerated." He said, reading her thoughts for a moment; he thought of the day when she would want to be free of him, free of service, free of Integra...
    
                        Her eyes closed, she continued in a tired voice.
    
                        "I would have realized my mistake in my sentence if I had known right away what I was saying." She said, knowing that he read her thoughts as she spoke in her mind. He looked at her a little amused, depressed, and in wonder. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again.
    
                        After another minute he managed to speak.
    
                        "What do you mean, Seras?" His eyebrows rose once again, however it was hard to see as one side of his face was half-hidden in dark shadows.
    
                        "It means, master," She paused. "That I am quite the tired one right now...and I cannot help it." 
    
                        He looked at her, more normally this time.
    
                        "Now that is easy to understand, Seras...Even I am tired and I had no such ordeal as you. Rest is still needed, but talking is not bad." The worry and tiredness seemed to linger in his facial features.
    
                        Seras felt herself fading off slowly, her speech becoming slurred and incoherent.
    
                        "Mm-hmm..."
    
                        His hand automatically wrapped more around her, though, not tighter as to not hurt her. He let go of her other hand, the one on the side, as it seemed to start to bother him in that position; he was leaning half-off the chair, practically on the ground, holding Seras as much as he dared.
    
                        He mused over things, keeping the eye concealed in the shadows closed, while the other stared indistinctly at her, as if in his own pain.
    
                        Seras hated the needles in her arms; wishing and hoping she'd be better by the next night. She just wanted to sleep away the pain of recovery and everything else.
    
                        Her eyes closed, and she felt strangely relaxed.
    
                        Noticing that she drifted again as she spoke no more, his eyes started to blur again. He slid out of his chair and off of Seras, the arm around her grabbing the edge of the thin sheet and pulling it up halfway over her.
    
                        Alucard would not move without Seras. Over time with one another, training, teaching, it became a habit to spend time like that upon the coming of every night. Fighting side-by-side and progressing in her abilities, it motivated him to further his teaching to her.
    
                        Like it or not, he was attached to her now, feeling differently without her. Due to his deterioration, she managed to open and find his feelings a little more and more; and without it, he would still be cold...like he always was, and was used to being for so long...
    
                        Sliding down the side of the bed he sat on the floor with his back against the coffin side, his arms folded and legs sprawled out in front of him; his eyes closed on him again...slowly at first, then gone. 
    
                        Alucard stumbled lightly in his sleep, more than once had he been startled from rest as images flashed into his head of his black side. The most painful: Seras, calling for him, and he not even there.
    
                        Dead inside was what he felt from this. And every time he was startled, he fell back asleep within minutes. But not before checking Seras' blood bags, technically seeing if she was really there, as if his dreams were confusing him with his dream world and the so-called reality he was in.
    
                        He had to hold her hand once or twice to make sure that was not the dream as well, and then back to sleep once more. Seras woke not once; she was still as stone and quiet even more so. As eerie as it seemed, it was normal for them both.
    
                        A creak of the door woke him up for the millionth time, his eyes opening and his head rising to greet Walter, who walked in immediately upon entering. His shoes made a light noise with each step on the stone floor.
    
                        "Lord Alucard, Sir Integra would like a word with you." Walter eyed his position weirdly, noting the question hanging around Alucard's head.
    
                        "...And yes, I will stay with Seras, if you'd like. Sir Integra no longer needs my services for tea, as you could imagine, I find myself often bored."
    
                        Alucard rose to his feet, in all his 6-foot-something glory, but almost falling as he did so. He replaced his hat and glasses automatically, securely hiding behind the orange-tinted glass and the shadow of his wide, mushroom hat.
    
                        "Yes, Walter, do that. Time to see what my master wants." He grimaced as he said, his sorrow overwhelming; he disappeared.
    
                        Seras stayed asleep, occasionally moving one of her arms to get them more comfortable. The needles in her arms definitely bothered her much more than she would have imagined, even in her sleep.
    
                        Integral noticed his arrival on cue; she was holding her cigar between her two fingers, about to rub it out. They seemed to calm her considerably.
    
                        "Alucard, you have been avoiding me." She stated simply as she sat at her desk. Alucard, at this point, was going through a lot of crap, to be blunt, and had practically had enough of it all.
    
                        His mental state of the past two nights had been an emotional roller coaster; one as such a human faces every other day. It was definitely a much worse and yet a much stranger state to be going through, being the way he was and all.
    
                        In one swoop of the back of his trench coat, he jumped up on the desk and sat cross-legged on her piles of papers; he glared malevolently.
    
                        "My master, I have not been avoiding you. I have just been busy training, and if I am here only for an interrogation, then my time is being wasted." He said, anger starting to rise again, about to counterattack his level of sorrow. As it was his master, he hated being so angry with her, but enough was in fact, enough.
    
                        Integral looked at him, her cold red eyes eyeing his every part. She put out her cigar and sat back in her chair, staring at him.
    
                        "There is much to discuss, Alucard, but that can be settled later. Right now, there is something else that is bothering you: Seras?" Her eyebrows were raised. Alucard looked amazed for once, composing himself after two seconds.
    
                        "What of Seras, my master..."
    
                        "The fact that you would spend more time teaching her than anything else; you care for her, that is seen, but this feeling is unnatural. It will not last."
    
                        Alucard looked at her, bewildered; does she know that? Or pretend that she does?
    
                        "You think I do not know that?"
    
                        Integra mused at this, and kept her hand on his shoulder, somewhat unnatural for her.
    
                        "Then, show me this: become what you were, closer to me, and working for the organization." She said proudly, Alucard was speechless. His deep red eyes studied her.
    
                        "I still work for this organization, master, it is just that some things have to come first."
    
                        Flames started to rise inside of her already-red eyes; she noticed that he did not move away from her innocent hand on his shoulder, so she tried to press her luck and bring him closer into a hug. Alucard barely realized what was happening.
    
                        "Are you saying that the protection of this rookie is more important than the protection of your captor?"
    
                        He was caught bewildered again. "No, no that is not what I am saying—" But she cut him off.
    
                        "Then what are you saying, Alucard; join me again." Integra's vampiric self was a lot different than what she was as a human that was for sure.
    
                        Alucard stared down at her, finally realizing what was happening.
    
                        "I am saying that I still work for this organization, and the protector." He said, and then continued. "But I am also saying that in the field, this rookie comes first." He shook from her grasp. Integra's eyes shook with fear; she was so close, and yet so far away.
    
                        "You really are going to bring down this organization, Alucard." She said bitterly. Alucard could not have looked more disconsolate.
    
                        "I am sorry, my master. I cannot do that..." 
    
                        Integra turned her head, silently telling him to leave, and he did, sliding down into Integra's desk like a black puddle and disappeared outside Integra's door. He decided a walk through the castle would do him some good.
    
                        "Hmmm...Why is it that the only two women I know seem to see me as a toy?" He bemused depressively, which was very odd, sounding somewhat sardonic in itself. He folded his arms, his eyes not registering where he walked.
    
                        It was all insanity; how was it that he could be felt for, and have barely feelings of his own? How could he choose between his master and his servant? It was a heavy thought for him, only making him that much more gloomy.
    
                        His stomach made odd noises that rebounded off of the narrow walls of one of the hallways; he mused at this, he was quite hungry. He hadn't drunk in a little while.
    
                        His coat swayed evenly in rhythm with his feet as he walked; it took him twenty minutes just to realize that he was actually moving.
    
                        His feet followed their own path to his door, which he made to in almost an hour later. He walked particularly slowly to have time to think.
    
                        Entering, Seras was still lying there, but he could not tell if she was awake or not. Walter noticed him walk in.
    
                        "That was a long time, Lord Alucard, but she has been steadily sleeping the while. She may need a new supply of blood, but she is otherwise fine." He stared at Sera as Alucard walked to his side, his footsteps making deep thudding sounds.
    
                        "I had to go for a walk; clear some thoughts...Thank you again, Walter. I'm going to have to make this up to you..."                
    
                        Walter waved his hand and muttered 'no need', afterwards leaving them together. Seras' body stirred again; she had been doing that frequently. Her arm fell over the side of the bed and her head turned to the side, facing towards the wall as she slept on.      
    
                        He flicked his hat off with his wrist, laying it on the table with his glasses sitting on top nicely. He walked back over to her, placing her arm back on the bed.
    
                        "I await the time when you are strong enough, Seras, then maybe things will be better." He stooped over her, then sat on the floor again, more like falling on the floor, though. His emotional stress drained him so much; he leaned his back gratefully against the coffin and slid back to sleep for the millionth time this day.
    
            The next night, Seras' face twitched in and she opened her eyes, feeling unusually better as she got as much rest as she could.
    
                        She tried out her limbs, moving them slowly, and then moved her head; she raised it and looked over the bed at the top of her master's head. Grumbling at herself, she dared her body, slowly and carefully propping herself up on her elbows.
    
                        Then using her hands and pushing the front of her body up to sit, she winced and hissed at the pain; but it only stayed for a second or two, and she looked down at him.
    
                        His limp, sleeping body swayed and he fell forward, obviously in a deep sleep. His face hit the ground cold, and he still went unmoving.
    
                        Seras gasped, wide eyed as he just fell over like that.
    
                        It hurt, but she had to move and get her limbs used to moving again. She slid herself slowly and albeit painfully out of the bed, sitting on the edge next to him...staring at him.
    
                        The bags of blood still managed to rest on the bed as she painfully stretched her arms and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him upright and staring at him strangely some more.
    
                        "Uh...Master?"
    
                        His eyes started to flutter with the strain of opening them; groggily at first, he saw not much more than an outline of pointy orange hair and wide, red glowing eyes. After a moment more, he recognized it as the curious face of his servant.
    
                        "Seras..." He managed to mumble out as his face pained, not mostly because of he fall, but of everything else as well. He moved his arms behind him to steady himself to relieve Seras' tension. He leaned back against the coffin, her feet on the ground right next to him and her knees in his right side view.
    
                        "You're up." A slight half-grin appeared on his face, though his eyes barely focused. Seras leaned herself back, sitting more on the bed. She looked at her arms and stared at the needles; she took one bloodied white-gloved hand and started gingerly taking them out, one arm then the other.
    
                        "So I am...Heh, finally, I'd say." Alucard watched as some of the blood came from her arms once the needles were removed, the blood bags were completely drained of all their contents, to the last drop. He reclined and watched her, his dark red eyes focused now with his head turned sideways to see her. 
    
                        His depressed mood still never left, with human emotions that seemed to not stop flowing through him.
    
                        "I started to wonder. You slept so much, but you healed fast enough. How do you feel?" He asked, concernedly.
    
                        "Strange...but better. I can deal with it now." She said, frowning at her stained gloves. He looked at her frown, reaching forward with one of his hands and he took hers, and bit a loose end of the tip of her middle finger part of the glove with his incisors.
    
                        Slowly and carefully at first, as it was very form-fitting to her hand, it slid off and he gnawed on it like a dog, getting the blood out. Seras stared at him weirdly; it was kind of odd.
    
                        He soon finished and gave it back to her like nothing had just happened. 
    
                        "Even so, it was not right."
    
                        Seras took the glove strangely and shoved the wet thing on her hand again.
    
                        "So...What are you doing down there, master?" She looked around. "I could have sworn Walter was here, too."
    
                        "He was here, but only for a little bit, as a favor for me since my master ordered to see me." He looked down at himself, then back up with a half-grin. Seras looked up too, but more like toward the ceiling, just looking around lazily and getting used to sitting up.
    
                        She added an afterthought as she fixed her screwy blue uniform shirt, all mussed up from the fight.
    
                        "Thank you, Master...I should not have to depend on you anymore, as you teach me more." She added, a little more lowly as she fixed a button near her waist, almost talking to herself. "I'll definitely have to thank Walter, too."
    
                        He looked down a bit; he liked the fact that she was using him for something.
    
                        "You have no need to thank me, Seras...It was something that I had to do; wanted to do...and I think if we thanked Walter anymore, that he would start to question our integrity." He raised an eyebrow. "Not like it has ever been something unquestioned..." He laughed slightly on the outside, but anyone could tell that it wasn't a good cover. She looked down on him, a strange look upon her face.
    
                        She reached out a hand slowly, moving her arm and placing the palm of her left hand on the top of his head, patting the crown of his hair like a dog.
    
                        "Master is awfully morbid this evening."
    
                        He looked up at her, his eyes deep-set in things he felt that he should not be feeling.
    
                        "Master is a bad depressive." He mused as much to himself as to her. "I am not used at all to this; pain, regret, compassion...It is unlike me."
    
                        Her hand dropped from his head and rested on the bed, looking down more at the floor, or her bent knees; her voice was low and almost monotone, sad.
    
                        "I know."
    
                        His eyes were disheartened as he tried to look at her, but could barely. He looked to the ground as she did, but not to mimic. He took her hand, the one that was on him, and held it; about the only thing he did besides stare at the ground, dark shadows under his eyes as he stared.
    
                        "Seeing you dying in front of me, Seras, and not even caring as it was a semi-dark part of me. That is something too depressive; your blood soaking the ground, my blackness wasn't sure if I wanted to eat you, help you, kill you, ...or love you..." He sighed uncharacteristically. 
    
                        Seras was getting very aggravated, very annoyed at her master's morbid behaviour; she knew, that before...years ago...he was never like this. It was so unlike him.
    
                        "Master! There are things that are going to happen that you are going to regret forever, maybe longer, and then things that you will wish could have lasted...Don't lean so long on one little happening, no matter how much it hurts you!" Her mind was on overload, and she continued, squeezing his hand unintentionally on reflex. 
    
                        "Just move on, you always used to, or so I think...I wasn't sure and still am not...Look! I'm okay right now; I can move! I'll be back fighting and training really soon, so don't worry that much."    

                This outburst took Alucard by surprise; she cared so much for him, even now. Emotions lined his face, and he did not know what to say. In on fell swoop of his arms, he outstretched his arms and brought her down, sideways onto his lap unintentionally; with his arms wrapped around her back and sides in a straight line, holding her from the side.

                "I used to move on because I never used to feel it, Seras...but..." He sighed. "You are right."

_AN: Hey! Another pointless AN here...just wanted to request a book...^_^...It's very good, and about vampires too! A fiction novel called "Midnight Predator" by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes...I've been reading that for a day and a half (and finished it in a day and a half) in between writing the story...I recommend to anyone interested in vampires ^^..._

**_AlliedEnemy_**_= Was wondering when someone was gonna ask! Lol...I originally put the answer in a review, but I spelled yer screen name kinda, sorta wrong x_X...gomen...*sweatdrops* anyway! Here's the answer, I shoulda mentioned it before (silly me)_

How can Alexander Andersong be a priest and still have a son? Basically it's Biochemistry: taking a cell from Andersong, reproducing it, and infusing it with the skills of a regenerator. Created by the Vatican.

**Byakko= **Next chapter should make you veeeeeeeeeery happy ^_^...You guessed it, lots of HENTAI! (and just for you! And fluffy if she wants, hehe ^^'') Chapter 59 coming up...please review! Fank yoo


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 

                Her sore arms rested on his that were hooked around her as she sat sideways on his lap. The movement was a little jolt of pain for her, as thoroughly expected, and it died off almost instantly; she started moving her ankles and a little bit of her legs, getting more accustomed to it.

                She stared at her heavy, dark gray combat boots, the toe flecked and stained with dried, old blood, and she spoke.

                "Maybe I'll join you when you report to Integra from now on...Moral support, maybe?"

                He looked at her, a hint of something glinting in his eyes. It was probably thankfulness, but it was laced with something else: warning, perhaps. This motion only made him huddle her closer, wondering if it would pain her; he rested his head on her chest as he thought.

                "I do not know if that would be a good idea." He said lazily, staring up at her. "My master is getting weirder every time, and it could only get worse."

                She sighed, closing her eyes and squeezed her eyebrows together as the pain came, then left.

                "I swear; everything is going crazy around here. Integra is just definitely not herself anymore; it might be the fact that she is now the same as we are...but still, she is very aggressive as of late." Her head started to hurt from thinking so much, and she rested her forehead on her master's neck, wincing again as a shoot of pain rushed up the middle of her back.

                He mused at this, half forgetting that she had missed attending the last two times he had reported.

                His master...What was going on with her...

                "You do have a point, but the times you were not there...she was not as aggressive."

                Seras opened her eyes in surprise, a little quicker than she would have liked; her vision took three seconds too long to focus.

                "Really, now."

                Looking at her shocked face he tried to read her eyes; stifling his emotions, he shook his head a bit with playful eyes that reflected her.

                "Yes, really; let's just say that she noticed my emotions...something she even said that I have not shown ever since she met me. This is definitely your influence..." He said, raising an eyebrow. "Not that it is a bad thing, in some sense."

                Seras lifted her head and sat upright, raising an arm to scratch the side of her head. Her eyes closed, she looked around like she was thinking—hard.

                "She is very tricky...Well, either way, I'll join you when you go to see her."

                For some reason, when Seras was around, Integra was more hostile. 

                He lifted his head, already knowing that there was no point in arguing with Seras; he put one of his hands to her face, making her look at him.

                "Thank you, Seras." He mused. "Since we do not have to go to her until the break of dawn...and it being early...what should we do?" He asked sarcastically, definitely starting to return to his old pug self. She blinked her wide, fuzzy red eyes at him, thinking, and moving her feet around some more.

                "Hmmm...I don't know, master."

                He raised an eyebrow as he brushed the hair from her childish face; he wore a mysterious smirk.

                "Well, Seras...We are definitely not going out tonight."

                Seras smiled proudly and happily; she was able to somewhat bring her master back to what he normally acted like, even if he normally was strange.

                Her eyebrow twitched only a little when he had removed his hand from her side.  The pressure was relieved and it was a sudden feeling at first, a little bit of weird pain. That was all.

                Alucard swiftly brought his hand to her shoulder, instinctively bringing her closer to him. He knew that she was enjoying this bit of conversation material, but he also knew very well of what she was really after.

                He peered down at her as his head hovered over her's, simply ending whatever conversation they managed to hold and brought his grinning lips closer and closer, stopping mili-inches from her's. 

                It was as if he were daring her to move, seeing if she would take what he was giving to her.

                Even though the weird action of tilting her head upwards hurt her a little, she did so anyway and kissed him quickly on the lips. Moving back then, she purposely did not give him exactly what he wanted. This could result either in something good, or considering that it is Alucard we are speaking about, something bad.

                Alucard stared at her, a little bewildered. His face showed the everlasting grin of pure amusement that he always seemed to hold, save for the many moments of when he was perpetually bored to death—no pun intended.

                But it was a too short of a kiss, even for him. So he pushed the back of her neck forward, holding it with the hand that was on her shoulder.

                "Not good enough." He glinted evilly; pulling her forward just a teeny bit more he pushed himself against her, kissing her the way he wanted to. However, his mind still had regrets.

                Seras gave in, knowing that either way he'd get what he wanted; he usually did %99.9 of the time. She responded slowly, just a little painful...and worried; this might have been too soon, as he had turned black not too long ago.

                But hey, she went along anyway.         

                Tasting the casual curves of her jaw line leading to her neck, he dragged his tongue down the side of her face; she had a unique taste that was only for her. He gradually made his way down closer to her collar, his thumb easily unbuttoning the front of the collar to loosen it.

                He found the collar a rather annoying obstruction to him.

Stopping as he came to the bite marks that he gave to her those years back, he gingerly pressed his lips against them as if he were reenacting that moment, only lightly sucking on the marks without the biting part.

                Seras flinched in pain as he tightened his hold on her, stiffening her body anyway from the touch as well as the jolt of pain; she mused and enjoyed the rare 'draft' on her neck with the absence of her high collar.

                He felt her flinch, remembering her pain, and stopped, turning his gaze to her eyes.

                "Are you alright?" He asked, still wanting more than that; but knowing that if it was too soon...

                She smiled.

                "Yes, I'm fine. The usual expected pain, master, it goes away almost the second it comes."

                "If you want, we do not have to do this now." His eyes were unreadable. She blinked, her smile curving upwards, looking more than just an innocent smile. She knew he could read her mind whenever he felt necessary.

                "You already know what I am going to say, master, why offer?"

                Alucard grinned at this.

                "Just a thought of curiosity, so that you do not complain later on how I was being such a cock about not giving you the option." He laughed heartily at his own reply. Seras chortled with laughter as well, still amazed at how suspiciously quick her master was.

                He dragged his arm closer to her again, gripping her a bit tighter; there was so much he could do, but his mind prevented more than half of it. As he moved her into more of a smothering embrace, he rested his face on her neck playfully. Seras grinned at him, touching his neck lightly with her fingers, testing her fingers out by moving them...and also just because she knew her master would like that.

                Alucard raised his head and stopped at her lips and licked around them; licking her lips somewhat to moisten them, he was seeing if this was good for her, as if begging her into it.

                Meanwhile, his hands went to her sides, one went around her shoulder blades, while one went lower...not more than mili-inches above a certain area. His tongue dragged up and down her lips, and then down the center of her throat slowly; the tender skin was delicious to him.

                Her hands fell from his neck, sliding down his back to rest near his hips, stopping and keeping them there as the movement in her arms hurt her a little. She dipped her head down and gently kissed once his neck that was exposed to her for a few moments; she couldn't even begin to believe that they were at it-again.

                He took a hand and slid his thumb down the center of her shirt, the buttons coming undone slowly as his thumb slid down. As he did so, he trailed kisses all the way down towards her chest.

                He wasn't even sure if Seras even realized as she seemed to be enjoying herself too much.

                She tasted so sweet and strangely warm to him, he could barely control himself; his hands stayed where they were, practically wondering if he could make her go insane by doing what he thought of.

                Seras took one of her hands, the closest one available, and put it under his chin and tipped it up to make him look at her.

                Getting his attention with a confused face, she grabbed the underside of his chin to bring him forward and kissed him again. He continued with it, vaguely realizing her half-showing chest leaning against him. 

                As a wicked idea flashed through his mind, he backed away a little from her lips, just enough for Seras to open her mouth to question. But in that same time he slid his tongue inside of her mouth, pressing his lips against hers again and massaged her tongue with his own.

                His eyes were completely gone, all red as if the thirst was present; but it was tinted slightly, weirdly...

                Despite what was going on, on the outside inside of her head her brain was wracked with thoughts; she couldn't believe he was at it again. Even when he was well aware that his black side was closer than ever, tantalizing him and watching his every move, waiting for the moment to be released upon her once again.

                But her body figured otherwise, it was always her lust rather than her thoughtfulness in times like these.

                So it must have been the same with him; so unaware. It was not like it was a bad thing, though. Quite the contrary.

                She slowly, carefully as she still had some of her sense left, responded, though shocked at his actions she didn't really think much more into them. By doing the same as he, only maybe with a little more enthusiasm, if you catch my drift, did she respond.

                She only hoped it wouldn't throw him overboard just yet.

                He was enjoying this more than he could say; the warmth and everlasting slight humanity from her penetrated his very being. He pressed his lips closer to hers, leaving absolutely no more room at all between them.

                As he did so, one of his hands moved behind her head, the other boldly rested on her breast.

                Seras shivered at the touch, her tongue felt the delicate curve of one of his mid-sized fang; her hands seemed to have a life of their own, and they might as well have, as they 'massaged' his sides.

                Alucard wondered why he never attempted this before; the taste was so good to him-but her blood was ten times better.

                His hand on her breast massaged it warmly, as he felt the churning in his stomach again.

                But her embrace was too overpowering.

                Her hands on his sides slid up, turning themselves to go around his arms onto his chest, then going back to slide up to his shoulders, around and eventually up to the sides of his face, steadying him; one hand held the side of his face, while the other took some of the bothersome long bangs of his out of his face and hers. She could feel them tickling her cheek, feeling it was a major distraction to her.

                Alucard moved his hand that was on her neck and moved it down her side to her lower back, while the other was busy elsewhere. His lips drooling over Seras in pure enjoyment, he felt her teeth as they started to dig into his lips...though, no blood was drawn; he had acquired tough skin to break.

                Arching her back similar to that of a feline, her right hand slid to the back of his neck, holding herself up there, while the other slid down to rest flat on his stomach. Just as she did so, he slid his tongue out of her mouth, licking her lips again in the process.

                His closed eyes were now opened to reveal a pair of deep, crimson eyes, boring right into Seras. He continued and dragged his tongue down the front of her throat traditionally. With the hand on the nape of his neck, she brushed the short strands away and leaned forward only a little bit, leaning the crook of her small nose on the curve towards the back of his neck; it was the only place where she could get, since he was otherwise preoccupied at the moment.

                Nuzzling the rarely touched skin with her nose, the hand on his stomach slid over to his side, holding itself still there. Her thumb of that hand touched the side of his stomach while the other four fingers where to his back. She moved her thumb back and forth on his stomach, as if reminding him that her hand was still there.

                Alucard took the hand that was on her lower back and placed it atop of her own hand on his side. He clenched it tight and continued running his fingers ever so slightly on the back of her hand, then down her arm. His other hand, which had been previously occupied in a suggestive place, now held the back of her neck as he licked her collarbone, as if readying her before his bite.

                But he had no intentions, at least, he resisted to. He had at least some level of control, whatever that was; and it was slowly fading.

                The tip of Seras' nose brushed his skin and she kissed there once, resting her forehead there as the hand on his neck slipped around and found his tie, her first and middle fingers resting in the tie's loops. Her hand just hung there, pulling on the tie just a little.

                In this moment of pleasure, she had almost totally forgotten her pain and her other conflicts and worries.

                Of course, he noticed the tug on his neck, knowing exactly what it was, but not really caring. He kept his hand firmly on hers as he stopped himself and turned his head sideways, pushing his face up against the skin just above her chest.

For some reason, his teeth were exposed a little more than he would have liked. Her head left his neck and rested on something a little conveniently closer to her: his shoulder, and she closed her eyes. Her left hand moved on its own as it laced her fingers into his. She rested her wrist in a more comfortable position for them both (or more for him?) and rested her wrist on her hip, finding it to stay there and not slide off when she averted her attention.

With the hand on her neck, he slid it down and around her back to embrace her as he nuzzled her. Glancing at the bite marks on her neck, his mind wracked with thoughts.

_No...I cannot do that; I want that..._ He thought to himself as he felt Seras' blood move beneath him; he was tempted to bite. Instead he gently nipped at the skin just below her neck, yet above her chest.

Seras' eyes almost popped open when she felt him bite slightly, but not much so as he did not draw blood. She knew if she started to bleed, it was all over for him...and for her.

She closed her eyes again, moving her head and burying it in his shoulder, squeezing the hand of his that she held. In a matter of seconds, he was already getting closer to the bite marks he had first given to her. He stopped soon enough and lay his head down, side glancing at the marks...wondering.

Seras shifted herself, her legs falling asleep in their very prolonged position; the hand on his tie followed the material up, her fingers resting around the knot in the middle of his folded-over collar.

His eyes looked at her, unblinking. As she moved, the color of his eyes melted to a darker shade, then swirled back almost immediately to their regular color. 

As the color darkened, his features twinged for a minute, as if experiencing an internal jolt. He brought her closer to him with his hand, and continued to look on.

But as if on cue the churning in his stomach-area began; more so, harder, starting to take action as he could feel her pulse and see every line of her veins in her body as if magnified tenfold. 

He struggled; he knew what was happening, but he was almost powerless to himself.

Seras stiffened as she felt him twitch a couple times; she sensed what was happening. Her body went almost rigid and she drew her head back, looking at him with questioning, apprehensive eyes, and her hand on his tie leaving immediately.

Only then did she realize how much skin she was showing; it surprised her, of course, but she had other things to worry about that were much more important.

His eyes began to blur a little around the edges; he looked up and saw Seras with concern in her eyes. The shade of black surrounded the rim of his eyes and slowly started melting into the redness, taking eventual control. He was fighting what seemed to be a losing battle.

He unwrapped his arms and pushed her away, as gently as his body would let him; his eye told her silently to not move, to stay away...they both knew what was happening.

As if on instinct he disappeared to the very far corner of the room, as far as he was able to go, and closed his eyes to try and focus on anything but himself...

...But it still seemed to come to the surface every time he tried. Bringing up his knees, he clung to himself.

                Seras knew nothing more than not to follow, she knew it well, and she stayed where she was; she sat on her knees, quickly looking down at herself and to him, switching frequently to keep watch. Within seconds, fixed her shirt and slapped her hand over her neck, the buttons of her high collar snapping shut, looking as if nothing happened between them both.

                She cursed at herself, knowing all too well that she, indeed, started it this time. Her master gave her the option whether or not to continue...and, well, she being the naïve, apprentice vampire that she was, made another wrong choice that could mean to sacrifice them both.

                Gritting her teeth, she forgot everything yet again but what was happening at the moment:

                Would he fight it, or would it consume him again?

                What would she do if it did get to him...

AN: Eekk! Sorry this chapter took so long! (I found it hard for myself to type ^^'') I was at Otakon for three days, and then it took me awhile to get back into writing again, lol...because I had work right after I got back! X_X...But all else aside, I had a great time at Otakon ^_^. Hope you liked this chapter, more to come soon!! (I promise! Lol)

Also I apologize about the weird font thing in those other chapters...I swear I have absolutely not idea what the heck is up with that o_o''...I mean, I did nothing else different with those chapters than I did with the other million! Oooh well...At least (I hope) this one isn't defective, either ^_^.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 

                Alucard shook feverishly, gritting his teeth as the churning in his stomach moved throughout his body. He hid his face in his arms that rested on his knees; the blackness was thirsting for blood. For lust. For Seras...

                _You want her._

_                Her flesh is appealing..._

_                And the blood, so much blood...Metallically sweet..._

                He heard his darkness speak to him inside of his head, controlling him as his senses weakened. Alucard knew what it was what he wanted, but he would not allow this to happen...

                Beads of sweat started to drop from his face; he could feel the black side of him rising inside, the surge of evil was almost overwhelming. This time, he screamed out loud the simple words of denial.

                The torment in his brain and un-beating heart were tearing him apart...he didn't know if he could fight it off.

                Seras' hand, holding the edge of the bed that was nearby, gripped the mattress so hard that she could have ripped little holes as big as her fingertips in it; only then did she remember the pain in her body, it wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was there...still there, of course, it had to be.

                She knew better than to come close; her master was shaking and twitching, looking like a madman. She knew it was useless if she stayed inside the room when or if he turned black.

                But where could she go? She'd have to stay here, and fight it as she had tried but failed before.

                His eyes opened, failing to keep them shut any longer, and bulged out of his head. They wandered over to Seras unwillingly, and with a sharp pain, the one glance made his darkness want her more.

                The fear and unexpectancy in her eyes and that outlined her features made her beautiful to the darkness.

                Alucard wrapped his hands over his eyes, gasping for no other reason except for the sharp, rhythmic pains as his insides squirmed.

                She moved her head very slowly, swiveling it around to take a look; she tried to find her halconnen, as she knew she was no match for the black Alucard unarmed. She might as well throw out her arms to her sides and tell him to do his worst. It was probably better than struggling inevitably.

                But to her even greater fear, her halconnen was in _her_ room; she was in her master's.

She muttered under her breath, her head and her eyes turning back to him.

                "Damn it..."

                His stomach and the feelings inside him felt like they would explode, mixed up in the foreign emotions of love and hate; not knowing if he wanted to sleep with her or brutally kill her. Images consumed his vision, but they were tainted...thing that could happen if his blackness was released.

                _You know you want to see this..._

_                To have her without any problems..._

_                Whatever you want._

                The blackness mused to him, trying to consume him totally. Alucard denied him even more, shaking as if he were on the verge of a mental breakdown.

                Seras knew it not best to stay in the same room, maybe get to another room, or maybe some backup would be nice. 

                _Yeah,_ she scoffed nervously in her head, _that'd sure be helpful._

                She slowly rose to her feet shakily, then stood firm and, her eyes glued to him across the room, took long, yet quiet steps toward the exit, tiptoeing her way across the long room.

                One step...

                Another, and another; she was in front of the center table, the table separating each other.

                Alucard heard the footsteps but they seemed to be faint, or so far that he could not catch them. Somehow the noise penetrated his random images as he now stared completely blank-faced with his arms on top of his legs. 

                His eyes were still rimmed with the black, but it did not seem to be spreading any more than it already had. As Alucard was lost in thought, the only images in his head were of the not-so-good-kind. A small stream of blood came from his right eye, dripping down his face as the back of his head rested limply against the stonewall in a stupor.

                As he did so, he spoke aloud the one thing he could muster, but it sounded faint as well.

                "...Seras..."

                Her head turned slowly with her eyes, and she stared down at him from across the room, from over the table and the set chair. She sputtered at first, her voice shaky.

                "Don't give up...master..." She threw out at him, babbling...saying what anybody would have said; her hand gripped the edge of the second chair, the wood splintering and crackling a tiny bit under her immense, and momentarily forgotten, strength. 

                Her body was turned, her legs out, like she had frozen in place as she snuck across the room; the only thing that was not turned was her head and her eyes, staring apprehensively.

                Like a waking dream, he realized movement in the room, but all was black. He even wondered if was in his own room.

                From within the black, a face peered out at him; pale with red eyes, himself in a sense. But the rest of him was absent.

                It was the black side of him, the monster. 

                _Ah, trying to stop what you want. Pathetic fool._

_                We have the same body, the same soul and intent...What can you do about it?_

                As a vision, the true Alucard stood there within the blackness of his mind. He spat words right back at it.

                _No...I don't have a soul any longer. Intent can be bargained._

_                And for your last request, I'll show you what I'll do about it._

He started to attack the black Alucard in his own mind, literally, but the black side of him was right.

                Neither of them could win, they were on borrowed time as it was.

                On the outside, Alucard's body sat there unmoving, his pupils gone from his eyes, leaving him to stare blankly ahead at nothingness as if he were in a stupor.

                Seras lowered her head to get a better look, seeing him sit there like a puppet who had his strings cut made her wonder...what was going on?

                Slowly, as if her limbs were creaking as she moved, she turned her body, and walked quietly as she could to him, slowly again, as if approaching a sleeping bear. She knelt down a foot away from him and stared at him.

                It was as if he had been shut off, or indeed had his strings cut; his body was limp and his eyes were very out of focus, and he moved not an inch. Her curiosity got the best of her, as it always did even in times of peril, she crept closer like a cat, staring at him with wide, curious and very apprehensive and wary, dark red eyes.

                Inside his head, Alucard heard nothing. The battle raged, black Alucard was lifting his opposite up by his hair and tried to choke him, which was unsuccessful as he was already dead.

                _You are an amusing game to play, Alucard, but we both know that you cannot last much longer..._

                The regular Alucard looked at him, the strain on his face and in his eyes told the black side of him as much, but he would fight.

                He took a bite out of the black's hair and continued to tear at it, until he fell to the ground and rolled to get up again. Lunging into the blackness of his opposite with his teeth bare, he growled.

                _Even so, I will fight...Hmmm...You forget, I find this amusing as well._

                The real Alucard lunged at his face; there had to be some way to stop this. Even the thought of Seras did not enter his mind.

                Seras reached out a hand, sitting on the heels of her boots, edging closer carefully. Her hand recoiled the second she could have touched him, afraid that if she did, something could be unleashed.

                Good OR bad, it could have been either. It was risky to try it, anyway, for the black side was always a little stronger than Alucard in his deterioration period.

                Every five seconds, she inched closer and closer, like a cat stalking it's pretty, peering at him closely as if to read his mind (but that was a futile attempt).

                Black Alucard hid behind the darkness again at this sudden lunge, making his other self-fall slightly but then gain his balance again.

                _You see, it is pointless to try and stop me...You are me, if one of us is killed, even here, we are both gone._

                Black's voice resonated from the very pit of Alucard's being, and stained the outskirts of his mind. The regular Alucard fell to his knees in a huddle; he had a point, they would both die.

                Just as black Alucard closed in on him, the other could see the outside of his body through his own eyes like a film, but not able to do anything else but that.

                He saw his Police Girl, and that was it; the one thing that he was missing. He looked up to the face of his black self.

                _Not yet...You may be apart of me, but I will never let you hurt anyone again..._

                Surprised at himself, he jumped at black again, knocking him down this time. But it did not hold him for long as he disappeared with stealth again.

                As Seras crept closer to study him, she was starting to hear and imagine things that were not there. She jumped, reeling back as she could have sworn she saw a movement come from him, though then again she could have been imagining it.

                Her hand in front of her face, and her other hand propping her up from behind as she nearly fell over her knees backwards, she pushed herself back onto her hands and knees and crept up to where she was before, and continued slower.

Everything in her gut was telling her this was a danger zone...but...

                Staring around him, he knew that the blackness was quicker and more devious than he could ever be, especially in his deterioration. But the one-second's glimpse of his servant gave him a rare flicker of hope; she was still there, even when he was fighting himself.

                His eyes glowed a bright red and his hair grew out incredibly long, swirling all around his form.

                _Ahh...I see you are getting into this..._

                The black side of him called out to his other side, but the real Alucard only responded with a tilt of his head and said,

                _Tsk, the only time you actually say something obvious, and you still sound like an idiot._

                Alucard laughed with a tinge of vengeance mixed in, it being more insane than anything else. He did not need to move to know where he was now, in the blackness everything seemed to clear.

                He extended his growing hair out into spikes and threw them into black Alucard, who it came to him as an unexpected surprise. The black Alucard managed to get out of it quickly enough; his other grinned. He made him run where he had originally planned.

                He disappeared and reappeared behind his black self and knocked him down to the ground with a double slam of his elbow.

                For her, she was close enough to him now. She looked down upon his limp arm that rested atop of his bent knee and carefully brought forth her right hand, and rested it on his arm.

                She peered at his emotionally dead face, his eyes blank and half-open, in a deep trance...

                The currently insane Alucard stood over black, who looked up wondering how that could have been possible. The black side lunged forward but his other merely sidestepped, stuck out his leg in the process and his black side fell again.

                Not exactly a cunning attack, but it worked.

                _I will not be fooled anymore...this is too much fun; come on, attack, if you are supposed to be so evil..._

                The insane Alucard mocked, making him sound even more sarcastic and evil, though, he was still in no comparison to the black Alucard on the floor.

                Black Alucard sat and stared up, using his blackness around him to surround the insane Alucard and lift him into the air. It tightened around his body, twisting arms and bending knees the wrong way.

                But the insane Alucard still had his sardonic grin upon his face. He just extended his hair once black thought he had him down, and twisted his wrists and broke free of the iron-like hold. Having a good grip on his black side himself, it grabbed a firm hold of the black Alucard.

                _Any last words? No? Hehehe..._

                The insane Alucard spit out at the speechless black. Giving him not a second more, his hair melted all over black's body and absorbed him completely.

                It was over, for now...

                Seras' muscles twitched, and it caused her hand to tighten momentarily on his arm. She blinked, and she moved not an inch...wondering what could have been going on.

_AN: This sure was an interesting chapter to write...o_O..._


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 

                The black surrounding his mind and clouded his vision faded and his pupils dilated, coming back to normal. He jerked for a second as he was brought back, blinking his eyes twice.

                He felt a hand on his arm, thankful for it's miniscule comfort. As he followed the arm with his eyes, he saw that the person attached was the one who had helped unknowingly helped him, in some sort of way...

                "Seras." The sound of his own voice was barely recognized by himself. 

                She was watching him so closely that when he opened his eyes and moved a little, she jerked back, her hand leaving his arm, and herself causing a chain reaction and falling backwards on her butt with her legs out in front of her. She blinked when she stabled herself.

                "Master...?"

                Alucard couldn't help but look at her with amusement, with bright eyes, as if it had never happened, besides for a slight hint of sorrow underlining his facial lines. He was mostly happy to just sit there; he said her name again, his eyes held her gaze.

                "Seras..."

                She sat back up on her knees slowly, staring at him with wide eyes.

                "Master is...okay?" 

                Alucard wrapped his arm around her back and hugged her, stretching out his legs in front of him before he did so. He looked at her wide eyes, which always brought that little half-smile to his face.

                "Master is okay, Seras. You even helped master, for one second I saw you, and it was enough to stop him."

                Seras sat up on her knees, kneeling on the floor now as he merely hugged her in thanks. She did the same, grateful that nothing extreme happened this time, and out of relief she put her arms around his neck to hug him too.

                "Even if I did help get rid of it, I also helped start it, too. I'm sorry, master."

                He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them with a sigh, looking at her with his deep red eyes.

                "It is alright. It was as much my fault as it was yours; the thing is, now that I have beaten him down, for once, he will try harder the next time...he is still a part of me.

                The only thing I remember different about this time, is that when I saw you, something insane clicked in my head and it managed to defeat him."            

                She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're welcome, too, master...?" She said like it was a question, asking like if it was a good or a bad thing to see her and turn insane.

                "I know what you're thinking." His gaze held hers as he noticed the brightness and slight sorrow ...and something more, caring perhaps, of her eyes.

                "My going insane is different from going black; insane I can control myself and it is when I am stronger because of that...but black, I have no control over...and yet I am just as strong. And I defeated darkness with my insanity." He sounded a little amused at his last statement. Seras grinned.

                "Seems most logical, then...and it must have worked, too, hm?" She started to draw back from him, not wanting to cause any more...trouble for him.

                Alucard seemed a bit disheartened that she would leave his arms so quickly, but he understood her intentions and her reasoning.

                "I guess it did, but he never truly leaves. There is no winning or losing in this battle, it is simply a state of being. And every time, it he is just this much closer," He loosened his grip on her as she backed away, taking his right hand and gestured how much closer he was with his thumb and forefinger. "To not coming back."

                Seras nodded, sitting on her knees again next to him; she had to be more careful, it wasn't only the dangers of black Alucard. There was Integra, constantly reprimanding them of their deeds.

Unbeknownst to her, she clenched her fists that were resting on her legs.

                Alucard leaned back against the wall, with his legs lazily stretched out in front of him comfortably.

                "Hmmm..." He stared down at his stomach strangely. "Are you as thirsty as I am?"

                She unclenched her fist and put it on her stomach, looking down as well. It would have made an interesting picture, seeing them the way they were. As if on cue, a tiny noise was heard and she facefaulted, sweatdropping.

                "Actually..."

                "Thought so." Like before, he simply outstretched his hand and a bottle of blood came to him, two glasses accompanying it. He saw Seras' eyes wander over to the glasses questioningly.

                "It is just normal blood this time, I don't want any repeats at the moment...unless you enjoyed that?" He asked, his head tilted slightly as he looked at her. With neither hat nor glasses adorned, there were still dark shadows under his eyes and on his face.

                Seras' eyes 'deflated' upon realizing it was normal blood.

                "Maybe some other time." She chuckled for the first time in a little while, eyeing the bottle. He looked at her in question again, still amused that she had, at some points, a hard time drinking.

                "Seras, how long have you been a vampire? Clinging to humanity still, you need to drink or you will weaken, and then what will happen if I go black again?" He opened the bottle. "I was able to stop it once, but out of the other couple times, it is too risky."

                She closed her eyes and nodded, reaching out to hold her empty cup. 

                "I understand, master."

                He half grinned with that; even though she did not want it at times, they both knew that her body craved for it. He poured her a glass from his old wine bottle full of blood, and some into his own.

                "AB blood, the sweetest type." He looked back at Seras with a roll of his eyes, as if daring her to see what happened. She had AB blood as well.

                She looked down at her full cup and had doubts, but she had drank before...but that was when she was kind of desperate and not with it, really. She tipped it to her lips and drank a mouthful, turning her head to her master. He smirked; he was reminded of a kid who looked up to their elder to see if they had done something correctly.

                This thought reminded him of Integra when she was a child. He mused to himself about having lived way too long for his own good, as he took a swig of his own blood, still looking sideways at Seras.

                His thoughts wandered off, onto subjects such as all of the recent events: his master acting overly strange, he and his servant going a little farther than Integra would have liked to call a master and servant relationship...and him even feeling things was a scary thought.

"Seras...Have you ever wondered how all of this has come to be? I do not know, but something stirring inside me says that this is not just a phase. I still believe that death and life are the only things truly fated, but there is just something odd about all of this..."

                She looked back down into her cup before taking another gulp for herself, swallowing it down and speaking again, more thoughtful this time; a low voice, as if speaking to the blood inside of her now half-filled cup.

                "I have been wondering about that for a little while myself, actually." She licked the blood off of her lips, looking up at him; asking a question she had had in the back of her head for quite a long time.

                "Why did you give me the choice in the chapel those years back? You had the incentive to kill me, you could have easily done it."

                Alucard looked at her thoughtfully; he already knew that answer, but he wanted to put it delicately.

"I was wondering when you would ask me that, Seras." He grinned slightly and put his cup down, his dark red eyes looking directly at her.

"Well, if you remember, I walked in and saw you being held up by that pathetic excuse for a vampire. Something about your eyes...they reminded me of when my master was young, but even more unknowing. I found this amusing, all of your friends and workers dead; I debated whether to just leave you there...

Then I figured that if he was going to turn you into a vampire, if I did not do something, I might as well have given you a choice between the ways of going. You could have said no, and I would have had to find another way of handing that fake. But this was much easier."

                Seras listened with her eyes closed, tipping the cup back up and taking another sip. She brought it down, holding it with her hands in her lap; her eyes still closed.

                "Do I still remind you of your master?"         

                Alucard looked down at the floor, finding his glass and taking another swig out of it; he had never admitted that answer to anyone, barely to himself.

                Replacing his glass on the floor, he looked at Seras under his bangs, which shaded the right half of his face, his eyes almost glowing from the darkness that covered most of his face. He looked solemn, and yet serious at the same time.

                "In some ways. My master is a bold woman; she once said to me that she would never give up, even if it meant death...she even pointed a gun at me when she felt threatened. She also has this little fire that she harbors, her anger, which she can use...this is what amused me about her.

                From you, I can sense the same rage sometimes...the same fire, you may not be as bold as she, but your courage, and pride... are definitely the same."

                She took a real big sip from her glass, some of it specked on the top of her lip, and dripping slowly from the corner of her mouth. She swallowed it, taking everything he was saying in.

                "—But I hopelessly cling to what's left of my humanity like a child. I realize I need to grow up and forget about it, but it still stays with me in the back of my mind." The blood dripped and a drop slid down the side of her face, stopping by her chin and then fell to her arm. She looked down at it, and raised that arm closer to her face and licked it off meaningfully.

                Alucard looked at her, watching the blood drip from the side of her mouth. He leaned over and licked it from her, and then backed away when he realized what he was doing, his face only staying about a couple millimeters away.

                He caught her gaze; his eyes were unreadable besides for that concern and warmth look to them.

                "That is why you are still so strangely appealing to me; your humanity is touching, it reminds me of the frailty of humans...how little time they have. As a vampire, you do not need them, but you have already established that some things never change. You amuse me still because you haven't lost it...you haven't lost yourself."

                "...Yet, master. Yet."

                Seras grinned from the side of her mouth; she decided to finish his sentence for him. He backed away a little, still holding her gaze with a half-grin.

                "Don't you fear it, Seras...The ability to just not feel anymore, having everything the same for centuries?" He leaned back against the wall and half-glanced at her from the side. "I cannot remember what I was like, being this way is all that I know."

                Looking away, straight ahead, she drowned the rest of her glass, setting it on the floor.

                "...Actually, master...yes. To be truthful, I do..."

                Alucard took his own cup and instead of drinking it, he just swirled it around a little in the glass, watching it swish back and forth in his cup. His food, the substance he has been drinking ever since he could remember...            

                "So I offered you my blood, you would not take?" He looked up from his glass at her, his eyes red in wonder and amusement.

                "It would get you through, you would be a Nosferatu; an unfeeling creature of the night. If you don't eventually take from me, you will feel your humanity dying in you...everything you ever knew would be gone. You will barely even remember me, or anybody here..." At this, he looked slightly saddened, but stern at the same time. He knew that she would have to take sometime, but was this the right time?

                Her humanity was wearing thin, he knew because it was starting to rub off on him. His heart was open to her now, something that he had never experienced...and all because of his deterioration.

                Seras looked down and scrunched up her fists again, nodding, but otherwise, she was silent.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 

                Alucard leaned back against the wall again, and emptied his cup; staring at the ceiling, the silence was deadening...like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. Not like they needed to breath or anything; he smiled lightly.

                "I have been meaning to ask you something as well."

                "But you can just read my mind."

                "Yes I can, but I'd rather hear it from you." He turned to face her after a moment's pause, his head slightly tilted and the color of his eyes a solemn red.

                "Why did you accept, that night almost three years ago, when you became one of the undead?"

                Seras raised her head and looked at him, then turned her head away and looked at something else.

                "Everyone was dead; everyone I worked with, like you said, my co-workers and friends were all turned to the hideous ghouls and died. My father had died previously also; there was no one left for me to turn to, and nowhere left to run.

                I was cornered. I wanted to fulfill the lives of all my co-workers and friends, revenge maybe...but I had no idea that it'd be this difficult..." Her eyes blinked quickly to her empty cup. Alucard looked at her, and moved his hand to her face, tugging at the side of her cheek for her to look at him.

                Her eyes were filled with a sense of sorrow and remorse as she remembered that night.

                "The one thing that never changes is life or death. Everything is difficult." His eyes were intent on her, just as he thought of something. "Hmm...You say you wanted revenge. But it was that fool of a vampire who made your friends ghouls...why would you want to become something that has those kinds of capabilities, if you despised them in the first place?" He paused.

                "I remember well the bullets you fired at me."

                Even though he turned her head to him, she looked down; silent for a minute, she afterwards began speaking again.

                "It was either die and be buried, or die and still be able to walk and talk and see things. I knew that, according to my previous position on the D-11, it would have been unacceptable...but...nobody was left...to tell me so."

                The hand he placed on her chin wrapped around her neck as he turned his own aching body to face her, and then moved his other hand around the back of her neck to pull her into an innocent hug.

                "That is the sad thing about being a human, Seras, and still feeling like if you were stronger, then you could have done something. But you would not have been able to. It is the mentality of humans to think that with nothing left, there is only revenge." He stopped briefly, trying to get her gaze and see her thoughts.

                "That is why I am surprised that you did not try to take it out on me, as I am a vampire as well."

                Seras closed her eyes, finding herself in a rut. "I do not know, master."

                He looked slightly amused at this, a little bit of concern mixed into it as he barely noted Seras' growing depression. He reluctantly let go of her, so she sat back sturdily on her knees again.

                "Not all questions are meant to be answered, just considered. Your humanity is obviously still affecting your choices; try not to lose it, Seras. It is what makes you, you...still, just a kid." He half-grinned, as he knew that she would not take offense to what he said last. He was old enough to be her great, great, great, great...great grandfather, almost everyone was a kid to him.

                But there was something different in this situation, with this servant of his.

                She kept her eyes closed, her face turned down as if she were once looking at the floor; she didn't need to say anything, she had nothing to say anyway. She was just thinking over things lightly. Of course, Alucard wasn't used to the growing, and ever-changing Seras being so quiet, or himself so inquisitive. He knew something was the matter, but without her eyes open, he had trouble understanding her.

                The eyes are the gateway to the soul, it is how you know and understand another's feelings.

                "Seras, what is the matter? Open your eyes, I know not what will make you feel better if you do not speak." As little as he would like to admit it, he did worry about Seras...more than she would ever know.

                Seras opened her eyes a crack, then upturned her head and looked at him.

                "But I have nothing more to say, master."   

                Going by her eyes, even the slightest glimpse he could get, he could tell that he had hit a nerve before; but it was also a good topic to think about.

"Now if that is a first, then I'll be damned." He paused for two seconds, reconsidering his last remark. "I guess it is too late for me, then, eh?" He tried his hardest to lighten up, even if it was an incredibly lame joke.

                Her eyes flickered with something for a moment or two.

                "You can't be more right about that, master...hmmm..." The side of her mouth started twitching to a little grin. If his heart could have felt relief, he somehow knew it would have so right then. The little grin was enough to tell him that maybe she wasn't all right now, but she would be.

                "Being right isn't always good, it is more fun to be wrong and evil." His sarcasm started edging into his voice again. Seras nodded, making a sound in her throat.

                "Mm-hmm..." She was clenching and unclenching her fists to keep herself calm and in control, shaking a little; she hated thinking back those years to what happened. She was just learning how to move on and forget, too.

                He placed his right hand on her's, as his left rested on the back of her neck to keep her near to him. He opened her hand slowly with his, and slid his fingers into her's so they locked together; he continued to speak in seriousness.

                "Let the anger go, if that is all that drives you, it will end up consuming you, and humanity or not, there will be nothing to prevent your demons from causing you more pain." He looked directly into her half-slit eyes, scanning them levelly.

                "If you have to, clench my hand, but let your anger go."

                Seras gritted her teeth together, shutting her eyes again and hiding her face in the sanctity of the big red tie of his. A few moments passed and it was silent.

                She was trying her best, throwing everything away-she had to, she couldn't be like this anymore. Her body relaxed and she drew back, opening her eyes halfway again.

                "Master...I will be all right."

                "You always say so, Seras...you just need time to let your emotional levels to return to normal. As a female, your body is still not used to the difference; not being able to create life, I mean." He said this, miraculously, stone faced, as if he knew all of this naturally, for as long as he was awakened.

                "...Also the reason my master is not so like herself; it is a hormonal thing. It takes time."

                Despite her current mood, she found it quite interesting and maybe even a little funny that her master explained this kind of thing to her. It certainly was something not to be expected of him, but now she's heard just about everything from her master's lips.

                She nodded, looking up at him, opening her eyes all the way this time.

                Amused greatly at his own memory; it wasn't exactly a normal conversation. So he continued kind of awkwardly, absorbed in her wide, blood red eyes.

                "Well, live females have their times..." He paused a moment and continued. "...When their hormones go on the fritz, and they turn out to be either really depressive or really happy. Your body, being dead and no longer experiencing the once-natural hormonal change, has to correct itself. This is very difficult, because being dead, your body reacts to the normal moods and causes them to be out of whack, since there is basically no internal movement." He stopped, a little embarrassed, but it had to be said. It also made a connection and understanding of his master's current state as well.

                Seras looked at him like he had four heads, and started snickering, smiling for once.

                "You're right, master."

                At this, he could not help but smile and cackle deeply in his throat; his red eyes light, and the dark shadows leaving his complexion, he looked years and years younger than he should have; ageless, even. He felt a little better, if that was possible, that Seras was back to her more usual self.

                Since he was her master, if his servant was not doing well, he really wasn't doing that great, either.

                "Of course I am right, Seras. I am master; master would not be master if he did not understand the full extent of the vampire process...or female process, either." He laughed at himself, hiding his own doubts about his current state of mind and body. But it was his duty not to make that another one of her problems as well.    

                Seras raised an eyebrow as she looked at him; she realized her master knew enough about females to BE one himself. She suddenly found this thought very, VERY traumatizing.

                For some reason, the sudden silence between them was bothering him; he wrapped the hand on her neck around her waist and pulled her to his side, where she leaned.

                "I do not remember what it is like to be human, and these feelings are new to me. I don't know what I could say to help you with them, as they are a burden as much as a gift...I only know so much about human anatomy, including emotions, as my knowledge is not endless. Just know that if you need to release anger, pain, feelings...that I am here."

                Seras sighed soundlessly. 

                "I know it must be different and hard for you...I've seen hardly anything but difficulty and ill will from the newly rediscovered emotions, but..." She trailed off and turned her head, looking him lazily in the eyes. He did the same, his eyes focused on her red gaze; not really showing many emotions besides the little hidden smile in his lines.

                "But they are amusing. We would never have been this close; there is so much I would have been missing out on, even though, they cause some problems." He sighed a little out of exasperation, he knew all of this he had a price to pay: his slow, painful deterioration.

                "Seras, do you want to know why I kept that diary as I was changing?" His eyebrow was slightly raised.

                She, again, was infiltrated with the images of her big, mighty master keeping a diary at one point; her smile would have been so big that it'd taken over her face, but she somehow simmered it down to a normal one.

                "Yes, master...I would."

_AN: For some reason, I like this chapter ^_^...It's very deep (boy, this story has just about everything...)_


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 

                "I kept that notebook when I was changing, not for tha soul purpose; originally it was more of a travel notebook, for sights...Then I was bitten and started to change. I started to forget things; who I was, family...I started not to care for anything, except for the value of blood.

                The book shows these changes and my experiences, my old self, and the people I knew. I did not drink blood when it was offered to me, and lost all of what I was; my humanity.

                I slipped into madness, the insane part of me; it has yet to leave me, it is just a lot more controlled than what it used to be. My sire is dead, the one who turned me...But I do not feel like dying away like he did. At least, not just yet, but the one thing I cannot control is my decaying process."

                Seras listened to him, but her brain was wracked with thoughts that fed off of the ones he was giving her; if she were to drink his blood, she would be free of so many burdens. 

                But then she'd seem to lose everything as well. She didn't know what to do, so she sat there, half looking lost...the other half, looking tired and weary.

                "I know that it is hard, your inaudible silence tells me so. But the fact remains, one day you will have to drink my blood, just to save your sanity." He looked up at the ceiling. "That does not mean at this moment. At such time, we will lose our connection, and for you, your lingering humanity. This is inevitable, as even if you do not drink at some point, it will make you go completely insane.

I am only trying to mentally prepare you for it; you could call it the training for the night, as not all training is physical. If the mind is not as advanced, the body cannot advance either. One needs to know what they are becoming, if they train and want to become it."

He looked at her, having let out the only other thing he knew to be fated...that one day, this whole scene would be but a distant, and possibly rather vague memory to them both.

Seras blinked and looked straight ahead, as if talking out to an invisible person in the center of the room.

"I know at one point I will have to, no questions asked. But at the moment and state I am in...I don't feel that I am ready. I really don't, to be honest. Being the way I am, I'd rather not, but I know I will have to-eventually." She turned her head and looked at him. "But I don't want to disappoint you, master...I will-but not right now."

Alucard glanced at her approvingly, with his trademark evil smirk upon his face.

"You know, Seras, I haven't seen any of those FREAKs in awhile. It makes me wonder if something even worse is happening."

Her face darkened, as did her tone of voice.

"That's usually the case, master...what makes you feel indifferent?" Alucard side-glanced at her.

"If you remember right before we fought Incognito, everything was quiet for weeks and weeks. No FREAKs, no instant vampires, few cases of them...and we have not seen them in the past few nights. Damn priests; I have a feeling that they have something to do with this as well. It might as well be a distraction for us."

"Well it IS working, and I might say to their advantage, even if we do get through in the end." She stopped, and then started again. "Do you think we'll have another annoyance like Incognito very soon, master?"

"Soon enough. But not for a little while; it is not like he is going to just fall out of the ceiling, whomever Innocent has put on us, I mean." He chuckled darkly.

She looked up, a look of disgust running through her face.

"That'd sure be a nasty trick." She smirked without having any humor. "Not like they wouldn't do that; trying to catch us off-guard for once."

Her statement amused him. "You do not catch a No Life King off-guard, Seras. Besides, if anyone is known for popping out of ceilings and walls unexpectedly, that would be me. Four hundred, plus years of experience on my back."

                Seras rolled her eyes. "Well, of course, how could I have doubted you, master?" Alucard noted her own sarcasm; this was what pleased him about Seras: she could be so much at the same time. He raised his eyebrow.

                "You had doubts about your master...?" Seras shrugged.

                "Well, I seemed for a second or two that I could have had the mere image of someone other than YOU busting into this room through the ceiling like a stalker. Of course, that description does fit you quite well, master."

                "A stalker? Who would want to stalk you, hm?"

                She eyed him skeptically. "Oh, I don't know, master. I've noticed lately someone making unexpected visits in my room every bloody evening. Can't say that nobody is, now, can I?" She laughed darkly, in a joking manner, staring at Alucard the entire time.

                "I did not think masters could be considered stalkers."

                "And why is that, master?"

                "Because masters do not stalk-they watch over. I just happen to watch over a lot." 

                "Well, at least you admit to that, master." Seras started to wonder when they were going to get off of their sorry asses and go see Integra and get it over with. She'd like nothing more than to get some rest; she was getting tired.

                He unhooked his one arm from around her and shakily stood up, and stared down at Seras. He offered his hand to her, knowing she was just a little weak, but he wasn't the most fit he's ever been either. She looked from where he sat, then just raised her head up to his, nearly breaking her neck to see him so tall.

                "Right..." She stretched her right arm painfully out and brought her to her feet, giving her two seconds to regain her balance. They wasted no time and exited.

                "Hmmm..." He mused as they continued to walk the hall. "How badly do you think my master will scold us tonight?"

                Seras facefaulted, as one leg wanted to work, and the other didn't. So she hobbled strangely down the hall with him, eyebrow twitching every time she took a step, slowly getting used to the strange pain going up her leg.

                "Let's just say..." She paused. "Hopefully that this time, she doesn't kick ME instead." She patted her stomach with her other hand extremely gently, where he wounds used to be. He put a supporting arm around her shoulders, a part of her that he could reach without hunching over because of his height.

                "For your sake, that would be pure cruelty." They ascended the flights of stairs from the underground corridors and up more flights to the top floors where they stood in front of the door to her study. Alucard glanced down at Seras, nodded, and entered the room.

                Integra was nowhere to be seen, but Alucard knew better. Seras did not sense his master's master, though, Alucard could automatically tell that she was present.

                He walked Seras to the middle of the room.

                "Games already, my master?"

                Seras swiveled her head around, looking, but not being able to see or find; her master was still supporting her with his arm, she felt Sir Integra would not approve of that for sure.

                "Hmmmm?" She continued to search, as Alucard released her and disappeared himself. Seras now stood in a strangely quiet and empty room.

                In another minute, he reappeared with Integra's arm in his hand, Integra herself slowly coming into view.

                "This is no time for hide and seek, my master. You can test your powers later, if you wish. I have come to report." 

                Integra drew back her hand and glared at him, her lips quivering from anger as she saw Seras. She closed her eyes and tossed her hair back over her shoulder, so it could rest on her back as it always did.

                "Report, then, Alucard." She growled, but he could not tell if she was angry with him or Seras.

                "Mental training this evening, as she is still in a state of recovery." He side-glanced at Seras and returned his gaze to his master. "And it is prudent to become stronger mentally as well as physically."

                Integra glared, lighting herself a cigar, which was plucked between her lips.

                "I see, Alucard, but what does our rookie here think of it. Is it worthwhile training?" Her eyes bore through Seras. She crossed her arms, trying her best not to show the pain just then; she spoke clear and to the point, not wanting to be messed with this dawn.

                "Yes." She paused, and then continued. "I found it useful to learn as to not let certain things get the best of you, especially during a crucial period, and to just let things go-not to mention I learned a few other things about the mentality of vampires, which I also find important to the knowledge of a fledgling vampire such as myself." She nodded in ascent, adding finality. 

                "So, yes, it was worthwhile, Sir Integra."

                Integra released the smoke through a thin trail from her mouth; she always seemed a bit calmer when she had her cigar.

                "So the fact that Alucard almost went black again had nothing to do with this training."

                Seras was unusually calm as she spoke to Integra. "That, actually, started the theme of our mentality training, and it grew from there."

                "I was referring to what made his black side stir." He eyed her coldly. Alucard stared at his master, his red eyes level.

                "Master, don't you think that you are pushing it?" He said, trying not to get any backfire from her fury. Integra turned a cold eye to Alucard as well, something else hidden there that was never present for Seras to observe.

                "Silence, Alucard. That is an order. I can ask any type of question I so choose to." She turned back to Seras, her hair flopped slight as she did so, and her arms crossed the same as Seras, one hand out and between her two fingers, holding her cigar.

                "Continue, Seras Victoria." She was deeply amused by the sound of her name coming from her.

                She held a steady gaze as the two both stood facing each other, neither going to back down.

                "My master educated me on my strange, sporadic switching back and forth from depression, anger, and other things..." She trailed off, but continued from there just as quickly. "We also spoke about...my lingering humanity." She stopped looking her in the eye, hoping she wouldn't retort to that remark too badly; she did not mention anything about her wounds, though.

                "This is all I have to say, Sir Integra." She finished, maybe a little lamely, but she was at her end. Integra blew out another puff of smoke.

                "You two stink of each other." She said blandly, as if it wasn't a fact that she was a vampire. "...And Alucard…" She stared at him, who was just looking at the floor, as if not paying attention.

                "ALUCARD!"

                He jolted up a little and stared at Integra as if he were paying attention the whole time.

                "What is it, my master?" He tried his hardest not to laugh at his own faulting attention span. With a look as if to kill, she walked over to Alucard and shot dagger at him with her eyes.

                "There is no sleeping in a report." She said coldly and continued. "You two both get enough of that as it is."

                Alucard was just about fed up about all of her remarks. He was training her like she ordered; when they were off duty, well, that was a different story. He turned his head and looked at her as well; he knew how to piss her off, if he wanted.

                "Is that jealousy I hear in your undertone, my master?" He questioned innocently enough. Seras' head turned as she watched Integra storm off to interrogate her master, gritting her teeth, baring her fangs and almost letting loose a feral snarl as she watched.

                She wondered, in the back of her head, if Integra would ever be her normal, calm and collected self again, and she just stared at her back, as if to bore a hole through it.

                Integra scowled at him again, angrier than ever.

                "I could never be jealous of a monster like you, Alucard. I am Hellsing, we stop creatures like you dead in their tracks." She cold-heartedly spat, her anger rising dangerously. Alucard mused for a second as he stared at her.

                "You call me a monster, have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? You can't, because you are a monster as well...master."

                Integra raised her hand, her cigar left in the ashtray on the edge of her desk; forgotten...forgetting that she ever had it to begin with. But to everybody's surprise, she actually slid it behind Alucard's neck.

                "I am a monster, but I have my sanity. I do not kill humans, the job of Hellsing is to stop monsters from killing humans, and if we have to kill the vampire in the process, than it just means one less vampire. In the rules of engagement there are two parts: the hunters, and the hunted. We are now both." She said this somehow calmly; sounding like her old self, but it was so strange...

                Alucard stared at her dumbly, pupils dilating at her touch. He could not think of anything to say, could not think at all, as Integra slightly grinned at him.

                What was going on...he could think of nothing to say except...

                "That is true, my master."

Seras growled this time, low in her throat, suddenly feeling awfully territorial, but keeping her distance. Integra did, in a sense, own him. She stayed rooted at the spot, glaring with her piercing red eyes.

Integra knew exactly what she was doing, as she snaked her other arm around his neck.

                "Being a vampire, I understand now why you are the way you are, Alucard...There really is not much else to do." 

                He stared at her, unmoving, still trying to desperately figure out what was going on. He knew moving from her would stir some more trouble that they didn't need.

                "Eternal life is a burden as much as a gift, master. You chose this."

                She boldly took one of Alucard's hands and placed it on her side.

                "Did I, Alucard." She stated smugly, an impish smile playing on her face. Alucard stared dumbly at her, sweat dropping; he knew where she was going. He had seen the same type of thing done before, but the other times it was Seras who did them; this was totally unexpected.

                "Master, now you are playing the fool." He removed his hands and proceeded to take her's away, too. "Now if you will go back to your right mind, you will understand the meeting has been over for quite a while." He motioned to Seras, long had been forgotten in the middle of the room. 

                Seras' legs would not have held out on her any longer than she let them to; she was still recovering, which meant her legs were not at their normal strength just yet. Alucard swiftly walked to her and just as she felt her legs giving out, he lifted her up and looked back to his master, then disappeared.

What kept her up the extra few minutes was her anger, it blinded the pain and she had no idea; she was snarling much like a tiger as she was suddenly lifted from the ground, and she looked over.

It was her master, and she seemed not to notice that much as she whipped the direction of her stare back to Integra, watching her until they disappeared totally.

Alucard carried Seras underneath his arm strangely as he reappeared back in his room. He blinked, as he saw Seras' expression. She had looks like she would kill Integra had she been the wall that she was staring so intently at.

In silence, he walked her to his bed and let her rest on it; while he sat on the edge, he did not know what to say. His master had made things utterly complicated.

"Seras...do not be angry, she is my master..."

She closed her eyes, slowly and mentally calming herself. "I guess I understand now, why she's so angry all the time...and so suddenly."

Alucard wasn't fooled by her presentation; he could tell that she was angry; tigers were often very representative of their feelings. Or cats, in general, no matter how she tried to hide it.

He looked at her, noticing as she started to slightly tremble from her effort to keep it restrained. He put a hand on her's, stroking it affectionately.

                "You have to think, I have known her since she was a child. It is quite possible that the fact of me always being there to help her, could be making her think of me like a fatherly figure. Except in her case, I think it might be a little more than that." This whole situation, he just wanted to laugh at.

                Seras decided that she wasn't going to fall asleep that very moment, or soon at all, so she sat up. But in this quick movement she forgot her pain...until she actually moved, that is. Her other hand held her stomach and she sat there, frozen in place, wincing once but greatly.

                She whispered a grimace of pain, then she quieted down; her eyes felt like they were burning her, she was so angry. She stared at her other hand, the one not on her stomach, and saw her master's hand, instead, on top; she stared at the sigil on the gloves as if it had an answer.

                "I can understand that logic, master...but...she knew what she was doing...doing that in front of me. It's like a big plan she's forming."

                Following her eye line, he saw the flames burning within her eyes. It was a time such as this that made him feel strangely connected, attracted to her.

                He leaned over her, not much different from what he usually did; his other hand rested gently on her other side a little uncertainly.

                "I do not know about that, Seras, I know my master is a but...strange, but I don't think she is that much evil yet." He chuckled. "That's more of something that I would do."

                Seras never blinked once.

                "But she can only get worse over time, master; that is the only drawback." She said, regret in her voice. Alucard considered this for a moment, still staring at her with the knowledge that only a master could hold for a pet.

                "I have a feeling that my master is just having problems adjusting to being undead. She is taking things a bit too quickly for her own good. But since we're talking about her, that does not surprise me."

                She blinked finally and looked away, raising her head. "Yes...she seemed awfully adjusted a few nights after you transformed her, master...It was like she had been that way ever since she began to exist." She stared to notice the differences between them: stubbornness.

                She was so stubborn as to cling to what she had left of her human past...while Integra so willingly became one of the undead and acted completely natural. Now she was confused, angry, and yet understanding at the same time. It was a weird combination.

                He leaned over more so he could look her directly in the eyes. 

                "You have to know...transformations sometimes take awhile for the effects to kick in. For instance, you still act completely human, besides for the occasional blood drinking. It all depends on the person with how quickly they take to being a vampire and how it affects them."

                She nodded, like she was intently listening to a teacher who was giving a speech. Her eyes still held frustration and something else inside of them. Alucard tried his best to read her through her eyes, but she was shielding it from him, or trying to. If it had to do with her human emotions, he already knew that and did not care, but he saw a tint of something else, something more. 

                A look his master would often wear when with Seras. Jealousy? He asked himself.

                "My master just needs some time, that's all. She is confused at the moment, through her bloodlust and her loss of herself, you of anyone should know what that is like, as you struggle nightly just to keep it. When I changed, it was not so immediate, but then again, she had already known about vampires and vampirism...We did not know before we were made. That could be one of the biggest differences."

                She stared at him, silently.

                "Master...Everything has gone mad." She said, laughter out of irony in her voice; this one sentence summed everything up. She, in fact, had a point...but then again, he was always known to be mad, or at least insane.

                "Did you expect the life of an undead to be anything else?"

                Her eyes looked dazed, as if her mind went on a temporary shut down from everything that had happened in the time span of a single night. She shook her head, laughing out of her insanity and irony.

                "Mad...Everything is going mad..." She clutched her stomach more, laughing. He put his hands on her shoulders; she was starting to lose it, which wasn't too bad. He leaned over more, practically lying on top of her, as he held her shoulders and stared at her intently.

                "Seras, calm yourself...going mad is my job."

                It was as if she didn't hear him; she continued laughing, cackling insanely was more like it, and she slowly caught herself trying to stop. Her stomach was hurting too so she forced herself to stop laughing, and she did...eventually. 

                Her laugh lightened his spirits slightly, though; it was an insane, unsettling laugh. Meaning Seras would try to get even somehow, one way or another. He couldn't help but cackle in his throat (sounding more like a purr) at the very thought of this happening.

                "You are starting to take after me..." He paused. "I wonder if that is a good thing."

                It was no good. She was just out of it, just as bad as if she were drunk. Only this time she did not consume any of the alcoholic blood; she stared at him blankly.

                Alucard could understand why she would lose it now; it had been an insane night, also with the past few nights. He moved on her more to steady her, with (for once) nothing else intended except for the fact that she needed to be helped.

                Moving closer as he sat facing her on her lap, he moved his hands from her shoulders to her face.

                "This is not time for insanity...you are still weak, and have already almost faced my darkness. Isn't it enough for one night?"

                "I'd say I've had more than enough in just one night, master."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 

                Removing his hands from her face he rolled flawlessly off of her and flipped himself around to lie on his side, as if he'd been there the entire time. Seras stared at him and blinked.

                "Master should be a gymnast..." One could tell she was definitely out of her sense, but then again, that was an expert-type roll.

                She flopped backwards onto the bed, as much as that HURT her, she didn't seem to care; she stared up at the coffin lid. His eyes shone dark red with amusement.

                "Me in spandex tights, hm? Not even I would want to see that."

                Seras snorted and rolled to her side, facing away from him as she almost rolled off the bed, laughing again; she clutched her stomach in rude pain. In between her words, one could hear a 'no' and 'I didn't mean THAT, master,' but were almost incoherent. He held her from behind.

                "Better?" 

                She calmed herself down for the second time and stayed lying on her side, facing away from him; his arms hooked in the middle of her stomach.

                "Y-yes master..." She sputtered out as she stopped laughing, and she closed her eyes. He, himself, was exhausted to no end, and immediately fell asleep at almost the same time as each other.

                As usual, Alucard was the first to wake. 

                He felt so calm for once, like a weight had been lifted off of him; he was not worried about them, his master, and about Seras' growing strength. Although, he didn't feel like getting up just yet, as he knew well that the rookie vampire he was holding had a habit of sleeping in a few extra minutes as she could.

                So he brought her closer, and allowed his head to rest on her neck and shoulder. In the back of her head, she felt her master nudging her, not purposely to wake her...but still, it was working in that sense anyway.

                She opened her eyes slowly and sleepily, rubbing one of them with her left hand, and started mumbling almost incoherently, confused and dazed at the moment.

                "What...? Master?" She rubbed her other eye with the same hand to wake herself up; but to disadvantage it didn't work as well as she had hoped. He nuzzled the side of her face, as he saw she was waking at her own speed.

                Seras lowered her 'eye-rubbing' hand on the bed and she turned her head to the side a little bit; she found it not to hurt like it did before...and for this, she was glad. She remembered no pain when she moved her left arm, either.

                "Master is still an obsessive hentai." She said as finality, as if that was all to be said about that at the moment.

                "I haven't done anything too evil yet; it is too soon to say so." She snorted at this and shook her head, knowing that was a good cover up, if she'd never heard one.

                She believed him anyway; but she knew in the back of her head that he usually was a hentai, save for this one time.

                "Okay, you're right this time, master."

                He rested his head on her again, musing at the fact that his blackness was not acting up for once...

                "It is interesting, we have not heard many vampiric disturbances lately. The only thing we seem to have are these priests after us."

                "It _is_ strange, master..." She laughed. "But I don't think I'm complaining, especially when the priests are a handful within themselves."

                "That little priest is even more entertaining than his old man; he has a sense of humor, or is just too foolhardy to actually do anything right. Or both, combined into one."

                Seras' mouth formed another grim line as she looked down at her stomach, that Alucard had almost totally covered with his hands and arms.

                "Well, he sure did _something _right...and he almost achieved his purpose, too." She grinned a little. "Little does he know I'm not going to go that easily, especially when I'm already dead."

                He grinned the same as she. "Being already dead does have its perks," He mused sarcastically. "When you have, say, a dozen or more swords spearing in and out of you like on a cutting board...Of course, it will hurt like burning Hell, but you will live, in a matter of speaking."

                Her mouth formed another trademark line and she closed her eyes, remembering well the excruciating pain.

"Hmmm..." One of his hands snaked to rest on her's, which conveniently rested on her stomach as well.

"Even though you have gotten stronger from it, you still have much to learn, and that only proved it so." He looked up from her, seeing the sky through the castle wall.

"Hmmm...Rain."

She looked at his hand seriously as he spoke; at the last statement her eyes snapped up and she turned her head sideways to look at him, her eyes narrowed to the side strangely to see him better.

"Eh?"

"I can hear the rain, Seras; if we were to train tonight, we'd not be very comfortable...Unless, you wanted to try out your animal form; you would have fur to protect you from the rain, in any case."

She gasped on reflex and her front half shot forward as she sat up, her head whipped around to him, her face holding the strangest, scariest grin, and her eyes flickered with excitement. Alucard saw it coming like the apocalypse, and let go a second before she moved.

"I see it's agreed; but it won't be an easy night." He thought for a moment. "It is ironic; from what you have told me, your comrades used to call you kitten, but then you turn out to be a tiger."

Her eyes flickered with the memory; she'd rather go without that little nickname.

"Everything I am learning seems to be hard in one way or another, I did not expect any less for this, either." Her facial expression turned back to normal, nothing scary.

                Even in death, nothing was ever easy; he was glad for that she understood this fact. He sat up, half-grinning.

                "I'm ready when you are; that is, if you feel you are ready and up to the challenge." His eyes bore into her, challenging her. A new struggle would keep him amused.

                "I seem to be better, and I feel a lot better...So yes, I am ready." She said, strain of confidence in her voice; also maybe strewn in with a little bit of nervousness, but it hardly showed otherwise.

                Simply nodding in approval, he slid to the side of the bed and hoisted himself up, offering a hand to her. When she was up, which took her a second or two extra with her wobbly, unused legs, he donned his hat and glasses once again.

                The windows they passed showed a storm of sorts; lots of rain, and howling wind. Alucard tried his best to ignore its looming presence.

                "Nervous, Seras?" He asked, side-glancing at her from under his orange-tinted glasses. As much as her master tried to ignore it, SHE noticed it right away, of course. She tried to tear her eyes away from the sight.

                "No, not really."

                They were silent as they walked further, eventually standing in the archway of the double doors; the last dry place before stepping outside and getting soaked.

                "It is okay to be nervous, just don't let it get the best of you." He turned to her. "There is a little spot of trees that would be an ideal spot for your transformation...not to mention it would block most of the rain." He opened one of the doors and she peered outside.

                "A little protection is better than nothing at all..."

                Alucard agreed in full with her, nodding and grabbed her arm, not tightly, just so he could hold her hand as they made their mad-dash across the garden.

                Two steps out the door, and they were immediately soaked; Seras more than Alucard, as he had his wide-brimmed hat. Her bangs stuck to her face and hung limply as the water weighed it down; he reached his other hand up and, doing something he rarely did, gave up his hat to her, plopping it atop her wet head.

                "The red does not suit you in your blue uniform." He chuckled despite everything. The hat was wider and bigger than it was on Alucard; for him, the edges went right to his shoulders. For her, it was half past her shoulders.

                She looked up as they walked...rather quickly...to the sanctity of the trees. Her master's hair was dripping wet and almost matting to his face; she could see the clear displeasure to the rain, she knew that feeling. She hated the rain, too...all the more reason to get under those trees quickly.

                The trees were closer...Two more feet...

                One more...Made it.

                By the time Alucard reached the dryness underneath, his hair was perfectly flat against his head, he had to shake his head to get it to unlatch from his face, making it stick out in odd places. He looked around, brushing away some bothersome bangs from his eyes; the trees were much drier than outside of them.

                He looked at Seras, amused to absolutely no end at the sight of his hat on her head. They walked a little further in for extra precautions.

                "That is why I dislike my human form at times: gets wet too easily, and takes forever to dry." He laughed slightly at his own misery, as Seras tipped the hat up with one of her hands to see him. She had to look up very high to catch a glimpse, and the huge-ass hat was making it ten times harder.

                "Master...Do you want this back?" His eyes roamed over her with it on.

                "You should think about switching your uniform to red, then maybe I'd let you wear my hat more often." He took it back from her and placed it on his head again. Seras automatically rested her hands on her hips and looked out at the rain with irritation.

                "I hope I can turn into a tiger quickly, I don't like this rain much, master."

                "I do not either, I prefer it overcast, but not raining. I have a feeling that no vampire likes the rain," He peered at the raindrops a little then spoke again. "Hmmm...Okay then, Seras, this is a bit difficult. To transform you have to first find your animal spirit again; basic meditation, that is the easiest part to perform. But I do not suggest standing up for this process."

                Looking around, they found a comfortable enough knot in a nearby tree. She sat down and breathed out without thinking, only afterwards remembering stupidly that she didn't have to do that in the first place. 

                She closed her eyes and concentrated, knowing exactly what she was concentrating on and looking for. Alucard sat down next to her casually. Obviously, he did not need to meditate, but it was never a bad thing once in awhile.

                "Your guide should be easy to find, but once it is found, you have to ask him to emerge; to become your body as well as your mind."

                Seras hardly heard him as she focused on concentrating; she felt herself become very relaxed and taken away almost, kind of like her meeting to find her animal.

                But this was unnaturally easy, since it was already found; she knew, technically, where to look. In the blackness of her mind, a faint form of a large animal appeared before her, as if it had been waiting and waiting---

                Silently and slowly, she beckoned it to make its appearance at least...It was eerily quiet amongst them both and between the two, and the animal shifted itself as if it understood exactly what to do.

                Alucard knew about how things were going, the hard part was to find the animal. This was the easy stuff that one could do in one's sleep.

                "This will be amusing..." He said to himself as he noticed Seras stir a little, usually meaning that she had found the spirit once again. With that, he decided to do the same, closing his eyes and melting into one huge, black mass. His whole body distorted itself and morphed to what looked like a very painful experience; the six red eyes slid open and rolled around until his tail shot from behind.

                Between the pearl white of the many teeth held a shining cross, the chain on it attached to the huge collar around his neck. The very last of the blackness morphed to be his hind legs, and the Hound of Hell had emerged once again.

                On the outside, her lips moved as if to form words, but no sound came forth; right afterwards was like an explosion. The spirit burst from inside of her and enveloped her being, going unseen. What came next, felt like her skin boiling and rippling.

                The hair on the back of her neck prickled and raised, and she opened her eyes to slits; her hair was the exact same color as would be her tiger fur, save for the black stripes as they melted all over her body from the tiny spiked tufts from either side of her head.

                It seemed to conceal her body from view as her muzzle sprouted from the front of her face; a black nose appearing on the end like it was an afterthought. Her skin burned as the fur started to form itself by the melted hair on them, and at the same time her joints grew out, their bone structure taking on a different kind of form.

                Her body itself grew and changed a few seconds afterwards and so did her hind legs, so she was forced to fall forward on her newly created feline legs, her large claws like rapiers digging into the dark grass underneath her paws. Just as her black stripes melted onto her back and all over her body, her ears and her tail poked out of her head and backbone, her ears swiveling and poking this way and that out of curiosity. Her tail grew long and slender, and she kept it in a nice, arched semi-circle.

                She tested her new form out, in utter shock and dumbfounded ness; she was too shocked to speak. She turned her head slowly, finding it easy, and opened her bright, red catlike eyes and started at the black dog next to her.

                He seemed so much tinier than she expected him to be; the whiskers on the end of her nose twitched and her eyes narrowed. 


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 

                Alucard's long muzzle formed a wide grin; the sight he saw before him was insane.

                A Siberian Tiger with black stripes, not just a kitten, but full-grown; he estimated her to be almost as long as he was tall in his human form.

                And she probably weighed several hundred pounds; this amused him greatly, as Seras normally barely weighed one hundred. His six eyes stared at her, taking in everything of her transformation.

                "Hmmm..." He mused. "Very suitable for the weather." He sat down with his bushy, black tail wagging strangely. "How do you feel, Seras?"

                She, the slightly bigger than her human form and much heavier than her human form, and very slender tiger, moved her legs one after the other, walking in a circle around the pitifully tiny dog. She only stopped when she was standing in front of him again, though she did not sit down; her ears twitched again and her tail did the same; she found this very entertaining and actually...quite enjoyable, if she should say so.

                "Interesting...this is very new." She said, not even thinking about how she did so, she had spoken with her mind, as she couldn't speak as she would normally; her dark, feline-shaped eyes stared at the dog's six pair.

                He looked at her with two of his eyes, seeming undaunted by her size.

                "Ah, now is time for a walk," He raised his head. "A dog and a tiger, how amusing that would be to see...and no chasing after strays."

                Seras turned herself around; she felt used to this form already.

                "Strays? As if there are any stray tigers in the area." She meant to snicker, but all that came forth was a pretty loud and deep growl. Alucard stepped back a little; he growled as a dog, but a tiger's growl...now that was a scary thing.

                Yet it amused him all at the same time. His ears stayed down, and two of his eyes looked to the floor while the middle two looked at her, the other two just mindlessly wandering. He cackled loudly in her head, almost sounding obnoxious as a grin spread his muzzle.

                "Whoever said that I meant other tigers, Seras? I have heard some bigger cats like to dominate...smaller family members."

                Her head turned abruptly and shot him a glaring look, she bared her teeth; just like him to still be a raging hentai. It just proved him further that nothing could stop him.

                "What?!" She stopped, then turned her head around, and continued speaking in a thoughtful voice as they walked slowly out of the protection of the trees. "I'd think I would end up crushing them...I do feel heavier than normal, that's for sure."

                He amused himself to glance at her with all of his eyes again.

                "Hmmm...You look heavier than normal, Seras." Taking in that she was now practically twice his size, he turned his head and growled low...randomly breaking out into a run deep into the forest behind them. His tongue hanging out from the corner of his mouth, he panted as he took the longest strides he could to put space between them.

                "Try and catch me, Seras, if you can...I may be small, but I'm still fast!"

                With her reflexes tree times better as normal, she whipped herself around and stared at the retreating dog's back, her teeth showed greatly as she growled and grinned at the same time and she took off, sounding like an elephant with how hard her enormous paws pounded into the ground.

                She amazed at how freakin' fast she could go; this was definitely convenient. She skittered in and out of trees like an expert, going through a maze to try and head off Alucard's initial path. It was then did she remember her claws, and she saw a large tree up ahead and jumped into it, landing gracefully on a tall and thick branch, crouching low inside of it. Her keen eyes saw the dog coming into view slowly...far away...coming closer...

                Alucard was panting at this point, but suddenly thought of something. He should be able to hear her behind him...unless she wasn't behind him at all. He started to search with his eyes; they darted back and forth. He heard a little swish of something, but did not know from where it came.

                His mind could still see her even in his form; he trotted behind a nearby tree next to him, and in a moment ran the other direction on a different path to avoid running straight into the giant tiger that was Seras Victoria.

                A double back never hurt anybody, he laughed to himself, thinking how amusing this whole situation was.

                Seras saw him get closer, then stop, and then suddenly turn around and run the way they had come. She snarled and lunged out of the tree, landing HARD on the ground and creating a slight rumble from the impact. She started pounding after his tiny little black, doggie-tailed ass.

                She was catching up to him, and she wondered when he would notice...

                She also found herself very...scary, as a tiger, it even surprised herself.

                Alucard definitely heard her coming; it was not easy to miss a 7-hundred something-pound tiger chasing you down. His red eyes on the top of his head rolled backwards to see her behind him. He even wondered if it was the same Seras, being that much faster, and stronger than him. 

                He knew that she could climb trees, as a cat, but how far could she go without breaking branches? He wondered...So testing his theory; he stopped immediately and saw a rather low branch right above his head.

                But as he did not have claws that were not sharp enough, it didn't help that much. A large curve in the middle of tree was next to him so he ran up it, more like a bear than a dog, but it was amusing to watch, anyway.

                When he reached the branch he was under, Seras was watching him from the ground, her tail twitching and flicking behind her. He extended his tail like a rope and hooked it around the top most branch, and hoisted himself up weirdly. His eyes followed Seras with a wide grin on his face; he was practically gliding through the air backwards.

                Seras skidded to a halt and looked up at the weird little dog; she jumped, using her claws to dig into the tree and sat herself on the branch below him, her tail hanging limply off the side and she stared up at him, thoroughly bored.

                A toothy grin spread across the dog's face.

                "Coming down, Seras!" He exclaimed shrilly in her head, jumping right onto Seras' back to purposely knock her down...but he underestimated her weight in tiger form and his strength in dog form.

                So he just stood there, on top of Seras' back. She seemed to barely notice, as he was so small in comparison. She flicked her tail and perked her ears back, turning her head a little.

                "Master...What are you doing, standing on my back?"

                Two of his eyes looking at her lively tail, two on her oversized back, and the other two on her.

                "Well, if I had sharp enough claws I would scratch your back." He started to dig his paws into her back, without much effect, however. So he just ended up walking on her, prancing with his four paws.

                She turned her head back around, straight, and perked her ears back so she could hear him (his movements).

                "Master, what would you do if I decided to jump off this branch right now?"

                He stopped his odd prancing for a moment to consider this, and sat his little furry behind down, his tail limp to the side. All of his eyes focused on her.

                "I would either cling to you, or fall mercilessly to the ground." Her size was definitely kind of embarrassing, not to mention that she was even stable and could function as well as a tiger.

                "Ah, I can no longer call you Kitten, what am I going to do? Master is beside himself..." He fell on her back, cackling like a deranged maniac.

                She eyed him. "You never called me Kitten in the first place..." She ignored it, though. "Okay, then..." She stood up abruptly, growling low in her throat and jumped off the branch to the ground, and landed with her feet touching the ground kind of hard.

                She turned her head more around this time to see how that worked out for him. His head lie flat against her shoulder blade, and his body flat against her back. His ears were down and four of his eyes were skyward, two on her.

                With a look of approval as it was something he would have done, he spoke.

                "A little warning next time would be preferred; not that I mind being squished to you, but it does look rather weird in this form." He stood up a little wobbly on her back, and winced a little.

                "I don't think I will be able to sit for a week."

                "Master is being very melodramatic." She paused, looking ahead. "Okay, master, I'm going to walk now...you may want to get off."

                He mused and walked off her back, closer to falling off as his hind legs cringed a bit under his weight.

                "'Melodramatic'...I don't think so, Seras...'sarcastic' is fine, 'exaggerative,' I'll buy that...but 'melodramatic'...now you are pushing it." He almost tripped over a root as he tried to walk, but composed himself again; he wouldn't allow himself to fall without being intoxicated. She nudged him in his side, gently this time, with her nose and started walking.

                "I'm sorry, master."

                He felt her cool, wet nose against his side, and took three steps with one of hers.

                "You know how I only joke with you about such trivial human conflicts." His ears perked up. "It is a nice night, the rain isn't falling as hard now."

                Any of her tense muscles relaxed. 

                "That's good...Now it just has to stop, and that'll be even better."

                "One power we vampires don't have: we can't stop the rain. We can start fog, make things overcast, call the rain, but we cannot stop it." A drop fell through a spot through the leaves and branches and landed on his head, just missing his last row of eyes. He growled low in his throat.

                "So what do you think of your form?"

                She grinned, showing her teeth.

                "Interesting, master...I can get used to this."

                "You will have to, this is the first step to unlocking your ultimate power." He paused. "Of course, you would have to be a nosferatu to have your true power...but this is a start."

                Seras took longer strides. "This is a lot farther than what I was..." She trailed off, looking outside of the trees; they were at the very edge of the forest. He saw the edge approaching too and he stopped right before it.

                It was drizzling outside, which was a lot better than it was before. He turned to the tiger version of Seras.

                "That is true..." His tail swished in acknowledgment. "It is the farthest I have guided a rookie vampire to go."

                Seras bared all of her teeth again, lazily flipping her tail around.

                "Hmmm...Why thank you, master."

                "I have never been thanked for something before, but there really was no need." He said rather calmly, starting to walk to the front gates. He nodded his head for her to follow, and they walked to them together.

                Seras quickened her pace to catch up with him, then slowed to a long-stepped walk to the front gates; she wondered if she was going to have Integra see her in this form when they went to report to her...

                They walked through the iron gates and down the long corridor, passing by in complete stealth and silence behind Walter with papers, obviously going to deliver them to Sir Integra.

                But he just happened to be walking in front of them, and miraculously didn't notice. Seras and Alucard continued their chat telepathically; they were able to walk behind him without a single sound.

                "Walter must have something on his mind, he usually notices when I am behind him...and it's kind of hard not to miss a Siberian Tiger walking through the halls."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 

For Seras, it was hard not to snicker, and when she was to do that, it was a loud growl-magnified tenfold because of the close stonewalls for echoing.

                "Strange. So we're seeing Integra like we are, then?"

                "...I haven't taught you how to change back yet, so I guess she could deal with it. Besides, it shows what you have learned tonight: a full transformation of the body into another shape."

                Walter stood outside the door, and fixed his glasses a little. Seras snuck behind him and sat down, wondering when he was going to notice.

                "Yes, I understand that. It's not a bad thing though, I guess, but what about you, master?"

                "She has seen me like this before; it is nothing new." 

                Walter opened the door and as he walked in, they slid behind him, unnoticed and unheard.

                Integral sat in her usual reclining position in her desk chair, peering out at the light drizzle seen from the balcony. Her cold red eyes seemed to enjoy it.

                "Sir Integra, I have the paperwork you requested about the progress of the Super FREAK invasion. It seems that it they have not only invaded our Queen's country, but other areas of the world as well. The origins, however, seem to come from the Vatican itself." He adjusted his monocle and reached over to hand her the fairly sized folder of neatly arranged papers.

                Integra nodded in mute acknowledgement and took a lazy smoke from her cigar.

                "Thank you, Walter. You are dismissed."

                He bowed and left in a fashionable manner, only to notice the tiger and the dog standing directly two feet behind him as he turned his body. His eyes bulged uncharacteristically as they stared from one to the other, and back again. Integra seemed to have a hint of a smirk on her face; one Alucard was known to hold when he found things rather amusing.

                Alucard's dog head nodded and reached out to everyone's minds, speaking to them telepathically. He knew Walter would have recognized him, but Seras would have been another story.

                "We have come to report for the evening, Master; as you can see, this is this evening's result. She has found her animal guide and has taken its form."

                By then, Walter nodded at them both and left. Seras yawned, her mouth widening out unnaturally big, showing all of her glorious teeth, then closed again; she snickered at Walter, not being able to hold it in, and it created a growl that was a little louder than she would have liked.

                She flicked her tail tersely as Integral smirked the way she did, she was still not on very good terms with her, but she had to present herself as amiable in any case.

                Integra walked around her desk and studied them closer, holding the lit cigar between her two forefingers of her left hand.

                "This is more of what I wanted from you both, and not more of this 'time-wasting' business. As you can see," She flicked her wrist towards her desk, papers galore. "I am knee-high in papers, and you heard what Walter said. I do not need to repeat and stress the meaning and importance of this." Her brow furrowed. "I would have hoped you to have lead her this far much sooner, Alucard; it leaves us with little time for her skill mastery, we could really use you both NOW had you started when she was younger."

                "Ah, but that is the thing, my master. She could not be anymore comfortable in this form than her human form; it is not like she grew it, she became it, and that is what the most important concept is: becoming what you are."

                Integral scowled a little. "If I had wanted advice, Alucard, I would have asked for it." She turned around and flicked her cigar-bearing hand.

                "I have no time to experiment on your sarcastic humor or vampirism advice right now; you both are dismissed." She walked back to her desk, and calmly sat in her chair and continued to watch the rain, dripping down the windowpanes and listening to it from the exposed balcony. Alucard snorted.

                "You know, you look like you could use some blood." He said, matter-of-factly, and turned to leave with Seras before she could comment. It seemed to work effectively, because just as Integral whipped her head around, they were out the door with Seras' striped tail slipping out behind them.

                Halfway down the hall, she turned her head down to look at him.

                "That was unusually painless, master."

                "Short and sweet, that is how I prefer it. As I figured, she needed to Feed as she had not in quite awhile...and seeing you in this form proved evidence enough that you have, indeed, learned from training sessions. One cannot question what is staring them plainly in the face."

                They walked aimlessly back to his room, the corridors whipping past them quicker than usual. Seras, finding a burst of energy, ran down the rest of the hall, testing out the last few moments she had with her new form, and unceremoniously beat him there and butted the door in with her head.

                It opened, and she walked inside and sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. Alucard stared at her in wonder, but decided it better not to ask on these occasions. He took it slow and turned the corner to his room a few moments later. Sitting down beside her, he leaned over and, much like a dog would lay its head on a human's lap, he rested his head on the side of her slender stomach.

                "You seem to be enjoying yourself." He spoke as his cold nose nudged her in the side.

                "Right, master." She turned her head to look down at him, flicking his back with her tail like a whip. Alucard mused; she slashed out at his back harder than he expected.

                "You're stronger in this form than in human form; that hurt." He snickered at his own pathetic weakness to his servant, his many eyes roaming over her form.

                She purred a loud, rumbling tiger purr. "Um, Master...What are you looking at?" Her voice was speckled with amusement as well as suspicion and curiosity.

                "Just your tiger body." He said, looking at all the black stripes littering the orangey fur. Seras let out another huge yawn and closed her massive jaw, lowering her front-half and crisscrossing her paws, resting her chin against them; her tail lay flat and unmoving on the ground around her hind legs.

                "Only a little worn, master."

                Alucard laid on the ground, imitating her, his mouth curling at the sides to show his sharp back teeth.

                "I should imagine so, Seras; this is your first attempt at transforming. Are you ready to turn back yet, or do you wish to sleep like this?" His last suggestion he said only as a joke, but she wasn't aware of that.

                "Hmmm...I think I am all right for now, I can turn back next evening."

                He looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure? It takes a lot of energy to stay in this form for that long, making it harder to change back. The problem with these forms is that the longer you occupy one, the closer you are to losing your mind to it; becoming more of the animal than yourself.

                It doesn't matter to me, Seras. I have technically lost my mind long before, so nobody would notice."

                Seras raised her head to look at him, taking in the new bits of information, and she changed her mind post-haste.

                "Never mind, then, master...I just hope it isn't too complicated." Her brain felt fuzzy, she realized. He stood up on all fours and walked in front of her, staring her down with all six of his eyes.

                "It is not hard; the more you use this form, the easier it will be to perform." He continued. "Basically, it is the same as returning from invisibility, or being the wind: picture yourself as you are in human form. But this time, instead of losing your Tiger, keep it inside of you still; the tiger lives inside of you, and will always be there...As I will always be a dog."

                "You're not kidding about that, master." She spoke before her tiger-like eyes glazed over for minutes on end; her form started to melt, almost as it slowly formed her body, as if faulting, then towards the end as it was almost finished, it quickened up, as she got the hang of it. Her eyes were closed until she felt herself sitting on the ground and she opened them, blinking away the haziness and looked around.

                "Wow..." She exclaimed lowly in awe, her eyes falling on the dog form of her master; her face broke out into a wide grin. He padded up to her, grinning and nuzzled her affectionately, acting again like a dog would do to a human owner.

                "Nicely performed; you really are a tiger. Now just as long as you don't hunt me down, it will be amusing to see how you use this to your advantage." His eyes looked up to her, a chilling blood red.

                Seras laughed shrilly, absentmindedly petting the fur of the dog's back; her laugh slowly turned to another "yawn." Her yawns came as a reflex now, and it was also a telltale sign that she was fading fast.

                Alucard stood motionless as she stroked his back; with his dog-like chin resting on her collarbone, his body started to shape shift back into one single mass, his eyes and mouth were the only thing distinguishable.

                In another moment, the shape elongated, becoming what he was seen mostly as. Six feet of his thick, red trench coat came into view, and he was back.

                Seras' hand rested on his lower back, where she had it when she was petting a dog, and his head stayed where it was before: resting on her collarbone. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hat and glasses mysteriously not present.

                "Come Seras, it is time for sleep. You have wasted enough energy for one night."

AN: Sorry it's taking so long for me to update!!! School started, now my buddy and I are Juniors in high school...*GAG*...x_x And we have work to boot, so we're pretty busy. I actually got this typed in between homework and school...*shudder*

_Thanks to all who are reviewing and helping me make this story great and a success! Gomen, Byakko, if the tiger part kind of bothered you...I just stressed the 'pounding' of her paws for comedy reasons...and to give you and idea how flippin' quick she was running and going after him. ^_^ It was a fun part to RPG, I can say that first-hand._

_Until Chapter 67!_


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 

                "That sounds good, master." She grinned sleepily, bleary eyed. Alucard stood up and hauled her up with him, practically dumping her on his bed that was about two easy steps away. He could barely support the both of them combined, giving his own current strength.

                "Either you're heavier than before, or I am just getting weaker." He made himself comfortable next to her as she closed her eyes and flopped onto her back.

                "I hope I haven't gotten heavier..." She grumbled. "Ah, well."

                His arms snaked their way around her waist from the side. "Just me being weak again, I suppose." He crept a little closer and she absentmindedly rubbed her eye with her hand, closing them and relaxing herself.

                "You are not the only one who is feeling weak right now..." She said, a tired bounce to her voice as the coffin lid closed, enveloping them in the darkness. Alucard's head instinctively found the material of her collar as he leaned comfortably against it. Seras did likewise with the crown of his head, resting her cheek against his jet-black hair, closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

                "Good day, master." 

                The usual. First to sleep, first to rise; as it was with Alucard. He cracked open his eyes and peered out slowly, trying to evade all signs of waking and burying his face into the material of her shirt and collar. But it was all futile attempts; he was still tired, evidently, but now he was awake.

                Indeed, his movements did not wake her; she continued to sleep inhumanely quiet as Alucard watched her chest rise and fall mysteriously. How she breathed in and out as a habit still amused him; she did not have any use for her lungs now, and yet when she was unaware, she would pretend.

                The coffin lid was still tightly sealed, meaning that Alucard was either up earlier than he should have been, or that it was an opportunity to sleep in. Oh, what a rare occasion!

                But he decided for himself that it was the latter and lay there, knowing that nothing would rise him from where he was at the moment. His blackness seemed not to stir for once as it usually would have; he found that slightly odd, but nonetheless he did not complain.

                After a moment or two more as his thoughts drifted somewhere, he felt some little motions beneath him; Seras was starting to stir. She had shivered before unconsciously in her sleep, but this was more of a shiver. She was waking.

                Finally!

                As she moved, she somehow forgot her master was there. Moving her arm then stopping midway in the air, she almost whacked her master in the head; she stopped moving and put her arm back down where it was on her side and buried her nose a little more into the top of his head. 

                She had no idea that he was awake, too. And she liked the darkness within the coffin and would rather have it down, than up.

                Even in the darkness, he could feel her eyes on him. Not to mention the little rub on the back of his head. He enjoyed the silence for once, and the dark of his coffin lid, which he knew would rise sometime, anytime. It was only a matter of when.

                He broke the silence, getting a hunch that it was too dark for her to realize he was and had been up.

                "Evening, Seras." He said lazily. "Sleep well?"

                She jumped as his voice suddenly boomed out from the quiet still darkness; she settled herself back down to her position she was in.

                "Very."

                Alucard inched up and moved his head so that he could try and see her. It was still resting on her neck, in such a way so he could see her profile or neck: it depended on what he felt like at the moment.

                "You shiver a lot in the day, Seras." He pointed out, and she blinked, moving her face away from his head so he could move, as he wanted. He wrapped his arm around her waist more.

                "Do I? That is strange."

                "Even when I am asleep, my mind can sense your movements: from the tiniest eye flutter, to individual body motions." He opened his eyes to look at her. "It is fine if you still shiver and such; your body is still undergoing adjustments."

                Seras could feel his arm draped lightly across her waist, but she couldn't actually SEE him; blinking around, she looked for him, then put up one of her hands and felt around. She found the top of his head and patted it.

                "Ah, there you are, master."

                Alucard, feeling much like a dog being patted for a reward for doing something good, cackled lightly, forgetting that she was not as good as seeing in the dark as he was. He moved closer, adjusting his arm so that he could feel and basically guess how he was positioned against her.

                "Of course, I am here; could you not hear my voice so close?"

                The hand on his head slid down the back of his head like she was petting him and stopped at his neck, kind like a miniature hug with one arm.

                "But I wasn't totally sure of where you were."

                He continued to look at her unnoticed, and slid up a little to kiss her for a moment, before settling back to rest the way he was.

                "If you feel even a part of me, you know I am here. I mean, where else would I go? You _are_ in _my_ bedroom, after all."

                Surprising her a little as his gesture was a little unexpected, she wriggled her other arm out from underneath him as he moved back to where he was. She put it with her other hand behind his neck, burying her face in the top of his head again; hugging his head like she did when he was decapitated. 

                What a nice memory.

                Alucard moved his other arm around her waist and brought himself closer into more of an embrace; he expected to feel something stir inside of him, but nothing did. It was silent and calm.

"Normally I would feel my darkness by now, but...I feel nothing." He closed his eyes with a little grin.

                "By pulling him out more, you may have helped. For awhile at least."

                "A little while is better than nothing at all, master." She found this sounding familiar to something else she had said in the past; she shrugged it off as mere coincidence.

                "Unfortunately, when dealing with my darkness, a 'little while' could mean a lifetime...or two minutes." His face buried into her collarbone. "But for now it's better than nothing. It's just that," He paused. "I wonder, when the next time he returns, or starts to act up, if he will be even more powerful. I do not know if I can stop him then..."

                Seras found herself at a loss for words again. No words of comfort to utter, nothing of advice.

                Her: give advice to her master? That'd never happen.

                She just hugged him a little more, nuzzling herself comfortably into his thick, yet stringy and short, black hair.

                "I should be stronger than this; this is no way for a No Life King to behave. Still deteriorating, it shouldn't have any effect on me...but...these human emotions. They are unnatural, yet, without them, I could not feel your comfort." He paused again to think. "I never did before, until recent."

                "And yet, I am hardly comforting you at all." She said, low and muffled as she spoke into his hair. Alucard looked up slightly; though, he could not directly see her.

                "You have been more comfort to me than you know. You just being here is enough; before your influence and my deterioration, it was long since I had been able to feel a woman's touch. And I didn't even do anything back then; nothing like this."

                For some reason, she snickered lightly and pulled her head back to look at him—or try to, at least.

                "Is that a good thing, master?"

                "What do you think, Seras?" He said, surprisingly not sarcastic for once, but levelly with a slightly raised eyebrow. "...Would I be here if it wasn't a good thing?" Seras smirked, realizing how much sense that made, and she shut her mouth.

                She blinked at him, cocking her head to the side a little; hugging him again, lightly but affectionately, she rested her cheek on his hair and closed her eyes. Doing nothing more than that.

                He did nothing, at a loss of words for her simple motion. Because of the humanity that seemed to be seeping into him from her, he could feel her concern and love. He closed his eyes too, and moved his arms around her so he could feel her. It soothed him unnaturally, as he mused into the simplicity of the hug. Her gloved hand slid across the back of his neck to swipe some of the ends of his short hair out of her way, and she rested her hand back to where it was before.

                She tilted her head, her cheek resting on his hair, to speak into his hair and near his ear.

                "Master...Try not to think of the past; please, try not to say anymore about the past." She was asking him to do something, which was very out of her rank; but it was worth a long shot. 

                Besides, she was polite.

                "When I am around you, I am reminded of so many things; things that weren't supposed to be. I would say that is what you call regret. How amusing." He snickered into her shirt.

                "Regret…I still feel that, too." She murmured near his ear again; she still felt the majority and maybe even all of her emotions. It was strange.

                "I have not felt, nor have I been able to recognize human emotions for centuries." He averted his eyes from her. "It is odd, I can give you that." He faced her and rested his cheek up against her's. Seras smirked, despite his musings, her eyes still closed.

                "Things are strange enough, my master, so I guess that fact can add to the list."

                Alucard grinned, inside of him wondering what all of this meant. With the Super FREAKS being spotted elsewhere, his seemingly momentary loss of his own darkness. It was all too strange.

                But strange was a big word in Alucard's vocabulary.

                "There are a lot of strange happenings, that is true. But which is stranger?" He raised his eyebrow with a hint of sarcasm. "The fact that all of this seems to happen at once, or that I can do this," He leaned forward to her face, his lips just barely brushing hers as he finished his sentence. "Without my darkness coming up to crash the party?"

                As he finished, she blinked, and he kissed her to prove his point. She wasn't expecting that one, either, but hey, was she complaining? I think not!

                Lifting a hand from his neck she put it on the back of his head, not constricting him, just merely resting it there so he could finish when he thought best. Since he was pushing his luck, yet again, with her, though, nonetheless she took advantage of the moment and kissed him back.

Really now, she's not that thick to slip up an opportunity as good as this.

Alucard pulled back from her slowly; as if sad to part but knowing he'd have to sometime...or someday. He nuzzled her neck, but did nothing more than that. Seras rested her surprised face on the top of his head, her eyes a little wider than they should have been and her mouth small and surprised; a sweatdrop ran down her head.

"And nothing happened?? That is strange, master." She cracked a smile and laughed a little.

"That was what I was trying to tell you. I do not feel his presence..." He stared up at her from his favorite spot on her neck. "Amusing how being naughty actually helped in some ways." He laughed maniacally and she stared at him again, sweat dropping and raising an eyebrow.

"Is it not true?! That being...bad always has better to offer? Of course, good is the supposed path, but where's the fun in that? It gets boring doing the same thing to appease someone who no longer watches."

"Well, master, you could have said it like that in the first place. What you said before was a little suggestive." He mouth formed a line and she rested her head on his hair again. His eyebrow rose as he looked on in amusement.

"'Suggestive,' Seras. Well it seems that you are worse off than me, thinking things meaning different meanings. That is your own mind at work, and you are the one who calls me a 'hentai.'" He cackled in his throat.

Seras growled this time.

"Master!!" She said defiantly, then growled again; if there could have been black smoke coming from her head, there would have been so much even they would be gagging.

But this made him laugh more as he moved his head back, taking her head off of his so he could stroke her hair. He stared at her warmly, a little spark in his eyes; even her anger amused him.

"That's it, Seras. Get angry, feel the fury. You are more like your tiger that way."

She fumed at this, her mouth forming a sadistic grin. Then her face turned back to normal; somewhat calm, her hair a little disheveled.

"Hmmm...I should save my anger for when it is really needed."

Alucard looked at her, a little discouraged that there was going to be no performance.

"Like when?  Anger comes and goes; it doesn't build up so readily. It has to be worked on for years to make it really interesting."

Seras smirked. "For those Super FREAKS...that Integral often reminds us about."

He shook his head. "What you had was momentary fury, not the type that gets 'stored' if unused. Now that you are relaxed, it is a lot harder to get that rage back to as powerful as it was."

Her smirk stayed, her eyebrow raised. "So you want me to be angry at you?"

"When your anger is that way, fine, take it out on me. But if you let it get away, you can never learn to control it for a real fight. Worse than those Super FREAKS. Nosferatu, if necessary."

                She watched as the coffin lid moved itself up.

                "Nosferatu...You, master?" The lid stopped and she looked at it simply, trying not to overload her mind so early yet. Alucard took a hand and cupped it around her cheek to make her look at him.

                "If need be, Seras. You can never be too careful; nothing is ever over, you may have to fight my darkness again, or worse." She blinked solemnly.

                "The weird thing is, master, that I understand this."

                "Then why do you not try to learn how to use your anger, Seras? If you now what could happen; you let it go as if it were nothing. It can be the ultimate source of your power."

                Her eyes stared into his. "I don't know, master. Old human habits; I used to never really like my anger that much; it gave me negative results each time. But now, I all of a sudden need to use it, as it would be helpful. It's taking a bit to break myself of this."

                Alucard stroked her back with one of his hands. "We all do what we do not want. For your case: humanity still plagues you. And it starting to do the same to me, as well."

                She patted the side of his face strangely, her voice low and airy.

                "Ah...Poor, poor vampire."

_AN: There we go, finally finished another chapter ^_^ A nice long one, too...lol_

_Preview for Chapter 68: Uhh ohhhh! Hentai is on da way! Because Alucard can't feel his darkness, he takes advantage of this rare opportunity ^___^ And hentai is what everybody is alookin' for, eh? You've come to the right place, so until then…^^___


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 

                "Ah, so you pity me now?" He said sarcastically, taking her hand in one of his. Her face was almost unreadable.

                "In a way, master. Feeding off of my human emotions; I can understand why you are so morbid all of a sudden, and so quick, too." She mused in her airy voice of her's; she was a little weird too. She was one to talk. Alucard pondered this for a couple moments; she had noticed his change, too. His red eyes looked at her blankly, but thoughtful.

                "Then you must also know of my deterioration; it is why I am so much more open to it these past few months." 

                Seras nodded, plain and simple.

                "Again, Master has failed to realize the extent of his influence on you. Able to tell when something is unnatural, though, this is definitely wrong for a vampire." He tried to make it up to her by nuzzling her neck like a dog, but even that didn't seem to do a great deal. Seras unhooked her arms and stretched them to her sides, them put them lazily back, her left arm draped across his back and shoulder blades; her right around his neck again. 

                She closed her eyes as he gently nuzzled her, thinking about how her master sometimes spoke in third person and how strange it kind of was.

                Alucard must have been a bit Hungry, because he became overly aware that he was maybe a little too close to her neck. He turned his head away sharply, and looked down; he could feel his teeth poking the inside of his bottom lip, craving for it like nothing else.

                But it was not his darkness controlling him; it was just his natural instincts when he Thirsts...

                "...And I used to think that was a part of the darkness; it must be my Hunger."

                Seras loosened her grip around his neck as he pulled his face away a little; she looked down at him, a hint of a smile on her face.

                "Master is always Hungry, then, I believe."

                He met her eyes and locked onto her, making it nearly impossible for her to break away.

                "I seem to be always Hungry," He started to question, "Look at how I spend my energy; with a morsel like you around, who could not be Hungry sometimes?"

                "Hmmm..." Her mouth formed a line as her face dropped. "That could either be a good or a bad thing, master."

                "I don't know what you are thinking of, Seras, but I meant that...well...that I am attracted to you." For vampires, blood and scent were usually the first things to attract one vampire to the other. Alucard knew that she already had knowledge of this, but it was still hard for him to admit it; his stone-cold personality might've changed, but his mighty ego sure hasn't deflated yet.

                Her grin formed this time, smiling like she felt the same. "Hmm...But no eating me, Master."

                "Ah, where's the fun in that, now? I can't just have a little bite? Not like it would hurt; I've bitten you before, you know." He pushed his face into her collar, his left arm rested on the other side of her neck. By the tone of her voice, he could tell that she did not mind if he wanted a taste; but he minded, looking the like the day when he first bit her, he could not just continually Feed from her. She did not drink a lot of blood as it was.

                "I was just thinking of the first time I met you; you pointed a gun at me, shot me, and ran off...only to see me a few minutes later saving your ass and my teeth in your neck. Kind of ironic." He moved himself closer, and with the hand on her neck he ran it through her hair quick, smiling something different.

                Seras grinned with embarrassment.

                "Heh...Oh...Yeah..." She feigned recalling, a sweatdrop running down her head. With a smile on his face, he watched her; he could tell that she remembered quite well, maybe even better than he.

                "I could tell you enjoyed it, even then." He said, snickering. He paused and smiled at her, his red eyes glittering like he wanted something, but was not moving in for it. Continuing darkly, he spoke, "That's one thing I will never understand about humans: they yearn to have what they do not know, and then they fear it."

                She thought back, remembering.

                "I think I was suffering blind fear, master. After almost being attacked by a zombie who I thought was an injured comrade of mine..."

                "So humans do fear what they do not know." He said, a little more levelly. "One of the reasons why vampires are generally found alone; you were attacked by zombies that were once your comrades. They turned on your like a snake does on her own eggs, trying to devour. Vampires are found alone, as there is always the possibility of their partner being affected even more by the vampirism, and try to eat them...drinking their blood instead." He grinned. Seras thought heavily, knowing nothing more to say except for a low murmur in her throat.

                "Hmmm..."

                "...A part of the reason why I try not to drink your blood, Seras. I might get too hooked on it; you are already weaker than usual, since you don't Drink very often."

                "Hmmm...Another reason for me to Drink more, though this one may be a little more worthwhile." She smirked like a crazed hentai and laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world; she sure was a little strange this evening.

                Alucard looked at her oddly, bringing his head closer to hers, leaning his mouth near her ear, as he would be sure that she heard him.

                "'Worthwhile,' hm? How so? Unless you want to feel my teeth once more, hmm?"

                Seras looked up at him, only moving her eyes up to stare at the side of his face, and his hair.

                "Master...I think you'd enjoy that more than I would."

                He looked down at her. "I don't know, every time I mention it you get an evil glint in your eyes." He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow in question. She smiled small, trying to suppress her grin that threatened to grow.

                He moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her by the waist and pulling her closer to him.

                "Well, then...What, Seras?"

                "Nothing, my master." She smiled innocently at him. Alucard looked at her intently, eyes meeting her eyes as he held her in a gaze.

                "We both know that it is not nothing." He said, with a little smirk. ""And don't try to act so innocently; it doesn't suit your purpose." Seras looked at him levelly.

                "'My purpose,' master...what is that?"

                "Now which would you like first: the fact that you are my servant, or that you are learning the ways of a true vampire, Seras...which pleases you more?"

                "I like both, master." She stated simply.

                "You like being my servant. Hmm...And we have already established the idea that you like my bite." His eyes were vivid with ideas and concentration. "But if none of that were so, would you still like being with me?"

                She was silent for a moment.

                "Yes, master."

                He stared at her, almost frozen for a moment, then wrapped his other arm around her back, practically falling on her as he did so. Resting his head on her shoulder, he never left his intent gaze on her.

                "Seras, I can't help but think. I think I really do...love you. And I'm not sure if it is just me decaying or the newly discovered human likenesses; I used to think it mattered, but it doesn't." He found it odd that a once-heartless creature like himself could love, but he was weakening, and he found it that what he had just said was all true.

                Seras moved her eyes to the side of look at him from the corners of her eyes; she continued to hug him around the neck.

                "But for right now, I'd rather you not to bite me, master. We don't want you going off again, now that you are finally stable at the moment."

                "'Stable,' hmm? In which way, Seras?" He asked, slightly mockingly as if he didn't have the faintest idea.

                "We wouldn't want you going insane."

                "Hmmm...If I were to go insane, Seras, I would have felt something. A churning of some kind, and yet, I feel nothing."

                She nodded, trusting his opinion on himself; it was only him who could make judgment on what to do and what not to do.

                Her silence told him that she would not object; he knew her too well by now. He dragged himself closer and lifted his head to look directly at Seras; his eyes were full of compassion, and yet a slight trace of old evil. Hey, it was Alucard we were talking about.

                He simply leaned his forehead against her's, staring her directly in the eyes as one hand held her around the waist protectively, the other around her back.

                "Seras...If you want to..." He muttered, giving her the option. Seras looked up at him with her wide, red eyes and smiled from the corner of her mouth.

                "Yes, master."

                He found it amusing that no matter what situation it was; she still called him 'master.' He moved his hands in to bring her closer; their upper bodies practically smushed together as he flashed a grin out of habit. The next second, his forehead moved back and he kissed her in one fluent motion, making sure his teeth didn't get in the way; they were sharp, and would draw blood.

                She leaned herself willingly into the kiss once again, taking advantage of every free moment they had when his blackness would not appear; her arms twitched and tightened a little around his neck. Of course, he being himself, he pushed harder on her.

                The hand between her shoulder blades slid down to rest on the small of her back; his other left her waist and massaged the side of her waist, he'd occasionally slide it up far enough, close to her chest. It sent chills up her spine; it was enough to tell him that she was enjoying it, maybe, as much as he.

                She tilted her head up in the kiss, and her being quick, she flicked out her tongue and licked his lips like a small cat, catching him off-guard as she just pulled back a little to do so. He mused at this, part of his teeth showing clearly; he figured the cat in her was coming out too, naturally. His hand on his back touched her neck, unsnapping her collar and making it loose.

                He liked the view of her neck, and the fragrant smell of her blood so close. It always managed to stir him up, one way or another. His hand continued its massage, sliding over to her stomach as he rubbed it like a cat, and his hand moving in like a shark to her chest slowly.

                Seras licked the corner of his mouth, holding gently the sides of his face; as she finished her cat-like gesture, she kissed his right cheek, moving her hand to his neck so it was out of her way. He didn't quite know how to react to that, so he moved his hand behind her neck, holding her firmly in place. Seras kissed his cheek two, three more times, in a row down to his jaw line before his neck, and she started up her cat-thing, licking a little his jaw line.

                He moved his left hand from her neck to her side and petted her; he was caught in the thrill of the moment. After being bored by just licking him all the time, she kissed his neck twice to finish the deal, her hand drifting down to his sides and holding him. Alucard decided to take measures more into his own hands and leaned over her neck, spreading feather-light kisses down the side of her own neck, more towards the back but avoiding her hair. His arm around her back slid down further and further, then stopping just above her backside tauntingly.

                And she took the advantage while it was open; staring inches from his neck with hazed-over eyes, she made a tight trail of kisses down the front of his throat, until her nose brushed against the material of his white shirt collar.

                That was the point where she slowly stopped and pulled her face back to look at him quickly, making sure he wasn't gone yet. Afterwards, she buried her nose in his neck, nuzzling like a cat again. He looked at her for that moment quickly, and a grin peeked from between his lips as the pleasure of her touch registered to him.

                He moved his arms around her, engulfing her in a gigantic embrace as he nibbled playfully, but with some evil intent, at tender spots on her neck, and where her neck curved to meet her shoulder. He started to move his arms up and down her back, comforting and, oddly enough, loving her at the same time.

                Seras' back was practically lifted off of the bed and soon enough she was pressed against his chest, her face staring into his white collar. Her back only hovered over the bed maybe an inch and a half or two inches; she slid her arms down his gigantic red coat that seemed to cover her in some kind of weird tunnel. Sliding her hands inside she rested them on either side of where his ribs would be underneath his charcoal-gray vest.

                Alucard paid hardly any attention, as he worked his way downwards slowly, licking the area below her collarbone. He paused suddenly, feeling the blood beneath his tight grasp. Seras tightened her hand's hold on his sides, as her nose brushed against his collar again, the tie (for once) not getting in the way. She nudged it again with her nose and then bit onto it, clamping her teeth together. 

                If she had done that about an inch and a half higher...

                He felt a slight constriction on his collar, and looked to see Seras with her fangs digging into the light material and her forehead and bangs leaning against his throat. She looked up at him innocently almost, and he poked his own fang into the top of the rim of her ear.

                She backed her head up from his collar, tugging it a little as her fang snagged it. After releasing it she licked his throat, basically doing her cat impression again, as far down as she could with the collar not getting in the way. 

                Her wonderful taste...and scent...started to play small tricks on his mind. But he wanted nothing more than to continue. He rested his head atop hers, unmoving, no longer poking and play-biting her ear to see her reaction; he would have really, seriously bit her if he had continued.

                Though, her blood was getting harder and harder to ignore. He was enjoying himself too much, as Seras mindlessly worked on him.

                Seras tilted her head to the side, kind of lost as she opened her mouth and bit down, but not hard, or hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes glazed over, it was only a couple extra seconds for her mind to register what she was doing; she closed her jaw and dragged her incisors up his neck. He arched his back slightly as he felt the bite, but settled down more when he realized that no blood was drawn and wrapped his arms around her some more.

                He felt her little fangs still dragging up a slow pathway; he was enjoying this, oh yes, but he was a little shocked at first. He knew that he would bite her if he tried to do the same, and felt better just by holding his head on hers. Seras stopped dragging her little fangs up his neck as she ran out of room, she pulled her head back from his neck and looked up at him with strange-looking (even for her) red eyes.

                Looking down at her, his red eyes filled with warmth and nodded to her. He muttered her name, the one thing that happened to be on his mind the entire time.

                "Seras."

                She turned her head to look straight at him, speaking in a light voice as she heard him. Her hands seemed to have a life of their own as she absentmindedly massaged his sides, much like what her master was doing to her previously.

                "Master?" She questioned, in a voice that sounded like nothing had happened at all. He welcomed the massage after such fun.

                "I really must be getting old; there is more I wish to do." He ran a hand of his through her bangs from the side, sliding down the side of her head to the nape of her neck; he returned it to where it was, at her side.

                "...But I cannot risk continuing; not yet at least. Soon, Seras, it would have happened soon."

                She felt herself still half-suspended off the bed; she was quiet, as her hands slowly stopped themselves and wrapped them around his back, underneath his coat. She felt like the coffin had closed around them again, that much he and his big red trench coat covered her. He nuzzled her neck a little affectionately, his red eyes glowing brightly in the dark towards her. She took advantage and pressed her cheek on his tie, keeping it from flopping all over the place more than just to rest her head on it; closing her eyes to enjoy the little slice of comfort at the time, her arms tightened around his vest.

                He looked amusedly at her, as she fussed with his coat and tie. Lying on her, he lifted his head up and little to look at her clearer.

                "Does this bother you, Seras?" He indicated toward his coat, still sounding rather awkward, as it was a deep voice that was not evil, but more concerned for once. He laid his head on her chest like always.

                "You seemed to have enjoyed that, Seras. But are you as hungry as I am?"

                Her face suddenly facefaulted, her eyes drooping more and a sweatdrop running down her head more as she realized that she was. And probably more so.

                "Hmm...I'll take that as a yes." He looked up at her. "And don't look at me like that, I was this close to biting you the whole time..." He inched up and slid his incisors over her neck to show exactly how close; he stopped after a moment. Seras tensed, really thinking for about a second that he was going to bite her, then relaxed as she convinced herself that he wouldn't; blinking at him with the same weird look on her face, and out of, I guess a little embarrassment, she stayed silent. As she did almost try to bite him successfully as well.

                Alucard looked at her, his face and eyes still alive with their actions; he unwrapped his right arm from her and rolled over onto his back on the bed.

                "Tonight is just a lazy night." He said as he side-glanced at Seras, then lifted his right hand and from the darkness appeared two bags of blood.

                "Hmm...Type O blood, my personal favorite." He said, eyeing the blood bags fervently and handed one to Seras. She gratefully took one and quickly sat up, staring at it.

                She blinked and ripped the tip of it off and, as hungry as she was, reluctantly brought it to her mouth—but nonetheless she drank deeply and lazily sat there like a lump.

                Alucard sat up with her, leaning his back against the wall, the raised coffin lid gave him excess room so he wouldn't bash his head into the top of it. He hungrily ripped off the tip of the thin tube, straw-like appendage and started to down his drink; the blood rushing down his throat made him feel a wave of refreshment.

                He swirled the metallic taste in his mouth, savoring it. After a moment, the bag was half-gone; he took the end out of his mouth and sighed.

                "I feel like I haven't Drank for years." His eyes were playful. "Good blood, eh, Seras?" He asked as if they tasted fine wine instead of bagged, chilled blood. Seras felt herself gaining a little more strength as she lazily Drank from the bag; she nodded at her master's question, leaning her left arm on her slightly bent knees, the heels of her boots digging into the mattress.

                He mused; she wasn't normally as quiet as she was, but it was to be expected. He took another sip and rested his bag to his side, putting his other hand on her free one and stroking it affectionately.

                "I still feel nothing, Seras." He looked at her levelly. "I was a bit Hungry, but the darkness was not present."

                She looked down at her hand, then up to him, still drinking slowly from the corner of her mouth; she smiled at his statement as she drank, finding herself not being able to take it out until she finished it. Finishing with one last gulp of his bag, he drained every last drop and tossed the bag on the table.

                At that exact moment as it flew through the air, whom should walk in but Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing herself. He turned to her in a little bit of surprise, but composed himself quickly enough.

                "Master." He stated, rather than asked.

                Integra looked idly at the discarded bag as she entered the room. Her cold eyes ran over the sight of them and she scowled. 

                "Forgetting about something, Alucard. A report, maybe, or is Drinking more important than the Mission?" She walked inside more and hovered over Alucard, standing so her knees touched the side of the coffin bed. He looked up lazily, his red eyes as calm as ever.

                "Not much to report, Master. We went out, but became bored quickly since there were no FREAK attacks. No blood letting, no fighting, no killing." He looked down a little as if in utter disappointment. Integra looked at him sternly, noticing something odd about him; she grinned maliciously.

                "Alucard. When did you lose...it?" She intertwined her fingers slowly. He looked at her sharply and suddenly, knowing what she was up to; he found himself not caring as much.

                "Lose what, my Master?"

                "Your darkness, Alucard. You are no good if you are going to sit here Drinking blood when you can no longer go black, no more of your completed power." 

                Alucard knew what she was referring to, but he also knew that this was when she would try something. She did not touch him out of fear of his darkness that he possessed, but now, all bets were off. Anything could happen.

                "No worries, Master; that is something easily obtained again."

                Seras eyes were dark underneath her long bangs as she, quiet as a mouse, sipped from her bag, hoping the contents would outlast Integra's unexpected visit. She watched her intently, as well as Alucard but not as much as she did Miss Hellsing.

                "I hope so, Alucard." She hunched forward closer. "For the sake of this Organization, if you are not strong enough to continue, you will go to sleep for the next twenty years...or until you wake to your sense."

                "Come now, Master, we both know you would not do that again. There is one thing I know that you are, but you are too proud to admit such a thing." He raised his eyebrow, daring her to take him on in this little game of his.

                Without a cigar within reach, she was anything but calm. Her nerves seemed shot.

                "Like what, Alucard? And no games..." She practically barked at him.

                "Oh, nothing, master. Only the simple fact that you would much rather be sitting here Drinking with me as well."

                "As much as I would like to be wasting time on petty little things, do you not remember that I have an Organizations to run? And vampires to kill?" She questioned, sternly.

                Alucard looked amused. "Quite so, Master. But you know what they say: All work and no play makes Integra a dull girl." Integra stiffed and clamped down her teeth.

                "Alucard, you will report to me tomorrow. If I have to hunt you down again, I will see to it that you are locked up." She turned, her hair whipping over her shoulder a bit as she walked briskly out, shutting the door behind her retreating back.

                Alucard cackled, immensely amused.

                "What an angry lady; she needs a man."

                Seras urked at his last statement, coming unsuspected, and she practically fell over forwards. But she caught herself.

                She finished the bag and took it from between her lips, staring at the empty bag.

                "Maybe it would do us all some good, master."

_AN: Some talking, but the start of some more, rather intense training. Stress all around! Alucard and Seras face truly powerful adversaries in Chapter 69 ^__^;;; As for the Chapter number, there's really no Hentai. (GASP) I hope you enjoyed! _

_Hurricane Isabel X_X! Eek, hopefully everything is going okay for everyone suffering teh big hurricane. (*me standing outside* Hmm…Windy.…._


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 

                He averted his gaze and shadows engulfed more than half of his face in darkness.

                "It would, but the problem remains that the only person she would even consider would be me." 

                Seras blinked again, and flicked the bag over Alucard with her wrist and had it spinning across the floor gracefully.

                "Well, it's not like I don't understand why that is, my master."          

                He looked at her; it was true, he had known Integra for the longest time, but that really wouldn't have made much of a difference.

                "Yes, but it is odd. Integra awoke me when she was but twelve years old, and I was also present with Walter, helping to raise her, as she grew older. She still is that little girl to me; I could never..." He trailed off to silence, knowing that Seras would understand how he would complete the unfinished sentence. She usually did.

                Seras remembered time past, after Integra's operation.

                Seeing them spending so much time together, she was confused as ever with herself at the time. 

                And what he was saying to her now...hardly sounded like what he seemed before. She looked over at him, lowering the hand that flicked the bag across the room.

                "Master..."

                Alucard looked up and attempted a smile.

                "Seras, she is my master. She may be irritable at times, but in a strange way, I do care for her. I have to protect her as well as anybody else. Even from herself. Just like I protect you, or try to; I could not do to her what I do with you."

                "I understand, master. You don't have to explain it any more." She looked down at her hand on the bed, and raised it to rest on his nearest arm. Alucard stiffened a little under her touch, but relaxed soon enough and felt relieved by it. He lifted his tilted head straight to look at her, the shadows falling away from his face as he came into the dim natural lighting held inside the room, peeking through the half-open coffin.

                His eyes were full of sorrow and concern; he moved his hand onto her's.

                "This is all just so weird...Seras."

                She made a grim face in return and nodded; apparently like she thought exactly the same. But it was a good kind of weird, in his words.

                With her heels digging into the bed, she slid herself closer to him, and slowly wrapped her arms around that one arm nearest to her and hugged it, lying her cheek above her arms and getting a strange look from him for about a second.

                Sometimes, there were really times when words were not necessary.

                His other, free arm went to hold her around her shoulders and he tilted his head back to rest against the wall; he closed his eyes, they were getting heavy on him and he could no longer resist the urge to close them anymore. Seras opened her eyes and looked up, and saw opportunity flashing.

                She ducked underneath the arm she was hugging, her head peeking out again near his chest and looking at him like a little kid. She put her arms around his back and stomach, hooking them at his side and resting her head on his side. Her back rested nicely against the wall, and she closed her eyes as well, only dozing lightly.

                Alucard felt the movement around him, and opened his eyes to see Seras in a new position, and that his arms had fallen to her waist. He grinned, and raked a hand through her hair and let it fall back down to her waist again. 

                Closing his eyes once more, the coffin lid started to move. Since he was the tallest, and sitting upright, the lid only closed about halfway; it was enough to shade them from the hazardous rays of the sunlight during the day hours.

                They fell to sleep.

                Strangely enough, he awoke startled, his mind keeping him distorted for a minute as he looked for Seras whereabouts. The slightly closed lid showed only a part of her; the hand of his on her head he used to stroke her like a cat was the only thing he needed to know that she was nowhere else than where she was the previous night.

                His red eyes opened, looking down on her with a small grin spread across his pale face.

                It was as if Seras refused to wake up; she stayed in restful, motionless sleep, looking like she really had no intentions of leaving where she was for now. Alucard saw her stir after an unwatched moment or two; he knew that her body willed her to wake with the nightfall. It was like she refused it.

                He moved his arm and secured it around her shoulder, looking at her warmly.

                "It is no use to try and sleep if you are already subconsciously awake, Seras." He paused, seeing that she did not feel like moving still.

                "But that does not mean that you have to get up yet. You can stay." He massaged gently her shoulder. She buried her face in the side of his coat, giving in, as she knew she couldn't-for as much as she tried-sleep at night.

                But taking the offer, she did not move.

                The lid creaked and moved up, stopping when it could not move anymore; he held her closer. It was a beautiful night again.

                Slowly, he became dully aware of the strange, searing pain in his lower legs. He could have sworn he saw the slightest rise of smoke, and he found that quite comical in one sense or another.

                It wasn't much, but it was more than enough to give him an idea of what had happened to him; his head rested against the stone-cold wall.

                "That would just so happen to me, too." He laughed in irony, one arm draped over Seras' waist, the other resting in his lap. Seras sniffed, smelling something absurd.

                "What?" She peeked out one eye to look around. His hand in his lap shielded her view before she could see anything more. He looked down at her single opened eye, her other starting to open unwillingly.

                "It is fine, Seras. I am smoldering a little, but otherwise all right."

                Seras made a grimace and blinked, creating a noise within her throat and looking above his hand. She squeezed his middle tenderly and shifted herself to be a little more comfortable. Alucard felt the slight movement, and definitely the sharp tug at his abdomen. He stared down at her, questioningly. 

                "Now, what are you trying to do, Seras? Not like much would help." Seras blinked down, resting her temple against him again.

                "I'm not trying to do anything, Master." She had no weird, evil hentai innuendo in her voice as she would have usually had hidden there; but she was silent until she spoke again.

                "Can you walk?"

                "I should be fine; I have tried not to walk yet, but I probably am able." He looked down. "I do not feel like getting up just yet, however." 

                Seras smirked, shaking her head and remembering Integra.

                "That's what you said last night, master." There was amusement, definitely, in her voice as she spoke. Alucard cackled slightly.

                "So I did, then. I am getting so old that I forget what I say." He said with sarcastic amusement. She rolled her eyes.

                "Hmmm…Do you like the idea of being locked away again, master? Or do you just enjoy the look of livid rage on Integra's face?" She scrunched together her eyebrows. Her master looked at his servant slightly stunned; he did not think that she would ask him something such as that.

                Not like it mattered.

                "For twenty years I was stuck in that cold, dark place, waiting to be set free. It was not she who had captured me, but the previous Hellsing." He paused to recollect. "I would die being locked up again, not because it is so draining, but that I could not see you again." He continued, matter-of-factly.

                "Only Hellsing blood can capture a monster, and only Hellsing blood can release it. But I do enjoy seeing her so flustered. It seems natural for her sometimes."

                "Hmmmmm..." She nodded, taking it all in. "And don't look so surprised, master. I'm not as lost as I may seem to be..." She looked down and away. "Well, actually I just listened in to Integra when she came in."

                "'When she came in'...Hmmm..." For some reason, something told him that something was up, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was.

                "Yes, master." She finalized, resting her head again.

                Alucard touched her face with the hand that shielded her view and turned her head so he could see her.

                "There is much one could learn from the ranting of the Lady. But I doubt she would put me back in that cell." Seras eyed him skeptically, having the impression that Integra could do anything.

                She took her left hand and unhooked it from his front and put her gloved hand on his own, leaving only a little less than half of the sigil showing.

                Alucard read every line of her face with the utmost of experience.

                "Cynic, are we?" He stared at the half-covered sigil on the back of his hand. "There is one thing that prevents her from actually chaining me up in that cell again: it is because she has taken an interest in me, and why, I shall never truly understand."

                Seras had an idea of why, but she just made a noise again, half-closing her eyes and looking sideways at his hand, hers almost blending into his as they both bore white gloves.

                In her mind, if she really thought about it, she could understand why Integra supposedly felt the way she did.

                "I have known her for a long time, but the strange thing is that she only started to show her true colors recently. The pride of Hellsing stopped her from saying or doing such things before. By turning her into a vampire, part of her pride was gone; she is what she hunts

                That's why she seems to different to me; why I do not take such a care in her attitude now, as much as I used to." He was quite surprised to hear himself say such things.

                But nevertheless, they were true.

                "When she decided to drink my blood, she changed so much. It hurts to know what she was compared to what she has become; to know that it is my doings. I spoiled my master, and you have changed as well, Seras. But going from both, I'd say that you came with better results."

                Seras blinked now, her eyes changing to add some more 'life' to them; a small smile spread on her face, as she heard a rare words of praise for her progression from her master. Now she just had to keep it up, thought it was hard.

                At last, he gave in and hugged her tightly with both of his arms, resting his head atop hers and musing quietly.

                "I would like nothing more right now that to stay right here, but there is work to be done." He referred slightly to his semi-charred legs; the dull pain crept up again, but it left as soon as it came. She nodded, looking up at him.

                "We didn't do anything last night, we have to do something constructive this evening, for sure, my master." Her hand on his slid down to rest on his arm. He released her and slid to the edge of the bed easily.

                "This is going to hurt, I know it." He muttered to himself as he stared dumbly at his legs, contemplating on the best way to get up.

                Seras, on the other hand, crawled off on her own way, standing up without a problem. She looked down at her master, who seemed as if he really did not want to even try to stand.

                He put his hands on the side of the bed and proceeded to push himself off. It took him a little more than he would have liked, but he was standing at least.

                He was a little wobbly at first, but because of his tremendous height, it was understandable. Looking to Seras, he gave her a weak smile and made his way to the door.

                Red eyes looked back over to Seras; he knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

                "Don't worry, Seras. I will be fine; I just have to stretch them out a little, that's all."

                Surprisingly, she shook her head and waved one of her hands.

                "No, master, I was thinking about if I didn't know you, I would have thought you had a serious hangover." She grinned with wit. He was incredibly amused that he looked drunk without being so.

                "Well, let's be glad that you indeed DO know me. Its not easy being this tall, and then having your legs, your ultimate support structure, feels as if they are going to give out." They walked down the corridor, his feet allowing them to take themselves to Seras' quarters, which she seemed to rarely see nowadays.

                His dark red gaze followed Seras' over her practically deserted room, save for the Halconnen next to the bed. She peeked into the doorway and saw it, brightening up and skittering over to get it.

                She picked it up like it weighed nothing and shouldered it, after strapping the rounds box to her back like a backpack; she walked over to the doorway again with the oversized cannon on her right shoulder. Her master grinned in amusement.

                "You still have that evil spark in your eye whenever you have that Halconnen." He stated, raising an eyebrow as he turned to leave with her. They followed an invisible path to exit the castle, and to the gates.

A big, evil grin spread across her face and she tapped the hard steel of the gun, following him.

                "It seems you like that Halconnen more than me." 

                Seras snickered, and answered with even more sarcasm.

                "Well, master, it is a close tie." She saw his face tilt to the side a little and his glasses flash dangerously and she sweatdropped.

                "Oh! But it's no contest, master, you are winning by a long shot."

                His eyes were hazily seen through the tint of the glasses.

                "I should hope so, Seras. If I found out that you were spending some quality time with your Halconnen, I would worry about your sanity undoubtedly. And I would never be your master again just so save reputation." He joked around with her, presently standing just outside the cold-iron gates, hearing noises from the surroundings already.

                Her eyes widened at the mere thought.

                "MASTER! How strange do you think I am?!" She looked a little peeved, but otherwise nonplussed as he was kidding around like he usually did. She stood in place now, hearing the same noises her master did---

                'I wouldn't know, Seras, I mean…you like ME, after all." He shook his head. "That's strange enough." 

                He zoned in on the sounds of the night, the half-moon shining down on them like a beacon. It lit the paths of the trees, and he recognized one sound to belong to a wolf, or that of its species.

                It was an omen at the very least, if not a contact.

                "Right, then." She said, smirking, and looked around at the trees.

                His servant was starting to perceive things just as sharply as he.

                "Ah, the Children of the Night are coming out to play. And not just the Super FREAKS, either." His eyes darted around and then back to Seras, taking her hand quickly and walking more.

                "The wolf cries in the night; an omen, it tells of a visitor and is always mentioned along with vampires, as one of our forms is a wolf." He said darkly.

                She looked up at her master grimly, listening, then looked around again...maybe a little more nervous than she should be.

                Alucard lead her a bit further into the path; as he suspected there was a wolf lurking between the shadows of the trees.

                It ran to them, weaving expertly around the trees, as if in dire need to find, or bearing a warning of some sort. The white wolf stopped a foot from them, snarling at them immediately and then backing away.

                He stared at the wolf over the rims of his glasses, holding his glance firmly. He recognized the gesture as not benevolent, but indication that something was going wrong. Alucard glanced to his side; about two or three miles down was a village, lit with tiny lamps on the sidewalks.

                At that instant, everything seemed to shut down, and the sky was black as tar. All the lights were lost, even the dim spotlight of the half-moon.

                "Look lively, Seras."

                "Master, what is happening?" She definitely sensed things not to be right, or what she was used to at least. This was definitely going to be a new experience for her; maybe it would count for training—on the other hand, she had no idea what to expect.

                She took her hand from his and put both of them on her Halconnen on her shoulder, her fingers wrapping around the cool steel as she squinted her eyes.

                He looked at her momentarily, and bent down to the wolf. They were obviously talking, in what sort of way she was unsure of, as the wolf started to growl and snap its jaw, pounding the earth with its paws. It turned heel and sprinted away, taking strides that would have seemed impossible.

                Alucard rose back to his full height, his face hidden for the exception of his glinting orange glasses.

                "A meeting of Super FREAK vampires; how amusing. Going to suck the city dry, eh?" He laughed and reared his two guns from the holsters inside his coat, obviously making no sense at all to Seras.

                As he chased down the wolf, sudden movements around him gave him hints about his surrounding enemies: they were not ALL Super FREAKs, but Nosferatu...

                "What?!" She blinked as her master whipped out his Jackal and Cassul and started to run off...and knowing that she had no idea what was going on, she had no choice but to follow him.

                And she did, finding running with the Halconnen and the box very irritating. As she had stated in the past, however.

                The chase led to a small grove, where the wolf skidded to a halt, and Alucard inches from its tail.

                They were surrounded by Nosferatu.

                Alucard grinned, staring at the presumable twelve that looked on, and surrounded him and the mysterious white wolf.

                He screamed to Seras with his mind.

                _Seras! Do NOT come over here..._

                But as she was following the both of them, there was not much for her to do. So she stood there, rooted to the spot where she stopped and stared at her master, who were approximately seven or eight feet away.

                Alucard face held pure amusement, as he pulled the trigger of his beloved Jackal.

The round exploded from the gun and the silver tip of the round exploded in the throat of the first victim of the Night.

_AN: Finally, another chapter done (and before work tomorrow)! AnimeNEXT coming up October 3-5 ^__^ I'm going Saturday, the fourth! Anybody going, possibly? It's in Rye, New York...an easy distance for me. _


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 

                Seras heard his baritone voice reverberate through her head and she halted immediately, just a little out of range from the group. A good distance, about seven or eight feet, a just good enough view to see.

                Her eye twitched and she held her halconnen out in front of her, just holding it at the ready, making sure it was already loaded just in case.

                Alucard tried what he could with his modified Jackal, but his close range left them to have the ability to dodge with ease.

                So he ended up bashing one that lunged at him with the bottom of the gun, and put it away. There were many, and Nosferatu were faster than FREAK vampires, naturally. Even his Jackal was of no use in this fight.

                He didn't even see, for the split-second he turned his back, the one that snuck up behind him as he avoided the previous attack. The wolf, however, tripped up the sneaking Nosferatu and gnawed at its kneecaps, giving Alucard just enough time to swing around and sock it in the face, good and hard.

                A normal Super FREAK would have died on impact, but his attacker fell backwards as if running into a brick wall.

                One by one the vampires lunged at him, within seeing range. It was until he sensed a vampire performing an aerial attack, did he shout to his servant through his mind.

                _Seras, above me! FIRE!!_

                And she was at the ready, with her finger poised on the trigger.

                But she had no time to get into proper position, lying on the ground to better steady the cannon; so she aimed up above her master's head perfectly, standing upright, and fired once.

The silver incendiary round pelted towards the attacker and ripped its chest to shreds, the jolt causing it to fly into the trunk of a nearby tree.

But it did not kill him. He soon raised himself, fixing his damaged body parts.

Alucard, naturally, was not pleased with his situation. He had not faced Nosferatu in quite a while. 

It was going to be a lo-oong night.

As the numbers of vampires jumped him, he stayed standing, throwing them off violently with incredible force. His legs still weak, he sucked it up and found the energy and strength to defend himself.

He broke from the circle and ran like a red blur, his long coat flailing crazily behind him; he extended his arms to his sides as if he were about to take off into the air, but used his hands and attacked them to the best of his ability.

His hand plunged into one of them, all the while being chased down by the remaining lot. His white glove now stained deep red, the sigil on the back glowed faintly as he backed the enemy into the bark of a tree.

The vampire only smiled at Alucard, maliciously, as his troop jumped on Alucard from behind, and pinned him to the ground.

Seras loaded the gun again and fired three times, lying down on her stomach to get a better aim of the offenders who were on the ground.

She, as she already witnessed, knew that shooting them wouldn't finish them off, but it might have helped her master out a little. She cursed under her "breath" and reloaded her gun, stealthy as ever, keen on not being caught—she would have absolutely no chance against them.

Alucard felt hands grabbing and pulling him down, pinning him to the ground with enough strength to match his own. He knew that he should have been stronger than they.

He jolted as he felt a number of them brutally shot off and away from him, blood flying everywhere; of course, it was Seras' doing. He tried to push the rest off of him, his arms and body melting flatter against the ground and slipping through empty gaps and becoming free.

He attacked them one by one, but there were too many adversaries, and they were too strong.

The only thing he could see through the mass of vampires was the lone white wolf, whose eyes were glowing an interesting color of bright red. Alucard didn't have much time to ponder this, as the next thing he knew he was being lifted up and something...

Something was awakening inside of him. He could feel it rising, and it was outside of his control.

Her keen vision could let her see every little detail that was going on, from her vast distance. Her eyes widened a little as she might as well have realized what was going on.

She wasn't as slow as she might have let off, she gritted her teeth and scrunched together her eyebrows as she focused herself.

Alucard's body was transforming. But it was not he, nor his darkness. He could see out of his eyes, but was not in control of his body.

_The wolf..._he thought to himself, noticing the white wolfs red eyes focusing on him.

Alucard's hovering body lowered, and his feet touched the ground again. His eyes were completely blacked out, showing absolutely no pupils within the black depths, and the moon reflecting oddly in them, the glints looking like small stars.

His Cheshire-cat smile spread across his darkness; the vampires stared at his transformation, knowing that this was what they had been waiting and fighting for: to try the powers of the No-Life-King Alucard.

He wasted no time, and attacked them all at once, and head-on. His darkness spilled out on the ground as he moved, holding them all in place as if they had been frozen. 

High-pitched laughter pierced the night, as he tilted his head forward, hanging it a little. His hair fanned out around his body.

Concealed where she was, she cocked her head, watching intently. She would think to herself: 'would he get them all?'

And occasional thoughts of 'why was she sitting in hiding when she could help' intruded among her cluttered mind.

_Because,_ her mind cut in, _she wouldn't be able to do anything. Not just yet._

The struggling vampires bit and tossed themselves, unable to break free from Alucard's darkness. As their razor sharp teeth tore at him, bits of his hair flew wildly at their writhing bodies like spears, driving straight into their bodies.

Their dead blood splattered his looming body; it only made his grin widen. But the vampires were not dead. One specifically hoisted him off and away, and lunged at Alucard as a last attempt, and sank in his teeth deep into his arm that he caught.

Alucard's shrill laughter pierced the momentary stillness of the night.

                Seras' senses peaked at the laughter, the hair on the back of her neck prickling and standing on end. Her fingers clutched her gun tightly as she gritted her teeth, trying her greatest to keep her presence concealed.

                Of course, she did a great job with _that._

More and more rows of teeth penetrated his skin as they all started to rebel against his darkness, emerging from the black background of his shadows with his hair sprouting from the ends, the vampires clamped their jaws down onto his arms and chest. 

                Blood trickled from the wounds quickly; but the more he bled, the more his face lit up with dark amusement.

                He laughed high and dark again, throwing back his head and whipping out his arms to his side. He flicked his wrists and threw one off easily from his arm, as if it were nothing more than a pesky insect.

                The body thudded against his mass wall of hair, and on impulse the ends became spikes and plunged through the attacker's head.

                The white wolf was the only thing not trapped inside of his darkness, however, as a new type of aura surrounded them. The three that remained bit down harder, their efforts drawing more blood, and now they were apparently trying to drink it as well.

                Because of this, he felt his energy weaken inside of him, but still managed his spiked hair to lock the three in place, squeezing them until their eyeballs decided to blow from their sockets like marbles.

                Seras tilted her head back as she watched long, pitch black spikes rise from the pool of hair on the ground, the bodies of the vampires struggling, too; she watched as if she were entranced.

                Soon, Alucard wasn't the only vampire bleeding. The whole area became one huge blood spill, all except for the white wolf, who had managed to get itself into an arching, overlooking tree branch and remain unharmed and unscathed.

                The whole scene seemed to stir something inside of Alucard, a memory perhaps. Incognito had died on a stake as well, driven by his own lack of sanity and his broken Jackal. But the real Alucard was still trapped inside of his mind.

His Madness was awakened again.

                _Not even my darkness is this horrible,_ he thought over and over as he watched the blood poor like a waterfall, through eyes that would have been his, if his Madness was not presently in control.

                A strand of his hair yanked off the vampires that had been pinned to him and lifted them up in the air with ease. With a blink of his rolling, glowing red eyes his hair tightened, and twisted their bodies until he heard their bones crack and snap in two, and felt their limp bodies grow heavy on the strands of hair.

                Being sure to grab at the neck the second round, he ripped off their heads with one clean swipe and descended their bodies to the ground, ensuring their painful death.

                The other helpless bodies writhed on their stakes, trying to free themselves; trying to escape in their last moments...

                Seras' hands twisted around her halconnen; the extreme amount of blood was so enticing she had to keep herself from moving from her spot, or she would have gotten up, not in her right sense of mind, and moved into the scene...

                Who knows what would have happened then, if she did such a thing.

                The few that squirmed on their stakes, started to grow limp one by one. Their jerking motions amused Alucard to oblivion, and he laughed sadistically.

                "Just...dog food." He said, his eyes slits and his grin so big, he must have been talking through his teeth. From his hair formed a black hound with many rolling eyes, his teeth in a greater number. Three of them appeared from the darkness and snarled, spit and drool lapping from their tongues and flying as they growled.

                Alucard's grin grew so large; it went from one end to the other on his face. His eyes widened, and his dogs attacked viciously against the bodies on the stakes, that seemed to rise from the ground.

                They ripped limbs clean off, left and right. The blood spilling out from the body parts was immensely satisfying for Alucard...in all the gore within itself, he felt like his old self again.

                Continuing the onslaught, he disposed of them all until he reached the last of them. It was barely hanging on, as he tried one last attempt to free itself. 

                When it realized that it was a lost cause, its eyes widened in fear at the approaching monster.

                She rammed the end of her halconnen into the ground, and considering her strength it went down pretty far and she gripped it hard, making sure she wouldn't let it go; she squeezed her eyes shut tight and was somehow drenched in a cold sweat.

                She willed herself to stay put.

                His amusement seemed to feed from its fear.

                "Your allies took my blood, and I shall now have yours." He said, an insane edge to his quivering voice. His hounds snaked around the bottom of the stake and crawled their way up, their eyes rolling with excitement with the thrill of their long-waited fight.

                Alucard's actual form was no more than a foot away as his dogs started to gnaw at the victim's legs, dissembling it little by little. The crack of bones was heard, and it lost its right leg. 

                The blood splattered into Alucard's nonchalant face, and dripped from his hair that hung from around his face and framed it. His eyes moved, motioning them to back off as he eyed the victim hungrily.

                It had been quite a while when last he could drink freely from a host.

                He tilted his head back, exposing his fangs and sinking them into the neck of the body, drinking deeply until the vampire moved not a twitch more.

                Alucard stopped, grabbed the neck of the dead vampire, and twisted it sideways, breaking it. The proof being the loud crunching sound that emitted from his fist. 

                He stepped back, blood dripping off of his teeth and soaking his already drenched body. His servant hounds dissipated into his darkness again, and his hair wrapped around his body, becoming one again.

                However, his dark eyes still roamed the premises for more amusement. And doing so, he turned partially, seeing his servant through strands of blood-soaked hair, for the first time huddled there in the brush.

                The silent audience, the white wolf with red eyes and a dark aura, jumped down from the branch to the ground, it's brilliant white paws wet with red blood. It stood motionless next to Alucard, who paid it no attention.

                Seras blinked, naturally feeling his eyes on her and looked up, feeling herself still drenched in her cold sweat, shaking a little from restraint and gritting her teeth as she clung to her halconnen. She looked like a total wreck.

                Alucard's dark red eyes seemed to match those of the wolves, as his hair dissolved back into his scalp. His feet stumbled toward Seras, and his eyes hazy; as if not actually seeing her. 

                Inside of him, he was screaming to let himself out, but his facial expression bore no hints of anything. The wolf followed closely at his heels, seemingly compelling Alucard to move forward; egging him on, almost. 

                Three feet away at most, he was at a close enough range to cause harm to his servant. His blood-soaked clothing and skin did not keep him from etching away his wide smile.

He croaked out, eyeing her as his feet moved again. His arms raised like he were possessed, and looked as if he were trying to reach out, and grab her...

"One...left."

It wasn't like Seras didn't expect this to happen to him; she was just barely hanging on to her own sanity, too. She stared him down and ripped the Halconnen from the ground, thrusting it out in front of her.

Her vision was sloppy but it was on a good enough range for her target; she aimed not at the wandering figure of Alucard, but the wolf that suspiciously guided him by his feet.

Her finger snapped and she pulled the trigger, shooting it dead in the center of the wolf's skull. One more time did she pull the trigger, thrusting a round deep into the flesh of its muzzle; her aim was misguided, however, the second time.

She planned for another attack on the skull, or maybe it's heart.

                As soon as the first round cracked into the wolf's skull, Alucard's weakening legs gave out on him, and he fell to his knees, clutching his sides. It was the first time he had snapped back into reality, and it was then he realized the blood that dripped from his being. Blood that was not his own, but from his own kind, no less.

                He ended up coughing up more, his body shaking bitterly as it spilled onto the ground. Unconsciously, he gasped for unneeded breath.

                The wolf, with some sort of living miracle by not being destroyed by the explosive tip rounds, growled and rolled over as a stream of blood poured from a deep gash in it's forehead.

                The color of its eyes was a deep-set blue, a more normal color for that of its kind, as it glared at Seras. Lifting it's body up, turned heel, and ran like a bat out of Hell in a previous direction, knowing instinctively that it was its time to escape before more damage would befall it.

                His body started shaking violently, his glazed eyes coming into focus; blood soaked his body and tattered clothes. He seemed to have his fill for one night.

                He remembered the sheer joy of the feel and smell of death of his kin; his brain urged him toward his apprentice, lusting one more death by his own hands. His mouth would refuse to open to allow him to speak, as he fought and strained for control.

                He could feel it all, and it burned like an open flame on bare skin.

                The blood that ran off of Alucard's slumped form surrounded into a growing puddle; Seras fell back down to sit on her knees again, the end of the gun ramming into the ground to hold herself up, as she had done before. She leaned heavily on it for support.

                She had fallen into a small puddle of blood on her knees and it splashed her shirt, her face, and her legs; she shook all over to restrain herself from tasting it. In her eyes, everything seemed to be in a grayscale, and the blood was the brightest of reds, enticing her more.

                She stared at her gloves on her hands that held the gun, but jerked her head back when she realized her gun was partially soaked with the blood as well, staining her gloves and leaving her to struggle with restraint.

                Her body craved the blood.

                Alucard fought his darkness for control, gripping his sides and eventually falling over, and into one of the many bloody pools on the moist grass; he paid no mind, he was in such a state of denial.

                What his darkness had unleashed was unimaginable, feeling the slight churning of his insides again. It had been waken from slumber, and seemed rather displeased.

                His eyes streamed blood as he looked over at Seras, hardly even seeing her through the redness of the blood. Her view seemed to fade in and out.

                But when he did see her, it hit him with the mere illusion that if they had had their guards up as they left the mansion to train...

                Seras blinked heavily and pushed against the halconnen, using all of her strength to stand. She ripped the gun out of the ground forcefully, determined to get out of the blood she was sitting in. She hobbled toward her master and stared down at him blankly, her eyes looking as if they were literally dead.

                Her voice sounded the same as her eyes looked.

                "Master...We have to get out of here..."

                Covered in blood, he tried to look up at her. His voice caught dryly in his throat as he attempted speech, so he just stared at her, his face holding no emotions.

                With great effort he pushed his hands against the ground and pulled himself up, standing shakily as the blood dripped off him. Seras was in, basically, the same condition.

                She looked at him dully, her head rising so it would not break her trance-like stare.

                "Master…We must go."

                He continued to stare at her, and eventually nodded slightly, his mind still not completely there. He moved one leg after another, slowly trudging with Seras as they approached their well-awaited destination.

                Seras took faster steps, even for her, dragging her halconnen until she realized enough to shoulder it. And she did, finding it heavier that usual for some reason.

                Maybe she was just weaker this time.

                Where his coat dragged the ground, there was a trail of aging blood, and it took them longer than usual to walk back; it was quite some time, being that they were pulled far off into the forest.

                Throwing open the doors without a care, they made it to their respective rooms easier and faster than thought believable. Alucard made it to his without trouble, it being closer to reach than Seras'.

                And at this point, he didn't care about much, besides knowing that he was going to fall over if he did not use the stonewall for support.

                As soon as the door to his room opened, he took one step inside and collapsed as his body seemed to shut down. Instinctively, his arms went first, and his fall was saved some potential bodily harm.

                Seras did not enter the room; she just stood in the doorway. She stared at her master and then walked in, but not before propping her halconnen up against the wall in the hallway.

                Bending forward from the waist and bending her knees, she leaned down to look at him.

                "Master...Here, I'll help you." She lifted him up and laid him on his bed, stepping back to look at him again.

                "We still have a meeting with Integra to complete, master. I can go and get her to tell her that she will have to see you here..." She turned and slowly made her way out, wishing inside that they did not have to meet with her this night; they were definitely not up for it. But she knew if they missed tonight's...

                Since her master was in no condition for walking, she took it into her own hands. She grabbed her halconnen, soaked with blood that still had not completely dried yet; she looked down, noting the large stains of blood all over her shirt and skirt, not to mention her legs and arms; everywhere. She was a mess; maybe it would speak for itself to Integra.

                Alucard stared at the wall, his hands soaked with blood, covering the sigil and all. He was trying his best to calm himself down, but he still shook all over.

                Sitting at her desk and reading a number of assorted papers, a scowl spread across Integra's face as she read the death toll. The faint pale light emitting from the balcony in her study showed that dawn was approaching within the hour. She stirred in her chair and looked up as she heard a little click of the door being opened and closed; someone, probably Alucard, had entered.

Though, she couldn't think of him using the door...

                "Aluca-" She looked up and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Seras?" She noticed right away, the blood; she stood up in surprise and stared at her condition. "But...What happened??"

                Seras walked in, taking a couple of more steps, until she stood rooted to the spot, swaying slightly as her balance was nil.

                "Sir Integra..." Her voice was soft, tired, and strained. "My master is not able to come and see you, so I have suggested that you go and see him for the nightly report." There was blood caked into her hair and speckled on her face as well as all over her body; she leaned heavily on her halconnen for support.

                Integra stared at the blood, her eyes straining at the sight. She knew its origins, but did not speak of it. She knew, that if Seras was this bad, Alucard could be just as worse. She would have to see him, and question him as well.

                She moved around her desk and stood next to the exhausted, mentally drained Seras. She raised a hand and wiped some of the blood off of Seras' smudged face indifferently and inspected it.

                As if in realization, her eyes twitched and she blinked.

                "I see, this does not explain the events..." She held Seras' weary gaze with a cold, strict one of her own.

                "But for one night, I will let that be. Take me to him."

_AN: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN THIS TOOK SO LONG!! X__X I have been wayyy busy with school, homework, and work constantly X_X. Eeep, and this chapter was kind of hard to write, too, not to mention long. Hehe, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter I hope I can promise it sooner than this one @__@_


End file.
